Dimension Hoppers 1: The Substitute
by Prince Izzy X
Summary: An exchange student from America takes Ken’s place as the Digimon Emperor and challenges the DigiDestined to several video games. Can the Chosen survive?
1. Intro: What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: Nothing that is copyrighted belongs to me. Only myself and my fan character(s). This goes for the whole fic. And if by some weird twist of fate, this fic breaks any of this site's childish and unfair rules, **_please do the courteous thing and tell me in a review what I did wrong_.** If it doesn't ruin the artistic quality of the fic, I'll fix it **_ASAP_**. I'm usually on all day. **_At least give me a chance to fix the problem before reporting me_.**

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Dimension Hoppers 1

Intro

What's in a Name?

The camera turned on in a large studio. There was a desk in front of a red curtain & a chair by it. Applause was heard as my associate and I walked on stage. I was six feet tall. I had short cut black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. I was wearing a purple shirt, black sweatpants, and a cape that was red on the inside and black on the outside. Also decorating me was a golden crown, which sat atop my head. My partner was about five feet tall. He had puffy black hair and like me, tanned skin and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi everybody!" I addressed the crowd. "The name's Prince Izzy and I'm the author of this fic! Give a round of applause for my fan character, Izzy!"

The crowd clapped.

"Hiya!" He said with a cheerful wave.

"Not big on words, huh?" I teased before turning to the audience. "Anyway, my character & I are dimension-hoppers. That means that we go to different types of dimensions to bring you quality fan fiction."

"Or a least what he can come up with." Izzy remarked, generating some snickers from the stands.

"Very funny." I glowered before looking at the camera. "Anyway, we were in the Pokémon dimension last."

"Yeah! I was the dashing prince!"

"Ummm… I don't think the readers care."

"HUH!.?.!" He demanded.

"Well, they can always read the story for themselves." I defended sweatdropping. "Besides, we gotta start the fic already."

"Oh, right." Izzy calmed down. "So how will we decide where we're going?"

"With this!" I made a gesture towards the curtain. I walked over & pulled the string, revealing a wheel.

"**THE WHEEL OF PLOTLINES!.!.!.!**" The audience chorused.

"Yep!" I shouted. "As you can see, there are different symbols, which will decide where we'll go."

"Let's see what choices are there." Izzy added, walking over.

"You got a mushroom for the Mario dimension, a ring for the Sonic dimension, a poké ball will have us go back to the Pokémon dimension, and we have three different panels for the Digimon dimension. They each sport a digivice on them." I explained.

"That's kinda one-sided, isn't it?"

"Not really." I reassured. "There's a number on each Digimon panel to decide which season we're doing."

"Ok then!" Izzy said, rubbing his hands. "Let's spin this thing already! I'm anxious to get started!"

"Ok. You see that block there?" I pointed to a ? block that's floating by the wheel.

Izzy nodded. "Yeah. What about it."

"When I start the wheel, you have to punch the block in order to stop the wheel."

"Ok. Got it." Izzy said, walking under the block.

"Start the wheel!"

The wheel started spinning. Izzy waited awhile then hit the block, which slowed the wheel down until it landed on one of the digivice panels. The one with a two on it. The block opened and spit out a digivice.

"Looks like we're going to do a fic for the second season of Digimon." I said as the aforementioned panel opened to reveal a piece of paper. "Let's see what the plot is." I reached inside the panel and pulled the paper. I then read it. "Ok."

"What's it say?" Izzy asked.

"Like I'm gonna spoil it." I said, putting the sheet away with a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough. Let's go."

"Hold it!" A mysterious voice shouted.

"Huh?" Izzy and I said, looking to our right. A male redhead walked onto the stage. He looked really mad for some reason.

"You can't go yet!" He yelled.

"And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because of him!" The redhead pointed at Izzy.

"What?" The brunet blinked before glowering. "Listen Red, I'm this author's fan character & if he says we're going to the Digimon dimension, then we're going to the Digimon dimension!"

"I still say ya can't go because people would be confused!"

"Confused?" Izzy raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Our names!" Red answered.

"Huh?" The two started yelling at each other afterwards. I got into a thinking pose as I watched the two fight.

"Izzy?" I pointed at Izzy. "Izzy?" I pointed at Red. "Izzy?" I pointed at himself before shaking my head. "Woah! Hold it! Stop fighting!"

"Why?" Izzy demanded as I walked in between them. "This guy's really bugging me!"

"He's got a reason to be upset." I started. "Don't you know who he is?"

Izzy looked real closely at Red before shrugging. "Nope. Never seen him before."

I smacked my forehead. "That's Izzy from Digimon!"

"It is?" Izzy1 (My partner) looked at Red again. "Oh my God!" He gasped. "It IS him! Ummm… sorry?"

"It's alright." Izzy2 (The Digi-Destined) said.

Izzy1 turned to me. "Now what do we do?"

"It's simple!" I replied. "We'll have to figure out a name for you while we're here." I got in a thinking pose.

"Any ideas?"

"Ummm… Yeah. I got one. How about Koushiro?"

"NO!.!.!.!.!.!" Izzy2 yelled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok… Why not?"

"That's my Japanese name."

"Oops… Ok. I got another idea. Daisuke?"

"I believe that's Davis' Japanese name." Izzy1 said. Izzy2 nodded in agreement.

"Oh." I blinked. "Well… Miyako?"

Izzy2 sighed. "Yolei."

"You were gonna name me after a girl!.?" Izzy1 demanded, grabbing a mallet. "BAKA!.!.!"

°WHAM!°

"Ouch…" I groaned, walking around in a daze. "Ish sayish IORI!"

Izzy1 looked at Izzy2.

"Cody."

Izzy1 bashed me repeatedly.

"OW! OW! OW!" I screamed, holding my head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!.?"

"Trust me, you needed it." Izzy1 answered.

"I wanna wrap this up!" I roared. "Taichi!.? Yamato!.? TAITO!.?"

"No." °WHAM!° "No!" °WHAM!° "NO!" °WHAM!° "What's your deal?.! Say something right and—wait." My partner stopped. "What was that last one?"

"Taito?"

"That's what I thought."

°WHAM!°

"**THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL NAME!**"

"Huh?.! Why?" I demanded. "I see that name everywhere on this section of the site!"

"Izzy?" Izzy1 said. Izzy2 walked over and whispered something in my ear.

"Oh? Ohhhh! I get ya." I faced the audience. "Sorry about that everyone. I lost myself in the moment." I bowed.

"Can we please hurry this up?.!" Izzy1 demanded. "This intro has almost taken up five pages!"

"Alright! Alright!" I shouted. "Your name shall be… Carlos."

Izzy1 looked at Izzy2. The redhead gave a thumbs-up.

"He's good to go!"

"Finally! Ok. Here we go!" I cheered, snapping my fingers. "Dimensional Warp!"

"We'll be right back with Chapter one!" Izzy1 said as everything turned white.


	2. The Exchange

Pre-chapter Conversation

A bright light formed above a grassy plain. When the light disappeared, we were seen floating. We looked down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

°CRASH!°

"Ugh…" Iz—erm, I mean Carlos groaned, sitting up with swirls for eyes. "Where are we?" I picked myself up off the ground and looked around.

"Ah hah! We made it! We're in the Digital World!"

"Hooray…" My partner said unemotionally. I ignored him though as I grinned.

"Let's get started!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter One

The Exchange

Smart, athletic, evil, and a little crazy. These words and more describe Ken Ichijouji. A boy genius who can outwit the wisest of men and one hell of a Soccer player. Even though he is a child prodigy, he has some skeletons in his closet. Big ones, in fact. For in reality, he is known as the Digimon Emperor. An evil, ruthless, conniving little sneak of a human ever to set foot in the Digital World.

But I digress (for I don't wanna get killed by all the Ken fans in the audience), our story begins in a lovely little apartment. Of course, said apartment belongs to the family of the embodiment of Satan. We are now in a dark room. Its only light was a computer screen, which was completely blank. Any computer expert would tell you a virus has entered your computer & ate all your data. Actually, it's not that scary. The light brightened & when it darkened again, a person stood. Not just any person, mind you. It was the prince of darkness himself. Young Ken had a murderous scowl on his face as he stood.

"Ugh! Those little kids!" The child hissed. "They beat me again! I'm smarter than every single one of them & yet they still beat me!" He took out a black thing that looked like a cross between a cell phone and one of those virtual pet toys.

"This thing is absolutely worthless!" He threw it on the bed. Instantly, its tiny screen started to glow red. Ken turned & looked at it. A mischievous grin that could make even the Grinch shudder appeared on his face.

"Yes, my friend. I understand. Those kids won't stand a chance." He turned to his computer & opened a program. He was about to start typing when bright light engulfed the room. Ken hissed at its glow.

"Oh Ken dear, it's time to go. You don't want to miss your flight, do you?" A kind, gentle voice said. Ken turned to see the intruder. It was a woman who appeared to be in her late forties. Ken's tone of voice then sounded a tad sweeter (if that's even possible).

"The flight's today?" The genius asked. The woman nodded.

"Now please shut down your computer & hurry. We're leaving for the airport in twenty minutes." The woman said.

"Yes mother." Ken replied. She then left the room & returned Ken to the darkness.

Ken was enrolled in a foreign exchange program. He was to live in America for a few months & an American student would live in his house for the same amount of time. They would go to school and learn about each country's customs.

Ken shut down his computer and went to the front door of the apartment. He was in a bad mood. The reason? Well aside from the defeat he just suffered, he couldn't do anything in the Digital World while in America. The main reason for this is because even if he did create a port to the Digital World in the American student's home, it wouldn't take him to his headquarters. It would take him to some other part of the huge world & he didn't need the extra work tracking down his base of operations.

'_Then again,_' He thought while riding in the car. '_I could use a vacation and my exchange partner probably wouldn't even know how to use the Digi Port. He would need a digivice to operate it anyway. Nothing can go wrong._' He sighed contently. Everything regarding his life as the Digimon Emperor would be safe.

Elsewhere…

"Mom! Please don't do this to me! I don't wanna go!" A male voice yelled. He was about five feet tall, had short cut black hair, tanned skin & brown eyes. A faint mustache was growing on his thirteen year-old face. He was wearing a black sweater that looked too big for his skinny body and a pair of blue jeans.

"Now listen Carlos, you're going to Japan and that's FINAL!" A older female voice yelled at him. It belonged to a woman who was not much taller, but bigger than Carlos. She had huge black hair & hazel eyes. She was wearing a fancy dress. They were walking through an airport. She was carrying two suitcases. Carlos was carrying one & was wearing a purple backpack.

"Please Mom." Carlos pleaded. They stopped at the check-in station and checked in the bags. Carlos' mother turned to him.

"Carlos, this'll be a good experience for you. You're the smartest student in your class. You were able to learn Japanese faster than the other students. That's why you were chosen for this program. They feel that you aren't challenged enough to be in the class. They think you'll be more challenged in Japan. Don't you want to prove them right?" Carlos sniffed.

"But Mom, I'll miss you terribly & I'll be with total strangers. What if they hurt me?" His mother laughed.

"Now, now, don't give it another thought. Nothing bad will happen to you. Now come on. Your flight will leave soon."

They continued on to the gate. When they got there, Carlos was told to sit in a chair while his mother talked with the ticket lady. He then noticed something in the chair next to his. Actually, there were two things. A grey rectangular box & something else. This thing was, was—

"It looks like a cross between a cell phone & one of those virtual pet toys." Carlos said as he picked up the two items. The box actually turned out to be a miniature computer, but Carlos couldn't figure out how to make it work. He then looked at the cell phone/virtual pet hybrid. It had a screen with two buttons next to it. There was also a third button near the bottom. The part that held the buttons and screen was black & the rest of it was purple.

"Hmmm… Whoever built this toy made a nice choice of color." Carlos thought out loud while staring at it. He pressed one of the buttons, but the screen wouldn't come on. "Must be out of batteries."

"Carlos, come on. I got the ticket person to let me seat you on the plane." Carlos' mom said. Carlos put the two items in his pockets & walked to his mother. She walked him through a tunnel-like passageway and into the plane itself. They found a seat of the left side of the plane by a window. Carlos was strapped in tight.

"Here's your ticket. Please don't lose it." Carlos was told.

"Don't worry. I won't." He replied. He packed it in his book bag & his mother put it in the overhead compartment.

"I love you. Please be good." Carlos' mother said.

"Ok. I love you too." Carlos replied. His mother left crying, talking about how her little boy is all grown up. Carlos sweatdropped. Shortly afterwards, the plane took off into the night sky.

In Japan, Ken's plane also took off.

Midway through both journeys, their planes passed each other. Ken felt as if something left him & Carlos felt a sharp pain in his neck. The feeling passed quickly, though, so Carlos didn't pay it any mind. Soon he would arrive at Japan & be able to learn more. He felt smarter already.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whew! That's it! See what happens in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a review. I would really appreciate it.


	3. Destiny

The Substitute

Chapter Two

Destiny

A few hours later, Carlos' plane arrived in Japan & to say he was nervous was an understatement. He felt scared that his temporary family would harm him, despite what his mother said. He also hoped that he would be able to understand the language. Despite his teachings, he hadn't really experienced any actual conversation with a Japanese person nor read anything in Japanese aside from what was in his text book.

He made his way to the gate & looked around for any sign of his exchange partner's family. He then saw a sign that had his name in Japanese on it. Relieved, he walked over to the man & woman standing there.

"Konnichiwa." the two greeted as they bowed.

"K-Konnichiwa." Carlos stuttered as he bowed as well.

"Welcome to Japan. I hope that you'll enjoy it here." The woman said.

"I believe I will." Carlos replied. They then left the airport to go to their home.

At the apartment…

Ken's mother opened the door & turned on the light. She invited Carlos in & her husband followed while carrying the luggage. Mrs. Ichijouji gave Carlos the grand tour of the flat while Mr. Ichijouji put the bags in Ken's room.

"And this is your room." Mrs. Ichijouji said at the end of the tour. She opened the door to Ken's room. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask us."

"Thank you. I would really like to go to sleep now." Carlos replied. Mrs. Ichijouji nodded & left him. Carlos walked inside.

'_Man, is it dark in here!_' He thought as he turned on the light. He put down his book bag & emptied the contents of his pockets. He took one look at the purple toy from earlier before putting it on the desk. He climbed onto the bed, yawned, and then fell asleep.

A few hours later…

Carlos was stirred awake by a strange light. He sat up in the bed.

'_That's weird. I thought I turned off the light before going to sleep._' He thought. He scanned the room for the source of the light & his eyes settled upon the toy. Its screen was on & glowing blue. Carlos gasped.

'_It's on?.! I thought it ran out of batteries._' He climbed down the bed slowly & walked over to the desk. He picked up the toy & it started to beep. Suddenly, the computer's screen turned on.

'_What!.? I didn't even touch it._' The light got brighter & Carlos started to feel like something was pulling him. He tried to resist, but it was too strong. He got sucked into… the computer?.?.?

"AHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He screamed as he fell. He felt searing pain. It felt like he was getting pulled apart. The pain soon left his body & he landed in a forest. He laid there unconscious in the darkness of night.

Another few hours later…

Sunlight poured down on Carlos' face and he woke up.

"Ugh… What happened?" He asked himself as he sat up. He looked around and noticed his surroundings.

"What the—? I was kidnapped!.!.!.!" His voice rang out for miles around. Strangely, he wasn't tied up or anything. There was no one around. Carlos stood up & started to dust himself off. That was when he started noticing the changes.

"Huh? Why aren't I wearing my jeans?" He was wearing blue pants that seemed to be made of silk.

"And my other clothes. I'm not wearing my sweater anymore. Whatever I'm wearing feels heavy." He was wearing metal bracelets on his wrists. He was wearing black gloves. He had on a shirt, which matched his pants. He also had metal anklets on his legs.

"Shoes? I was barefooted before I picked up the toy." He was now wearing shoes that were completely black. He was also wearing a cape, which was blue & yellow with gold shoulder pads. Finally, he noticed he was seeing purple. He was wearing sunglasses. He took them off & examined them. The frame was yellow. Carlos put them back on & a sense of urgency came over him.

"M-My hair. What's wrong with my hair?" He ran a hand through his hair to find out that it wasn't short anymore. It was bushy and everywhere! He chuckled nervously.

"Boy, Mom would kill me if she saw my hair like this." Carlos clipped the toy to his pants as he walked a little into the forest. When he came to a lake, he looked at his reflection.

"Damn! I look good!" He yelled as he did a pose. Suddenly, the ground started to rumble. Carlos turned around and saw hundreds of creatures coming toward him at an alarming speed. They were little yellow dinosaur looking things.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Carlos surprised himself when he said that.

"There he is! Get 'im!" One of the creatures yelled.

"Ummm... I think I should run now." Carlos said & he took off with the monsters on his tail. He didn't get much further when he tripped & fell off a cliff. He screamed as he fell. He then landed on a trampoline that was blue & red. He was propelled into the air.

"Was that a special spring I just bounced off?" He asked himself as he spun in the air. He then wound up in space on a red snowboard.

"Welcome to the special stage!" A voice rang out in his head.

"Huh? Who said that?" Carlos asked. He started to fall into a huge cylinder that had red walls. He took a look at his toy.

"Collect sixty rings!" The voice said.

"_Rings_?.!" The brunet looked up. "Where are we at again?"

(Me: You're in the Digital World. Now get back to the fic & stop interrupting!)

"Erm... Ok." Carlos replied.

Some music that sounded like it was coming from a pipe organ started to play. He moved his body down so that he can grab the first six rings he saw. He moved to the center of the cylinder, then up when saw some more rings approaching. He continued moving around in this fashion, collecting rings. He had about fifty-five rings when he saw a circle of light. Carlos dove into it and spun around. Doing so caused the circle to disappear and add ten rings to his count. He now had sixty-five. He went to the center and gave a thumbs-up.

"Now collect a hundred twenty rings!" The voice said while Carlos was in his pose.

"You're hard to please, huh?" Carlos replied. By now, he got out of his pose & back to ring collecting.

This time, the job was a little tougher because these spiked bombs were also in the cylinder. They popped up after a group of rings showed up. Carlos showed some impressive aerial maneuvers while avoiding them and gathering rings. After getting propelled through a spring and some more rings, the stage ended with him doing another pose.

Carlos landed on a ledge with something in his hands. It was a small rock that had a gold ring around it. The ring seemed to have ancient writing on it & it was rusted.

His score then popped up.

Carlos got a Destiny Stone!

Total Score: 25,000pts.

Continue:Plus 1

(A/N: I know a Destiny Stone is supposed to be huge. Just go with it.)

"A Destiny Stone, huh? I would've taken an emerald." Carlos said. He was going to toss the stone when...

"Master. I was wondering when you would show up." A voice said. He had a tone of voice that was a combination between being bored & being scared.

"Who's there?" Carlos asked. A green bug-like creature walked out from behind a rock.

"Wait. You're not Ken!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Tune in next time for the next thrilling chapter of The Substitute.


	4. A Plan Forms

Pre-chapter Conversation

"So tell me, how DO you come up with those theories?" I said to Izzy.

"Well it's quite simple when you have a lot of imagination." The redheaded genius started. "In fact, I got a theory having to do with fan fiction. You see…" He rambled on as I turned to audience with an apologetic look.

"Oops… We'll be here for awhile folks. Enjoy Chapter Three!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Three

A Plan Forms

"You're not Ken!" The bug creature yelled for the 2nd time that day.

"Yeah. I got that." Carlos sighed. "Now, would you mind telling me how do you know Ken, where am I, and most importantly, who or _what_ are you!"

"Ken's my master. You're in the Digital World. And I'm Wormmon."

"Pleased to meet ya." Carlos replied with a grin. His eyes then widened. "Wait! Digital world?.! You mean to tell me I'm in another world!.? HOW!.?.!" And so, Wormmon explained everything regarding the Digital World, from digimon to the Digi-Destined to the great Digimon Emperor & his many schemes.

(A/N: See!.? I like him too!)

"Ok. I think I understand everything now." Carlos said after much screaming & fainting. He then pulled out his toy. "So this thing is—"

"Your digivice." Wormmon replied.

"Wow, I'm a Digi-Destined. Cool!"

"Now, why are you wearing Ken's clothes?" Wormmon asked.

"I have no idea. I was sucked into Ken's computer, knocked unconscious, and woke up wearing these clothes." Carlos replied. "I must say, Ken sure has great taste in fashion for villains."

"Yeah. He found that outfit in last month's 'Villain's Wardrobe Monthly.'"

"Yeah. I got that catalog too. It's a shame everything is so expensive though."

"You subscribe to 'Villain's Wardrobe Monthly!.?'"

"Yeah. I always like to check out the latest in sweaters for the villain on the go."

"Hmmm..." Wormmon hummed. The two stayed silent for a few minutes.

"So, what do you do in the Digital World, anyway?" Carlos asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm always with Ken & he usually gets beaten by the other Digi-Destined. I get kicked around because of that." Wormmon stated sadly.

"Oh." Carlos replied, putting a hand to his chin. He then got an idea. "I know. Why don't we team up?"

"Huh?"

"I don't have a digimon partner and Ken is my foreign exchange partner, so he's probably in America now. I can be his substitute." Wormmon started to contemplate this.

"You mean a substitute Digimon Emperor?"

"Yeah! I got an excellent idea on how to deal with those kids you & Ken are having trouble with. What do ya say?"

"I don't know…"

"You want Ken to like you again, don't you? He'll absolutely _love_ you for being able to successfully take over the Digital World." Wormmon got dreamy eyed at the prospect.

°°Inside Wormmon's head°°

_"Oh Wormmon! You single-handedly defeated the Digi-Destined!.?" A delighted Ken asked Wormmon, who was standing on a pile of defeated Digi-Destined._

_"Yep. All on my own." Wormmon replied._

_"I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" Ken chanted while bowing to Wormmon. "Please kick me, oh mighty Wormmon!"_

°°Back to reality°°

"Umm... Wormmon. Losing you here, buddy." Carlos said as he shook Wormmon, who had a HUGE grin on his face.

"Yes Ken! I'll kick you!" Wormmon yelled. Carlos sweatdropped. Wormmon then snapped out of it. "Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"Believe me, I wish you didn't." Carlos replied. "So are we partners or not?"

"Yeah! Anything to get on Ken's good side again!"

"Excellent." Carlos said, sounding like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

Later…

"And this is where Ken keeps data on everything in the Digital World." Wormmon said. He had led Carlos on a tour of Ken's hidden base. Carlos walked up to a large computer.

"So I can find out about anything in the Digital World?"

"Yep. Anything that Ken has found while researching the Digital World is stored in this database."

"Cool! If you'll excuse me, I have some learning to do." Carlos dashed over to the console & began typing. He first took at look at a file entitled "Items." Inside were detailed instructions on how to operate the dark rings and control spires and how to keep them operational with the Digivice. Hours flew by and Carlos was starting to get hungry. He ignored his hunger & continued to study Ken's records.

"Whew! This is hard to take in." He sighed. He was now looking at a complete list of all known digimon. He then started to smell something warm. He looked to his left & saw a cart getting pushed up next to him. It was full of many baked goods. Wormmon was behind the cart.

"Is that all for me?" Carlos asked. Wormmon nodded. "Wow. Thanks!" He grabbed a croissant & started to eat. Halfway through his croissant, he noticed Wormmon giving a longing look toward a jelly doughnut. Carlos gulped.

"Do ya want this?" He asked while holding it in the air. Wormmon nodded. "Here ya go!" He grinned as he handed the doughnut to Wormmon, who started to eat happily. Carlos got back to work.

A few minutes later, he felt something tugging on his cape. He looked down and saw Wormmon.

"What's up?"

"Why'd you give me the doughnut?" The digimon asked.

"You looked hungry, so I let you have it. Why? You don't like jelly?"

"No, it's not that. You actually gave me something to eat. Ken would just keep it all to himself. You're so kind. It's surprising that you're the villain."

"What can I say? I always prefer the role of the villain."

(A/N: That's true. You should have seen him in my last fic. He was crazy over Team Rocket!)

"So tell me, what file does Ken have for the Digi-Destined, anyway?" Carlos asked as he picked up Wormmon.

"It's this one." The digimon pointed to a folder on the screen. Carlos guided the mouse to the icon & clicked on it. Pictures & stats were then displayed on the screen. Wormmon was placed on Carlos' lap while he looked at the information on each Digi-Destined.

Carlos first looked at a photo of a blond kid who was wearing a bucket hat. He had on a green & yellow shirt. Next to him was a tiny orange digimon with wings on its head. Carlos scrolled down & was now looking at a picture of a kid wearing a jacket with flames pictured on it. This kid had tanned skin, brown eyes, and red hair. He was also sporting a pair of goggles. Next to him stood a blue dragon-like digimon. He took a quick glance at this child's description. Every other word in it was "hate." Startled, Carlos went on to the next picture, which was of a brown haired girl. She had brown eyes and light skin. She was wearing a pink shirt with sleeves of the same color that weren't connected to the shirt. Next to her stood a cat-like digimon.

"Oooh! So kawaii!" Carlos yelled, surprising himself for the second time that day. Anyway, the digimon was white and had blue stripes on its tail. It also had yellow gloves on its paws.

He looked at a picture of another girl. She was wearing glasses and a helmet that only airplane pilots would be seen wearing. She had on a blue shirt with a brown vest. She was also wearing white gloves. She had brown eyes & violet hair. Next to her stood a tiny bird digimon. It was brown & was wearing a head band with a feather in it.

The last picture on file was that of a tiny boy. He had brown hair & green eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt that looked too big for him. Next to him stood a yellow digimon who looked like an armadillo. Carlos sighed & started to rub his temple.

"Each & every single solitary outfit is hideous! The only thing that looks decent is that bucket hat on the first guy. You'd think they all crawled out of an issue of 'Heroic Wardrobe Monthly.'"

"You subscribe to that too?" Wormmon asked.

"No! I only got one issue to compare styles. Needless to say, that was the last issue I got." Carlos replied. He proceeded to read the info on each kid, even the hate-filled one. "Cool. We got our players."

"What do you mean?" Wormmon asked.

"I don't wanna spoil the plan. You'll find out soon enough." Carlos then got out a book called "Computer Programming for Dummies." He started to read. He got to work an hour later.

A few hours later…

"Man! I never wanna do that again!" Carlos had put the finishing touches on the program & saved it to a disk. "Now all I need is a power source for the machine to work." In that time frame, he also made a machine with which to use the program. For the third & fourth time that day, he surprised himself by actually creating a computer program and making a machine from scratch. This machine was big and black. There was a console on the machine, which was connected to the wall of an empty room of the base. He started to think of something that can serve his purpose.

"Aha! I got it." He pulled out the Destiny Stone he got from the special stage earlier. He opened up the machine & attached the stone to the core. Instantly, the machine started to hum with energy.

"Alright! Now the final & absolutely critical components are the applications for the program." He got in another thoughtful pose. His face twisted and he started to stomp on the ground in anger.

"What's the matter, Carlos?" Wormmon asked.

"The last components for the machine are at my home… IN AMERICA!.!.!.! HOW AM I GONNA GET BACK HOME!.?.!.?.!.?" He yelled out that last part. He started sobbing. Wormmon handed him a hanky & he blew into it with the force of a fog horn.

(A/N: Was that joke corny?)

"Maybe you can program a Digi Port to take you to your computer." Wormmon suggested. Carlos groaned in agony.

An hour later…

"Ok. The Digi Port is set up. Hopefully, it'll take me to my home."

"Good luck." Wormmon said. Carlos gave a thumbs up & turned to the computer screen.

"Digi Port open!" He yelled as he held his digivice to the screen. Carlos then felt the same sensation he felt when he was first brought to the Digital World. Strangely, he didn't feel any pain this time. A few seconds later, he successfully left the Digital World. He opened his eyes & found himself in a darkened classroom. His heart dropped.

"It didn't transport me home." He sighed. He was about to go back to the Digital World when he heard a voice.

"Hey you!" The voice yelled in Japanese.

"Me?" Carlos replied in the same language, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?.!" The voice asked. It belonged to a security guard.

"Ummm… Bye!" Carlos yelled and he disappeared back into the computer. He arrived at the base.

"Did it work? Did you get the applications?" Wormmon asked. Carlos shook his head.

"I got transported to some classroom. At least it works." He smiled. He then readjusted the Digi Port.

A few moments later...

"Ok. Let's try this again. Digi Port open!" Carlos got sucked in again. This time, he flew out of the computer of someone's home.

"Ouch…" He groaned as he got up from the floor. He was then met with a shriek. He looked up and saw a woman with a frying pan in her hand.

"What in the world are you doing here!.?" She yelled in perfect English. She then prepared to swing her weapon.

"Well, at least I'm getting somewhere." Carlos said as he got hit with the frying pan.

Later…

Carlos finished readjusting the port for the second time. He was now wearing an ice pack on his head.

"If this doesn't work, I'm giving up & I'll try something different." He told Wormmon as he got transported again.

This time, he flew out of a computer that was by a black glass table. Carlos got up and took note of the blue painted walls in the living room. There was a couch with floral patterns on it. A TV was across from the couch in a white entertainment system. Sunlight was pouring in through the window. Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. He was in his apartment. Luckily, no one was home. He walked a short distance from the living room to his room. He grabbed some cases & went back to the computer. Just as he was about to activate the Digi Port, the door to the flat's kitchen opened. He quickly dove into the computer and left. The blue-haired child that was entering the apartment saw a green glow, which then vanished.

"Was that… a Digi Port?" The kid asked himself.

Back at the base…

"Finally! I got what I needed!" Carlos yelled cheerfully.

"That's nice, but I think you'd better go back to Ken's house." Wormmon replied.

"Why?"

"It's morning. Ken's parents will suspect something if you're not there."

"Oh man! You right! I'll have to set up the port to take me back there. At least it's Saturday. I'll just get some breakfast & I'll be back." Carlos then got back to readjusting the port AGAIN.

"What do you mean? You have to go to school." Wormmon replied. Carlos quickly brought his head up.

"Japan has school on SATURDAYS!.?.!"

(A/N: They do?.! Oh, and I guess I should say that Carlos' plane arrived on a Friday.)

"Yeah." Wormmon said.

"Crap!" Carlos yelled as he was hastily fixing the Digi Port. When he was done, he was transported back to Ken's room.

At Ken's house…

Carlos appeared back in the real world & ran out of the room to get breakfast. In the kitchen, Mrs. Ichijouji was busy cooking and her husband was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Good morning, Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji." Carlos said as he sat down. He quickly took note that he was in his original clothes again (he was too preoccupied to notice when he was going back & forth between worlds before).

"Good morning." The old couple replied.

"So, how long do I have to get to school?" Carlos asked.

"Well Carlos, we felt that since you're not used to the school system here, we've decided to let you wait until Monday before starting school." Mrs. Ichijouji said.

"Really?" Carlos' face brightened. The other two nodded.

"Besides, you would've been extremely late if you were to go today." Mr. Ichijouji stated. Carlos was blue in the face when he heard those words.

"Th-thank you. I'm sorry I overslept."

"Don't worry about it. It's quite understandable. Just be sure you're up on time Monday morning."

"Yes sir." Carlos replied. He then got a murderous look on his face.

'_Just wait until I get back to the Digital World. Wormmon's gonna get it for waiting this long to tell me._' He thought.

Later, Carlos was back in the Digital World. After promptly beating up Wormmon ("It's one of my perks as the villain." Carlos said. "I know." Wormmon sighed.), he got to work setting up the applications for the program in the empty room of the base. After he finished his work, he got up & stretched his legs.

"Well Wormmon, the first part of the plan is complete. Let's go out."

"Oooh. Where should we go? I know of this great place that serves the best noodles this side of the Digital World."

"Actually, I was thinking we could have a little fun. Grab your hard hat! We're gonna do some construction." The duo then ran out of the base.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"And that's my theory on fan fiction." Izzy finished.

The audience and I were asleep, however.

"Ahem!"

Uhhh Wha!.?.!" I sputtered as I and the crowd woke up. "Oh! What a fascinating theory!"

The audience clapped slowly, trying to remember what it was he said in the first place. I yawned as I turned to the camera.

"Anyway, just what is it that Carlos is planning? Will our heroes be able to stop him? For that matter, will they even show up? Find out in the next chapter of The Substitute!"


	5. The Players Assemble

Chapter 4's coming right at ya! Before we start though, please forgive me if anything isn't what it was in the second season regarding the use of digivices, etc. It's been WAY too long since I saw a single episode of that season, let alone the 1st one. °Curses Fox Family or whoever's supposed to be blamed° Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Four

The Players Assemble

Carlos & Wormmon both had a blast with construction during the weekend. Carlos especially. ("Look ma! I'm driving a bull dozer!" Carlos yelled while riding in said vehicle.) It was now Monday afternoon & we join our heroes (at last) at the computer room of Odaiba Elementary.

"Ready to go?" TK asked his friends.

"Hold on. We should see if any new control spires have popped up first." Yolei said. She looked at her D-3. She then gasped in horror. "Oh my God! Look at this!" Everybody crowded around Yolei's D-3 & saw that every single square inch of the Digital World's map was black.

"That jerk's been working overtime!" Davis yelled, referring to the Digimon Emperor.

"Let's go!" TK yelled and one by one, the Digi-Destined were transported to the Digital World.

Once they arrived, the five kids covered their ears as the sound of jack hammering can be heard.

"Hurry up! I want that loop up pronto! You! I want those ? blocks ten feet in the air! You want me to get a concussion while running!.?" A voice yelled. The Digi-Destined & their digimon crept up to a cliff to see what was going on. What they saw confused, scared, and filled them all with hate.

The sky was filled with clouds that had eyes in them. The landscape was paved and in its place were many loops, rails, and spike traps. Music note, and ! blocks floated a few feet off the ground. Some were even hundreds of feet in the air! Many platforms also filled the air as well. Many coins, rings, monitors, pipes, and item bubbles were abound on the ground. In the background, there were many control spires arranged in the shape of three triangles, which were connected together. And in the middle of it all stood a kid barking orders at many digimon, who were operating construction equipment.

"I don't know what's more disturbing. The video game references, the control spires, or the hordes of digimon." Cody said. Everybody else nodded in agreement. They made their way down to where the kid was standing.

"Get the lead out already! I've had a boring day & I wanna play already!" The kid yelled through a megaphone. The Digi-Destined made their way to the caped kid. TK walked up & tapped the guy on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Whaddya want!.?.!" The caped guy yelled at TK through the megaphone. The five kids & their digimon held their ears.

"Whoops! Sorry!" He said. "What can I do for ya?"

"Uhh... Yeah. Um... What are you doing?" TK asked after he got his hearing back.

"Oh. I'm building a playground." The foreman replied.

"Oh that's nice." TK started sweetly. He then grabbed the boss. "Whaddya mean 'playground?.!'"

"First off, unhand me!" TK let him go. "Thank you. Now then, I did say 'playground.' Once the construction is complete, I'll be dashing through my own personal playground."

"And how big will this playground be?" Kari asked, joining the conversation. The foreman got in a thinking pose.

"Ummm… The whole Digital World."

"THE WHOLE DIGITAL WORLD!.?.!.?.!.?.!" Everybody else yelled, knocking over Mr. Foreman. He then got up.

"Ouch... Yes, the whole Digital World! I'll most likely make the real world my playground once I'm done here." Wormmon then walked up to the group.

"Uhh…Carlos..."

"Not now, Wormmon." Carlos replied.

"Carlos…" Wormmon started to get nervous.

"Quit bugging me." Wormmon then bit Carlos on his leg. "OUCH!.!.!.!" He then picked up Wormmon by his antenna & gave him a hard look. "Now why did ya do THAT!.?.!" He pulled the digimon to his face. Wormmon gulped.

"T-Those are the Digi-Destined."

"Huh?" Carlos looked behind him at the kids. "Hmm... So they are." He dropped Wormmon. "Welcome to my domain! I'm Carlos, substitute for the Digimon Emperor, at your service." He kissed Kari's hand, MUCH to the displeasure of Davis.

"Listen kid! No one & I mean NO ONE touches my Kari! Got it!" He yelled as he walked up to Carlos.

"Davis, I'm not yours." Kari sighed.

"Quiet Doll. The grown ups are talking." Davis replied. Kari then contemplated whether to use a rock or her bare hands to knock Davis upside the head. Carlos chuckled.

"Please. I'm the boss here, incase you didn't notice. I'll let you guys roam the area. Just don't get in my way." He waved them off. That was when Yolei decided to walk up to Carlos. She grabbed him and started to shake him.

"You! How dare you just wave us off like that? We deserve some respect too, ya know!"

"I'm sick of getting grabbed and tossed around like a rag doll." Carlos said before he got out of Yolei's grip and grabbed _her_. "How do you like that? HUH!.?" He shook her hard before everyone else came to her rescue.

"ENOUGH! Let's see you deal with this!" He jumped back a few inches and pressed a button on a remote control. A few seconds later, a huge black ship flew over the area.

"Behold! The Dark Carrier!" Carlos yelled. "A song that keeps us on the move" started to play.

(A/N: "A Song that keeps us on the move" is the name of the song that plays when you're onboard the Egg Carrier in Sonic Adventure 1/DX)

"It's my greatest creation, but it pails in comparison to my grand master plan!" Carlos pressed another button and everybody was brought onboard the Dark Carrier by a tractor beam. It started to fly into the sky.

Later…

Everybody was assembled in an empty room of the Dark Carrier. The console of Carlos' machine was in one end of the room. A black door was opposite the console. A golden door was on the wall to the left of the black door.

"Welcome! This is where we'll be playing." Carlos said.

"What are we playing?" Davis asked, excited at the prospect. Yolei, who didn't seem to be as thrilled, was typing frantically on her D-terminal.

"Here are the rules. We'll be playing a few games through the use of my Dimensional Transporter." Carlos pointed at the console. "If you guys can beat me in eight games, I'll leave you alone."

"And if we lose?" TK asked. Carlos got a sadistic grin on his face.

"If you lose just ONE game, you and your digimon will become my slaves while Wormmon & I take over both worlds."

"How will we decide what games to play?" Cody asked.

"It's quite simple. My machine has all of your digiarmors set up in a roulette. When I give the command, the roulette will start up to decide not just what games we'll play, but who will be playing."

"Why isn't your digiarmor in the roulette?" Yolei asked.

"Aside from the fact that I don't have one, Wormmon and/or I will be in each game, no matter what. Any more questions?" Davis raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Will we be playing any PS2 games?"

"Or perhaps X-Box?" TK piped in. Everybody else started to give their requests.

'_Oh, this'll be cake._' Carlos thought as he smirked. He held up his hand.

"Now, now. I'm sure I got your requests in the program. °Cough° Yeah right! °Cough° It's time to decide what game we shall play first! Everybody keep your eyes above the dark door." Everyone looked up. "Now, roulette! Start spinning!"

Instantly, different combinations of digiarmors started to be displayed in neon lights really fast. Soon, the roulette stopped and the digiarmors of Courage, Love, Intelligence, Light, and Hope were displayed.

"Hmm… I guess all of us get to play then." Carlos said. The dark door opened and everyone felt a strong wind. The six humans plus Wormmon were swept into the door, which promptly shut itself.

"Anybody wanna play cards?" Armadillomon asked as he pulled out a deck from who knows where.

"Sure!" The other digimon replied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

What game shall our heroes play for the sake of the Digital World first? Does Carlos have some hidden motive? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next action-filled chapter of The Substitute!


	6. Davis Adventure 2: Fight

Hiya! As you all know, in the last chapter, the Digi-Destined were captured by Carlos & forced to play his twisted games. The Digi-Destined will be playing eight games that are parodies of actual video games (hence the second genre).

Before the beginning of each chapter from now on, I'll reveal what game was played in the previous chapter as well as who everybody was playing as and explaining the nature of my decision in character usage (if I feel the need to) or the clues. One more thing, I'm now issuing a severe OOC warning. If I were to judge the OOC-ness on a scale of 1-10, it would be a 15! I'm also issuing a spoiler warning for the rest of the fic too. Enjoy the chapter!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Five

Davis Adventure 2: Fight

(A/N: Please don't kill me over the length of the chapter!)

Everything surrounding the six people & one digimon was dark. Pure darkness enveloped them as they fell. The darkness was—

"ALRIGHT! WE GET IT!.!.!.!" Everybody yelled.

"So how much longer do we have to fall?" TK asked.

"We should wind up in the alternate dimension soon." Carlos replied.

"So we're going to play in an alternate form of the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"Yep. A different dimension is required in order to correctly each game. Oh, I almost forgot, in each game, we only have one life each, so if anybody screws up & loses a life, it's game over."

"You're evil, you know that?" Davis said. Carlos just grinned to that.

"Yep. Oh yeah! You may feel a slight discomfort when you're being transported."

"By slight, you mean agonizing, right?" Yolei asked. Another insane grin was Carlos' response.

Everyone else sewatdropped just before they felt the same searing pain that Carlos felt when he first came to Digital World.

In the real world…

Izzy was busy surfing the net when an E-mail popped up on his computer.

"What's this?" He clicked on it and started to read, while drinking a cup of coffee. What he read promptly forced him to spit it out (not on the screen, of course).

(A/N: I think Izzy'd get a heart attack if he did anything to mess up his computer.)

The E-mail said this:

_From: Helpless girl®Digi-Destined .com_

_To: Smarty pants pineapple boy®Digi-Destined .com_

_Izzy, we need help! We were kidnapped by this nutcase who's making us play some silly game in the Digital World! HELP!.!.!_

_Love,_

_Yolei XOXOXO_

_PS: Today would be nice! Ya slowpoke!_

Izzy then ran out of his apartment to get the rest of the older Digi-Destined. Within a good hour, everybody was in his room crowded around the computer.

"Hurry up, Izzy! I wanna save my sister!" Tai yelled in a whiny voice.

"In a sec!" Izzy yelled. He was frantically adjusting the Digi Port on his computer to take them to wherever the Digi-Destined were. He was coming up empty, however.

"Well?" Matt asked, anxious to get his little brother back as well.

"For some reason, I can't locate them. It seems like they're in another world, far from the Digital & real worlds. I'll keep trying." Izzy replied.

Elsewhere…

°Typing°

1:27 PM

Over the Capitol City.

A military helicopter was flying over a huge city.

"This is Sigma-Alpha two heading due south over the city. We're en route. Everything's a go. Over." The pilot digimon said into a radio.

"_This is Control Tower. We have you on radar. Report status of captured human. Over._" Another digimon said over the radio.

"That's a 10-4. The human is strapped in and—WHAT!.?.!"

"_Didn't copy that! Over._"

"The human escaped and took out everyone on board!" The door of the helicopter opened and Davis, wearing a pair of handcuffs on his right arm, jumped out and held on to the left wing.

"Freeze! What do you think you're doing? Get that human!" The pilot digimon said. Davis climbed up & tore off a piece of the wing.

"Man! That flight sucked! No food or movies? I'm outta here!" He said. He got on the piece of the wing he tore off & jumped. He spun in the air & plummeted towards the city.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 1: City Get Away

Mission: Get away from the cops!

A cheerful song filled Davis' ears as the stage started with him boarding down a huge hill with parked cars on both sides. He moved his body to avoid crashing into any of them. He slid through a row of coins that were floating in the air.

'_Man! This game is confusing… And I'm only on the first level! Which game am I playing, anyway?_' Davis thought as he finally got past the boarding part. He was now in a park like setting. He went up some stairs and a robot fell on him, making him lose his coins. He quickly grabbed some before they disappeared.

"How am I supposed to beat this robot?" Davis asked while running from the robot. He wasn't watching where he was going though and crashed into a wall. He rolled backwards & into the robot, destroying it.

"That's it!" He continued to run through the level, rolling into any robots that got in his way. He soon wound up on the streets again & ran through traffic at a speed he didn't know a human could run at.

"What did Carlos do to me?" He was now running down a long flight of stairs. At the bottom was a couple of robots. After dispatching them, Davis ran to where a hook was and grabbed on. It lifted him up. After jumping off the hook, he ran past a checkpoint and through another park setting. He got some more coins and was now running down the side of a building. Unknown to him however, someone was following him on the rooftops. This someone had a digimon with him.

"Carlos! What are we doing!.?" Wormmon yelled while trying to hang on. Carlos was running at the same speed as Davis was.

"We're tailing him to make sure he survives the first level." Carlos replied. He jumped to another rooftop.

"Why? Isn't it part of the plan for him to fail?.!"

"Yeah! But I want him to survive long enough for me to humiliate him." Carlos replied. They had traveled a considerable distance & stopped to rest. "°Huff° Could ya tell me what's ahead of us, Wormmon?"

"I see a long decline of road ending with a big coin with the word 'goal' on it." Wormmon replied.

"The goal coin. That's nice." Carlos said. He sat right up. "The goal coin!.? T-That means..." He looked behind him and saw a giant truck with the letters R.I.F.L.E. on the front. "Crap! We gotta hurry Wormmon!"

"Why?" Just then, Davis ran through the last checkpoint of the level. The song, "The mad convoy race" started to play as the truck started chasing Davis. Carlos grabbed Wormmon and chased after them at top speed.

"What's that sound?" Davis asked himself after hearing a horn. He looked back and saw **THE GIANT TRUCK!**

"Craaaaap!.!.!.!" Davis increased his speed and kept it there for as long as possible. He passed through parked cars and made sharp turns as he ran from the truck. Finally, the truck crashed into a low bridge and Davis was free to end the stage by touching the goal coin.

"Whew!" Davis breathed as his rank for the stage was shown. A huge "F" was displayed.

"An F rank!.? I did better than that! That's not even a real rank!"

(Me: I don't care if ya did better than that! I got an E rank after every level the first time I played this game, so deal with it!)

"Whatever." Davis sighed. He sat down on a bench and tried to catch his breath.

Up on the roof of a building, Carlos & Wormmon were watching.

"I guess he survived the first level after all. Even without first being given his game form." Carlos said. He then grabbed his D-3.

"Hang on." Wormmon said. "Before you transform everybody, what's my form supposed to be?"

"Umm… You're supposed to be a fat guy who runs around in a mech, shooting robots all day long."

"Ok... And what would my form be if we were to play this game's prequel.?" Carlos got in a thinking pose after hearing Wormmon's question.

"You would've played as a robot that would go on a rampage destroying other robots that belong to me."

"And my character's name...?"

"E-102 Yama." Carlos replied.

(A/N: I so hope someone got that joke!)

"Right..." Wormmon said. Carlos held up his D-3 in the air.

"Game Transformation!" He yelled. A bright light engulfed Carlos, Wormmon, and Davis. After the light subsided, everyone was in their new game forms.

Davis was smaller than he was before. His body was blue. He was now wearing gloves. His clothes disappeared and only his shoes remained, which were now red and had a white horizontal stripe on it. He was still wearing his goggles. His head now had many blue spines on the back of it.

"What the—?"

Wormmon was now bigger than he ever was. He now only had two legs, which were covered by black pants and boots. He had two arms. His now-fat body was covered by a red jacket. His head was exactly the same, but now a huge mustache was growing near where his mouth was. Finally, he was wearing a pair of goggles on his head.

"I'm human!"

"At least _you_ are." Carlos said.

He too felt smaller. His body was black. His clothes disappeared and he was now wearing huge white sneakers. He had a patch of white hair on his body. Like Davis, he was wearing gloves. He had spines on his head as well. They were black and had red highlights in them.

"I think I'm gonna like this form." He said with a grin.

"I don't think I like my form." Wormmon said.

"Nonsense! You'll love it! Now get outta here. I'll meet you in the central control room on the Space Colony SHIP."

"SHIP? Got it." Wormmon then left the area.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was now night & Davis was in a vacant lot eating a banana. He then heard heavy footsteps. He turned and saw a huge robot approach him.

"It's about time ya showed up! Bring it on!" Davis yelled, dropping the banana in the process.

BOSS BATTLE: F-6t Big Foot

"This is Spider Troop's Big Foot. I'm going after the criminal porcupine." A digimon said from inside the robot.

"_Copy that._" A female voice responded.

Davis quickly grabbed one of the coins that were floating around the arena as the robot started to fly around shooting. He dodged the enemy fire for a little while. Big Foot then stopped and shot some missiles at him. He jumped over them & hit Big Foot's cockpit with a heat seeking attack. The mech flashed red as it started its attack again. This pattern continued two more times and the mech finally fell.

"Heh. That was easy!" Davis yelled as the stage finish music played. He was then breathing hard.

"What!" He said as he saw something on top of the fallen mech. "Throw it all Away" started to play as the black object stood.

"It all starts with this… a jewel containing the supreme power." He held a green jewel in the air with his left hand.

"That's the—°reads script°—bad time emerald!" Davis yelled. He started to make his way towards Carlos. "Now I get it. The military has mistaken me for you." Carlos was now looking at Davis. "So, where do you think you're going with that emerald?" Davis started to run towards Carlos. "Say something! You fake porcupine!"

"Bad Time Control!" Carlos said as he tossed and caught the emerald in the air. He flashed green and vanished. Time seemed to slow down as he passed by Davis… and slipped on the banana peel from earlier.

"WOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled as went through many buildings at an alarming speed. "CURSE YOU, MOTOMIYAAAAAA!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Ouch. That must've hurt." Davis said before he was confronted by more police than he could handle.

"Don't move! Stay where you are!" A random cop said.

"Oh man." Davis groaned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°More typing°

11:08 AM

Desert Area

"Fly in the Freedom" started to play as two furries were standing on two sides of a giant green jewel. The female of the two, a gray bat, was breathing hard.

"Just let it go! You don't know when to give up, do ya?"

"What are you talking about? That emerald's mine!" The male, a red mole, replied. He had sharp spines on his hands, dreadlocks, and was wearing a white bucket hat. "Ya got that? The Boss Emerald contains special powers that can cancel out the powers of the bad time emeralds. That makes it pretty cool, huh?"

The sound of a machine lifting the Boss Emerald interrupted the fight.

"What the—!.?"

"Huh? Thief!"

"Look who's calling who a thief."

The Boss Emerald was lifted into a floating pod. And Wormmon was piloting it.

"I came here following the emerald's signal. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Boss Emerald, right?" He said.

"It's you. Wormmon." TK said.

"So _that's_ Wormmon's form in this game." The unidentified bat said.

"Well, I'm sure I can find some use for it. Farewell, Hat Head." Wormmon started to ascend into the air.

"Not if I can help it!" TK yelled as he jumped up into the air and punched the Boss Emerald. It shattered into many pieces.

"Aaaaah!.!.!.!" The bat yelled. She promptly grabbed TK & started shaking him.

"What was that all about and look what you did to my emerald!"

"I was preventing it from being stolen, ya idiot! If it's in pieces, I can fix it." TK said. "And by the way, it's MY emerald."

"Doesn't matter. I'll look into it once I get back to the base." Wormmon said as he flew over the furries and towards a pyramid. The bat person faced the pyramid.

"I hate anyone who takes jewels away from me. All the Digital World's gems are mine to keep!" She declared.

"Yeah we'll see about that, Bat Lady!" TK said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 2: Savage Canyon

Mission: Grab three pieces of the Boss Emerald!

TK arrived in a temple of sorts. The only light in the area was coming from a huge hole in the middle of the room. Wind was blowing upwards from the hole. TK started walking and he felt the presence of one of the emerald pieces. He looked up & saw a shard floating a few feet in the air next to the wall.

"Great! How am I supposed to get up there?" TK asked himself. He then inspected his hands. "These spikes itch like Hell!" He then punched the wall in an effort to stop the itching. Unfortunately, he got his hand stuck in the wall.

"That's it!" He yelled, getting an idea. After getting his hand unstuck, he backed up and ran at the wall, jumping at the last moment with his hands held out. His hands got stuck, which allowed him to climb up to the first emerald shard.

"One down, two to go." He jumped down and ran towards the hole in the floor. He jumped into the wind & was swept up past the ceiling. The area he was now in was full of statues. To his left was a part of the stage that ended with a statue in the ground. You can only see its head above the sand. To his right was a big statue. Underneath him was a group of statues.

"Hmmm... There was something about my character that I forgot." TK took out his script and read it a little bit.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot that!" He stretched out his arms like he was flying and he started to glide towards the area with the sunken head. He went around the head and felt another shard nearby. He climbed up a wall and was shocked to see that there wasn't a shard around.

"That's weird. Oh well. I guess I can bash these robots." He glided into a few robots and destroyed them, racking in points. He noticed one more robot in the area.

"Oh no you don't!" He punched the last robot & the second emerald piece fell out. "Note to self: Kill robots. They might have shards in them." TK made his way to the only other area he didn't check out.

At the unburied statue area, TK felt the aura of the last piece. He looked all over the statue's base, but couldn't find anything. Frustrated, he turned to leave when he noticed something glowing in a little alcove.

"Bingo!" He grabbed it, ending the stage. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get an A rank, but he continued on happily.

(A/N: I forgot. It's TK that's happy-go-lucky, right? Or was it Davis?)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°Ooh! I love to type!°

10:18 PM

Inside the Pyramid

The bat lady ran into a room in Wormmon's base after collecting the keys from her stage. She walked up to what looked like a computer. She gasped.

"It's a space transporter! The destination's been sent to… SHIP? Wasn't that space colony shut down over fifty years ago? What are they up to, anyway?" She pressed some buttons. "Doesn't matter. It's my mission to find out what their plan is." She was then teleported in a flash of purple energy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, onboard Space Colony SHIP...

Wormmon got out of his mech after entering the colony's control room. Carlos was standing in front of a console.

"Took ya long enough!" He sneered. He then cleared his throat. "Now then, I shall show you what this dimension's leading scientists have created. This weapon is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. I present to you… the Solar Cannon."

"You had no idea how to spoof the name, didn't you?" Wormmon asked as he narrowed his eyes. Carlos held his hands up in defense.

"Hey don't ask me. Ask the boss."

(Me: Hey! I couldn't find anything fitting. Continue.)

"Couldn't you have thought of a name more exciting?" Wormmon asked.

(Me: Nope. My mind was blank.)

"Anyway, the machine has been deactivated for some time now." Carlos smirked as he took out the green bad time emerald. He tossed it into a display case of sorts. The emerald locked into the middle of the case & the machine glowed green. "To reactivate it, large amounts of energy are necessary."

"So _that's_ why we needed the bad time emerald." Wormmon said.

"Yep! We NEED the seven bad time emeralds. Once we have that, we can threaten the world leaders with death! And then, the world could be our's." Wormmon gave an insane laugh at the prospect.

"Sounds like a plan. I like the way you think, Carlos. We'll get the bad time emeralds, use the machine to rule the Digital World, and make Ken happy. All before lunch!"

"Do you really think it'll be that easy?" A third voice piped in. Carlos & Wormmon looked up and saw the bat lady hanging from the ceiling. She then flew down.

"I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?" She asked, facing Carlos.

"What kind of deal?" The black porcupine asked.

"When Wormmon grabbed that huge jewel, TK mentioned something about a reaction that may have to do with the bad time emeralds. Now, if you can just give me that radar, I may be able to you. Whaddya say?"

"If I do, what's in it for me?"

"I know where the other bad time emeralds are. I may not look like it, but I am a treasure hunter who specializes in all kinds of jewels." And to prove her point, the bat lady pulled out the dark blue emerald. Carlos glanced at Wormmon, who was nodding his head.

"Very well."

"Ok then. It's a deal. My name's Irak the Bat, but you call me Irak." The other two gave her a look. "What?"

"Umm... Did you know your name sounds like the name of a country that's full of mean, mean people?" Wormmon asked.

"Yeah. It makes me sound even more evil." Irak replied.

"Oh. Then it's not just us." Carlos said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

11:13 AM

Jail Island: Coastline

The three villains were on a lovely beach overlooking the ocean. In order, from left to right, Carlos, Wormmon, and Irak were standing.

"Having to come back to this hell hole is NOT my idea of a vacation!" Carlos said.

"Yeah. How can you be sure your intelligence reports are correct? How can you be certain the bad time emeralds are here on the island? Are you absolutely sure?" Wormmon asked.

"What is this, Twenty Questions? Yes! I'm sure." Irak replied with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Hmph. Very well. Let's talk about how we're going to do this." Carlos said, assuming the role of leader again. "First, Wormmon will distract the army while I enter the armory, where I'll load it with so many explosives, it'll create a small crater in the Digital World!" Wormmon handed him the explosives.

"Meanwhile, you'll have to sneak into the vault and nab the bad time emeralds." Carlos said to Irak. "We only get a small amount of time, as well as one try. So don't screw it up!" Everybody then separated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 7: Weapons Bedroom

Mission: Rush into the base!

Wormmon, in his Worm Walker, landed on a battleship. In front of him was a group of deactivated robots.

"Oooh! Target practice!"

Wormmon then locked on to some of the robots, eleven to be exact, and fired some missiles. The robots were destroyed & Wormmon got two thousand points added to his score. He continued on, destroying many robots in his path. He soon wound up in a roadblock of sorts. Gray iron crates were in front of him, which were under black steel crates. He shot his vulcan cannon at the crates, but none of them broke. Frustrated, he moved towards the garages that were by him and shot the locks protecting the doors. Inside the center one, something glowed. Wormmon made his way to it and found a cannon attached to his mech.

°°Upgrade! Large Gun. You can now break iron crates! Don't you feel lucky!.?°°

Sweatdropping, Wormmon made his way back to the wall of crates and shot the gray ones. They were destroyed, which caused a staircase to be made from the black crates. Satisfied, Wormmon continued on.

Later, Wormmon was hovering from platform to platform (he got the ability to hover from the Space Colony). He was now faced with robots which were active & shooting at him. He shot at their fire, then at them. He later finished the stage with an A rank.

"Ahhh... The perks of playing as one of the author's favorite characters." Wormmon sighed.

A few moments later…

Our villains were standing on a battleship.

"Come on Irak! Let's go!" Carlos said before he was glomped by a pink porcupine.

"Thank goodness I found someone in this crazy game! Can you help me find my friends?" Carlos turned around and gave her a cold stare.

"Hey wait! You're the Digimon Emperor!" She yelled. The girl ran away from the group.

"Ugh! Wormmon, deal with that pest!" Carlos ordered.

"Right!" Wormmon went after the girl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

11:56 AM

Jail Island: Nearby Airspace

"Believe in Myself" was playing as an orange fox was making his way towards the island in a blue plane. He seemed to be really, really mad.

"I can't believe that idiot emperor turned me into this freak of a character! I mean, I HATE guns and I'm in a freakin' mech! My character is much better out of this tin can!"

(A/N: You gotta agree with that!)

"Oh well, I better get through this game, then I'll deal with that imperial nitwit!" He then looked down at a battleship. A pink girl was seen running from a digimon in another mech. "That's Wormmon! I better go down there and help that girl. Twister transformation!" The plane transformed into combat mode. The fox then started to descend.

Back on the ship, Wormmon had the girl cornered.

"Give up!" Wormmon yelled. The fox then arrived between Wormmon and the girl.

"Thank goodness you showed up!" The girl yelled with glee.

"Stand back!" The fox yelled.

BOSS BATTLE!

Cody VS. Wormmon

"Ya think you can beat me? I've had more experience than you!" Wormmon yelled at his rival.

"Hmph! I'll still beat you and afterwards, you're gonna tell me where Carlos is!" Cody yelled back.

"We'll see." Wormmon replied. He started the battle first by shooting at Cody, who dodged the attack with ease. Cody then locked on to Wormmon and launched a missile at him. Wormmon was too busy firing his vulcan guns to avoid the attack. He got hit.

"You little punk!" Wormmon then started to launch a barrage, plus a missile at Cody. Cody didn't dodge all of the bullets or the missile. He got hit twice.

"Why you—!" Cody charged at Wormmon and shot his mech with as many bullets as possible. For the final hit, he punched Wormmon with the propeller on his mech.

"Ouch…" Wormmon groaned as he mech deactivated.

The stage finish music played with Cody's mech jumping up & down. Wormmon's mech was then up & running again. The two combatants locked eyes for a moment.

"I'll let you go this time, but when we next meet, you won't be so lucky." Wormmon said before he walked off.

"Hey! You were supposed to tell me where Carlos is!" Cody yelled. The girl from earlier ran up to him.

"Wow Cody! Ya did it!" Her tone then changed. "It's about time ya showed up! Do you know how long I was stranded!.?" Cody sweatdropped.

"Uhh… Do I know you?" He then noticed she was wearing glasses. "Oh. Hi Yolei."

"Oh NOW you notice, huh?.! Come here. I wanna show you why you should always respect the greatness that is Yolei!" Cody sweatdropped and grinned nervously.

"Ummm… I think I'll go rescue Davis now." He started to move.

"Hey! Wait!" Yolei yelled as she followed.

Elsewhere…

Stage 8: Security Hallway

Mission: Get the three bad time emeralds in five minutes!

Irak's stage opened with her overlooking an air conditioned warehouse. It was certainly a relief to be in there instead of outside in the heat of the island. She was listening to a conversation between her two colleagues on her walkie talkie.

"_I'm in position, Wormmon. Tell me when._" Carlos said.

"_There's been an unexpected delay on my end._" Wormmon replied.

"_Tell me Cody didn't beat you up._" Carlos said.

"_Oops…_"

"_Ugh! There's no more time to waste! I'll set the timer for thirty minutes. Let's go, Irak!_"

"Wait. Thirty minutes? Why so long?" Irak asked.

"_It'll allow the story to fit more into place._" Carlos replied.

"Ok. Anyway, five minutes should be plenty of time. Here I go!" She jumped down and a five minute timer started to countdown. She landed in front of some coins and a spiked robot. After getting the coins, she kicked the robot, destroying it.

"Man! They sure don't make robots like they used to." She continued to the left and her radar started to beep. She looked around, but had no idea where the first emerald could be. She then noticed a floating TV and accessed it.

"_Up above._" The TV said. Irak looked up & saw the red emerald underneath an air duct. She glided to the wall and climbed up it. She soon had the first emerald in her position and about four minutes left on the clock.

She climbed further up and got on a platform with a hook on it and another TV. She ignored the TV and grabbed the hook. It pulled her up to the upper area of the stage. This area had a big stand in the middle and two paths branching off below it. The radar started to react again.

Irak walked towards the right path, but the radar stopped beeping. She turned around and went towards the opposite path. The radar started to beep faster than when she first got to the area. After dealing with another spiked robot, she looked at the path ahead of her. A bunch of robots was floating above a rectangular fan. Lasers were all over the place. At the end of the path was a switch patrolled by two human-like robots.

"_Hurry up! Ya got three minutes!_" Wormmon yelled through the communicator. Irak then walked up and destroyed the first robot she saw. The purple emerald fell out.

"That was lucky." She said. She then smiled as the radar started to beep again. "Double the luck!" She climbed up the huge stand. She saw the light blue emerald floating around a bunch of lasers. She fell over.

"Ok... Maybe not double the luck." She stepped carefully through the lasers and grabbed the emerald, but not before getting hit once.

"Ouch..." She groaned as she got her A rank.

Elsewhere…

Davis was pacing around in his cell when he heard something moving above. Yolei then fell out.

"Yolei? Is that you?" Davis asked.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Yolei then went to the cell's lock and started to pick it.

"How did you get here?"

"Cody gave me a ride."

"Where is he? Where's Kari?"

"I don't know where Kari is and Cody's waiting for us outside. Once I get you out of here, we'll go look for her & TK."

"Hold it! Carlos & his bunch are here too. I gotta go find them first."

"Wait. How do you know they're here?"

"Umm... Plot hole?" Davis replied.

"Works for me!" Yolei said with a grin before going back to dealing with the lock. "Ugh! Why won't this unlock!.?"

"You DID remember to get the key card, right?"

"K-Key card? Nobody told me anything about a key card!"

"Yeah. You were supposed to get a key card so that you can let me out easily." Yolei got out her script after Davis revealed this fact.

"Crap." She banged her head against the lock, which caused the cell to open. Davis stepped out.

"Hey thanks Yolei. It seems that your hard head came in handy."

"Hard…HEAD!.?.!.?.!.?.!"

"Oops."

"MOTOMIYA!" Yolei yelled as she pounced at Davis. Unfortunately for her, Davis already ran off to start his next stage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 4: Steel Pier

Mission: Get out of the base!

"That's The Way I Like It" started to play as Davis started the stage. He ran past a loop and into a few coins. He then used a heat seeking attack to take care of a few robots. He reached the first checkpoint.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ahead of Davis was nothing but water. Not a single strip of land was there. He considered going back & taking an alternate route, but all there was behind him was a row of coins. He was trapped.

"I'm trapped!"

(Me: I just said that!)

"Sorry." Davis then noticed a spring by him. There were a lot of springs on the walls of the pier ahead of him. He shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, I guess." Davis walked to the spring & was propelled through the other springs and wound up at a platform surround by water. A group of robots was floating ahead of him. He used his heat seeking attack to get across to another platform. There was a row of coins ahead and no robots in sight.

"Ugh!" He groaned. He looked to his left and saw a hook leading up to something glowing. He grabbed the hook and it pulled him up to a pair of shiny new shoes. He jumped off the hook and grabbed them.

°°Upgrade! Light Shoes! Ya can now run through coins at the speed of light!°°

"Cool!" Davis jumped off was now in front of the golden row again. He took a deep breath & considered the extremes.

On the one hand, he'll successfully go through the coins and continue the stage. Or he'll take the plunge, lose the game, and become Carlos' slave for all eternity, or at least until he croaks, whichever comes first.

"Fat chance that'll happen!" He ran at the row, took another deep breath, and concentrated. He went past the coins and wound up on a battleship. He ran through the ship while fighter planes fired missiles at him. He dodge them, ran through another row of coins, and moved on.

Later, the blue porcupine just got past a bunch of robots and took a rocket to what looked like one of those platforms that rocket ships launch from. He ran ahead and an intercom turned on.

"_Missile launch in fifteen seconds._"

"Crap!" Davis ran up the catwalks and grabbed on a handle when the countdown reached sixth. The handle, however, was connected to the missile, which fired into the air.

"Ugh… Can't…hold…on…any…longer!" Davis let go and started to fall. He crashed through an air duct. He landed on a piece of metal, which he used to board down the duct while "Can't stop, so what!.?" started to play. A few seconds later, he got off the board, ran through a loop, and jumped into the goal coin.

In the real world…

"Hey! I found them!" Izzy said. The other Digi-Destined, who were in the living room came running in.

"All right! Let's go!" Tai said, holding his digivice towards the screen.

"Hang on Tai." Izzy started. "We can't get into the Digital World."

"Why?" Matt asked, clearly mad that he still can't help out TK.

"Because the Emperor put up some kind of firewall. We can't get in and they can't get out. All we can do is watch them & cheer them on." So everybody gathered around the little screen and watched the game.

Back in the game…

Carlos was walking through a lush forest teeming with life.

"Who's that?" Sora asked, pointing at the black porcupine.

"Beats me." Joe replied.

"_This is Irak. I've got a small problem._" Carlos' radio buzzed. "_I can't believe I'm locked in a safe with the bad time emeralds._" The camera then switched to Irak sitting in the vault. "_I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore._" There wasn't much time left before everything goes boom.

Tai got in a thinking pose (if that's even possible) as he looked at the bat. The camera went back to Carlos as his theme started to play. It seemed like his mind was having a fierce battle. Save Irak or leave her to die in a fiery explosion? It was then that the camera started to switch between Carlos, Irak, and a human woman. He frowned when he decided on a course of action.

"Ugh! Idiot!" He ran off. Tai had an odd smile on his face after witnessing the scene.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 9: Silver Jungle

Mission: Get through the jungle in ten minutes!

"Rhythm & Balance" started to play as Carlos dropped from a waterfall and started to skate through a rainy jungle with his air skates.

"Finally! I get to play one of my stages! Whoohoo!" He yelled as he skated to a spring which launched him to a vine.

He swung around a giant tree and landed on a another spring. This one bounced him up while he was spinning in a ball. He used his heat seeking attack on the robots that were stationed in the area. He then ran to a swing, which propelled him upwards. He was now in front of a wooden barrier with a hole at the bottom. Carlos rolled under it and moved on. He got to another swing, which propelled him to where the first checkpoint was.

Since he had over twenty coins, he got five coins as a small bonus when he crossed the checkpoint. He skated down a hill and hit another vine that swung him to an area with two spiked bots. He ran past them and rolled under another barrier. Carlos skated past some more robots and took a swing that led him to a huge weight with a gun toting robot on the other end. Carlos waited for the weight to drop and he attacked the robot. He hit another spring. He leaned his body toward a tree that had an item bubble in it. Carlos was rewarded with some coins. He rolled into the robot patrolling the tree.

"Now where's that magnet shield? Aha!" Carlos stepped to the right of a swing and saw two platforms rising up & and down with a floating robot between them. This robot had put up an electric shield.

"Better watch out for that." Carlos hopped from platform to platform, then hit a spring, which sent him to another spring, which sent him to an item bubble, which held the magnet shield. Electricity surrounded Carlos as he landed in front of a robot. After getting rid of it, he went under another barrier & moved on. Because of his shield, the coins in the cave came to him.

A bit later, Carlos grabbed a vine and was now on a kind of island. Ahead of him was a row of coins. He walked towards it when he stopped, growled, and slapped his forehead.

"Duh! How can I be such an idiot!.? I need my air shoes before I can use my light speed dash!" Looking around, Carlos noticed a wooden box. He rolled into it & fell down a hole. At the bottom were the air shoes.

"Ok! Here I go!" Carlos got to the closest coin row & dashed through them. He then continued to the end of the stage.

"Ha! That was fun!" He yelled as his score was displayed and he accepted his A rank with dignity & restraint.

"Oh yeah! Who yo daddy!.? Who yo daddy!.?"

Or not…

Later…

Carlos wound up in a forest setting again at about the same time as Davis.

"Whew. There's not much time left. I gotta save Irak." He muttered.

"Hey that's…!" Davis yelled. Carlos turned and saw his rival.

"Oh great! Now of all times!"

"I've found you! Now end this game and turn us all back!"

"No way! I wanna have some fun first!"

"Oh I'll show you some fun!" Davis challenged. Carlos jumped from the log he was on and landed in an arena surrounded by water.

BOSS BATTLE!

Carlos VS. Davis

"I'm confused. Which one is Davis?" Mimi asked.

"I think he's the blue one." Matt replied.

Back in the game, Carlos & Davis passed each other at an incredible speed. Not a single one hit each other. The older Digi-Destined gawked at the sight. All that they can see are black & blue blurs. Soon Davis stopped to catch his breath. That was when Carlos scored his first hit by rolling into the azure porcupine.

"Come now, Davis. You're making this too easy." Carlos bragged.

Davis got right back up and used a heat seeking attack. Carlos deflected it though by jumping into the air. He then knocked Davis back with a heat seeking attack of his own. The two fighters then sped around the arena again. This time however, Carlos was the one to stop & catch his breath. Davis took advantage and scored HIS first hit of the battle by use of a heat seeking attack.

"Not feeling confident now, huh?" Davis teased. Carlos got right back up & rolled to avoid another hit.

"You won't defeat me easily, Davis." Carlos said before he gave his opponent a punch to the jaw. The battle ended in failure for Davis. "Make sure you learn a thing or two about your character before the end of this game."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 5: Emerald Forest

Mission: Get off the island in eight minutes!

The stage opened with the two rivals glaring at each other. Carlos' radio beeped.

"_Carlos, what are you doing?_" It was Wormmon. "_Get going right now before the island blows up with you on it!_" Davis' eyes widened.

"Blows up!.?.!"

"Ugh! Nice going, big mouth!" Carlos growled before he jumped back and skated off. He still had to save Irak.

'_I gotta get out of here and find Yolei & Cody fast!_' Davis thought.

"Won't Stop, Just Go!" started to play as Davis started running down a hill. He hit a jump pad at the bottom and he flew over some water. He grabbed some coins as three robots fell in front of him. He defeated them and he moved on through a cave that had water on the floor.

'_Man! I can't believe he just called me weak!_' Davis thought as he sped through the level. '_I'll show him! I'll be more powerful than him!_' And to prove that point, he went through the level so fast that he caused a sonic boom when he got to the goal coin.

Back to Carlos…

He arrived where Irak was waiting. The bomb was about to go off!.!.! She was holding the three emeralds. Carlos started to run towards her.

"Bad Time Control!" He yelled as he held his hand out toward her. They both disappeared as the timer reached zero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahhh… A lovely view of the island is now in front of us. Feel the balming breezes soothe your soul. Oh wait. I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, the island started to blow up all over the place! The explosion was so gigantic that it caused huge waves to rise up! Luckily, both groups made it out in one piece. Carlos & his two pals by Bad Time Control and Davis & his crew by Cody's plane.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a mountainous region…

Stage 6: Pumpkin Mountain

Mission: Get some emerald pieces, ya foo!

The stage opened with TK overlooking a pretty spooky area. There were mountains that had what looked like Jack o' lanterns at their peaks. One mountain had an abandoned church at the top. Another mountain had a train going back & forth through a small track. The third mountain had tons of pumpkins on it. The sky was bathed in different colors for a sunset.

"This place sure looks haunted. There's no more time to waste. I gotta find those Boss Emerald pieces." TK said as he adjusted his hat.

Back in the real world, Matt gave a sigh of relief after seeing the mole.

"Good. He's alright." Tai gave a distant look. "Hey. Sorry they haven't found Kari yet. I'm sure she's alright."

"Thanks. I hope you're right." Tai replied, giving a light smile.

Back in the game, TK glided towards something that was glowing. He reached the green area & found some metal claws attached to his spikes.

°°Upgrade! Shovel Claws! Now ya can dig to find those emerald shards!°°

"Oh great! Now I can't even scratch at the spikes!" TK groaned. "Hey wait. I can dig now? I'm a mole. Shouldn't I have already been able to dig?"

(Me: Ummm... No. Just go with it.)

"Fine." TK sighed. He went to his right and held on to a rocket that flew him up to the church mountain.

There were tombstones in front of the church. He sensed a shard nearby. TK avoided the ghost that was patrolling the area by clinging to the side of the church. He climbed up and found the first shard sitting where the church bell should be. He then jumped down and grabbed a rocket, which took him to the mountain with all the pumpkins on it.

When he landed, he felt another shard close by. He walked around the peak of the mountain trying to find it, but he came up empty. He then looked at his claws.

"Now's a good a time as any, I guess." TK dug into the ground & found the second shard, but not before getting dirt on his hat. He inspected it.

"My hat… Ruined! I want blood! Sweet red blood! Mwhahahaha!.!.!.!"

Ummm… TK got the last piece while plotting his revenge.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°Typing°

The real world

_A sad song was playing on a piano as Carlos (in his human form) was on a porch looking at the full moon. The woman from his internal conflict on the island was standing next to him._

_"Carlos, what do you think it's like in Japan?" The woman asked._

_"The teacher said his life's work was dedicated to making people know more about other countries. He once said that the reason for his existence was making people happy through the foreign exchange program." Carlos replied._

_"Carlos..."_

_"Mom, I just don't know anything anymore. Maybe if I go there, I'll find the answers. Maybe." The camera then started to back away from them._

_"Mom…" He said sadly._

The flashback ended with Carlos (in his game form) on the SHIP. He was looking down at the Digital World.

"Why so sad?" Irak's voice asked. Carlos turned and saw the bat. He turned back around. "That was so unexpected. So unlike you, Carlos, to come and rescue me. But your ability to use the Bad Time Control certainly comes in handy!"

"Ya know, I didn't come back for you. I came back for the bad time emeralds." Carlos replied, not facing her.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Irak said. Wormmon then came into the room.

"Everything's all set!" The digimon said.

"Are you sure? We only got six of the emeralds, you know." Irak said.

"It's more than enough for the demonstration. So let's get going!" Carlos brushed past Wormmon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Day X 6:00 PM

On a big screen in the middle of a city, Carlos (in his emperor outfit) appeared, laughing evilly.

"_Citizens of the Digital World, listen up! My name is Carlos, the Digimon Emperor and soon to be the ruler of everything. Now, feast your eyes on the reason for you all to bow to me._"

In space, half of one of the Digital World's moons blew up to reveal the space colony. It opened up, revealing the Solar Cannon. It started to charge energy. It then fired a beam of green energy at another of the Digital World's moons. The beam connected, blowing up part of the moon. Lava from the moon's core can be seen from the Digital World. On the TV, a twenty-four hour countdown started. The many digimon who saw the scene started fleeing in terror. Ahh... Pure havoc. Don't you just love it?

Back on the SHIP, Carlos (in his game form again) was banging on the console of the cannon.

"What are you doing?" Irak asked as she walked in the control room.

"The cannon will take way too long to charge up. You'll need the last emerald in order to unleash its full power." Wormmon said to Carlos.

"Where in the Digital World have you been?.!" Carlos asked.

"I went to the can." Irak replied. "Did Something happen?"

"Nobody listened to us." Wormmon replied.

"Wait! You went to the bathroom when we just did the unthinkable!" Carlos yelled.

"_What?_ You try holding it in the coldness of space!" Irak yelled back.

"But you don't just go to the bathroom in the middle of the evil plan unfolding! There's gotta be a rule against that!"

"Well, the bladder rules over all! MWAHAHAHAHA!.!.!" The other two in the room sweatdropped.

"Fine. Anyway, don't forget your end of the bargain, Bat Lady! We had a deal, right!.? So where is my emerald!.?"

"Here. I was reading this while I was in the bathroom." Irak held a newspaper clipping in front of Carlos. She was expecting him to take it.

"…Girl, if you don't want to die a horrible death, I suggest you keep holding that paper!" Irak kept still while Carlos read the paper.

"'Train Station Circle saved by a life threatening missile attack. The city awarded its famed prize, the yellow bad time emerald, to Cody Hida, the boy who saved Train Station Circle.' Hmph! This makes things a little easier. Quickly! Go back to the Digital World & go after them. I want that emerald!" Carlos left the room.

"Did ya get that?" Irak asked Wormmon.

"Soon enough, Ken." Wormmon said and left as well. Irak got out her radio.

"This is Irak reporting. Currently, I have not been able to find out the Digimon Emperor's plan. Will keep you posted."

Back in the sea of carnage…

"Look! Half of the moon is gone!.?" Yolei yelled. She was with Davis & Cody looking at the sky.

"Actually, only a quarter of the moon is gone." Cody said.

"Whatever. How did they manage to gather that much energy?" Yolei asked.

"It must be the bad time emeralds. Yeah! That's why they were going after them!" Davis yelled. Cody then pulled out the yellow emerald. "Cody."

"The bad time emeralds are like magnets. I can use that fact to find them." Cody said. They then heard a siren.

"The three of you FREEZE! Put your hands in the air!" A random cop said.

"I'll deal with the police while you find a way out of here Cody. Find Carlos!" Davis said.

"Right!" They both ran off.

"The three of us. That means me too! Hey wait!" Yolei yelled as she ran off too.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 7: Mission Avenue

Mission: Don't let the cops get ya!

Cody's stage opened with him dropping down from the night sky. He walked a bit ahead and other robots fell in front of him. He locked on to them & blasted them. He moved on, destroying even more robots & avoiding missiles from fighter planes. He then went through a tunnel and wound up on a highway. He would have continued on the highway if an earthquake hadn't occurred. The piece of concrete he was on fell and he moved on in the lower level of the highway. He got to a road sign pointing to the right when he noticed a glow coming from the opposite direction. Cody went that way and got his upgrade.

°°Upgrade! Jet Engine! Now ya can hover over holes!°°

"Ok!" Cody then went on to finish the stage. "Hey! Why are ya so lazy about this!.?"

(Me: Two things. Boredom and the chapter's already long enough as it is.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mine

Stage 8: Aqua Mine

Mission: Collect the you-know-whats!

The stage opened with Hat Boy looking at a flooded mine. Hopefully, he got over the hat thing at Pumpkin Mountain.

"No I didn't! I still want blood! MWAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!"

(Me: Just start the stage already.)

"Oh all right! Party pooper." TK started off the stage by going to the upper floor of the mine. He found a switch with a three on it and hit it. The water in the main area of the mine drained. TK returned to the main area and went down a shaft. When he landed, he felt the slight presence of a shard. He went inside a cave that was at the bottom of the shaft. He was instantly in water.

'_Well at least my hat will get clean._' TK thought as he swam through the canal. He soon saw the emerald shard moving around in over a brick floor. He grabbed it, then swam to the surface for air.

(Me: Go back down there.)

"Huh? Why?"

(Me: There's something waiting for ya.)

"…Ok..." TK took a deep breath and dived back down. He passed the place where he got the shard and continued swimming. He soon started to run out of air as he was swimming upwards. He soon saw something glowing. He had one second left when he broke through the surface & got his next upgrade.

°°Upgrade! Air Necklace! Now ya can breath underwater!°°

"You almost killed me!.!.!"

(Me: Aww come on. I didn't mean it. At least you got a really cool upgrade.)

"Yeah... Thanks."

(Me: No prob.)

Anyway, TK continued on his hunt for the pieces. He climbed out of the shaft and went to another cave when he felt the next piece nearby. He saw the piece floating by three skulls. He quickly grabbed it and ran out.

'_That was so scary!_' He then grabbed the last emerald piece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the capitol city…

Yolei & Cody were in an alleyway listening to police sirens.

"_Man! Cops never know who to go after!_" Davis said over a radio. "_Cody, any news yet?_"

"For some reason, I can't find any of the other emeralds. Maybe Carlos took them to Outer Space."

"Outer Space? I didn't know it was possible to go there from the Digital World." Yolei said.

"Maybe not in the Digital World we know, but it must be possible to do so in this version of it." Cody started to type on his computer, which was in the Twister, when Yolei heard a sound. She looked at a manhole cover that was by the Twister's wheels. It opened up and a red mole with a bucket hat was coming out.

"Who are you?" Yolei asked.

"I'm TK. And you?" The mole replied.

"Oh TK! It's me, Yolei. Have you seen Kari?"

"No, I haven't. It seems like she's really lost somewhere, huh?"

"All right!" Cody said. The two animals then looked at him.

"Who's that?" TK asked, looking at the fox.

"Cody." Yolei replied.

"I found the transcripts of conversations between Carlos & the president of the Digital World." Cody said.

"_Great! Go after the president & see if we can figure out where they're hiding._" Davis said. Cody then drove off to go after the president.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 9: Route 123

Mission: Chase after the president's limo!

Cody's stage opened with him on a huge highway suspended miles in the air over the ocean. He was in the Twister, of course. But it wasn't in combat mode. Instead it was in vehicle mode. A countdown, indicating his fuel supply, started to count down from sixty as he started to drive.

"Look ma! I'm driving and I don't even have my license!" Cody yelled as he was driving merrily. He grabbed the first sixteen coins that were on the road.

A little later, Cody got a few more coins as was entering a tunnel. Because his total was a little over twenty coins, he was given the option of using a speed boost, which he did once he passed through the tunnel. He crossed the first checkpoint of the stage & got a whoppin' ninety-nine seconds added to his timer.

"I'm gettin' closer." He then saw some other cars on the previously-thought-deserted highway. He tried hard to avoid the cars, but he slipped on the wheel and crashed into one of them, causing it to fly into the horizon.

"Watch the road, moron!" A digimon in one of the other cars yelled. That just caused Cody's blood to boil.

"Oh yeah! Come here & say that! Jackass!" Cody bellowed. He crashed into that car as well and caused it to fly too. Cody promptly lost it and started crashing into every car he saw. Chronic road rage, you know I love it!

"_Cody, did you find the president?_" Davis asked as Cody passed the second checkpoint.

"ASFDAFKRIUROEIKEO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Cody responded in his enraged state. He started to foam at the mouth and stayed that way all the way until he reached the president's limo. It was only then that he stopped. He let go of the wheel & stared into his quivering palms.

"Oh my. What have I done?"

(Me: Off hand, I'd say you leveled half of Route 123 in a fit of road rage & you just yelled your way into a mental institute, or at least a Driver's Ed class.)

"Is there a difference?"

(Me: Aside from a strait jacket & horrid food, nope.)

"Oh, ok then! ASDFGHFJKUETRBDVSBVSE!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He cursed some more.

Aaaanyway, let's pan the camera to the limo, which is driving down a police-covered street.

"Mr. President." A female voice said. "Since the incident a few hours ago, the Digital World is in turmoil."

The camera then went inside the limo. A gatomon in a black dress was typing on a small computer while talking to an agumon in a suit.

"Our financial communities are impacted & our satellite communications are down. Mr. President, this is a global crisis." The president was holding his head.

"Spare me the details. Just what is it that you want, Mr. Digimon Emperor?" The camera now faced a screen in the limo. You-know-who in you-know-what was on it. The image was getting all distorted and it looked like Carlos had four or six arms whenever he moved them. The Digital World was in the background.

"_Hehhehhehheh__. Very well, Mr. President. I won't bore you with all the details since I know you're a very busy mon. My demands are simple. Surrender to the Digimon Empire and make no attempts to resist. Otherwise…_"

"Otherwise...?" The agumon asked.

"_Otherwise your world will cease to exist. You have a few hours to give me your answer._"

"No way!" A third voice yelled. The president looked out the window & gasped.

"What the—?" Davis was outside running by the limo. He then jumped inside through the sunroof with Cody. The fox started messing with the screen and, of course, it turned off as Davis was making rude gestures towards the Emperor.

"Oh no! What'd you do!.?" The president demanded.

"Don't worry, dude! We're here to help." Davis replied. "Did ya find it, Cody?" Cody was then holding a CD ROM in his hand.

"I got it! They're transmitting from Space Colony SHIP."

"Alright! Let's go!" The furries then jumped out of the limo.

"Hey! Wait!" The president yelled.

"Mr. President, we're receiving a call from our agent." The secretary said.

"What does he want now? Let me guess, he wants me to play a role in some movie. God knowing I'll be in the very first segment for like thirty minutes." The president scoffed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 10: Route 666

Mission: Go after the Twister!

We now join Irak on a highway sort of like the one Cody demolished earlier. She was in a car that was white and had bat ear-shaped taillights.

"The emerald must be near by. Fox Brat, wait for me!" She wailed as she started to drive. She drove past sixteen coins that were in the middle of the road. She drove on past a tunnel, grabbing some more coins in the process. She wisely used her speed boost as she crossed the first checkpoint. The road then started to dip & go up as Irak continued on.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Irak, did you find Cody?_" Carlos asked through Irak's radio as she crossed the second checkpoint.

"Uhhh… I'm kinda busy here!" Irak replied as she swerved around a car. The digimon driver started yelling at her. "You kiss your mother with that mouth!" She yelled. She could feel a few veins pop.

(Carlos: Is she gonna go through road rage too?

Me: Ask me again in a few seconds.)

Five seconds later…

Route 666 is completely destroyed except for the small expanse of land Irak's car was on. She was right behind the Twister, which was in plane mode.

(Carlos: °Glares at me°

Me: °Sticks my tongue out at him°)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 11: Sky Grind

Mission: Go after the fox brat and his posse!

The stage opens with Carlos starring out at a barren canyon. The background looked exactly the same as TK's Pumpkin Mountain stage. The difference here is that the sky was a bright blue instead of multicolored.

"_Carlos, they're in that blue plane. Spotted at eleven o'clock!_" Irak said through Carlos' radio.

"Got it. I'm going after them." Carlos jumped down from where he was & landed on a rail. He started to grind down it with his feet.

"Who says you need a skateboard to grind?"

Carlos got to the bottom of the slope and jumped off, doing a lovely spin in the air and landing on the ground, giving him a thousand points. He then hit a spring and went up into the air. When he landed, he skated to something that looked like a spring. Carlos performed a heat seeking attack on the spring and it rose up a little bit into the air. Carlos continued attacking the spring until it was at the correct height and moved on.

Carlos then reached a sort of fork in the road. To his right was a rail that would take him to a rocket. And in front of him was a robot floating above a chasm. Across from the robot was a blue box. A slight glowing from the area in front of him made up Carlos' mind. He attacked the robot and landed on the other side of the chasm. He then walked behind the blue box and some robots appeared in the air. They seemed to be forming some kind of staircase which ended with a robot that had a spring on its back. Carlos heat seeked his way up to the spring robot & was propelled up to where the glowing was. A circle of coins was surrounding the upgrade. Carlos grabbed the upgrade, which was a ball of light.

°°Upgrade! Ancient Light! You can now use the Light Speed attack!°°

"Ok. I like the attack and all, but except for where I am right now, this attack has NO use! Why'd they give my character this item for?"

(Me: I guess it was to keep things balanced. Although, you only get four stages while Davis gets over ten, as well as bunch of other things.)

"Tell me about it." Carlos sighed. He then walked over to the edge of the cliff he was at and saw a group of robots lined up. He got into a ball and started spinning in place. He soon started to glow as he stood up. He then charged at the robots and wound up in front of a speed pad and a pair of rails. Carlos walked towards the speed pad & was sent to the right rail. He grinded down the rail & moved on.

Later, Carlos was grinding a rail and at the end he spun in the air and through the goal coin. He then witnessed the Twister flying off towards the horizon. He grabbed his radio.

"Wormmon, they're heading toward us. Do something!"

"_Chill. I got them on radar. I don't know what they're planning, but I'll give them a warm welcome._" Wormmon replied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the desert…

Our heroes, or at least four of them, were looking at a pyramid in the distance.

"Is that the one?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. I saw Wormmon go in there and more importantly, I saw that bat lady go in there as well." TK replied.

"I don't know what this space colony business is all about, but I'll find and destroy that cannon, then kick their imperial butts."

"Yeah!" TK yelled.

"I'll go find the entrance!" Cody said as he walked away from the group.

"And watch out for quicksand!" Yolei said.

A tad later… (I'm sick of writing this chapter, so sue me)

TK was in a dark area of Wormmon's base after getting the keys needed to enter it. He then heard an odd sound.

"Who's there!.?" He demanded as he turned around. He saw a giant bakemon floating there. There was a smaller one holding a hourglass right behind it.

"Hey, what's with the bakemon? I was expecting King Boom Boo!" TK yelled into the dark abyss.

(Me: °Falls over° Nice going, big mouth! Now the readers know what game's being played!)

"I think they would've guessed what's being played by now."

(Me: I didn't make the clues too easy, did I? Anyway, King Boom Boo is on vacation, so you'll have to make due with the bakemon. Enjoy!)

BOSS BATTLE!

Bakemon, ghost digimon

"Masters of the Desert" started to play as Bakemon started to chase TK. The two ran around the battlefield. Bakemon was shooting blue flames at our red hero. TK grabbed a few coins & kept running. Soon, Bakemon stopped and started to spew flames from his mouth. TK ran around behind the digimon and punched out the small ghost holding the hourglass. The tiny bakemon disappeared and the sunroofs of the battlefield opened. The light scared the larger ghost and it sunk into the ground. TK can still see its shadow though.

"Now it's my turn to chase!" TK ran after the ghost.

When he caught up to it, he dug into the ground and flushed out Bakemon. TK glided after the ghost and caused the first hit of the match just as the sunroofs closed. Both ghosts recovered from the light and were chasing TK again. They went through the same pattern again.

When TK opened the sunroofs again, Bakemon's shadow started climbing up the wall. TK glided to the wall and started climbing as well. He dug into the wall once he found Bakemon. The ghost type flew out & TK glided into him again. This pattern continued a few more times until Bakemon's health meter was in the red. He started to chase after TK while opening and closing his mouth really fast.

"The hell!.? What are you? Pac-man!.?" TK yelled as they went around again.

Bakemon stopped to do his breath thingy attack and TK went around and punched the smaller ghost. The sunroofs opened & Bakemon's shadow was moving everywhere. TK eventually got Bakemon out of hiding and made the last hit. Bakemon then disappeared in the usual digi dust.

A few seconds later…

A door was opening in the bright room. TK then wiped his brow.

"That was hard."

"We did it! Let's go Yolei!" Cody yelled. Yolei jumped for joy.

"You little thieves! Did you really think I'd let you get out of here alive?" A voice yelled out to them. Everybody turned around as another door in the room opened, revealing Wormmon in his mech.

"Come and get some, Wormmon!" Davis challenged.

"This time, I'll take your lives as well as the bad time emerald! I call on you to destroy these pests. Come out my servant!" A giant hand then appeared from below after Wormmon made this command. Davis gasped as a huge robot made of stone made its appearance in the middle of the new arena.

"Now destroy that blue pest Davis!" Wormmon ordered.

BOSS BATTLE 2!

Worm Golem, the golem (Duh!)

The same music for TK's boss started to play as Davis got a coin and not too soon because the golem slammed a fist on the blue porcupine. Davis quickly got his coin back and started to run as the robot slammed his fist down again. Davis ran around to the back when he noticed some platforms sticking out of it. They led all the way to the top of the head, where a small machine stood.

"Its weakness?" Davis asked. He didn't have enough time to contemplate this since the golem turned around and started swinging again.

Davis dodged the attack and ran to the robot's back again. The platforms were fully extended. Davis jumped towards them and made his way up. When he got up to the last three platforms, he noticed odd markings on them. He used a few heat seeking attacks on them to get up to the machine faster. Davis used another heat seeking attack on it and caused some damage. He flew and landed right in front of the golem.

The Worm Golem put his hands on the battlefield and did a sweeping move. In order to escape the attack, Davis had to jump off the arena & into quicksand. He jumped a few times to get out of the sinking sand and heat seeked to an item bubble containing some coins and then to a hook which brought him back to the golem. He jumped off and ran as the golem performed another attack. He ran to the back and attacked the machine again.

This went on for a few more times until the last hit. The golem's head crackled with electricity as it slammed its head on the arena. Luckily, Davis got out of the way and made his way up the platforms. "It doesn't Matter" played as Davis made the last strike. Wormmon then noticed something wrong with the golem.

"When Davis struck its head that many times, he must've broken the restraining mechanism. Ugh! What a piece of crap!" The robot then set its sights on Wormmon. "Nooooo!.!.!"

BOSS BATTLE 3!

Worm Golem, the golem (Again!.?)

The usual music started to play as Wormmon arrived on the field. The golem started its attack by pounding its left fist into the ground. Wormmon moved away and started to shoot at the robot. After a few bullets and dodging another fist, Wormmon revealed a panel full of circuits in the golem's chest. He locked on to the circuitry and fired some missiles, causing some damage. This went on two more times before the golem exploded into digi dust.

We now cut to a view of the pyramid from outside. The top of it seems to be opening. And we now go back inside where we see a rocket ship getting ready to take off.

"_Green light for launch. Primary ignition on. Blast off in ten, nine, eight…_" A voice said through an intercom. Davis ran across a catwalk to the rocket just as the countdown hit zilch. The rocket blasted off into the afternoon sky. It soon got through the Digital World's atmosphere and the un-needed parts broke off as the ship neared the Space Colony.

"So this is where Carlos is hiding." Davis said. The rocket was flying around some asteroids. Unfortunately, the ship hit a rogue asteroid.

"Is everyone ok? We should be landing soon." Cody said. The rocket started to use air jets to straighten itself.

"Oh no. The hatch doors are opening." TK said.

"Don't worry TE. The only thing in there are those Boss Emerald pieces." Davis reassured. Shards of said emerald started to float out the hatch.

"Whaddya mean 'don't worry!.?' Land this thing now!"

"We'll crash this rocket if you keep that up." Davis started joking. He then gasped. "Oh no! Don't touch that lever!"

"AHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Everyone yelled as the rocket started to spin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°Typing...again°

Colony Control Room

Cannon Countdown: Not a whole lotta time!

We join Irak in the control room talking to Carlos on her radio.

"Hey Carlos. What's up?" She asked. "What?.! What do you mean they escaped!.? °Pause° That's alright. I'll go after them myself. Can you tell me the password for the colony's controls?" Another pause, then she turned off the radio.

"Heh. Tricking that desperate fool is just too easy! All right now. Time to get to work." She walked up to the computer. "Let's see now. The password is Mom-ma. Momma?" She shrugged and she started typing.

"This is it! Research Project Carlos, the Supreme Life Form." She read a little bit, then gasped. Her theme started to play.

"What the—? Just what is his plan, anyway?" An alarm started to sound as the screen showed a picture of Davis, Cody, and Yolei. Irak gave a malicious smile.

"Time to get the last pieces of the Boss Emerald." She then ran off.

Back with the trio…

"Sheesh! What was with that Hat Head!.? He coulda killed us!" Davis yelled. "Where'd he go now?"

"Looks like he bailed." Cody said.

"This place looks deserted. Dusty too." Yolei observed. Cody started to type on his computer.

"This colony was shut down over fifty years ago because of a terrible accident. The first Bernoulli spherical colony called SHIP. When was operational, it was the most advanced research center of its time, but looking at it now..."

"Now it's an abandoned SHIP, wouldn't you say?" Yolei asked.

"There's not much time before Carlos fires that cannon again." Davis said, getting back to the task at hand.

"Right." Cody said. The other two walked up to his mech and looked at his computer, which had a map of the colony displayed. "We need to get this to the other emeralds." Cody opened a suitcase, which contained what looked like the yellow bad time emerald.

"Isn't that the bad time emerald?" Yolei asked.

"It looks like it, huh? It's a fake one I made after researching the real emerald. It has the same wavelength and properties, but isn't as powerful as the real one. It's designed to make Carlos' machine explode." Cody handed it to Davis.

"So the plan is we make the switch, then when Carlos tries to fire the cannon again, it'll blow up. Cool!"

"Yeah. I'll go destroy the colony's generator." Cody & Davis then marched off, leaving Yolei behind.

"I hate you! You guys always leave me behind & have all the fun!.!.!" Her voice echoed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 13: Endless Engine

Mission: Destroy the colony's generator!

The Twister fell into a brightly lit room as Cody started his last stage. He walked past the door and immediately blasted any robots in the area. He moved on and grabbed a hook that propelled him up. Cody destroyed a robot that was floating nearby. He hovered to another hook and was brought before another robot. The robot didn't seem to notice him. Cody jumped from the hook and immediately, the robot started to take aim. Cody locked on to the robot & destroyed it.

Later…

Cody got his vulcan gun upgrade and was now able to break steel crates. He was walking down a corridor that had dynamite packs sticking to the walls and a few enemies were in the room as well.

"Ah man! I can't blast them because if I do, I'll lock on to the explosives as well and risk getting pulled out into space!" Cody just simply ran past them.

A bit later…

"You're skipping again." Cody warned.

(Me: So sue me. At least I'm letting you finish the stage for once.)

Cody sighed. He was at a dead end. After taking care of a blue, alien-like creature, he walked towards the wall and noticed a long drop. Through his green eyes, Cody was able to see a small platform. He gulped.

"Geronimo, I guess." He jumped down. Many enemies and lasers awaited him on his descent. Using his jet engine, Cody was able to get around each obstacle until he reached the platform. It locked the Twister in place and the generator laid in front of him.

"_Cody, did you find the generator?_" Davis asked through the radio.

"Yeah. I'm proceeding to deactivate it." Cody locked on to different parts of the generator. He then blasted each section until it opened up, revealing the goal coin. The platform released Cody and he hovered over to it.

"Finally! I actually completed a stage!" He then got his F rank.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the control room

Cannon countdown: 45 minutes.

Davis was walking towards the other emeralds.

"_Ok Davis. Now put that emerald…_" Cody said before he was interrupted.

"_Cody, tell Davis to come to the abandoned lab right now._" That was Wormmon's voice.

"_Davis__, Yolei is…_"

"Cody, what happened to Yolei? Cody!" Davis yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside Space Colony SHIP

Countdown: A little over an hour

(A/N: I wonder if anybody who played this game noticed this little jump back in time. It took me til a little while ago before I noticed it.)

Stage: 14: Meteor Flock

Mission: You know!

TK's final stage opened with him under the space colony. Surrounding him was various drilling equipment and a huge rig towered ahead of him. He looked up and saw the bottom of the space colony, as well as many platforms and containers. Many meteors were seen falling all over the area…and one was coming directing towards TK!

"Crap!" TK yelled as he dove. He got a coin as well as avoided the meteor. He then noted that the gravity in the stage was lower so he was able to jump higher than usual.

TK glided over to the huge rig. He hit a spring, which launched him very high into the air. TK was now inside the rig. He grabbed on to a rocket that was nearby and it took him upwards. As soon as he landed, he felt that an emerald shard was very close. He looked around the platform & even dug a little bit, but found nothing. He noticed a meteor was coming towards him on a crash course. He jumped up to dodge it when he noticed the shard floating in the air. Grinning, TK snatched it up and moved out of the way before the meteor exploded.

Descending towards the bottom of the level, TK started to glide around for signs of the next shard. His face beamed when he saw the next one lying on top of a drilling tower. Since he was at the right altitude, he moved towards the emerald & got it. TK decided to go back to rig to climb up to the top of the stage to look for the last piece. When he got between the second & third floors of the rig, though, he felt the last shard's presence He saw it floating up and down next to a pillar. He climbed up the pillar and grabbed it, ending the stage.

A few moments later…

Both Irak & TK were on a catwalk in the rig.

"Long time, no see, treasure hunter. Did you find MY emeralds?" Irak teased.

"That's a good one. YOUR emerald? Taking to you is a waste of time!" TK yelled. The two jumped down.

BOSS BATTLE!

TK VS. Irak

Everybody in the real world sweatdropped as they saw the names displayed.

"What kinda name is that!.?" Tai yelled out of the blue.

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird ever since you first saw that bat lady." Matt asked as he turned towards the boy with the wonder hair. Tai gulped.

"Ahh... Nope. Nothing's wrong with me!" He replied with a grin. Sweatdropping, Matt turned towards the computer.

TK was letting his fists fly towards Irak while she was using her feet. They collided and flew away from each other. They then glided at each other. Again they bumped into each other.

'_Ugh! This is getting nowhere!_' Irak thought. The two combatants then charged at each other again. This time, though, as they were about to collide again, Irak jumped over TK and used a drill dive, causing the first hit of the match.

'_I can't let you lose TK, but I can sure put up a convincing fight if Carlos is watching._' The floor underneath them then opened up and they were tossed up into the air.

Irak landed on a catwalk, but couldn't see any sign of TK. Just as she was about to glide to another catwalk. TK landed on her with a drill dive. Score one for Hat Boy. TK landed in front of her and before Irak knew what happened, he landed a punch on her face. TK, grinning like an idiot, glided away from her.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that!" Irak yelled after checking her face for any cuts. "Here I come! Get ready!" She started to gather energy.

"Light Wave!" She called out. In TK's part of the field, a wave of yellow light hit him.

(Me: o.O LIGHT Wave?)

"Heh. Heh." Irak laughed nervously.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it's gonna be, huh?" TK said. He started to gather energy as well. "Take this!" A bolt of lightning struck Irak.

"Oh, it's on now!.!.!" Irak yelled. TK appeared in front of her. Both were charging up again. Their bodies crackled with electricity.

One pretty expensive light show later, Irak was lying on the ground, defeated.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bit later, both fighters were standing opposite each other on a catwalk suspended above a pit of boiling lava. They were both out of breath. Irak's theme was playing.

"Stop fooling around and give me back MY emeralds!" They both yelled at each other.

"What are you going on about? You call yourself a treasure hunter? Attacking a lady? Shame on you!" Irak yelled.

"What kind of lady goes around stealing gems anyway?.!" TK retorted.

"Those belong to me!" Irak started walking towards TK, but slipped and screamed as she fell. She then stopped falling. TK had grabbed her. He then pulled her up, but they were both still holding hands. Their eyes widened before Irak pulled away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, lover boy!"

"Is that how you say thanks to someone who saved your life?" TK yelled.

"Saving my life? Don't think I owe you one. You just wanted to hand my hand, didn't you? That's why you saved me. You're such a creep!" Irak struck a pose.

"This ain't funny, you know! Think what you want, Bat Lady! I was saving the Boss Emerald!" Irak sighed.

"No matter what you say it sounds crazy." Her shards were then dropped to the ground in front of TK.

"Wha?"

"Fine, then just take them. Then stink like moles do!"

"If that's what you thought, you sure were enjoying the smell!" The emerald was then repaired as if TK didn't even bust it. "Finally!" He rubbed the top of the emerald. He gave Irak a glance.

"What?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." TK then ran off.

"I should get going." Irak turned and gave a quick glance at TK's disappearing form before running off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the pyramid

Cannon Countdown: A bit over an hour left to go!

"Just what is Irak up to?" Carlos asked. He & Wormmon were looking at security pictures of Davis, Cody, and Yolei on a computer. A map of the colony then appeared on screen. "It's showing readings from two different emeralds."

"Did they really think they can trick us with that fake emerald?" Wormmon asked while stroking his mustache.

"Idiots! They should know that I know this game like the back of my hand. And I think I know what Irak's up to, if that's her real name. And it's not." Carlos snarled.

"Who is she then?"

"Never mind that. Go do your last stage." Wormmon got into his mech.

"What happens after that?" He asked.

"After you beat your stage, you'll have to face Cody again." Carlos replied.

"Are you kidding!.? He's crazy!"

"Tell me about it. Don't worry though. Your Worm Walker has been upgraded."

"How?"

"You can now shoot a huge laser and missiles."

"But I thought I already can shoot missiles." Wormmon said.

"Not the kind I gave you. One more thing, get the fake emerald away from Davis."

"Right." Wormmon then went to the space transporter.

"And don't lose to that kitsune again!" Carlos yelled at Wormmon as he disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 13: Universal Wall

Mission: Confront the intruders!

"Soarin' Over the Space" Started to play as Wormmon started his last stage. He was under the SHIP and underneath him was the Digital World. It soon became apparent that if he were to fall from the level, he would burn up in the atmosphere. Wormmon contemplated this while blazing through the level, blasting anything that so much as moved.

A quarter of the way through, Wormmon was going down a shaft when he noticed the glowing of another upgrade. He would've gone for it, but a cage was blocking his way. Luckily, he saw a rocket right by him. He stepped on the switch & shot the rocket, which destroyed the upgrade's prison. He promptly grabbed it. A red plate covered the front the mech.

°°Upgrade! Armor! Your defense has risen!°°

"Not much of an upgrade, but an upgrade's an upgrade." Wormmon then went on to complete the rest of the stage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SHIP: Abandoned Lab

Countdown: Ummm… 50 minutes?

Yolei was seen pacing around the glass floor.

"Darn! Why do they always leave a sweet, innocent girl like me alone?"

(Me: Innocent. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.! Sweet! HAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.! °Falls over laughing°)

"Well, well young lady, is there something I can help you with?" Wormmon asked as he appeared, holding a gun to Yolei's head.

"Wormmon!" Yolei yelled on the verge of tears.

"If ya value your life, you'll tell me where Davis and Cody are."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(A/N: I believe this is where we were at when Cody completed his last stage, so here's Davis' next stage!)

Stage 15: Nutty Gadget

Mission: Hurry up and find Wormmon!

"Unstable World" started playing as Davis dropped down in front of a door.

"_Hahaha. Davis. Come here if you want to save her._" Wormmon said through an intercom. Davis ran through the door and took care of the robots that appeared. He continued running and was soon in front of a skinny blue alien-like robot. Davis defeated the robot and noticed a switch. He pressed it and wound up on the room's ceiling.

"Ohhh. I feel all of my blood going to my head… Trippy."

…He was like that for the rest of the level (Don't ask me how he was able to get through the rest of the level like that!).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

SHIP: Abandoned Lab

Cannon Countdown: 21 Minutes, 7 Seconds

At one end of the room, Wormmon and Yolei were standing and across from them was Cody. The door behind Cody opened and Davis stepped through.

"Let's take care of business first, shall we Davis?" Wormmon started. "Hand over the emerald, _slowly_, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend."

"Ewww! Are you joking!.? I love Ken!" Yolei protested.

"Yeah! And I love Kari!" Davis yelled.

"Whatever! Fork over the emerald and then we'll talk about your FRIEND. That is, if you really care for her." Wormmon said, trying to get back to the script.

'_Handing over the fake emerald? I_ _can kill two birds with one stone or something like that._' Davis thought. He looked over in Cody's direction. The fox nodded.

"Put the emerald right there and back off!" Wormmon demanded, pointing his gun towards the center of the room. Davis got a grin on his face and started to move to the center of the room.

"You've turned into a big time villain, Wormmon." Davis said as he reached the center.

"Hahaha." Wormmon… laughed(?) as he pressed a button on the Worm Walker. A glass cylinder came down & encased Davis. "Did you really think you could trick me with that fake emerald?"

"So, how did you know it wasn't the real one?" Cody asked.

"Cody!.!.!" Davis yelled.

"Because you just told me, Fox Brat!" Wormmon replied. Cody's eyes widened. "And now for a little space ride. The capsule clears the colony, boom!"

"Cody, Yolei. Take care of yourselves." Davis started. "Tell TK & Kari good bye for me. I guess it's game over for me."

"Oh! Enough of the mushy stuff!" Wormmon yelled before pressing the button. The capsule left the room and shortly blew up. "Farewell Davis, our worthy adversary."

"DAVIS!" Yolei yelled & broke down crying. Wormmon then turned towards Cody.

"Now then, if you hand over the real emerald, I will release you both. You have my promise!"

"Are you nuts!.? After what you did, you're MINE!" Cody roared.

BOSS BATTLE!

Wormmon VS. Cody Part 2

'_Heh. That little fox won't know what hit him!_' Wormmon thought. '_All I gotta do is lock on to him & this game is mine!_'

"Ok Fox Brat! Here it comes!" Wormmon's finger inched ever so slowly towards the button clearly marked for Cody's demise. And he would've pressed it if not for Cody's first attack.

"SUPER MEGA ULTIMATE HOLD THE ONIONS EXTRA LARGE SUPA SIZED DELUXE BEAM CANNON!.!.!" He bellowed. The Twister fired a beam of intense energy. It smashed into Wormmon's mech, which slumped over in defeat. Wormmon started sobbing while banging on the Worm Walker.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In another part of the SHIP…

"Good job, Wormmon." Carlos said as he saw the explosion.

In the control room…

Irak's theme was playing as she made her way towards the emeralds.

"Once I get these emeralds, I'll win the game. They're mine, all mine!" She said with a grin.

"I don't think so!" She heard someone say. She turned around and saw the ebony porcupine.

"Carlos."

"So that was your plan from the start, huh? Or was it an order from Davis? Now I know who you are! You're Kari Yagami, the holder of Light!"

In the real world, most of the male Digi-Destined had their mouths agape.

"THAT'S KARI!.?.!" They yelled. The boys made cat calls and wolf whistles, at least until they felt the glare of someone upon them. The glare of a certain bushy haired, brown eyed boy. They turned to face him.

"Uhhh... Oops?" They said sheepishly.

"Did you know that was her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I felt it when I saw her on the island." Tai replied.

"So how'd you guess?" Kari asked.

"It wasn't that hard, you know. I actually knew from the beginning who you were." Carlos replied. Kari had a shocked expression on her face.

"Then why did you...?"

"Lead you on?" Carlos finished. "It's simple. I needed the bad time emeralds. You were the treasure hunter of my side. Do the math!"

"Well, I still wanna know how'd you guess!"

"Your character's name is your real name spelled backwards, you ego-maniac! Besides, I picked this game. I KNOW it like the back of my hand! I knew you would betray me, but that doesn't matter. I have defeated Davis again. I will rule the Digital World!"

"Carlos, you're under the influence of something." Kari said with concern.

"Are you crazy!.? I don't drink!" Carlos yelled. Kari fell over.

"Idiot! I mean you're under the control of something." She then flew up, holding a piece of paper in her hand. "This is the real Digimon Emperor's plan. He's using your brain waves to create the Supreme Life Form, Carlos. A digimon made from different parts."

"Are you nuts? Nothing's happening to me!" Carlos' radio then beeped.

"_This is Wormmon. I have the last emerald!_" (Don't ask me how he did it!) "_Carlos, someone is trying to get to the Solar Cannon. Can you get over there?_"

"If you want to live, leave the bad time emeralds where they are! The fake one is good enough for you." Carlos said as he turned around.

"Are you sure you're not under any control? You're memories may not be real, you know." Kari tried to get through to Carlos again.

"Even if my memories are not real, it's still me, Carlos. And I will fulfill my promise to Mom. That's all that matters to me now."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stage 14: Final Pursuit

Mission: Get to the Solar Cannon!

Carlos started his final stage by grinding on a rail. As with Wormmon's last stage, he was under the SHIP and over the Digital World. Soon, the rail ended and Carlos found himself at the first checkpoint between some item bubbles. After grabbing them, he started to skate down a hill. On both sides of the decline were these small meteors that would explode whenever Carlos got near.

After getting through that area, Carlos wound up in front of an alien robot. After dodging its tentacles, he destroyed it with a heat seeking attack. He then hit a spring, with brought him in front of a human-like robot with a shield. After rolling into it, Carlos arrived in front of some green cylinders. These cylinders were horizontal & humming with energy. Carlos jumped on one and was sticking to it. He skated along while going upside down at some points. Ignoring the dizzying feeling, he got through it and went on.

Later…

'_Just what did Kari mean by "I'm under Ken's control?"_' Carlos thought as he was skating up a vertical cylinder. '_I don't get it. I can't be under his control if he's in America._' He then grinded down another rail. '_I'll have to ask Wormmon about that. I'll just win this game first!_'

Later still…

'_I'm so gonna kill the boss for making this chapter as long as it is._'

(Me: You know I can hear you!)

"Crap…"

(Me: You're lucky you only have one life in this game. Otherwise, I'd kill you so many times, your head would be spinning!)

"Alright, alright! Sorry. Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Carlos was now skating down a huge cylinder.

'_I wonder if this whole "I'm under someone's control" thing is actually believable. I mean, I already figured that this is a trick by Kari, but I still can't shake this feeling. Here comes the goal coin._' Carlos jumped into the coin & ended the stage.

"Here I go!" He yelled as his score & A rank were displayed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside Space Colony SHIP

Cannon Countdown: A little over 5 minutes

Davis was seen staring out at a long tunnel.

"You never cease to surprise me, Motomiya." Carlos' voice said as he walked besides Davis. The cobalt porcupine walked as well. "I thought that capsule you were in exploded."

"What can I say? I die hard." Davis replied. He pulled out the fake emerald. "You actually saved me."

"The fake emerald!.? I thought I told Wormmon to get rid of it!" Carlos yelled.

°°Flashback°°

_Davis was in the capsule, which just launched._

_"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! What'll I do!.?" He yelled. He then remembered Cody's words._

_°"It has the same wavelength and properties, but isn't as powerful as the real one."°_

_"The same wavelength & properties. But can I do this?" Davis asked himself. "Bad Time Control!" He yelled as the capsule exploded._

°°End Flashback°°

They were starting to run now.

"So, there's more to you than just looking like me. What are you anyway?" Carlos asked.

"What you see is what you get. Just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Davis Motomiya!" Davis replied.

"I see, but you know, I can't let you win. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

BOSS BATTLE!

Carlos VS. Davis Part 2

Both contenders were running/skating outside on a bridge. Their bodies gave off a green glow because of the lighting of the bridge. Meteors were on both sides of them and the Digital World lay underneath them.

"All right Carlos. Time for me to end this game!" Davis yelled.

"Before this is over, I'll show you the true power of Bad Time Control!" Carlos replied. The battle started with Carlos using his light speed dash on any row of coins he saw along the track.

"Bad Time Control!" He heard Davis yell. Carlos stopped and started up a spin dash. When he saw a flash of green light, he took off and crashed into Davis.

"Hey!" Davis yelled, but Carlos already took off. When he was at a far distance, he stopped and turned towards the approaching Davis.

"Bad Time Spear!" Yellow spears of energy started to attack Davis. Luckily, he ran fast enough to avoid the attack and hit Carlos with a heat seeking attack. "Ugh! He's dead now!"

Carlos started skating again and caught up with Davis again after a few light speed dashes. He jumped up and used a heat seeking attack to damage Davis again. Davis, in turn, used his own light speed dash to get ahead of Carlos. He started to charge energy when Carlos started to approach him.

"Davis Wind!" He yelled. Carlos effectively dodged the wind attack and rolled into Davis. The two were soon next to other again.

'_Screw the rules of the attack! I'm gonna use it!_' Carlos thought as he charged energy. Unfortunately, Davis had the same idea as well.

"Bad Time Spear/Davis Wind!" They both yelled at the same time. Their attacks collided and sent them falling off the bridge.

"Crap!" Carlos yelled. "So long sucka! Bad Time Control!" He warped back to the bridge. "I guess I've won this thing." He started to skate merrily.

"Bad Time Control!" He heard Davis scream.

"…Crap." Davis appeared in front of him and used a heat seeking attack before Carlos can do anything.

'_Oh_ _man! How did he get stronger!.? I only have one hit left!_' Carlos thought in a panic. He got ahead of Davis again. '_Here goes nothing._'

"Bad Time Spear!" Davis dodged the attack and Carlos froze.

'_I lost…_' Davis rolled into him.

"No... I am the supreme life…" Carlos groaned as he collapsed on the ground.

"Game over, Carlos!" Davis yelled in triumph.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the control room

Countdown: 44 seconds

Wormmon was walking up to the other emeralds in the room. He was holding the yellow emerald.

"Hahahahaha. This completes our plan to take over the Digital World." He then tossed it in with the others. The machine gave off a bright flash. Wormmon then took a deep breath.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He laughed, unknowing of the warning signal that flashed on the screen or the alarms that were sounding.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the lab

Cody & Yolei were in mourning. Cody was holding his radio in his hand.

"Davis, I did it." He said sadly. He then heard beeping.

"_Awesome job Cody._" The voice on the other end said.

"Davis?" Cody asked. Yolei looked up.

"_Look outside._" Davis replied. The fox & porcupine looked outside. The Solar Cannon was opening up. It started to charge energy, but then exploded. In the mess stood Davis, giving a toothy grin towards the camera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in the control room…

Wormmon was banging on the console of the cannon.

"What's going on? Why won't the cannon fire!.?" A person then appeared on the screen. "Oh crap! It's Ken!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the lab

Davis & TK just ran into the room when the SHIP started shaking.

"What was that vibration?" TK asked. Kari then jumped down. "You! You still haven't given up, huh?"

"It's all over." Kari started grimly. "The Space Colony SHIP is approaching the Digital World at an incredible velocity. It will most likely impact and destroy it." A TV in the room turned on showing the real Digimon Emperor.

"What's _he_ doing on screen?" Davis asked.

We now cut to the big screen that Carlos made his announcement some amount of pages back. Ken was on it as well as every other TV in the Digital World.

"_So you thought you could just come into MY base and mess with my stuff!.?_" He roared. "_Well, let's see how you deal with this! Once I start this security program, there's no way to stop it. You will all die & I will be left to rule the Digital World!_" The screen then turned off.

"What was that about?" Davis asked. The door to the lab opened and Wormmon stepped through.

"Ken Ichijouji, the greatest mind in the world & my master. I can't believe he'd do this to me."

"Who cares about you? We gotta get out of here!" TK yelled.

"We can't! We haven't finished the game yet."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Cody asked.

"We have to work together. The area where the emeralds are is unstable. They have moved down to the core of the cannon. Someone has to go down there and nab the emeralds in order to shut off the power." Wormmon explained.

"That's it. When TK & I were fighting for the emerald at the desert, he mentioned that the Boss Emerald can cancel out the bad time emeralds' power." Kari said. TK then took out the emerald, which was now the size of his hand.

"Isn't the Boss Emerald supposed to be big?" Wormmon asked.

"Uhhh… I can change its size whenever I want?" TK tried to explain.

"Works for me!" Wormmon replied.

"This looks real complicated." Cody mused, looking at a map of the colony. "We'll each have to open the security locks in order to shut down the program."

"Just leave it to me, the Digital World's fastest porcupine!" Davis yelled.

"Then let's get to work!" Wormmon yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Final Stage: Cannon's Heart

Mission: Get to the core!

(A/N: I'm so not doing commentary for this stage. The reason? Well, the chapter has already broken fifty pages! And this stage is too long as well. I'll just give the basic gist of it.)

In this order, Cody, Wormmon, Kari, TK, and Davis went through each part of the massive stage to get to the core. Cody & Wormmon had to clear the way for TK & Kari to get through. This was done with the use of switches that can stop time and lots & lots of bullets. They both busted open security doors.

Kari's job was to drain out the liquid from the core. This meant that she had to get into the area to open access to the switch, which was protected by a barrier. After throwing a switch that deactivated the barrier, she ran back to the main room and stepped on _that_ switch. Orange liquid then filled the room.

TK's job was to swim down to another switch in the flooded area and open the final security door. The air necklace he got earlier made the task a little easier, but he had to swim past tough currents in order to get to the switch. Thanks to the time switches that were around, he was able to get through and press the switch. The last door opened.

Davis' task was to clear the electrical disturbance and reach the core. There wasn't much to say for it. He just ran past the area, destroying any robots that got in his way. The stage ended in a water slide, which in turn, ended with the goal coin. He got an A rank.

"What!.? I actually got an A rank!.?"

(Me: It's only because of Wormmon & Kari's perk.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the lab

Colony impact: A little less than 30 minutes

The door to the lab opened revealing Yolei.

"Do they always have to leave me alone?" She mused. She then saw someone standing by the lab's window. "It's Carlos. Maybe I can get him to help." She then walked up to him.

"Carlos! We need your help! Boy! I never thought I'd say that!" Carlos turned his gaze away from her.

"There's no point in helping them. Besides, I would win anyway."

"But you would die too!" Yolei yelled. Carlos didn't even flinch at the prospect. "Please Carlos! Do it for them!" That seemed to spark a little memory in Carlos' mind.

_"Carlos, please do it for me."_ The voice of his mother came to his ears. _"Please be good and make friends. That's the reason you were brought into this world. To make friends and be happy. Sayonara, Carlos, my son."_

"Mom." Carlos said as he shed a tear.

"Carlos?" Yolei asked.

"I will help them. I'll fulfill my promise to Mom, and you." He then ran off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the core

Impact: Less than 20 minutes

The core seemed to be beating like a drum or a heart. Davis & TK saw the bad time emeralds floating on top of pillars that were stationed around a gazebo-like shrine.

"Why are the emeralds in that kind of position?" Davis asked.

"Perhaps to get more energy from them. Let's go!" TK replied. The two started to run towards the shrine.

When they got to a small pool, they started to hear Ken's voice yell out random phrases. In a flash of light, a huge digimon appeared. It seemed to be made from the parts of different digimon. Most notably was Kabuterimon's helmet. A pair of pipes were coming out of its mouth. They were connected to a machine with a red spot in the middle. Despite the many wings it had, it couldn't fly. It sunk into the middle of the pool and gave a loud roar.

"Isn't that the Supreme Life Form that's supposed to be encapsulated?" TK asked.

"Leave this one to me." Carlos said as he walked up.

"Carlos?" Davis said.

"I'll beat this thing while you grab the bad time emeralds!" Carlos yelled. He then gulped.

'_Oh man! What am I doing? In the real world, I always lose like ten lives against this boss and I only have one life here!_'

BOSS BATTLE!

Chimeramon, security system for the Digimon Emperor

"Supporting Me" started to play as Chimeramon chased Carlos around the pool. Carlos grabbed a few coins while skating away. Soon Chimeramon stopped to take a breath. The pipes on his mouth started to glow.

'_I guess I gotta do this the same way then._' Carlos thought. He ran up to Chimeramon's pipe and grinded up it.

When he got close to the machine, he did a heat seeking attack on the machine. Chimeramon roared in pain as Carlos bounced off the machine and landed between the digimon's head and tail. The chase began again. After Chimeramon stopped, he started to use his Shadow Ball attack.

"Since when!.?" Carlos yelled while dodging.

(Me: I'm trying to spoof the actual battle. What else would you call it when your opponent shoots those dark balls at you?.!)

"Point taken." Carlos dodged the last Shadow Ball and Chimeramon started recharging again. Carlos grinded up the pipe and caused the second hit of the battle. Chimeramon started chasing again.

After the third hit, Chimeramon ended his Shadow Ball attack and caused pink egg-like orbs to appear, which were launched towards Carlos. He used his heat seeking attack to climb up the orbs and attack the life support system when he got close enough.

After the fifth hit, Chimeramon just simply created more eggs and they & Carlos started to float. It took all of Carlos' swimming skills to avoid getting hit by the eggs & make it to the machine. He caused the last hit of the battle with a heat seeking attack. Chimeramon slumped over in defeat.

"Ha! Security system my ass!" Carlos yelled as the stage finish music played.

Davis & TK were running up the long stairs of the gazebo. They reached the top & saw red markings in the middle of the floor. The markings were glowing & there was a hole in the middle. TK pulled out the Boss Emerald, which was at full size. He placed it on the hole and kept one hand on it. He seemed to be remembering something.

"The servers are the seven bad times." He started. "Bad time is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the bad time. Only you can do this! Stop the bad time emeralds!" The Boss Emerald started to spin. Electricity crackled from the bad time emeralds. The furries turned around when they heard Chimeramon roar. In a flash of light, he disappeared.

"Is that it?" TK asked.

"Is that what Bad Time Control is?" Carlos asked as he arrived at the gazebo. The room started to shake.

"Since we stopped the bad time emeralds, why is the SHIP still falling to the Digital World?"

"_Chimeramon is still alive._" Wormmon said through an intercom. "_He's become one with the space colony & is determined_ _to keep it on its collision course._"

"Davis!" TK yelled at the blue one, who was in a sort of comatose state. He was looking at Carlos. The black porcupine shot a glance at his rival and nodded, TK looking confused the whole time.

A few minutes later, Carlos & Davis were standing next to each other. They reached their hands out and the bad time emeralds came to them. The two porcupines clenched their fists in concentration. The emeralds started to fly around the two. They opened their eyes and their bodies started to glow a golden color.

"What's this all about?" Davis asked.

"These are our super forms. Come on! We gotta defeat that thing!" Carlos replied.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FINAL BOSS FIGHT!

Finalmon, security system for the Digimon Emperor

Our heroes appeared out in space with fifty coins each. They need those coins in order to keep their super forms, as well as stay alive. Chimeramon was sticking to the Solar Cannon and was piloting the colony towards the Digital World. "Live & Learn" started to play as Super Davis flew towards the digimon.

"_Carlos, Davis? Can you hear me?_" Wormmon said. "_Aim for the red pimple to damage him. You're our last hope._"

Davis dodged eggs that Chimeramon launched at him and hit the pimple, which was in the middle of his body.

"Alright! Go for it Carlos! I'll go get some coins." Davis said. On the other side of Chimeramon, Super Carlos was brimming with energy.

"Right! Here I come!" He yelled as he charged towards Chimeramon at an incredible speed. The digimon shot a huge laser at him. Carlos dodged it expertly and caused the second hit of the battle. The pimple was by Chimeramon's neck. "Heh. What a fool. Your turn, Davis!"

"Ok. Let's do this!" Davis started his attack. Chimeramon shot two lasers in a scissor-like motion.

"_Davis__, the colony will hit the Digital World in about four minutes. Hurry up!_" TK yelled. During that statement, Davis made the third hit.

"Man, what a nag! Go on, Carlos!"

"Got it!" Carlos yelled. He zoomed towards the giant digimon as he used the same tactic he used against Davis. He just simply went around the attack and made the next hit. "Go Davis!"

"We're almost there!" Davis yelled. His coin meter was now at forty. He went after the new pimple on Chimeramon, which was by its head. The digimon used a ton of eggs to go along with its lasers. Davis miraculously dodged them all and hit the pimple. Chimeramon's health meter was now in the red. "One more hit, Carlos!"

"Here I come, ya jerk!" Carlos yelled as he started the final attack. Chimeramon used its tactic again. Carlos effectively dodged the eggs, but was having trouble with the laser. He got bounced back a few feet by the laser, but continued on. After dodging some more eggs, he made the final hit. Chimeramon disappeared in digi dust.

"ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO ME!.!.!" Carlos yelled after giving Davis a handshake.

A few seconds later, Davis and Carlos were flying towards the SHIP from the Digital World's direction.

"No way that's getting through!" Davis yelled.

_"Carlos."_ His mother's voice said.

"Mom." Carlos replied.

_"Make friends & be happy."_

"Now Carlos!" Davis yelled. They both faced each other and made a yellow ball of energy.

"Bad Time Control!" They yelled. The ball encased the space colony and disappeared. Unfortunately, Carlos wasn't able to get in the ball in time. He started falling towards the Digital World!

"Mom, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you." He said as he disappeared in a purple light.

The Space Colony SHIP reappeared far from the Digital World. The digimon on that little planet cheered at the pictures from space.

In the lab…

The door opened, revealing Davis in his normal form. He walked through and up to the other people, in their normal forms as well.

"Where's Carlos?" Kari asked. Davis shook his head and showed them a bracelet that was part of Carlos' game form. Everybody gasped.

"Oh man. He's gone…" Wormmon said. He held back a tear.

"The Digital World has claimed its first human." Cody said, doing a prayer.

"And just when he was doing something heroic." TK said.

"Yeah. Let's go back." Davis said.

"Hey wait! What's that!" Yolei yelled. She walked up to a blue coin that was in the air. She grabbed it. On it was an engraving of a winged shoe.

"Congratulations! You have gotten the Medallion of Speed!" A female's voice said. "This is proof that you have won this game with your feet! Please start the next game."

"Too bad Carlos is gone. What can't play without a villain." Wormmon said solemnly. "I'll release you when we go back." He then disappeared in a flash of green light. Davis soon followed in a flash of blue light. TK then left in a flash of red light. Cody in yellow, Kari in white, and Yolei in pink.

Back on the Dark Carrier…

The Dark Door opened and the five humans and one digimon walked out crying.

"What's the matter?" Patamon asked as he & the other digimon ran up to their partners. TK sniffed.

"Carlos is gone. He died protecting the Digital World."

"Who said I died!.?" A voice asked. It belonged to Carlos, who was leaning against a wall.

"Huh!.?.!" The six players yelled.

"He came back just before you guys did." Veemon explained.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N:

Fifty-seven pages… The horror. Anyway, that's it for the first game! I wonder if I stumped anyone. Because I'm so nice, I'll give you the answers for this chapter.

Game: Sonic Adventure 2: Battle

Cast

Davis the Porcupine: Sonic the Hedgehog

"It Doesn't Matter": Sonic's theme

Carlos the Porcupine: Shadow the Hedgehog

"Throw it all Away": Shadow's theme

Comments: Well, they were porcupines because they're close to being hedgehogs and I couldn't possibly say they were hedgehogs because ya woulda figured it out. Also Davis is the leader, so that's why he was picked to be Sonic. Not to mention Soccer practice makes you run faster, or so I'm told. Carlos was picked to play as the great Shadow because he was a villain.

TK the Mole: Knuckles the Echidna

Irak/Kari the bat: Rouge the Bat

"Fly in the Freedom": Rouge's theme

Yolei: Amy Rose

Comments: TK and Davis are rivals, just like Sonic and Knuckles are, so that's why I cast them like that. Halfway into production, I was thinking that I might have made a mistake casting Kari as Rouge. Maybe I should've made her play as Amy because she wears pink? But then I had no idea how to do Yolei's name if I had her play as Rouge. Another reason for my casting choice is because of the whole "Kari & TK make a cute couple" thing and because in the Sonic world, Rouge & Knuckles supposedly have a thing going. And the mole thing is because in the Sonic animé DVD, Knuckles was called a mole.

Wormmon: Dr. Robotnik (I refuse to call him by the egg name!)

Cody: Tails

"Believe in Myself": Tails' theme

Comments: Wormmon had to play as Dr. Robotnik because I just couldn't picture him playing as Shadow. And Cody's a little kid, just like Tails, so that's where that came from.

Carlos' Mom: Maria

Comments: I needed someone related to Carlos to play as Maria, who has to do with Shadow's past.

Coins: Rings

Anything with the words "Bad Time" in it : Anything with the word "Chaos" in it. (Ex. Bad Time Control: Chaos Control)

Boss Emerald: Master Emerald

Ken: Gerald Robotnik

Chimeramon: The Biolizard/Finalhazard

Space Colony SHIP: Space Colony ARK

Solar Cannon: Eclipse Cannon

Jail Island: Prison Island

And last, but not least, each level name were spoofs of the real names and the other songs were the level's actual music. I guess that's it! I wonder if anybody actually read this far. See ya next time!


	7. TK Advance 2

(Written in the summer of 2003)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Six

TK Advance 2

"A song that keeps us on the move" was playing as the six players from the last game were gaping at Carlos.

"_What_?" The subbing Emperor asked.

"How did you get back here?" Wormmon asked.

"I just used Chaos Control at the last moment. That's how Shadow survived." Carlos replied.

°PAUSE!°

Carlos: Huh?.! Why'd you make me say that? You don't know if that's how they'll say he survived when Sonic Heroes comes out!

Me: Hey, I can dream, can't I?

°UNPAUSE!°

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Everybody said.

"Well, I guess after an experience like that, we should take a break." Carlos started. "I'll send you guys back to the real world. Be back here tomorrow to play the second game."

"And if we refuse?" Davis asked. Carlos got that sadistic grin on his face again.

"I'll consider that your forfeit & block you all out of the Digital World, allowing me the freedom to make it mine."

"You're mean." The auburn haired boy pouted.

"And you got lucky." Carlos retorted, sticking his tongue out. "How could you have beaten that game if you've never played it before? I thought for sure you would've lost on the first level." Davis shrugged.

"Beats me. Speaking of which, what's with this medallion thing we got from the game?" He handed Carlos the Medallion of Speed. The substitute Emperor inspected it closely. He then handed it back to Davis.

"I don't know. When did you get it?"

"We got it after you & Davis beat Chimeramon." Yolei said.

"Hmmm… You may want to keep it. Like I said, I have no idea why you got it." Carlos said. A hint of a smirk was on his face. He shook it off before anybody noticed. "Anyway, I'll send you back now. Remember; be back here by 5PM tomorrow." A blue light engulfed our heroes and their digimon. When it subsided, they were outside in front of a TV. The Dark Carrier was above them. It flew off in the distance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you think he meant by 'keep it'?" Davis asked as he was staring at the medallion. They had gone back to the real world & were eating at a pizza place. It was dark out.

"Beats me. He's crazy if you ask me." Yolei said as she took a slice from the pan in the middle.

"Yeah. What game was that, anyway?" TK asked after taking a sip of his soda.

"I think it was one of those games with that Sonic character or whatever his name was." Kari said. "I admit I've played one of those games when I was young, but I don't recall the character Carlos was playing as."

"Or who you were playing as." Cody said. "I had to play a violent role."

"At least you were able to play." Yolei started in a disgruntled tone. "I had to play as some pink ditz. Can you believe I had to actually TALK to Carlos alone while you guys were having your fun in the last stage?"

"Hey! Don't dis the magnificent pink!" Kari yelled. That earned some stares from her friends, as well as everybody else in the restaurant. Her gaze then shifted to the table.

"Right. Well anyway, that stage wasn't all fun & games, ya know." TK said.

"Yeah! I had to face horrible man-eating robots!" Cody yelled.

"Cody, those robots didn't even have mouths." Kari sighed.

"How would you know!.? HUH!.?" Cody started foaming at the mouth. "You couldn't see them close up! I SAW one of them bare his teeth!" He then reached over & grabbed Kari.

"Do you hear me? The son of a b-.-.- bared his teeth!.!.!.!.!" His voice echoed off the walls as everyone stared at him wide-eyed. It was then his turn to take interest in the table.

"Let me guess, still feeling the road rage?" Kari asked. Cody nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." She replied.

"Well, if we're done with all the screaming, anybody got any guesses as to what the next game might be?" Davis asked. The rest of the group shrugged.

"Well, judging by the title of the chapter, I'd say the next game is one that's on that Game Boy Whatchamacallit." Yolei said.

(Me: Since when were the characters able to look at the chapter title?)

"Game Boy Advance." TK corrected. "And I suppose that I'm playing as the star of that game according to the title."

(Me: °Tosses TK a cookie° Heh. You gotta give him credit for correcting Yolei & for doing all that detective work.)

"…Anyway, we should be getting home now. We'll deal with that game tomorrow." Kari said, wondering where the cookie TK was munching on came from.

(Me: °Whistles innocently°)

The group then separated and went home, Davis still in deep thought (if that's even possible) about the medallion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ready to go?" Davis asked as Kari & TK walked into the computer lab. It was 4:35 the next afternoon. They nodded and Davis held his D-3 up to the computer. "Digi Port—!"

"Wait!.!.!" They heard a few voices yell. The Digi-Destined turned towards the door & sweatdropped when a few bodies, give or take a face, were trying to get through the door. Soon, the people entered the door and revealed themselves as the older Digi-Destined.

"Hey guys! What's up?" TK asked. Matt was the first to answer.

"We're going with you."

"Ok… Mind telling us why?"

"Well, we saw you guys play that game yesterday." Tai spoke up.

"You were eavesdropping and you didn't even tell me!.?" Kari yelled at her big brother, who just gave a really, really goofy grin.

"Slipped my mind?" He offered.

"I bet." Was Kari's blunt reply.

"Well anyway, we're going and that's that." Matt said. The other Digi-Destined in the room were snickering at the fighting siblings.

"Uhh guys?" Yolei said. "We gotta get going before Carlos locks us out." That shut everybody up.

"Ok. I'll go first." Tai said, not paying attention to Davis & Matt's whining. Davis because he's the new leader and Matt because he's Tai's rival & both refuse to let him get his way, but now wasn't the time to fight. The big haired one held his digivice up to the screen.

"Digi Port open!" He said. Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Hey! Where's the flash? There was supposed to be a blinding flash!" He pouted. Davis walked up.

"Awww don't worry. Let a professional take care of it." He bragged. He held up his D-3, yelled out the magic words, and caused the flash to appear. He stuck his tongue out at Tai right before he disappeared. When the flash subsided, all of the new Digi-Destined were gone, but the old people remained.

"Huh!.?" They yelled dumbfoundedly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The group arrived in the Digital World and heard construction again. They walked up to where Carlos was standing.

"Counting your chickens a little early?" TK asked.

"Ahhh… So you got here on time. Cool." Carlos said as he got out the remote. The Dark Carrier flew over them and beamed them up.

Later…

Everybody was in the empty room (now called "The Hub.") again.

"Though this is the second game, I believe you know how this works, so Roulette! Get going!" Carlos yelled. The roulette started spinning and soon everybody's digiarmors were displayed. The crest of Light was slightly faded while the crest of Hope was slightly brighter than the rest of them. "Ok. Everybody's playing again."

"Why is my crest faded?" Kari asked.

"Let me explain." Carlos started. "I recently modified the roulette so that if more than one person is playing, the crest of the main player will shine the brightest while the crest of the person playing as an NPC, or Non Player Character, will be faded."

"And why's that?" Cody asked.

"For the game's story, of course. So let's get started. Dark Door! Open!" The door opened and like last time, a strong wind was felt and the six humans & Hawkmon were pulled in. It then shut.

"Hey! What about me!" Wormmon yelled. He then heard footsteps. He turned and saw the other digimon advancing on him. "Now, now. Stay back! Back, I say!" He then ran for it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Everyone screamed as they fell in the dark abyss. Everybody then disappeared in the following colors of lights: TK- blue, Yolei & Hawkmon- brown, Cody- yellow, Davis- red, Kari- white, and Carlos- purple.

°GAME START!°

Leaf Woods Zone, Act 1

The first stage opened with TK over looking a vast forest. He looked down and noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes except for his hat, a pair of gloves and running shoes. The rest of his body was blue except for some areas, which were his skin color.

"Ok. I guess this is my game form." He said. He then remembered yesterday's game.

"Ohhhh! I'm playing as who Davis was! This might be fun." He started to stretch his arms and legs. After he shook his hands, he took a runner's stance. An announcer's voice was then heard.

"Three, two, one, GO!" He yelled and TK took off to start the stage.

TK dashed ahead past some coins and soon jumped up to go to a higher area of the stage. He ran past a couple of monkey robots. When he got to the end of the platform he was on, he jumped over to some springs that were planted on the side of the opposite cliff. He sprang up and hit an item bubble. A green barrier surrounded him as he jumped over a spike trap and moved on.

Later…

"You know, this running thing ain't so bad." TK said to himself.

He cleared a loop and was now running over the surface of a small pool of water. He hit a rail and grinded up it to a spring. He then did a double jump, which allowed him to get more air. He landed on an upper area of the stage. After some grinding and a few stunts, he reached the end of the act by running through a multi-colored area and then skidded to a stop on some grass. He gave a thumbs up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BOSS BATTLE!

(TK: Wait a minute, isn't there supposed to be two acts per zone in this game?

Me: Yeah... But I'm saving time & myself from boredom by doing only one act per zone. And only the acts with better music made the cut!)

The boss music was playing as TK was running along a grassy area when Carlos drove by backwards in a car of sorts. It had two arms on its sides. The left one was wielding a giant hammer & the right one was holding two objects. One was a female rabbit wearing glasses and the other was a small blue creature with pink butterfly-like wings and a yellow ball floating above its head.

"HELP!.!.!" The rabbit yelled.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" TK yelled as he started to chase after them.

"Hahahaha! You won't beat me, Blondie!" Carlos yelled as he swung the hammer a long distance ahead of him.

TK dodged it and grabbed some coins. Carlos started to get away from TK, who started jumping to gain distance. When TK got close again, Carlos swung the hammer a short distance, not even coming close to hitting the porcupine. TK jumped and caused the first hit of the battle.

"Ouch! I won't stand for this!" Carlos yelled.

He swung the hammer and hit TK, causing him to lose his coins. Carlos swung the hammer again, but TK barely dodged it. He grabbed some coins that he was about to pass.

"Ugh! Stand still!" Carlos yelled.

"No way!" TK replied as he ran up and hit Carlos again before he had time to swing the hammer.

The music started to go faster and so did Carlos. He started swinging the hammer like mad. Not a single attack hit TK. The porcupine was able to hit Carlos four more times and the car started to blow up.

"Awww crap! Time to eject!" Carlos yelled as parts of the car started to fall off. He flew away from the car in a gray hovercraft. The car blew up in a blinding flash.

"You may have beaten my Dark Hammer this time, but you won't survive the rest of the game. Count on it!" He yelled at TK as he flew away. TK was still running when the rabbit from earlier fell and clung on to him. The blue creature flew after them. TK then skidded to a halt.

"Are you ok?" He asked the rabbit.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. She got up and started dusting herself off. "My name's Yolei. Thanks for saving me." She extended a hand.

"You know, I think we need name tags! It's me, TK!"

"Oh, hey. Yeah, we need tags." Yolei said. Her eyes then got teary. "Carlos kidnapped me and Hawkmon! It was terrible!"

"And where is Hawkmon?" TK asked.

"Right here." He heard the digimon's voice. He turned around and saw the blue creature that was with Yolei during the battle. TK didn't notice it before, but the creature was wearing a red bow tie. "He turned me into this, this _thing_! I miss my wings!"

"Hey, at least you now have arms." TK offered. Hawkmon sighed.

"I can't believe he turned me into a rabbit!" Yolei started her rant. "And do you know what he said that my character's name was?.!"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you'll tell me." TK said.

"He called me 'Dumbo the Rabbit!' I mean, I'm not fat, am I, TK?" She gave him a very threatening glare to show that she'll beat him badly if he says the wrong thing. TK sweatdropped.

"Oh no. Of course you're not fat." He replied. "Well anyway, I'm off to the next stage." He started to run.

"Hold it!" Yolei yelled, holding her hand out towards him. "I'm going too. He won't get away with calling me fat!"

°°Yolei joined your party! Congrats!°°

"_That's_ supposed to be a good thing?" TK asked.

"Hey!" Yolei yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not-so-cold Crater Zone, Act 2

A fast song was playing as the second Zone opened with Yolei and Hawkmon overlooking a dormant volcano.

"Are you sure you saw him?" Yolei asked.

"I'm positive I saw Carlos enter this volcano." Hawkmon said.

"Ok... But if you're wrong, you know what'll happen." Yolei threatened while cleaning her glasses, which were fogging up due to her sweating in the hot area. She took her runner's stance & waited for the actual stage to begin.

"Three, two, one, START!" The announcer yelled. Yolei took off and grabbed onto a zip line and started sliding into the volcano.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hawkmon yelled and started chasing her.

Yolei got off the rail and ran ahead through a loop. She ran into a turtle robot. She went to jump on it to destroy it, but instead bounced off a spring that was on the turtle's shell. She did a double jump to get up to the upper ledge. She then used a spin dash to get good speed on the rail she was close to. She grinded it, facing the camera & waving her arms madly.

"Wee! This is fun!" She yelled as she got close to the end of the rail.

Later…

"Oh man! This is NOT fun!" Yolei yelled. She was surrounded on all sides by robots. Some looked like small UFOs and had a small fireball revolving around them. Some turtle robots were circling them as well. Hawkmon clung to her for safety.

"What are you doing Hawkmon!.? Fight them!" She yelled.

"You crazy?.! I'm not gonna fight them!" Hawkmon yelled back. Yolei grabbed him.

"Oh yes you are!" She tossed him into one of the robots, which was destroyed, revealing a small digimon, which left the area.

"Hey! That didn't hurt at all!" He started grinning. Yolei grinned back.

"Let 'em have it!" She yelled. Hawkmon crashed into the rest of the robots, destroying each one simply by touching them. After that little rumble, they ran ahead only to reach a wall that was too high for Yolei to jump over. "Oh man! How am I going to get over that?"

"I just thought about something." Hawkmon said. "Why DID Carlos call you Dumbo for, anyway?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Yolei shrugged. "The guy's nuts, remember?"

"Yeah, but wasn't Dumbo known for something other than his weight problem?" Yolei got into a thinking pose.

"The only thing I can come up with is that he can fly with his—" Yolei slapped her forehead. "Duh! Why didn't I think of that!" She jumped up and started to flap her ears like wings. She floated in the air and cleared the wall. "Thanks a lot, Hawkmon!"

"No problem." They continued on to clear the level.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BOSS BATTLE!

The music started as Yolei was running. Carlos drove by backwards in a small tank.

"Ahh. So Miss. Dumbo & her little pet want to play?" Carlos teased. "Bring it!"

"Oh, you're so mine!" Yolei yelled as she started running faster. Carlos started the battle by firing a bomb at her. She jumped up to dodge the resulting explosion. She grabbed some coins as she dodged another one.

'_Hmmmm__… I hope she doesn't use one of her character's special abilities._' Carlos thought. '_This battle will be over quickly if that happens._'

"Get 'im, Hawkmon!" Yolei ordered as she dodged another bomb. Hawkmon flew and used a Tackle attack on the tank's cannon.

"Crap! So you _do_ know your character's abilities." Carlos said as he fired more bombs. Yolei dodged every single one that rolled her way as Hawkmon hit the cannon a few more times and destroyed it. The music went faster as Carlos unloaded more bombs. It didn't help as Hawkmon hit the tank two more times and destroyed it.

"Awww man..." Carlos groaned as his pod ejected from the exploding Dark Tank. He flew off as there was a blinding flash much like when TK defeated the Dark Hammer.

Later…

BOSS BATTLE!

TK had just gotten through one of the acts for the third level, Sound Plant Zone, and was now facing off against Carlos in his Dark Totem. It was tall, had three spike discs in the middle, and was orange. Behind Carlos was someone who was tied up.

"Heh. You won't win this time, Blondie!" Carlos yelled.

"Do you villains _always_ have to sound confident?" TK asked. The bad guy grinned.

"Yep! It says so in the villains' contract that I had to sign last month."

"Was it long?"

"Oh hell yeah! I had to sign everything in triplicate. It took hours to read all that!"

(Me: Ya know, you didn't have to read everything. You could've just done the signing.)

"And what about the fine print?"

(Me: That wasn't fine print. Those were ants crawling on the bottom of the paper! Besides, I control you, so I was the one who had to do the reading.)

"Oh. Oops."

"Ummm… Could someone please rescue me?" Carlos' captor yelled. He was an orange fox. His voice sounded familiar to TK's ears.

"Cody? That's kinda cheap, you know. Giving him the same role as in the last game." TK said.

(Me: Hey, it was either that or the bunny girl and I don't think neither Cody nor Yolei would be happy with that decision.)

"Point taken." TK said. And the battle finally started.

Carlos launched the middle spike disc at TK. A machine popped out of the spinning disc and fired an energy ball at him. He dodged it and grabbed a few coins. The disc went back to the Dark Totem and the lower one came out. TK jumped on the machine and destroyed it. He then jumped from the disc and hit Carlos.

"Ugh! Why can't I ever hit you!.?" Carlos hissed. He launched two of the discs at TK. TK jumped on the lower one, but got hit by the spikes on the other one. He lost his coins and stumbled off the disc.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Carlos laughed.

"Ouch! He means business!" TK said to himself.

"What? You thought I wasn't serious before?" Carlos asked. He launched the same two discs again. TK grabbed some passing coins and jumped on the lower disc. He then jumped to the higher one before he got hit with the spikes again and hit Carlos for the second time. The music started going faster. To make a long story short, poor Carlos got defeated again.

"I wanna take over the Digital World and you won't write me to victory!.?" Carlos yelled as he flew away from the usual explosion.

(Me: Hey, you still got a few more chances, so chill!)

TK ran from the explosion with Cody flying after him with his two tails. They then stopped and took a break.

"Ohhh! I hate him! He transformed me into this character again and then kidnapped me!" Cody yelled.

"Yeah. I think we all gotta deal with things like this." TK said. "I'm willing to bet that I'll have to rescue Kari & Davis from Carlos as well." He started to run. "Well see ya!"

"Wait!" Cody yelled. "I'm gonna help you!"

°°Cody joined your party!°°

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ice Vacation Zone, Act 1

A Christmassy song started to play as Cody was standing in a winter wonderland. In the background laid a city covered in snow. Spotlights were going back and forth. Cody shivered.

"Oh great! I'm freezing & I'm expected to run through this white stuff?.!"

(Me: You can also fly too, ya know.)

"Yeah… But it's cold!"

(Me: So deal with it! You're a fox, for crying out loud!)

"Alright, alright." Cody sighed. He got into his stance.

"Three, two, one, get going!" The announcer yelled. Cody fell over, then started running. He went up to a rail and grinded up it. He then hit a zip pad and was brought to the top of a loop. He grabbed the shield that was nearby and slid down some ice. He slid through the loop & hung on to a hook that was at the loop's end. He jumped off it & moved on.

Later, Cody was flying through most of the level.

"I wonder what Kari & Davis' parts in this game are." He said to himself.

(Me: Sorry, you're gonna have to wait just like the rest of us.)

"Awwww!.!.!"

Cody landed on the snowy ground and started running again. He was about to collide with a penguin robot when he stopped and swung his tails, destroying the robot. He then ran ahead and jumped into an ice chute.

"Too cold! Too cold!" He yelled as he slid down the icy slide. Before the slide ended, he jumped up and went through some red rings, which propelled him upwards. Cody landed on a platform and then started flying again. After a few more rails and some ramps, he passed the level.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BOSS BATTLE!

Cody was running through an empty area when Carlos flew by in his latest contraption. It was blue and looked like a small car. Underneath the car was a small tail made of three spiked balls. At the end of it was a small circular platform. Carlos looked back at the fox.

"So it's Fox Brat's turn, huh?" He sneered. "Alright. I won't lose this time."

"We'll just see about that!" Cody replied. Carlos dropped a bomb from his machine as Cody got some coins. The fox then dodged the debris from the bomb's explosion. After avoiding another one, Cody jumped on the platform and bounced up to where Carlos was.

"Ouch! I'm gonna wind up with a major headache before this is over." Carlos said. He dropped another bomb. Cody dodged it again. He jumped to catch up to Carlos, who dropped another bomb. Cody couldn't move out of the way and got hit, causing him to lose his coins.

"Ha ha!" Carlos yelled, sounding like Nelson from The Simpsons. Cody, now severely pissed off, grabbed a few coins and ran after Carlos again. He jumped repeatedly to catch up to Carlos, who dropped yet another bomb. Cody dodged it and bounced off the platform and onto Carlos. The boss pinch started to play. Four hits later, Carlos' machine crashed as he made his escape again.

"Yo is too lazy, ya know."

(Me: Well too bad. I want this chapter done before Saturday.)

"Why?"

(Me: You'll see.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sky Gorge Zone, Act 2

The fifth zone opened with TK looking ahead. He gulped.

"One drop & it's all over. I guess that, going by the pattern, I'll have to rescue someone after this zone."

(Me: You got that right! Now get started.)

TK got into his stance and waited for the countdown from the announcer.

"Three, two, one, GO!.!.!" He yelled as TK started his run.

Later…

BOSS BATTLE!

"Why!.?" TK yelled as he started running.

(Me: °Shrugs° I had no idea how to do commentary for that stage?)

"Ugh! Whatever. Where's Carlos?" Just then, a giant wheel rolled by. There were three sections on it. One had a laser on it, another had a giant hand, and the last section had a pod. Inside the pod was a red mole. The white in his eyes were replaced by a bloody red color. TK gasped.

"Hey! You're not Carlos! Who are you?" A small machine flew by him. A hologram turned on, revealing Carlos.

"Hiya!" He yelled as he waved. TK didn't look so pleased.

"Ok. Who is that in whatever that thing is?"

"That 'thing' you're referring to is my Dark Saucer." Carlos replied. "And the pilot is someone you know personally."

"Davis!.?"

"Yep. He was a little against the story of the game. At least until I gave him a token of esteem." TK's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of token?"

"Oh, just a little piece of jewelry." TK gasped at this.

"A Dark Ring!.?.!"

"Hey, you're pretty sharp, huh? Wanna be on my staff?"

"There is no way I'll be anywhere near your staff." Carlos then looked at the camera.

"Is it me or did that sound wrong?" He then turned to TK. "Anyway, if ya expect to rescue your friend, you gotta beat him first."

"Fine! I'll defeat him!" TK yelled. Carlos just laughed as the machine flew away. The battle then started.

TK grabbed a few coins as Davis launched the hand at him. TK dodged it and jumped at the laser cannon. He hit the cannon and jumped back on the ground. He started to run again. After dodging the hand again, TK hit the pod. Davis instantly increased his efforts to defeat TK. He fired the laser and hit TK. He then fired the hand. Luckily, TK dodged it and got some more coins. He hit the laser again, causing it to fall off. TK then stopped & ducked in order to dodge the hand. He began to run again and hit Davis before the mole even fired the hand.

This pattern continued for °looks at watch° let's say two minutes before the Dark Saucer started to fall apart. TK ran from the explosion with a charred, and volatile, Davis hot on his heals. They stopped and Davis grabbed TK & throttled him.

"Alright TA, you got ten seconds to tell me why I'm burned up like this!" He threatened.

"Ok. I'll talk!" TK croaked. Davis let him go & he started explaining how he ended up in that position. Davis sighed.

"Alright. First thing I'm gonna do is find Carlos & then I will murder him." He said as calmly as possible.

"I think that's what we all want." TK sighed and rubbed his forehead. He got ready to run again. "Well, I'll be going now, unless you want to tag along too." Davis got in a thinking pose (again, if that's even possible) and shrugged.

"Yeah. I guess so."

°°Davis joined your party!°°

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Technicolor Base Zone, Act 1

(A/N: I LOVE the music for both acts, so I had a bit of a problem deciding on which act to do for this zone.)

Techno music started playing as Davis looked at his surroundings. The place reminded him of a night club. There were lights of different colors everywhere. The background often flashed a bright light. Ahead of him was a bridge made of green light that would disappear & then reappear a few seconds later. The whole place was dim, despite the many lights.

"Why am I here? I'm not old enough to start clubbing!" He yelled into the dimness.

(Me: Not to meet girls, I assure you. Just run through the level.)

"Ok, but why?"

(Me: You get to fight Carlos afterwards.)

"Cool!" He then stretched his arms a little bit and got into his runner's stance.

"I'm soooo sick of doing this! GO ALREADY!.!.!" The announcer, who needs anger management, yelled. Davis sweatdropped, then started the stage. He ran past the energy bridge before the light disappeared. He then ran up to a rail. This rail, like the others in the zone, is blue mixed with red in a candy cane-like pattern. He grinded up it and hit a loop. After running through it, he got some coins and came up to a light display that looked like a set of spikes.

"Ha! What do you think I am? Stupid? That's just light! It can't hurt me!"

(Me: °Trying to hide grin° Then why don't you jump on it?)

"Ok!" Davis yelled. He then jumped on the bed of light spikes. As expected, he lost coins.

"OWWWWWWW!.!.!.!.!" He yelled as he jumped up into the air, holding his red butt.

(Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.! What a sucka! He fell for it! °Falls over laughing, then looks up° Huh?)

It seems that Davis went so high, he broke through the ceiling of the zone.

(Me: …Ummmm… How about we just skip to the battle? °Grins nervously°)

BOSS BATTLE!

Davis, who somehow got back into the zone, was running (big surprise) through a corridor in the base. Above his head was what looked like a track. Carlos then rode by on the track in his newest toy. It was a yellow pod, which had four moving platforms connected to it. Half of the platforms were yellow & the other half was gray. In the center of each platform was a blue light. In the center of the pod was what looked like a gun. Carlos yawned.

"Man! That was a great break." He then noticed Davis. "Hey Davis! What's up?"

"What's up? I'm gonna kick yo' ass! That's what!" Davis yelled. Carlos sighed.

"I guess Blondie defeated you after all. Oh well! I'll just beat you myself! D"

"Damn. He's creepy..." Davis grabbed some coins as Carlos started charging up the gun. The lights on the gray platforms turned red & they rotated. Davis jumped on one of the yellow platforms and jumped on the cockpit, causing the first hit. He would've made the second hit right there if it wasn't for the yellow energy balls that Carlos fired. The first of three hit Davis and sent him back to the ground. The other two were aimed up high, so Davis didn't have to worry about them.

"No wonder TK beat you! You're just a wimp!" Carlos taunted. Davis got up after hearing that.

"Oh you did NOT just say that!"

"I believe I did. And judging by the way you're fighting, I seem to be right!" Carlos' machine sped away with an irate Davis on its heels. He got some coins and then dodged Carlos' energy ball attack. When he got up to the machine, the lights on the yellow platforms turned red and a bed of spikes emerged. Since one of the gray platforms was close by, he jumped on it and hit the cockpit before it started to spin again. The boss pinch started to play.

"Ouch. I wonder if that was such a good idea." Carlos muttered as he fired the energy attack again. Davis dodged the energy balls and came up close to the pod. All of the platforms did their maneuvers, so he couldn't make his attack. The platforms stopped and they all activated again.

"Hey! Let me hit ya already!" Davis yelled.

"Ha! I knew this tactic would work!" Carlos laughed. He was about to do the energy attack. Davis noticed this and rolled. The machine sped away again. The energy balls didn't even come close.

'_Hmmmmm… that was pretty smart of him._' Carlos thought. He started charging up again. Davis ran up to the machine and—

"You know, this machine has a name! It's called 'The Dark-Go-Round!'" Carlos yelled at the narrator.

Oh, sorry. Anyway, Davis ran up to the Dark-Go-Round and the platforms activated again. After they did their thing, Davis jumped up and quickly struck the cockpit again. This went on three more times before the Dark-Go-Round started blowing up. The platforms blew up in mini explosions and the main pod bounced off the track.

"Oy! We were so close to doing a whole battle without skipping!" Carlos yelled as he flew away.

(Me: Close, but no cigar! Take five, everyone! We need to set up for the next stage.)

Behind the scenes…

Carlos walked up to the other Digi-Destined, who were at the concession stand.

"That battle was pretty good, even though I lost." He said as he grabbed a doughnut.

"Heh. Thanks." Davis replied.

"Still, why is the author rushing this?" Yolei asked. "It's worse than how the last game went."

"Beats me." The raven haired boy shrugged. "The boss _did_ say that he wants it done by Saturday."

"Why?" Cody asked.

"He didn't say".

"Is it his birthday?" TK joined the conversation.

"No." Carlos shook his head. "His birthday is next month."

"Maybe he's going on vacation." Yolei offered.

"Ha! He hasn't been on vacation with his family in years!" The villain scoffed.

TK snapped his fingers. "I know the reason! It's because—"

"Alright!" I said through a megaphone. "Everybody take your places!"

"AWWWW!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" The five characters groaned.

(Me: And… ACTION!.!.!)

TK and the others ran up to Davis after the battle.

"Ugh! That was tough!" Davis said.

"Where did Davis go?" TK asked.

"I'm right here!"

"Oops! I meant where's Carlos?" TK grinned nervously.

(Me: Don't worry. Just a slight blooper. Continue.)

"I saw his pod going to Outer Space on the way over here." Cody said.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Yolei asked.

"We'll have to take a spaceship to the next zone." Davis replied. "And nobody better mess it up!" He glared at TK, who whistled innocently. The porcupine then snapped out of it.

"Hey wait! What about Kari?"

"She seems to like getting lost, doesn't she?" Yolei piped in.

"She's probably in the next zone." Cody said. Davis got hearts in his eyes.

"Then let's go!" And so the group of furries searched the base for a spaceship. After finding one, they took off, after tying up TK, of course.

"Hey! Let me go! I'm the star of this game!" He protested.

"And let you try to crash again? I don't think so." Davis replied.

"So who gets to do the next zone?" Cody asked.

"I'm supposed to do it! Davis already did his zone!" TK yelled.

"Yeah. I know." Davis said, rubbing his still sore butt.

"Well, that's too bad. You're tied up, so we're taking over!" Yolei said with a grin. TK started screaming again. Yolei snapped her fingers & Hawkmon put a gag on him. "Ahhh… That's better."

"So how do we decide who does it?" Cody asked. They got in a thinking pose, ignoring TK's muffled screams.

"How about we play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Davis suggested.

"Ok." The other two said. They got in a circle and started shaking their hands.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors shoot!" They revealed their hands. Davis and Cody had rock and Yolei had paper.

"Ha! Sorry boys, but I win." Yolei laughed.

"Humph Hmph?" TK asked. Yolei pulled off the gag.

"What?"

"Who's flying the ship?" He asked. The other three Digi-Destined looked at each other, then at the cockpit. Hawkmon was seen piloting the ship.

"Oh... Whew." They sighed.

"Uhhh... Little help here?.! I can't reach some of the controls & my co-pilot won't help!" Hawkmon yelled.

"Co-pilot?" The others asked. The chair next to Hawkmon turned and a robotic version of him was looking at them.

"Hi! I'm Omomon! I'm here to help!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Everybody screamed as the ship spiraled and crashed into the hangar of a gigantic space station. The ship's hatch opened and everybody fell out.

"Ouch… That was scary." Davis groaned.

"See! It wasn't my fault we crashed! Let me go!.!.!" TK yelled.

"I think we just have bad luck with flying spaceships." Cody said.

"Whatever. I hope we don't have to go into space anymore." Yolei said.

"Keep your health meter above zero!" Omomon yelled as it flew out of the ship.

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" Everyone screamed as they ran. They picked up TK as they ran off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dark Utopia Zone, Act 1

"You ready, Hawkmon?" Yolei asked as the zone opened. She was in a small room surrounded by mechanical stuff. There was a rail, which stretched in space over the Digital World. The rail served as a bridge to the rest of the station.

"I'm ready, as long as the author doesn't decide to skip." The digimon replied. They then looked at the camera.

(Me: °Sighs° We'll see what happens.)

Yolei then got ready to run. Hawkmon was getting prepared too.

"You know the drill! Now GO!" The announcer said. Yolei ran & Hawkmon followed.

She hit the rail & grinded down it. When it ended, she got a few coins. She ran up to a spike trap. She jumped over it & bounced off the spring that was next to it. She was launched up to a hook. After spinning around it a little, she jumped into a little alcove to the left. She spin dashed up a half pipe and destroyed a worm-like robot, freeing the digimon inside. A spike trap stopped her from going too far and she landed in front of a rail. She backed up, then ran at the rail to get more speed. After grinding down it, she was between an item bubble and a transport vehicle of sorts. Above her was a bee robot, which charged at her.

"Hawkmon! Deal with this!" Yolei yelled. Hawkmon charged into the robot & destroyed it. Relieved, Yolei attacked the item bubble. A green shield surrounded her.

She walked up to the transport vehicle and was propelled at an insane speed. She hit a spring and landed on a circular platform. The platform slid down an incline and jerked up. It almost took Yolei into space if it wasn't for her noticing the beginning of a rail. She jumped up and landed on it. After grinding down, she ran past a sign post that had an arrow pointing up on it. Instantly, she & Hawkmon wound up on the ceiling of the area. She ran ahead. She clung to a pole and started sliding down it. After sliding down another one, she moved on.

Later, they were at a circular platform. After going down it, she ran past the goal post. Hawkmon started tossing confetti over Yolei as she cheered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

BOSS BATTLE!

Yolei was running through a section of the space station when Carlos rolled by in his Dark Frog. It was a gray pod with two flexible legs that has a rolling mechanism at the ends. The Dark Frog was currently sticking to both the floor and the ceiling. That soon changed, however, as the Dark Frog let go of the ceiling and was now on the floor. Carlos cursed as he saw who he was up against.

"Aw crap! Not you two again!"

"Did ya miss us?" Yolei teased.

"I felt more comfortable with TK. What happened to him?"

"Oh, he's _tied_ up at the moment." Yolei giggled at her inside joke.

"Do I want to know?"

"No. No you don't."

"°Sighs° Alright. Let's get started then." The Dark Frog jumped up and tossed a bomb as Yolei got some coins. The flames from the explosion spread and hit her.

"Ow! Go! Hawkmon!" Yolei yelled. Hawkmon flew up to the Dark Frog and hit it. The Dark Frog then stopped, allowing Yolei to get ahead and grab some coins. The Dark Frog then jumped down from the ceiling and came up behind Yolei. She jumped and ordered Hawkmon to attack again. Yolei jumped behind the Dark Frog and ordered Hawkmon to hit Carlos again. Three hits later, everything started going boom.

"Oh, I get it. They would use the same pattern and you skip 'cause it would be too boring to the readers." Carlos said as he flew away from the explosion.

(Me: Yep!)

The others ran up to Yolei as she saw Carlos fly towards a nearby satellite.

"So, now what?" TK, who was released, asked.

"I guess we'll have to ride the spaceship to that satellite." Davis replied. Everybody exchanged worried glances. "I know, I know, but what choice do we have?"

(Me: Ya know, I could just teleport you guys over there.)

"And I bet you could've done this before we rode in that spaceship, right?" Yolei asked.

(Me: Yep. I wanted to use that Omomon joke for a long time.)

"You little son of a—" Everyone yelled before I teleported them to the next zone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YY Zone

The Zone opened with everyone running out in space.

"Wouldn't we die from lack of air?" Cody asked.

(Me: Nope. The zone has its own atmosphere. Now then, separate.)

"What?" TK asked.

(Me: You heard me! Separate! Only one of you can go through this zone at a time!)

"Ok... I guess we decide who goes first."

"But we don't even know what we're supposed to do in this zone." Yolei said, clearly started to get tired of running.

(Me: °Sighs° I wanted to make this a surprise, but here goes. In this zone, you have to battle Carlos eight times.)

"Is that a fact?" Davis asked, a grin creeping up on his face.

"Cut the grin, Red. I'm going first." Cody said bluntly.

"Oh, he's so brave!" Yolei squealed. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Alright, you go first then." Davis said as he and everybody else fell back, leaving Cody to take care of the zone.

Shortly after, Carlos drove by in the Dark Hammer. Yes. The same one from the first zone. Carlos was silent and had a dark look on his face. Cody grabbed a few coins as Carlos swung the hammer a long distance. Cody wasn't anywhere near it though. He ran up to the Dark Hammer and jumped at the cockpit. Carlos gave a light grunt at the attack and swung the hammer. It hit Cody and sent him back, his coins scattering away as well. He stayed away from the machine and got some passing coins. After the hammer made its next strike, Cody ran up and hit Carlos again. The guy in the car still showed little signs of pain. Cody waited for the hammer to strike the ground again. After it did, he ran up and whipped the machine with his twin tails. The Dark Hammer blew up with Carlos running away again.

"Whew!" Cody breathed as he continued running. He ran past a wall, signaling a checkpoint of sorts.

Soon after, Carlos rolled by in the Dark Tank. He resumed the battle by shooting a bomb at Cody. The fox dodged it with ease and hit the cannon. He bounced up and hit it one more time before coming back to the ground. He barely managed to dodge another bomb as he destroyed the cannon. He got hit, though, by the bomb that Carlos quickly shot. After regaining his composure, and grabbing some coins, he hit the Dark Tank, destroying it. Carlos gave a slight sign of protest as he flew away.

'_What's with him?_' Cody thought as he ran past another wall. This time, however, Davis came out running by him.

"It's my turn. Chill for awhile." He said.

"Alright. Good luck." Cody replied as he slowed down and stopped.

Back with Davis, the Dark Totem just rolled by as he got some coins. Carlos still had that dark look on his face as he launched two of the spike discs at the mole. Davis jumped up on the lower disc. The two discs started to shuffle and Davis wound up on top. The discs started moving back to the Dark Totem. When he was close enough, he jumped and hit Carlos. He didn't even flinch.

'_What's his deal?_' Davis thought as he landed on the ground and started running again. Carlos launched the lower disc this time.

After destroying the little machine, Davis proceeded to attack Carlos. Unfortunately, he miscalculated and hit the spikes on the two higher discs. Carlos gave a grin as Davis scrambled to get some coins. Carlos took advantage and launched the two higher discs again. They shuffled as Davis grabbed a passing coin. He dodged the energy ball that the middle disc's machine shot and jumped on the disc. After dispatching the machine, he jumped and hit Carlos again as the discs were retreating. He bounced and hit Carlos again, destroying the machine. Carlos STILL had that look on him as he flew away.

(Me: Ok, WHAT'S with that dark look you have, anyway!.?)

"You won't tell me why you want this done by Saturday!" Carlos yelled.

(Me: Is that all!.? I'll tell ya after the chapter.)

Davis ran by another wall and was followed by the toy Carlos had at the Ice Vacation Zone.

"What is that called, anyway?" Davis asked.

"You know, the boss couldn't figure out how to spoof the name, so call it 'The Aero Darkness.'" Carlos replied. He started the next battle by continuously dropping bombs.

Davis jumped over the first set of debris and onto the platform. He bounced off it and hit Carlos. Davis landed on the ground and quickly jumped to avoid another bomb. He then ran up to the Aero Darkness and would've jumped it if wasn't for the platform not being in a horizontal position. So he just kept dodging bombs as best as he could. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas as a bomb struck him just as he was about to jump. Davis stumbled back a couple of feet and started running again.

'_Crap! This is hard!_' He thought as he got some coins and continued dodging debris. He ran up to the Aero Darkness again and jumped on the platform. Again, he managed to hit Carlos. After another hit, Carlos' machine blew up with him fleeing the scene. Davis ran by another wall and Yolei & Hawkmon followed.

"It's our turn." Yolei said.

"Right. Watch out for the Dark Saucer's hand attack. It can beat you in one shot." Davis replied.

"Got it!" Yolei yelled. Davis fell back. A few seconds later, the Dark Saucer appeared in all its glory.

"Crap..." Carlos groaned when he saw Yolei & Hawkmon. "Can we just skip this?"

(Me: YOU actually _want_ to skip?)

"Yeah. You & I both know she's playing as like the easiest character ever created. She'll just sic her digimon on me. Please spare me the embarrassment."

(Me: °Sighs° Alright. Quit your whining. °Snaps fingers°)

After Yolei defeated both the Dark Saucer & Dark-Go-Round, she ran past a wall and TK ran by her.

"It's all up to you now. Good Luck." Yolei said as she stopped. TK ran ahead. The Dark Frog then appeared.

"Ok. This should be a little easier now." Carlos said as the Dark Frog lowered onto the floor.

TK grabbed a few coins and was about to jump if the Dark Frog hadn't already done that. Carlos dropped a bomb in the process. TK jumped and cleared the flames. The Dark Frog cruised on the ceiling above TK, occasionally dropping bombs in which the blond porcupine dodged effortlessly. The Dark Frog jumped back down and started to chase TK. He jumped and hit the cockpit. He was now behind the frog. Carlos stopped the frog and TK jumped over it and on the cockpit again. It jumped again and arrived above TK.

'_Hey. I wonder if I can get on the ceiling too._' He thought. He concentrated, then jumped up. He started to head towards the ceiling. TK hit Carlos again and the Dark Frog started to explode.

"How did you know you can do that?.!" Carlos yelled as he started to fly away.

"I just guessed." TK replied.

"Ugh! No matter. You won't beat this next creation!" Carlos yelled back. He flew ahead of TK. TK ran a little further, then stopped after collecting three coins.

Ahead of him was just space. Above him was a bunch of spikes. The ground had three orange sections on it. Speaking of the ground, it started to shake as a giant robot appeared. It was gray with some orange mixed in. It had spikes on its shoulder blades At the ends of the arms were these orange claws. The head was gray and seemed to have flashlights for eyes.

"_Blondie, prepare to die._" Carlos said through an intercom.

The battle started with the middle tile rising up towards the spike ceiling. TK wasn't on any of the tiles though. The robot then shot a huge laser from the eyes. The left tile then started going up as the middle one lowered. The robot's left claw started to move. After the robot shot its beam again, the left claw shot out towards TK. He dodged it and jumped on the detached claw, causing a hit. The right claw started to move too. After the left platform lowered and the right one went up, the claw fired, almost hitting TK, but he hit that one as well. He then jumped on the right platform that was coming down and jumped & hit the head.

"Ouch! You'll pay for that!" Carlos yelled as he fired another beam. He fired the left claw again, which narrowly missed TK. TK, in turn, hit the claw again. Carlos then launched the other claw. Again, it missed and TK hit it. Carlos then launched each claw in succession until TK destroyed both of them.

"Oh no..." Carlos groaned.

"Oh yes!" TK yelled. He then focused his attack on the head.

He would attack it every time the right platform started to come down, but before Carlos can fire the laser. This went on for a few more times before the robot, and the whole zone, started to fall apart. The satellite crashed into the space station and they both fell towards the Digital World. All of our heroes jumped off the zone when it got through the Digital World's atmosphere. The Dark Utopia Zone was falling behind them and crashed in a HUGE explosion. Unbeknownst to them, however, a gray dot flew from the zone before it crashed.

Out heroes landed safely on a grassy island among many in-training digimon. They jumped around in victory until TK remembered something.

"What about Kari!.?.!.?.!" The others stopped their celebration.

"Hey yeah. What DID happen to her?" Davis asked.

Elsewhere…

Many bird-like in-training digimon where flying around Kari, who was a tall rabbit. She was wearing a flowing purple dress. She was standing in a field. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the area in front of her got wavy and she felt a strong wind. It sucked her & the digimon in and flew away. Our five heroes then entered the scene.

"Oh man! He's gone too far!" Davis yelled.

"It went into Outer Space!" Cody replied.

"You know, I have a feeling this is going to happen to her throughout the rest of the fic." Yolei said.

"How are we going to catch up to him?" Hawkmon asked.

"I know!" TK said. He then turned to Davis. "Do you still have the bad time emeralds from the last game?"

"Yeah, but why?" Davis replied.

"No time! Hand them over." Davis did as he was told. The emeralds started floating around TK. They went faster & faster until his body started flashing. After a blinding flash, his entire body was gold. TK had reached super mode!

"See ya guys later!" Super TK yelled as he flew up at an incredible speed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

True Area 52 ½

The battle opened with the wavy entity & Super TK appearing in space. The Digital World was in the background.

"_Alright! Time to drop the cloaking device._" TK heard Carlos' voice say. The wavy entity was replaced by an orange snake-like machine. At the end of the tail was the nozzle of a laser. At the head was a pod, which served as the cockpit.

"Give her back, Carlos!" TK yelled. Carlos gave an evil laugh.

"_No way! Ya gotta beat me first._"

"That's what I intend to do." TK said. A fifty second countdown started counting as the battle started.

Carlos shot three missiles out of the machine. TK dodged the missiles and got some coins to add to the countdown. The missiles started to chase TK around as Carlos fired a gun at him. TK got through by ramming through the barrage. A missile was in front of him & he rammed it in the direction of Carlos' machine. It flashed gray when the missile hit it. A light bulb flashed above the blond's head.

"So _that's_ what I gotta do!" He yelled. The other two missiles by now exploded and Carlos fired another barrage.

TK charged through them and got some more coins. He got close to the machine and it fired three missiles, The tail started tracing TK's movements. He was too busy dealing with the missiles to notice. He hit the machine with a missile when the tail fired a beam. It hit TK and he was frozen. The machine sucked in TK and spit out some of his coins. It then spit TK out. He had only ten seconds left! In a panic, TK ignored Carlos for the moment to grab any coins he saw.

When the countdown was at a healthy thirty seconds, TK started his attack again. He got close to Carlos and he, in turn, started firing his guns and added three more missiles to the mix. TK watched the tail as he dodged the attack and got some more coins. After the tail fired its ice beam, TK went up and quickly rammed all three missiles into Carlos before they blew up. TK repeated the pattern one more time and instead of grey, the machine started flashing red after the last missile hit it.

"Ugh! He's too close to beating me!" Carlos muttered. He then yelled, "_Alright TK! No mercy!_" He fired three missiles. "_And now, Rollout attack!_" The machine rolled into a ball and started following TK around. He couldn't get a single coin or knock the missiles into Carlos. Worst yet, Carlos was also firing the gun as well.

'_This ain't looking too good._' TK thought. His meter was now down to fifteen coins. After Carlos finished the Rollout attack, TK concentrated on getting some more coins. He avoided getting too close to Carlos, who simply fired his vulcan gun to distract TK from his goal.

After getting a healthy amount of coins again, TK started coming close to Carlos. He fired three missiles and started to use Rollout again. TK went low to prepare for the attack. The machine started to roll towards TK, who went up.

'_This better work._' TK thought after he passed the machine. He moved passed the gunfire and moved so that the missiles were between him and Carlos. He charged backwards into a missile, which ricocheted into Carlos. His machine started blowing up.

"**_No! NO! NO!.!.!_**" He yelled while banging the console of the machine. It released a capsule that held Kari and the digimon. The machine started going down. A ball of purple light flew away from the machine and followed TK, who was guiding the capsule through the Digital World's atmosphere.

TK was hanging onto the bottom of the capsule as it passed through the atmosphere. The purple light ball was spinning around the capsule. A crack was forming on the side of it.

"What's with this ball?" TK asked, completely oblivious to the cracking capsule. The ball spun faster & faster until the capsule finally broke, knocking TK out of his super mode. Kari started falling.

"TK!.!.!.!" Her voice echoed as she fell. TK went into a dive.

"Don't worry! I'll catch ya!.!.!" He yelled while holding his hand out toward her. As he got closer to the falling bunny, he noticed a green coin falling with them. He ignored it for the time being. The in-training digimon that were captured were flying by them as TK got closer & closer until...

°GRAB!°

TK held Kari close as they descended towards the ground. He flipped when he got close and safely landed. Their friends ran up to them and the coin landed by TK's feet.

"YOU DID IT!.!.!" Their comrades yelled. In a flash, they went back to their normal forms.

"Alright! The game's over!" Yolei cheered, glad to be back to her human self. Hawkmon was flying around the group happily.

"Hey. What's that?" Cody asked, eyeing the coin. TK picked it up. It had the engraving of a wing on it.

"Congratulations! You got the Medallion of Flight! This is proof that you practically flew through the levels!" The same voice from yesterday's game said. "Please start the next game."

"Another one, huh?" Davis asked. "I guess we gotta collect these things."

"Yeah, but what for?" Kari asked. They then disappeared in the same colors of light that they came to the game in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"YES!" I cheered. "I finished this in time!"

"Now will you tell us why you wanted this done before Saturday?" Carlos asked.

"Of course! I needed this chapter done to celebrate the arrival of Sonic X!"

"You mean an animé featuring the blue hedgehog himself?"

"Yep!" I replied, turning to the camera. "The preview's tomorrow at 10AM on the Fox Box. Don't miss it!"

"Uh-huh." Carlos said boredly. "And what's so great about this show, anyway?"

"It's got the great Shadow in it." I sighed contently before waving at the camera. "See ya next time!"


	8. Digimon Arena

Here are the answers for the last chapter.

Game: Sonic Advance 2

Cast

TK: Sonic

Davis: Knuckles

Cody: Tails (Again)

Yolei & Hawkmon: Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao

Kari: Cream's mom

Carlos: Dr. Robotnik

Anything with "Dark" or "Darkness" in the name: Anything with "Egg" in the name. (Ex. Dark-Go-Round: Egg-Go-Round.)

Coins: Rings (Again)

Comments: I called rings "coins" to make fun of those who actually do call rings "coins." (My cousin, for example) This also goes for the Sonic Adventure 2: Battle chapter.

Bad Time Emeralds: Chaos Emeralds (Again)

Omomon: Omochao (The evil...)

Comments: I know that Omochao is in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, but I just couldn't resist doing that joke!

And lastly, the zones were all parodies of their original names! Enjoy the next chapter!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Seven

Digimon Arena

Wednesday…

Everybody was in The Hub again.

"Ugh. Sixteen times." Carlos addressed the Digi-Destined & digimon. "I got blown up _sixteen_ times! I'm still getting the soot out of my hair!"

"Well that's what happens when you play as the fat guy in a game about a supersonic hedgehog." TK said.

"Whatever. Go! Roulette!" Carlos ordered. The roulette showed different combinations until just the crest of Courage (not the cowardly dog!) was shown. "That's new."

"What? The bad pun the author just used?" Cody asked.

"Besides that. The roulette actually picked just one person this time." Carlos replied. Davis then stepped up. "Alright. Dark Door! Open!" The door opened and sucked in the two humans and their digimon. It then shut close.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The cheer of a crowd woke up Davis & Veemon. They looked around themselves and noticed they were in a stadium of sorts. They were on one side of a field. The field had a circle in the middle of it. On each side of the field was a rectangle. They stood up and dusted themselves off.

"It's about time you woke up!" They heard Carlos yell. He and Wormmon were on the other side of the stadium. Carlos, instead of his Emperor's uniform, was wearing a white uniform with a red R on the shirt, white pants, and black boots.

(A/N: I do believe I just gave away the whole game right there!)

"Why are you wearing that getup?" Davis asked.

"I don't know. The boss must've picked this. I like his choice of attire though." Carlos replied. "So let's play already!"

"But we don't know what we're playing!" Davis yelled.

"Yeah!" Veemon yelled as well.

"Man! You guys can be such casual gamers!" Carlos sneered. Wormmon tugged on his pants.

"Actually, I don't know what we're playing either." Carlos gave the digimon an exasperated look. He sighed.

"Alright. Since you guys obviously don't know what we're doing & therefore haven't played a real man's game, I'll explain how it goes." Carlos cleared his throat. "We're going to have a little battle." He grinned.

"A battle?" Davis repeated.

"Yeah. Our digimon will battle it out on this field. This will be a three-on-three battle with no time limit. Are you cool with that?"

"Yeah, but we only have one digimon each!" Davis protested.

"I'm aware of that." Carlos replied. "Your digimon has two digivolutions, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Davis answered, remembering Veemon's other forms.

"Each of your digimon's digivolutions, plus its current form counts as three digimon." Carlos replied. "I, on the other hand, have Wormmon and two other digimon to use." Suddenly, in small flashes of light, two green & white balls appeared at each of the boys' waists.

"These are our digi balls. They contain our other two digimon." The subbing Emperor explained before Davis even asked. A referee then stepped into the middle of the field. He was a gabumon (not Matt's) wearing a black & white striped shirt.

"Are we agreed with the rules of the battle?" He asked.

"Yeah." Davis said, still confused.

"Let's go already!" Carlos yelled at the ref.

"Right." The ref walked back to the outside boundaries of the field and held up two flags. A red one for Davis' side and a green one—

"Hey! Where's my favorite color?.!" Carlos screamed.

Oops. I meant a _purple_ one for Carlos' side. Their stats popped up on the stadium's titantron. Three red blocks represented Davis' digimon and three purple blocks represented Carlos' digimon. The ref raised the flags, getting ready to start the battle.

'_Heh. This'll be too easy._' Carlos thought while smirking at his opponent. '_He may have beaten me in two Sonic games, but he can't possibly beat me in a digimon fight, especially since I got tons of healing items with me._' He patted the brown backpack he was wearing. '_If anything happens, I'll just use some good old Full Restore._'

"Tamers begin!" The ref yelled to start the battle.

"Go! Wormmon!" Carlos ordered. Wormmon walked into the field.

"Umm… Go, Veemon." Davis said. Veemon walked into the field as well.

"Wormmon! String Shot!" Carlos yelled. Wormmon fired a sticky string from his mouth at Wormmon. Veemon jumped to the side.

"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon yelled as he charged towards Wormmon.

"Quick! Tackle attack!" Carlos ordered. Wormmon charged towards his attacker and they both collided. They both tried to push each other back.

"Davis! A little help here!" Veemon yelled at his tamer. Davis looked on in total confusion. This went on for a few minutes.

"Heh. Wormmon! Use String Shot again!" Carlos yelled. Wormmon got ready.

'_Oh man._' Veemon thought grimly.

"Veemon! Agility!" Davis ordered.

"Wha?" Carlos asked. Veemon ran before Wormmon can even use his attack. All that everybody can see is a blue blur speeding around the field.

"Carlos, what'll we do?" Wormmon asked, trying to see his opponent. Carlos didn't have a reply to that.

"Now use Double Edge!" Davis said. Veemon then bashed into Wormmon, sending him towards Carlos' side of the field.

"I thought he didn't know how to play this!" Carlos yelled over the crowd's cheers. He kneeled besides Wormmon. "Are you alright?" Wormmon was shaking.

'_How did he know those attacks!.? I thought he never played this game before._' Carlos thought. '_Oh well. I'll just use some Max Potion & Wormmon will be alright._' He then reached into his backpack to find the item. Shortly after, he jerked his hand out and put his face in the bag.

"Where's the Max Potion!.? There's nothing in there!" He yelled.

(Me: What do you expect? You're not allowed to use items.)

"What are you talking about!.? This is a battle! Of course I'm allowed to use items!"

(Me: Not in the game you're playing.)

"Huh?" Carlos then looked at the chapter's title. He put two & two together & gasped. "We're playing THAT!.? But you hate that sub series!"

(Me: I know, but that doesn't mean I can't torture you by making you play it.)

"Ugh." Carlos growled. "I may not be able to use items, but victory will still be mine!" He took out his D-3. "It's time to digivolve, Wormmon!" It started flashing.

"Wormmon! Digivolve to…" Wormmon said as the usual cheap five minute special effects played. "Stingmon!" The giant bug type was now flying overhead.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!" Carlos laughed evilly. "How will you beat me now, Davis?" He laughed again at Davis' shocked expression. "Stingmon! Use Poison Sting!" Stingmon pointed his claws at Veemon. They flashed white and needles started flying towards Veemon. They hit him countless times. When the attack ended, Veemon looked extremely pale. He doubled over in pain. Davis gasped.

"What'd you do to him!.?" He yelled at Carlos.

"I guess Stingmon's attack poisoned Veemon." Carlos responded. "Also, since we can't use items in this battle, Veemon will continue to lose energy until the battle ends." He made with the evil laugh again. One the red blocks disappeared from the titantron. Davis ran in the field and picked up Veemon. He then walked back to his end of the field and took out a digi ball.

"Go! Flamedramon!" He yelled as he tossed the ball. In a flash, the fire type digimon of Courage appeared.

"Did you say 'fire type'?" Carlos asked.

(Me: I believe so, yeah.)

"And Stingmon's a bug type… Crap!" Carlos slapped his forehead. "Use the Twin Needle attack!" Stingmon's claws glowed white again and he fired two giant needles at Flamedramon, who dodged them with no problem.

'_As long as Goggle Boy doesn't know any fire type attacks, I'm safe._' Carlos thought.

"Get in there, Stingmon!"

"Right! Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yelled. A purple blade appeared in his left wrist and he charged at Flamedramon.

"Fire Rockets!" The fire type yelled as his hands flared up. Flamedramon tossed fire balls at an incredible speed at Stingmon. Stingmon couldn't dodge them in time. He got hit and dedigivolved back to Wormmon. His body was black all over.

"Wormmon is out of this match!" Gabumon yelled while holding up the red flag. One of the purple blocks disappeared from the titantron. Carlos walked up to Wormmon, picked him up, and walked back to his side of the field. He took out a digi ball.

"Go! Shellmon!" Carlos yelled as he tossed the ball. The water type digimon with the giant shell then appeared. "Hydro Pump!" He ordered almost immediately. Shellmon fired a huge blast of water at Flamedramon. It took a lot of his effort to dodge it. Carlos stomped on the ground in anger.

"He can't dodge it forever. Shellmon! Surf attack!" Shellmon conjured up a huge wave and propelled it towards Flamedramon. The digimon had no place to run and got hit. He then exploded into digi dust. Davis only had one more red block left.

"Go! Raidramon!" Davis ordered, tossing his last digi ball in the process. The black four-legged digimon appeared. "Attack!" The red haired tamer ordered.

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon yelled as he shot an impressive lightning bolt at Shellmon. The water type exploded in digi dust.

"Crap! That thing's an electric type?.!" Carlos yelled in shock. He grabbed his last digi ball as another purple block disappeared. "This better be a good one." He proceeded to toss the ball.

"Go! Digi ball!" In a flash of light, Devimon appeared. "Alright! A dark type! Now what are you gonna do!.?" He gave a defiant smirk towards Davis' direction.

(Me: Umm… Carlos…)

"Quiet! I'm about to win this thing!"

(Me: Carlos, there's a problem.)

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon yelled as his body gave off a bright glow.

"What is it!.?" Carlos yelled.

(Me: Devimon's also a flying type.)

"He's a WHAT!.?.!.?.!" Carlos exclaimed. Raidramon then used his attack. "Heh. I'm sure Devimon can handle it. Now why did you give me this uniform for?"

(Me: That will become apparent in about three seconds.)

Raidramon's attack then struck not just Devimon, but Carlos and Wormmon as well.

"AHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" They all yelled as their bodies crackled with electricity.

"Oh _that's_ why!" Carlos yelled. Devimon then exploded. The explosion sent Carlos and Wormmon flying.

"Looks like Team Carlos is blasting off again!" They yelled. They then became a purple star in the sky.

"Whoohoo! We did it!.!.!" Davis yelled as he was jumping for joy. The crowd was cheering too. Gabumon walked up to him.

"For defeating the Digimon Emperor in a battle, we present this to you." He handed Davis a yellow coin. On it was the engraving of a digi ball.

"You got the Medallion of Battles!" That mysterious voice said. "This is proof that you defeated the great emperor in a battle. Please start the next game." Davis and Veemon then disappeared in blue light.


	9. Digimon Celebration 4

There wasn't much to spoof in the last chapter, but here are the answers.

Game: Pokémon Stadium (I HATE that game!)

Digi Ball: Poké Ball

Enjoy the chapter. I wasn't exactly comfortable with how this one turned out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Eight

Digimon Celebration 4

Later that night…

'_I hate him._' Thought Carlos bitterly. '_I HATE him!_'

It was bad enough that he lost the third game and had homework from all of his classes to do, but he had an extremely hard time explaining to Mr. & Mrs. Ichijouji why every strand of his hair was sticking up and crackling with enough electricity to light up half of Japan! But worst of all was that his pride took a major nosedive.

'_How could he have defeated me in a pokémon battle?_' He asked himself with much malice as he completed an algebra problem. '_I was the greatest trainer in the world in the last fic and I lost against some amateur? Granted, we used digimon instead of actual pokémon, but I had more experience than him! I should've won that!_' He then closed his book after completing his assignment and prepared for bed.

'_Just wait until tomorrow. I WON'T lose again! And I better not get blown up again!_'

(Me: Hey I can't promise that. It was fun having you play as a Rocket.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey. What happened to your hair?" TK asked Carlos, stifling laughter. It was the next day and everybody was in The Hub.

"Zip it, Blondie. Or do you want some of this?" Carlos asked as he shot a lightning bolt from his hair at the keeper of Hope. The bolt, of course, missed.

"You know," Davis started. "You look kinda like Tai with that new hair-do. Minus the electricity, of course." That earned a few chuckles from everyone in the room and a shock from Carlos.

"I'll shut up now." He said as he proceeded to chip off the dead skin.

"You know," Carlos countered. "This is all your fault! Just because I was dressed up as a Team Rocket member doesn't give you the right to wield that raidramon like Ash's pikachu!.!.!" His voice echoed off the walls. "I should shock that little Veemon too."

"This is actually your fault." Cody started. "If you didn't act like a complete nutcase and just have a few random battles with mind-controlled digimon, this wouldn't have happened." Carlos sent the little boy a venomous glare for that one.

"Roulette start." He said, still glaring at the boy. The roulette did its magic. It showed the crests of Light, Courage, and Intelligence. "Ok. You three. Let's go." Carlos, Cody, Kari, and Davis then made their way to the door.

"Dark Door! Open!" The door swung open and that usual gust of wind starting sucking. It sucked for a few minutes until Kari spoke up.

"Aren't we supposed to be sucked in to the void?"

"That's weird." Carlos said. "The wind isn't affecting us at all."

"There must be a malfunction." Yolei offered.

"Maybe. Unless..." Carlos started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Four voices yelled. The Digi-Destined turned and saw Wormmon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Veemon hanging on to the floor for dear life! They tried to hang on as much as they can, but it was too much for them! They got sucked into the door, which closed instantly. Everybody turned to Carlos.

"Uh… Heh heh?" He laughed nervously. The Digi-Destined gave him a cold glare. I'm talking freezing. I'm talking ninety below zero! I'm talking—

"WE GET IT!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Everybody yelled. They then turned back to Carlos.

"Ummm... I think that that happened because only the digimon can play this game." He then ran before everybody can throttle him. "Look! We can watch the game on this!" He walked up to a section of the wall by the dark door and turned on a TV, which was posted on the wall.

It displayed the digimon, who were knocked out. They seemed to be laying on some kind of rock. Behind them was a display of sorts with a TV in the middle. The TV displayed a picture of a pretty stormy sea.

"Get up, you bums!" A rude voice yelled. The four digimon groaned and slowly got up. They opened their eyes and saw—

"Gomamon!.?" The three good digimon asked as they ran up to him. There were the same green eyes and the same orange hair, but everything else about the water type digimon was different. His body was black all over & he had dark purple stripes on his body.

"That's Darkgomamon to you!" The digimon said. He looked behind the three and saw Wormmon. "Ahh! Lord Wormmon! Hello!" He padded up to Wormmon. "So good to see you. Sorry about the comment earlier." He dusted Wormmon off.

"Uhhh... Do I know you?" The green digimon asked.

"Oh my. I guess the boss didn't tell you. I'm Darkgomamon. Lord Carlos created me & a bunch of other digimon to play this game with ya."

"I guess he didn't expect them to get this far." Wormmon said, referring to Carlos' past losses. "So where are we? How do we play?"

"Right. Well, We're currently in a board game." Darkgomamon replied. The camera then went away from the group of digimon.

The board they were on was floating over a treacherous ocean. The current was way too rough, whirlpools were abound, as well as typhoons. The occasional lightning bolt would strike. All the water seemed to be flowing out of a giant spiked turtle shell in the middle. The shell was surrounded by a castle-like wall. On the board were many different buildings and a few bridges. The camera then zoomed back in to the digimon.

"Whoa! Too close! Too close! Too—!" Gatomon yelled just as the camera zoomed in too much and hit her forehead. She fell over. "Close..." She groaned.

(A/N: Old joke, I know.)

"As for playing." Darkgomamon started. "Here's how a turn works: You roll a dice block and you move according to how much the number says. Depending on which space you land on, something will happen. A blue space will give you three rings, which are the currency here. A red block will make you LOSE three rings. A green space with a bomb pictured on it will open up a battle mini-game, in which you guys put up a chosen amount of rings and try to win it all. A green space with a multi-colored star pictured on it will open up a reversal of fortune game. A space with a digivice pictured with give you the choice of one block to hit. You'll get a form-changing digivice for that. A green space with a question mark on it will make something special happen. A red space with a skull on it is a..." Darkgomamon got a mischievous grin on his face.

"Let's just say that you'll have a lot of fun if you land on that space." He stifled a laugh.

"Will it be fun for me?" Wormmon asked.

"No. Now then, the last space that's out there is another green space called a 'warp space.' If ya land on it, you'll automatically go to the same space as a random player. After each turn, you'll play a mini-game to raise your ring count. You have to play twenty turns. The object of the game is to get the most digieggs. If there's a tie, the number of rings you have will declare a winner."

"So… how do we get digieggs?" Veemon asked.

"I'll get to that in a few. Now, I'll explain the different buildings on the board." Darkgomamon replied.

Back in the Dark Carrier…

"So, what _does_ happen if anybody lands on a skull space?" Kari asked as Darkgomamon proceeded to explain the buildings on the board.

"Well, they'll get a not-so-pleasant surprise." Carlos replied. He followed up with an evil laugh. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"I knew that was going to happen." Cody said. Everybody else nodded.

Back in the game…

"And now about how to get digieggs." Darkgomamon started after he explained the use of the various buildings on the board. "You need to have twenty rings or more in order to buy a digiegg from me. I'll be at a random section of the board when we start playing. You guys will have to come to me, so you can buy one. Oh, one more thing before we begin." He took out a picture of a zudomon, except this zudomon looked different. Its fur was red instead of orange, its skin was black, the shell was a bright green, and the hammer it was carrying was gold. He showed the picture to the other digimon.

"This is Shadowzudomon. Don't forget to pay him a visit." He glared at Wormmon, who simply nodded, understanding his partner's trick. "He'll be at a random spot on the board as well."

"What do you take us for?" Armadillomon asked. "We know that Shadowzudomon is bad!" Darkgomamon gave a defiant smirk.

"Duh. You guys take everything way too seriously. Now, I believe we have to assign you your game forms." He clapped his flippers together. The other four digimon glowed white. When the glowing subsided, everybody found themselves in their game forms.

Wormmon was wearing a yellow cap with a blue W in a circle. Veemon was wearing a red cap with a red V in a circle. Gatomon was wearing a flowing pink dress and a crown on her head. Finally, Armadillomon's body was green and he had a saddle on his back.

"Hold up! I'm green! I'm sick!" Armadillomon yelled in a panic.

(Me: °Sighs° No, you're not. That's just your form. Accept it and move on.)

Armadillomon sighed and Gatomon stepped up.

"Well, why am I in a dress? I don't do dresses."

(Me: Look at Kari in the second game. You're perfect for the part!)

"If we're done with the complaining, let's start!" Darkgomamon said. Four dice blocks then appeared above everyone's head. "Punch the dice blocks and a number will pop up. Their number will decide turn order." The four digimon jumped up and hit the dice blocks. Wormmon had a ten, Veemon had a five, Gatomon had a three, and Armadillomon had an eight.

"Ok. Lord Wormmon goes first, the green freak goes second, the blue thing goes third, and the pink cat-like thing goes last."

"We're not loved!" The three goodie-goodies yelled.

"Yah. I know." Darkgomamon said. "Anyway, here are ten rings to start you off. Enjoy!" He handed each of them ten rings. "See ya!"

"Hey wait." Gatomon said. "Aren't you supposed to tell us where you and Shadowzudomon are?"

"I am?" Darkgomamon asked.

(Me: Yep. It's in the rules of the game.)

"Crap." Darkgomamon then took out a map of the board. "I'll be right here." He pointed a claw at a spot on the board that was by a yellow pipe. The other digimon nodded in understanding.

"And Shadowzudomon will be here." He pointed to a spot on the top of the map that was by a bridge on the left side on a fork. On the right side stood another yellow pipe. Darkgomamon started to pad away.

"See ya later then." He disappeared in a flash of dark energy, leaving the other digimon to get ready to play.

°GAME START!°

A dice block appeared above Wormmon's head, displaying random numbers. After a brief moment's hesitation, he jumped up and hit it. The block revealed a seven. Wormmon then walked from the start of the board. He walked up three spaces horizontally and four spaces vertically and landed on a blue space that was two spaces away from one of the board's buildings. He got three rings added to his total, putting him in the lead for the moment.

Back at the starting line, a dice block appeared above Armadillomon. He took no time in hitting it and got a five he walked and found himself on a blue space two spaces away from Wormmon. The two were now tied.

The block appeared above Veemon next. He jumped up and got a two. He gave a grimace at the tiny amount and walked the two spaces. He landed on a red space and got three rings deducted from his total.

"Aww…" He groaned. He was now at third place.

Gatomon also wasted no time in hitting the dice block and got a three. She walked, dragging her dress along the way, and landed on the green space by Veemon. Two treasure chests, one small and one huge, appeared and floated above her.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked.

(Me: You landed on a digivice space. You have to pick one of the chests and you'll get a digivice to use.)

"Oh. Ok." She then looked at the chests and jumped towards the bigger one. The chest opened and a Season one style digivice popped out.

°You got the dedigivice!°

Back with the humans…

"Now that everybody took their turn, we'll see what mini-game they'll play." Carlos explained to the other Digi-Destined & digimon. On the screen, panels with the playing digimon's faces were displayed. Wormmon and Armadillomon's panels were blue, Veemon's was red, and Gatomon's was green. Gatomon's panel then changed to red.

"Ahh. Looks like they're playing a team game."

Back in the game…

Everything flashed white. When the light subsided, two digimon were on two different sides of what looked like a dungeon. Wormmon & Armadillomon was on the left side and Veemon & Gatomon were on the right side.

"_Welcome to the first mini-game!_" Darkgomamon's voice rang out through a P.A. system. "_The object of this mini-game is to work together with your teammate in order to get out of the dungeon first. Good luck, Lord Wormmon._" The other three fell over.

"Ok. Let's do it." Veemon said to Gatomon, who gave him a high five.

On the other side, Wormmon and Armadillomon had their arms crossed and were facing away from each other.

"_Ugh. I knew there was going to be complications!_" Darkgomamon yelled. "_Just work together._"

"No way!" Wormmon yelled. "I'd be helping the enemy!"

"Same here." Armadillomon agreed.

"_A little help here?_" Darkgomamon said. A lightning bolt struck Armadillomon.

"I hate divine intervention." He groaned. "Let's work together." Wormmon stuck his tongue out at Armadillomon. Everybody then got to their positions. The digimon on each team were separated from their teammate by a wall. From left to right stood Armadillomon, Wormmon, Gatomon, and Veemon.

"Go!" Darkgomamon (Or DG) yelled. The digimon then started running.

Within a few seconds, Armadillomon & Gatomon came to a wall, which was decorated with Shadowzudomon's face. Wormmon & Veemon ran a bit farther & wound up by a lever. After a bit of thinking, and screaming on their teammates' part, they started to lower the lever. Unfortunately, the lever was a little on the heavy side, so it took a few moments before they lowered the wall. After alternating this duty with their teammates two more times, both teams found themselves in front of a hole. The only way across is through a platform in the middle. The only way either team can get across is by having one teammate turn the nearby lever.

"After you." Veemon said to Gatomon as he walked to the lever and started turning.

"Why thank you." She replied as she jumped on the platform when it got close to her. Veemon continued turning the lever.

On the other side, however, there were problems.

"You turn the lever first!" Armadillomon yelled at Wormmon.

"No way! You go first!" Wormmon yelled back. Armadillomon got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'll go first." He went to the lever and started turning. When the platform got to Wormmon, he jumped, but Armadillomon turned it too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Wormmon yelled as he plummeted. An agumon riding a cloud appeared and rescued Wormmon. It held him by a fishing rod and dropped him by Armadillomon. The two promptly started brawling.

Back with the other two, Veemon & Gatomon just got through the second platform and they were now in front of five pipes. They figured out that they have to jump in one in order to move on. They jumped in the closest one and popped out of the pipe in the back. Confused, they jumped in the closest one and were warped to a higher point of the dungeon. Before them were a lot more pipes than in the first area. Three rows of three pipes occupied the area.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Wormmon shouted to Armadillomon. They got passed the first pipe section and were now at the second section just as Veemon & Gatomon found the right pipe. They jumped in the middle pipe in the first row and were warped to a pair of pumps. All four players started to pump air into a balloon that was behind them. Only Wormmon & Armadillomon's balloon was getting air.

"What the…?" Veemon & Gatomon asked. They kept pumping, unknowing of the fact that the tubes their pumps were connected to were cut. Needless to say, Wormmon & Armadillomon were the victors. After the balloon was fully pumped, they ran to it and jumped inside. The roof of the dungeon opened and the balloon flew out. The two teammates shouted in triumph.

"Hey. How do you think we won, anyway?" Wormmon asked.

"Beats me." Armadillomon replied. Back in the dungeon, a darkgomamon was whistling innocently while holding a pair of scissors behind his back. The winning team got ten rings added to their total.

Back on the board, Wormmon's dice block appeared above his head. He jumped up and got a six. He walked past the two spaces and arrived at the first building on the board.

(Me: You wanna enter the store?)

"Why are you asking me?" Wormmon asked.

(Me: I couldn't get anybody to do this part, so I gotta do it. So, you entering it or not?)

"I guess so..." The store opened like a pop up book and Wormmon walked inside. A darkgomamon was waiting for him.

"Hello, my lord. What can I get for you?" The DG asked. He handed Wormmon a menu. On it were different items and their prices.

_Digivice: 10 Rings_

_Dedigivice: 10 Rings_

_Pipe: 15 Rings_

_Bakemon Crystal Ball: 25 Rings_

_Lamp: 30 Rings_

"Hmmm… I only have twenty-three rings, so..."

"Oh wait! You qualify for our special price club." DG interrupted a tad too fast.

"Really?" Wormmon asked.

"Yep! You can buy something and get fifty percent off!"

"Cool! I guess I'll buy the lamp."

"Good choice." DG handed the gold lamp over and took Wormmon's money, leaving him with eight rings and barely ahead of Veemon.

"What does it do, anyway?"

"If ya got enough rings, it'll take ya to where the darkgomamon with the digiegg is."

"Lovely." Wormmon said with a grin. "Thanks." Wormmon then left the store and continued walking. He walked four more spaces and then stopped on a blue space, but instead of three rings, a ? box appeared. He jumped up and received twenty rings. He then got the normal three rings.

"Dude! Sweet!" Carlos & Wormmon yelled.

"Dude! Weak!" The good guys yelled. Wormmon was now in first place, again.

Dark Carrier…

"What was _that_ about!.?.!.?.!" Everybody yelled at Carlos.

"It's legal!" He defended. "It could be worse. He could've gotten a digiegg instead." Everybody else groaned.

Back in the game, Armadillomon was taking his turn. After getting a four, he walked up to a blue space just before the store and got three rings. Veemon & Gatomon's turns were uneventful as well. They also landed on blue spaces. Everything then flashed white to start the next mini-game. When the light subsided, everybody found themselves on top of a mountain. The main darkgomamon (i.e.: The one with the digieggs) stood before them.

"Ok. Here's how the game works, you guys are gonna race down this mountain on skis." He said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Veemon said.

"While escaping from an avalanche." DG finished.

"…" Everybody else sweatdropped. DG disappeared and the mountain started to shake. The digimon looked up and gasped. A whole ton of snow was falling! "Be cool, Be wild, and Be Groovy" started to play as everybody jumped off the ridge they were on, landed on some skis, and started skiing.

"Think anybody got the reference?" Gatomon asked.

"Probably not." Armadillomon replied.

"Less talking, more skiing!" Veemon yelled. The game started.

For the first few minutes, everybody was just speeding up to avoid the snow. Soon, they reached the first turn. Shortly after that, a rock was present. Unfortunately, Armadillomon & Gatomon didn't see it and they tripped. They got covered in a snowball. They struggled to get free, but it was too late. The avalanche got them. The only two left now were Wormmon & Veemon. They continued skiing, weaving out of the way of any rocks that got in their way. Veemon skied up a ramp and soared ahead of Wormmon. Wormmon used the sticks he had to speed up his pace, but it was no use as Veemon soared through another ramp and past the finish line. Everybody then disappeared and reappeared on the board. Veemon was ten rings richer and moved up to third place, leaving Gatomon at fourth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And now, a small montage to hopefully advance the story a little faster!

The next turn, Wormmon used his lamp to get the first digiegg of the game. Everybody then took their rolls. A few mini-games were then showed. One in which everybody was stuck to a slimy monster and they tried to escape. Everybody had a hard time getting around after that. Another mini-game they played included a dangerous game of tag.

Back on the board, Gatomon had landed on a warp space. A spinner was placed in her claws. On it were pictures of the other three players' faces. She spun it and the arrow landed on Veemon's face. The space sprung up and propelled her to the blue digimon, her screaming all the way.

°BAM!.!.!°

One turn, the three goodie-goodies used their Bakemon Crystal Balls to summon the ghost to steal Wormmon's coins, but he had a special flashlight with him. It protected him from their attacks. The light made the bakemon disappear into digi dust. And now, we go back to real time with everybody at the tenth turn. Wormmon was leading with two digieggs and eighty rings. Everybody else was behind with no digieggs and about fifty rings each. Everybody heard Shadowzudomon roar. The camera then went to him.

"You think you can defeat me, shrimps…and Lord Wormmon." He quickly added that last part. He then raised his arms and his body started to flash a pinkish color. He started to laugh almost as evilly as Carlos does. Almost.

"Damn straight! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled. Everybody else sweatdropped.

°TEN TURNS LEFT!°

Wormmon was about to start his turn when he found himself dedigivolving to Leafmon. He was still wearing his hat, which was completely covering his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

(Me: It seems that Shadowzudomon's magic made you all dedigivolve for this turn.)

"Ugh!" Everybody yelled. Leafmon's dice block then came up.

He bounced up and got a three. He then bounced up a bridge towards the top of the board. Because it was crossed two times before, the bridge crumbled after Leafmon crossed it. The bridge rebuilt itself and wound up going in a horizontal direction. He walked passed a space and would up at a fork. To his left stood Armadillomon, who was two spaces away from Shadowzudomon and to his right was a yellow pipe. Knowing what happens if you go near Shadowzudomon, Leafmon went to the right. He walked through the pipe and walked two spaces, landing on a digivice space. Two chests came down and Leafmon jumped and hit the smaller one. A D-3 that resembled Carlos' popped out.

°You got the D-3!°

Leafmon then digivolved back to Wormmon.

It was now Armadillomon's turn and to say he was scared would be an understatement. He was sweating bullets. He had cold feet. Hell, they were ice cubes! He had stage fright. He—

"SHUT UP!.!.!" Everybody yelled. "How much longer do we have to endure this running gag?"

(Me: I've only used that joke like three times since I started this fic. Chill!)

Anyway, Armadillomon dedigivolved to Upamon and his dice block appeared. He looked at Shadowzudomon, who gave a menacing grin.

'_Please let me get less than three. Please let me get less than a three._' He prayed as he jumped. He closed his eyes and then looked up.

"Awww Damn it!" He got a three. He bounced those fateful steps.

"Deadmon walking, or rather, bouncing." Carlos said as Upamon confronted Shadowzudomon.

"Hehhehheh. What've we got here? A shrimp to put on the barbie? I'll show ya not to mess with me." He then raised his hammer.

"Dark Vulcan!" He shot a bolt of dark energy at Upamon.

The digimon was propelled up and landed, charbroiled, at an alternate starting point, located in the middle of the board. Still dazed, he bounced onto the last space, a skull space! The lights dimmed and everybody on the board looked scared, Upamon especially. He looked around as a skull-shaped cloud of smoke started laughing. A little bit afterwards, it disappeared, but the lights were still off. Upamon then heard a low whistling sound which was getting louder by the second. He looked up.

"Crap…" He groaned as Shadowzudomon landed on him.

"Let's do this!" Shadowzudomon yelled as he got into a thinking pose. He then laughed evilly. "Ok. We're doing a Dark Revolution."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh crap!" Carlos yelled as he smacked his forehead.

"What? What's he gonna do?" Everybody else asked.

"When Shadowzudomon uses Dark Revolution, everybody's ring amounts become even." Everybody else cheered after Carlos divulged that little bit of info. Everybody's Ring counts became fifty-eight. The villains were scowling as the heroes cheered even more.

Back on the board, Upamon digivolved back to Armadillomon as Veemon dedigivolved to Demiveemon and rolled his dice. He had already dealt with Shadowzudomon the previous turn (and lost half his rings in the process). He got a five. He walked four spaces and stopped at a building.

(Me: You wanna enter the lottery shop?)

"Ok." Demiveemon replied. The lotto shop opened and he walked inside. A DG was waiting for him behind a lotto ball machine (Ya know, like the one that Tom Nook from Animal Crossing uses at his raffles every end of the month).

"Welcome to the lotto shop." DG greeted. "Since this is your first time here, I gotta give ya this ticket." He handed Demiveemon a lottery ticket. On it were, in this order, his, Wormmon, and Gatomon's faces.

"Now fork over the five rings!" Demiveemon complied and handed DG the rings. "Now then, turn the lever and the color of the ball will decide your prize. You may even get lucky and win a hundred rings. °Cough° yeah right! °cough°" Demiveemon then turned the handle as fast as his petite arms would allow. He kept spinning and spinning until...

°PING!°

Everybody gasped. Carlos started jumping in extreme anger and everybody else was in complete shock.

"He got the GOLD BALL!.?.!.?.!" Everybody yelled.

"Uhh... Erm... I guess you get a hundred rings…" DG said, clearly still in shock. He handed Demiveemon a huge sack of rings. He was now in second place. He then left and landed on the blue space after the shop. He turned back into Veemon.

Gatomon next dedigivolved to Salamon. The dice block appeared and she hit it, giving her a simple two. It was hard to walk those two spaces, however, because she was still wearing her dress. She eventually got to the blue space & got her rings. She digivolved back into Gatomon as everything got white again. Everybody found themselves in a plane thousands of miles in the air. You-Know-Who was behind them.

"I hate to ask, but what do we have to do?" Wormmon asked. He and the other three players were wearing balloons on their backs.

"This is a bonus mini-game." DG started. "You'll be skydiving, trying to get as many rings as possible while avoiding getting hit too many times."

"Get hit too many times by what?" Veemon asked.

"You'll see." Darkgomamon then pushed everybody off the plane. They fell through a cloud and the game started.

The group got rings while trying to avoid obstacles like crazy biyomon that would yell out things like "Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" and culumon that yell out things like "Wanna play?" or "Got any cream puffs?" They soon landed safely. They each had a small amount of rings added to their totals. They were too busy avoiding the insane digimon.

"That's not the only insane thing around here." Gatomon said. The others nodded in agreement. A bolt of lightning struck the cat digimon.

"Ouch..."

A little bit into the next turn...

Armadillomon's dice block came up. He then jumped and hit it. He got a one and landed on a fortune space. The star on the space elevated Armadillomon above the dark clouds of the board. A mushroomon wearing baggy pants walked up to him.

"Welcome to Reversal of Fortune." The fungus said. "You gotta play a little pinball. Where the ball lands will decide the fate of two of our players." He walked away and a digitamamon wearing a purple top hat walked up.

"Ok. First we gotta decide WHO's giving up something." The egg said as a pinball table appeared in the middle of the platform. Armadillomon walked up to it. The table seemed to be decorated to make it look like a blue sky. Two Darkgomamon targets were moving around near the top and at the bottom were four cups. The cups had the players' faces on them. He gripped the plunger, pulled back, and let go. The ball bounced around and then settled in the cup bearing Veemon's face.

"So far, Veemon's giving something up." Digitamamon then left and a green digimon wearing an adventurer's hat and a white mask showed up.

"Hi. Now we decide WHOM is getting something, by pinball, I guess..." The digimon said rather shyly. The table flipped and was replaced by a similar table, only Veemon's cup wasn't present. Armadillomon pulled back on the plunger and let go. The ball bounced out of his cup and landed next to it...in WORMMON'S cup! Carlos' eyes bulged as he saw the scene. He then tried to hold a straight face.

'_That's it, Carlos. Just maintain your_ _poker_ _face. Mustn't let them know you're scared._' He thought as he tried to hang on to his composure with minimal success. His legs were shaking and his hands were dangerously close to his mouth.

"Uhh… You ok?" Davis asked. Carlos jumped and put on a smile.

"Of course I'm fine! Why would you ask such a ridiculous question!.?" He replied with bravado.

"Because your nails are almost gone." Davis said dully. Carlos looked at his hands. His nails were almost gone! Blushing, he hid his hands behind his back.

Back in the game, the shy digimon left and a bakemon wearing a wizard's outfit appeared cackling.

"Now then, mortal, we'll decide WHAT Veemon will give Wormmon through pinball. Heh. I love this tricky stuff!" The table flipped again and was replaced by one with a different background, a late sunset/early evening type background. Two cups bearing small pictures of digieggs were at the top, guarded by two Darkgomamon targets. At the bottom were six cups bearing different pictures of rings. Armadillomon took a look at the board, took a deep breath, and pulled the plunger slightly. He let go and all hearts stopped beating for a moment. The ball hit the right DG and bounced into the digiegg cup.

"No… It's over..." Carlos said as he slumped to the floor. The other Digi-Destined were going to ask, but they decided against it. They would find out in a few seconds anyway.

In the game, an agumon wearing a fake turtle shell walked up to Armadillomon.

"It's decided. Wormmon and Veemon must switch digieggs." The digimon said. Wormmon then handed over the eggs with a huge scowl on his face. Veemon was now in first place. Carlos was crying and banging on the floor.

At the end of the game…

"Ok. Now that the game is finally over, we'll tally up the scores and decide on the winner." Darkgomamon said. The players were lined up in the order of their turns. They were standing in a stage-like setting.

"First we'll look at everyone's ring totals." Everybody but Wormmon groaned as they saw the scores. Armadillomon had forty-six rings, Gatomon had eighty rings, and Veemon had seventy-five rings. Wormmon wouldn't have had the highest ring amount if it wasn't for the fortune space he landed on in the fifteenth turn. He had switched rings with Veemon and continued on to win the rest of the mini-games.

"Now, we'll look at the digiegg totals." Only Wormmon groaned as the totals was shown as Veemon- two, Everybody else- zilch. "Now, I will award bonus digieggs." Everybody had a hushed breath as Darkgomamon prepared to read off the winners.

"First, the Bonus Egg. This digiegg is awarded to the one who got the most rings in the mini-games. And the winner is… Lord Wormmon!" A shimmering digiegg floated above Wormmon and he grabbed it.

"Next, the Ring Egg. This digiegg is awarded to the one who got the most rings in the entire game. And the winner is Lord Wormmon!" Another digiegg floated above Wormmon and he grabbed it.

'_Alright! Now we're tied. If Wormmon gets this next egg, I'll win!_' Carlos thought with a grin.

"Finally, the Occurrence Egg." Darkgomamon started. "This digiegg is awarded to the one who landed on the most ? spaces. And the winner is..." He then looked at the card. He gulped. "The winner is..."

"SPIT IT OUT!.!.!" Everybody yelled.

"V-V-Veemon..."

"WHAT!.?.! HOW!.?.!.?.!" Carlos yelled.

°Flashback°

_Veemon hit the dice block and got a five. He walked the five spaces and landed on a ? space that was in front of a bust of Shadowzudomon._

_"What happens now?" He asked. The bust's mouth opened and spewed lightning at Veemon. _

_"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!" He got burned to a crisp._

°End flashback°

The digiegg came to Veemon.

"And the winner with three digieggs, Veemon." DG said solemnly. The other three digimon were teleported back to the Dark Carrier, leaving Veemon alone.

"Well, you won. Here's your prize." DG said as a box shaped like Shadowzudomon's shell appeared. Veemon walked towards it.

"Hold it!" Shadowzudomon's voice said. The other two digimon looked around for him, but couldn't find him. The curtain behind them opened up, revealing the evil turtle standing behind a golden box.

"You gotta beat me in a mini-game before you can get your prize!" He gave an evil laugh as the box opened. A wave of dark energy came out of it and sucked in Veemon & Shadowzudomon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We are now looking at a gigantic cube floating in a dark & stormy sky. The cube seemed to be made entirely out of water, which was flowing extremely fast. On the surface of this cube were platforms as well as many traps. The camera zoomed in on the top of the cube. Veemon landed on a platform. He then turned around and saw Shadowzudomon standing. On either side of him was a darkgomamon. The one on the left was holding a fan.

"Welcome!" Shadowzudomon yelled. "In this game, you'll have to fight me! Catch me if ya can!" He then ran off, followed by his two cohorts. Veemon followed and wound up on the side of the cube. There were four platforms ahead of him. There was a steel stake sticking out of the middle of each platform. On the third one stood the two DGs.

"Hahahahaha!" They both laughed.

"Don't think you can get to the master so easily." The right DG said.

"Yeah. Things are gonna get a little wet!" The left one sneered.

"Take the plunge and say good-bye!"

"Ta-ta!"

"Hahahahaha!" The DGs laughed as they left the room. Lightning started coming out of the steel posts and started circling in two, sometimes three, bolts clockwise.

°Start!°

A meter with ten hearts, indicating Veemon's HP, appeared. Veemon then jumped from platform to platform, taking care not to get hit by the lightning. He soon got past the platforms and moved on to the next room. In the middle of the room were three panels bearing a part of Darkgomamon's face. The panels were scrambled and in an L formation. The two DGs appeared on floating platforms, laughing teasingly.

"So, you made it, huh?" The right DG said. "But it ends here."

"You ain't going any further!" The left one said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what I gotta do!" Veemon said.

"Can ya solve the riddle of this room?" The right one asked.

"And don't even think about moving the pieces with a hip drop!" The left one said.

"You jackass! Why'd you tell him that!.?" The right yelled.

"You stupid little—" The left one started.

"Eep!" They both said as they flew a little higher.

°Start!°

Veemon took a look at the panels and first decided to move the upper right piece, which bared the left part of DG's mouth. He ran up to the piece, jumped up, flipped, and landed on the panel. It slid across the water. He then ran to the upper left piece, which had the right side of DG's upper face on it. The blue digimon did a hip drop. It slid and was now on top of the mouth part. The Darkgomamon with the fan moved to the corner of the lower left piece, which had the left side of DG's upper face on it. He dropped a ball of lightning on it. Veemon went to the aforementioned piece and performed another hip drop. The piece moved up. He went back to the mouth part and made it slid underneath the left face piece. The missing part appeared and both DGs fell to the ground in defeat.

"Damn it! Sorry boss!" The right DG said.

"It's all his fault!" The left one said. Veemon ran past them and into the next area.

There were six platforms in this room. The three ahead and the last one near the exit had posts on them and the other two didn't. They were just rocks. Shadowzudomon was at the exit to the room. He ran off and the posts generated lightning again. Veemon jumped on the middle platform and screamed in pain because he landed on a bolt. He shook it off and jumped to the left platform that was next to him. He avoided the lightning on that platform and quickly jumped to the rock ahead. He almost slipped, but he regained his balance and continued on.

He got through the room and was now in another puzzle room. There were eight pieces this time and they were decorated with Shadowzudomon's image. He had a hard time getting through that puzzle (He had to avoid Shadowzudomon's lightning boomerang attack.)

He eventually got the puzzle completed and then moved on to the final area of the cube, an arena. The arena was circular and had five buttons on the outside. The two combatants looked at each other with fury.

"Now, I'll destroy you!" Shadowzudomon yelled. "I won't stand for this! My master will claim victory! Now prepare to die!"

°Start!°

Shadowzudomon started moving towards Veemon. Veemon ran to one of the buttons and pressed it with a hip drop. It started to glow.

"Dark Vulcan!" Shadowzudomon yelled as he fired the dark energy at Veemon. The blue dragon dodged the attack and ran towards another button. He pressed that one and a light seemed to connect the two buttons together. Shadowzudomon charged at Veemon, who dodged again and hit a third button. The beams came together and formed a triangle, which Shadowzudomon was in the middle of. A lightning bolt struck the triangle and shocked the giant digimon. This pattern continued four more times and Shadowzudomon was defeated. He dedigivolved to Darkgomamon and fainted.

"Yes! I did it!" Veemon yelled as he jumped for joy.

"No… Shadowzudomon, the greatest digimon I've ever created, lost to a little pipsqueak? Man..." Carlos moaned.

Veemon and Darkgomamon were teleported out of the box.

"Ok. You win. Here's your lousy present." DG said as he padded away. He left behind the gift box from earlier. Veemon walked up to the box and picked it up. In a bright flash, the box opened, revealing Veemon's present. A red coin with a birthday cake engraved on it.

"You've won the Medallion of Parties! This medallion is proof that you are a hit at parties! Prepare to start the next game." The voice from the last three chapters said as Veemon was teleported back to the Dark Carrier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Dark Door opened and Veemon walked out, holding the medallion. He no longer had his hat on. Everybody else, minus the villains, ran up to him and congratulated him on his victory. The Dark Carrier hovered above the ground and let out the heroes. It then flew off into the early evening sky.

"I'm sorry about losing that game, Carlos." Wormmon said to his substitute master, who was standing by a window. Carlos sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Wormmon." He replied, not taking his eyes off the passing clouds. "They may have won half the games so far, but things are going to get a lot tougher. I will win soon enough." He then stepped away from the huge window.

"I'm going home. See ya tomorrow." Carlos didn't wait for a reply as he left the room.


	10. Cody: Sky Ride

Here are the answers for the last chapter:

Game: Mario Party 4

Cast

Wormmon: Wario

Veemon: Mario

Armadillomon: Yoshi

Gatomon: Princess Peach

Darkgomamon: A koopa kid (or ya can just say Baby Bowser. Whatever.)

Shadowzudomon: Bowser

Comments: Go ahead and take a nice close look at Zudomon and tell me he doesn't resemble Bowser!

Bakemon: Boo

Mushroomon: Toad

Digitamamon: Goomba

The green digimon wearing the white mask: Shy guy

The agumon wearing a turtle shell: Koopa

The agumon from the first mini-game: Lakitu

Items

Rings: Coins (Sorta backwards from the Sonic chapters, huh?)

Digieggs: Stars

Skull Space: Bowser Space

Digivice Space: Mushroom Space

Dedigivice: Mini Mushroom

D-3 (although it was never used...): Mega Mushroom

The board they were playing on was a watered down (literally!) version of the board "Bowser's Gnarly Bash." Try to guess what mini-games were played.

BTW, since I haven't found anything on the net regarding Darkgomamon or Shadowzudomon, or anything that's even close to these digimon, I officially own them AND their descriptions. I will gladly retract ownership if anybody decides to give me a link to a site that proves that someone has used those digimon before. Either as in actual digimon cards featuring these two or otherwise.

And now, chapter 9!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Nine

Cody: Sky Ride

That night…

'_I don't believe this…_' Carlos thought as he surfed the Net. '_Four times. I'm halfway towards losing this thing._' He was looking at a fan site.

'_I can't figure it out. These are amateurs, right? I mean, am I really dealing with casual gamers here or are they as inclined with games as I am?_' He sighed as he looked for a good sprite comic to read.

'_Maybe they are casual gamers, but they're good because they're actually in the game physically. It's not like they're in front of a screen holding a controller._' With a sigh, he logged off and got ready for bed.

'_Whatever their secret is, I'll exploit it & claim victory._' He then went to sleep.

In Odaiba...

(A/N: Remember, Ken lives in a different city. At least, I think that's how it goes.)

'_I'm going to win tomorrow's game if I get picked to play._' Cody thought as he did some late-night drills with his kendo stick. He did a few slashes and then took a breather. '_I wonder if I can take my kendo to the Digital World with me._'

The next day in You-Know-Where…

(A/N: For those who haven't been keeping count, and shame on you, it's Friday.)

"Ahh… It's nice to know that my hair is finally free of that electricity!" Carlos said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Good for you. Can we get started already!.?" Davis yelled.

"Oooh! Anxious to lose, are we?" Carlos teased. "Very well. Roulette! Go!" The neon lights started flashing.

"Hey Cody, what's with the kendo?" TK asked as everybody awaited the decision.

"For protection." was the response. The roulette soon stopped and revealed the crest of Intelligence.

"Ok Brains. Let's go." Carlos said. Cody walked up. The digimon were backed up against the wall. It seems they were still scared after yesterday's game. "Dark Door! Open!" The door creaked open and Cody & Carlos were sucked in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh... What happened?" Cody asked as he came to. He stood up and found himself standing on a grassy plane. He looked to his right and saw a checkered line on the ground. "I must be on a racetrack."

"How perceptive of you." Carlos said. Cody turned to him.

"So, what are we playing?"

"This is a racing game." Carlos replied as he took out his D-3. "Game Transform!" He & Cody's bodies flashed white. When the light subsided, Cody found himself smaller. He held an arm in front of himself. It was a pink flipper! Cody looked down & noticed his feet were red!

"What the—"

"GWAHAHAHAHA!.!.!" Carlos laughed. Cody turned towards the subbing Emperor. He was much bigger than Cody now. Carlos resembled a fat, blue penguin. He was wearing a coat that was purple on the inside and black on the sides. He was also wearing a hat that was of the same color scheme. "Hey tiny, ready to start?"

"Tiny this!" Cody yelled as he unsheathed his kendo stick.

°BAM!°

"Ow!" Carlos yelled, rubbing his head. "Take this!" He took out a giant mallet.

°WHAM!°

"Now let's finish up preparations!" Carlos yelled. He slung his mallet over his shoulder and walked away from Cody, who was as flat as a pancake. Cody inflated himself and walked over to Carlos. Carlos whistled and four puffs of smoke appeared in front of them. When the smoke dissipated, four beings that resembled Cody were seen on four floating machines.

"And now," Carlos started. "Presenting the Winged Star!" He pointed towards the one of the far left, who was standing on top of a white & blue machine resembling a bird. The pilot was red.

"Next, we have the Rocket Star!" Carlos pointed to the blue pilot next to the Winged Star. He was standing on a brown machine that was shaped almost like an arrow. Floating behind it was a blue orb.

"Next to it, we have the Shadow Star." Carlos turned his attention to the purple pilot. He was standing on a dark purple machine that had bat-like wings on the sides.

"And last, and certainly least, the Warp Star." Carlos pointed at the last pilot, who was white. He was standing on a normal, yellow star. "And there you have it. These are the sky ride machines."

"Sky ride machines?" Cody asked. "Hey! I rented this game last night!"

"Good for you. That means I don't have to explain the rules." Carlos said. "Anyway, here's how we're gonna do this. We'll race on four tracks. The one who has the most points wins. We'll do scoring like Mario Kart. First place gets nine points, second gets six, third gets three, and fourth gets one. That cool?"

"Yeah. It sounds alright."

"Ok then. We each pick a star to race in and the other two will be our opponents." Carlos started walking towards the machines. "I pick the Shadow Star, naturally." He swung his hammer, knocking the pilot off the Shadow Star and into the sky, where he became a star. Carlos jumped on it.

"Hey wait a minute! Your character's supposed to ride the motorcycle!" Cody protested. Carlos scoffed.

"What? And miss the chance to play using my favorite star? Dream on, round boy!" He laughed evilly.

"Grrr..." Cody growled. "I pick the Winged Star." He walked over to the star. The pilot jumped off and Cody got on.

"Very well. That means our opponents are the pilots in the Warp Star and the Rocket Star." Carlos said. "Let's start this thing!"

°GAME START!°

°Race one: Make believe Meadows. Laps: 3°

The four pilots stood in front of the starting line as their stars appeared. They jumped on each one and lined up. In order from left to right, Carlos, Cody, the Warp Star's pilot, and the Rocket Star's pilot floated.

"Heh. You won't beat me ya little brat." Carlos sneered.

"We'll see about that." Cody said.

"Yeah right. Another thing. If any of those two—" Carlos pointed at their opponents. "—beats us, I still win."

"You cheap little—"

"GO!" An announcer said, starting the race. The stars shot forward towards a bridge.

Being in the fastest star, Carlos was ahead, followed by Cody, the Warp Star's pilot, and the Rocket Star's pilot. Carlos knocked away some enemies on the bridge with his hammer. The racers reached the first turn. Carlos went right and grinded on a little expanse of land before going off a ramp. The Shadow Star glided a little before landing. Cody and the other racers went to the left and glided in the air after hitting a rocky ramp. Cody soared ahead of Carlos, putting him in first place.

"Damn it! I forgot the Winged Star is good in the air." Carlos cursed as the Warp Star got ahead of him. He then rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a wrist communicator.

"Warp Star pilot, I don't care what you have to do, stop Cody!" The pilot, although Carlos couldn't see, nodded as he followed Cody up a rocky path and into a cave. The pilot sucked in a porcupine fish-like enemy and got needle power. He got right behind Cody and was given a small boost in speed.

"What the—!" Cody yelled as he noticed the oncoming pilot. He didn't have enough time to react as the Warp Star's pilot extended his needles and hit Cody, making him fall. "Ugh! What was that about?" He started to pick his star out of the ground as the Warp Star left the cave.

°WHAM!°

"Hahahahahahahaha!.!.!" Carlos laughed as he passed Cody, who got a lump on his head. Carlos had just smacked him with his mallet and he left the cave as well.

"Oh wait until I catch up!" Cody hissed as he got back on his star and left the cave. He went around the bend and saw the finish line coming up. He saw Carlos cross it, followed by the Warp Star. Cody passed by a microphone enemy and prepared to cross the line. Just then, an incredibly loud boom reached Cody's ears, propelling him into the air! The Rocket Star's pilot passed underneath and started his second lap as Cody flew overhead, starting the second lap as well.

Cody glided so high, he cleared the bridge and the first turn. He landed shortly afterwards between Carlos and the Warp Star.

'_Where did he come from!.?_' Carlos thought as he looked back at Cody. He quickly turned his attention back to the race. He was going along the path to the cave. He swung at a porcupine fish that was nearby and entered the cave, missing another one entirely.

'_Hey, if those guys can suck up the enemies on the track, I can too!_' Cody thought. He then inhaled the porcupine fish Carlos passed earlier. He swallowed it and became Needle Cody. Using the same technique the Warp Star pilot used, he caught up to Carlos and extended his spines.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled as he got the point. He crashed the front of his star on the cave floor.

"Turnabout is fair play!" Cody yelled as he sped past.

"Grr… Rocket Star, Warp Star! Deal with that pest now!" Carlos roared into his communicator as he got his Shadow Star out and got back to the race, tailing his two servants. Everybody crossed the finish line and started the last lap.

The Rocket and Warp Star's pilots sucked up a blade knight as they crossed the bridge. They each got a gold sword to use. They caught up to Cody (who's normal again) and slashed at him, slowing him down. Carlos caught up to the three racers and went past, laughing evilly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Cody yelled as he tried to get away from the pilots without much progress. "Oh that's it!" He unsheathed his kendo stick and bashed the two pilots, causing them to crash. He got through the cave and reached the last stretch, coming up on Carlos.

"How did you catch up so fast!.?" Carlos asked as Cody got right next to him. He brought out his hammer and swung at Cody. Due to his small size, Cody dodged the attacks easily. Just as they were about to reach the finish line, Cody smacked Carlos across the face with his kendo, slowing him down enough for the puff ball to cross the finish line in first place!

"Yes!" Cody yelled as he put away his kendo and stopped his star.

"Aw crap!" Carlos yelled as he stomped on his star. He then recomposed himself. "Heh. That was just the first race. There are three more to go and I'll claim victory before this is over."

"Whatever." Cody scoffed. "Let's just start the next race."

"As you wish." Carlos replied as the Rocket Star and the Warp Star crossed the finish line. The four racers disappeared in a flash of light.

Score:

First place: Cody: Nine points.

Second place: Carlos: Six points.

Third place: Rocket Star: Three points.

Fourth place: Warp Star: One point.

°Race two: Icy Hillside. Laps: 2°

"Aw man, it's cold." Cody said as he and the other racers jumped on their stars. The order was now Cody, Carlos, the Rocket Star, and the Warp Star.

"What do ya expect? This is a snow course." Carlos said, shivering slightly. The course was a land of ice and snow. The near night sky provided the perfect backdrop for the race. The northern lights shone brightly in the sky.

"Three, two, one, GO!" The announcer yelled. Everybody shot forward.

'_Heh. I love the music for this track. A lovely song that sounds like it could be used in a fancy party._' Carlos sighed contently, momentarily forgetting about the cold. The Shadow Star sent him up a yellow lane that rose up out of the ground. He continued on a snowy surface. The other racers went inside a tunnel.

'_Where'd he go?_' Cody thought as he made a left turn in the tunnel. He shrugged as he moved on past enemies, none of which yielded any powers. After a right turn, Cody found himself approaching a laser field. A clear icy ceiling was above. Cody saw Carlos floating above the ceiling.

'_So that's what he did. He used a shortcut!_' He thought with urgency as he reached the lasers. A laser would've hit him if it wasn't for the Warp Star's pilot pushing a switch Cody passed earlier. The lasers deactivated and everybody got through the tunnel.

'_Wee! This is fun!_' Carlos exclaimed in his mind. He reached a set of four grind rails and the Shadow Star was grinding over the rightmost one. Carlos passed by a gigantic whale that was swimming in the air past some icebergs. To his left, Carlos saw Cody pass him. He gasped.

'_I forgot. That damn Winged Star is fast on rails too._' He thought as he made his star switch rails, putting him directly behind Cody. Carlos sped up and whacked Cody with his mallet, allowing him to pass. He switched to the leftmost rail as it ended. He and the other racers were on an icy straightaway.

Multicolored rings made of ice were sticking out of the ground. High gusts were blowing through them. Carlos and Cody went through one on the left and fought for position, leaving the other two racers in the dust. They went through two more rings before they went under a bridge and into a cave. Icy columns filled the cavern.

'_Awww man. How am I supposed to get past him?_' Cody thought. He saw a group of fire breathing birds ahead. '_There we go._' He sucked up one of them and became Fire Cody. He was wearing a hat made of flames. He took a deep breath and blew a fireball at Carlos. It missed and hit one of the columns, shattering it.

'_Heh. Good thing this course has shortcuts. He's way too close to me._' Carlos thought as he reached an icy wall. He brought out his hammer and smashed it against the wall, creating a straightaway to a switch. Carlos pressed the switch and lit up the rest of the cave. He went through the cave and was a few seconds ahead of Cody.

The cave ended at the same bridge Cody and Carlos passed under earlier. Their stars went into the air and Cody soared above the bridge and Carlos. He passed over an icy curve and landed on an icy grate. He made three sharp turns on the way down the grate.

After a small straightaway, Cody went through a bobsled-like section of the track. He went right, then left, then right again. He saw a bomb type enemy approaching.

'_If I can suck it up, I'll slow down Carlos._' Cody thought. He inhaled the enemy and became Bomb Cody. He was now wearing a blue hat and was holding a big bomb above his head. He tossed it a short distance as he entered a canyon. He cleared the blast radius, but Carlos, on the other hand…

"AHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" He screamed as the Shadow Star went into the explosion. His clothes started to catch fire. "Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled as he stopped to pat the fire. The other two pilots stopped their stars. The Rocket Star's pilot dumped a bucket of water, dousing the flames. Carlos sighed in relief.

"Whew. Thanks a lot." He started to shiver. Water and cold certainly don't mix. Carlos shivered for a few moments before he remembered one important thing.

"THE RACE!.!.! You idiots!" He roared as he put the bucket over the Rocket Star's pilot and pounded it like there was no tomorrow. Just then, Cody, laughing uncontrollably, passed by and ended the race in first place again. Carlos groaned and slapped his head. He got on his star and finished the rest of the race, followed by the Warp Star and Rocket Star.

'_What am I gonna do!.? If Cody wins the next race, I'll lose regardless of the results of the fourth race!_' Carlos thought as he finished the race.

"Sure took your sweet time." Cody said with a grin as Carlos and the other racers arrived.

"S-s-s-s-s-shut up." Carlos stuttered. "Achoo!"

"I thought penguins did well in the cold." Cody teased.

"I said shut up!.!.!" Carlos yelled, sneezing again. Everybody disappeared to start the next race.

Score:

First place: Cody: Eighteen points.

Second place: Carlos: Twelve points.

Third place: Warp Star: Four points.

Fourth place: Rocket Star: Four points.

°Race 3: Sky Desert. Laps: 2°

"It's blazing!" Cody yelled as everybody jumped on their stars and lined up at the starting line. They were now in a sandy, rocky desert. Multiple suns blazed in the sky. A desert song played in the background.

(A/N: I had no other way to describe the music that plays in this track.)

"God! There's no pleasing you, is there!.?" Carlos yelled. "At least it's warm." He sniffed.

"Three, two, one, GO!" The announcer yelled. The stars shot forward a few feet off a ramp into the sky. Cody went further than everyone else, landing past the first turn. Carlos was following close by with the Warp and Rocket Stars close behind.

'_There's no way Cody would wind up behind those two._' Carlos thought as he sped through a tiny stretch of sand. '_That's it! If I can beat him in this and the next race, I'll win because of Mario Kart's rule regarding ties!_' He made a left and was about to go into a tunnel that had a couple of waddle dees in it. Sand was pouring in from the ceiling.

'_Luckily, this course has plenty of shortcuts._' Carlos went through the tunnel until he came to the third column of sand on his right. He went through it and entered a small cave. He went through and emerged outside in first place.

'_Where did he come from!.?_' Cody asked as he left the tunnel. He followed Carlos through a miniature tunnel and around a giant red sculpture of the sun. They went around a few bends past a blue sculpture of the moon.

'_Crap! I can't get a fix on him!_' Cody thought as he tried to pass Carlos.

The Emperor was swerving around, so Cody couldn't use the speed boost. Carlos made the Shadow Star go down on a green boost arrow and was sent to a giant shell-like device that was by a wall. The device launched the Shadow Star into the air. Carlos went over the wall and floated over to another device. The star went up and Carlos moved on. Cody hit the first device and soared above the wall. Despite the power of the Winged Star, he didn't get ahead of Carlos, who went around a bend that was full of dried-up coral.

Carlos went around another curve and was approaching a small straightaway with columns on either side. As Carlos reached the first one, it fell in his way, creating a ramp. Carlos hovered over it and went into the air. He glided past the finishing line and went to start the second lap. Cody followed with the Warp and Rocket Stars on his tail. The rest of the race was uneventful. Carlos won the race, Cody got in second, the Rocket Star got in third, and the Warp Star came in last place.

"Yes! I won!" Carlos bragged to Cody. "In your face!" He did a little dance. Everybody else sweatdropped.

"Whatever. I'm still winning anyway." Cody said.

'_That's what you think, you pink pipsqueak._' Carlos thought with a smirk.

"Can we get outta here already!.?" Cody yelled.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Carlos replied as everybody disappeared to start the last race.

Score:

First place: Cody: Twenty-four points.

Second place: Carlos: Twenty-one points.

Third place: Rocket Star: Seven points.

Fourth place: Warp Star: Five points.

°Last Race: Checker NiGHTS. Laps: 1°

"Hey boss! Why only one lap? This course has two." Carlos said as everybody got on their stars.

(Me: One lap is enough. Besides, I would most likely skip commentary on the second lap.)

"Figures." Cody said while slapping his forehead. Everybody lined up to start the race. The ground on the course was checkered. Outside the course was water. A crazy party song (got no other way to describe it) was playing.

"Three, two, one, GO!" You-know-who yelled to start the race.

'_All I gotta do is win this race and victory will be mine!_' Carlos thought as everybody shot forward. '_The perfect thing is that this is mine and the boss's favorite track._' The Shadow Star went to the left at the first turn, knocking out a nearby waddle dee. The Winged Star followed close by. The Warp Star was in third place, followed by the Rocket Star, whose pilot just sucked up a chilly. He put on an Eskimo suit and got freeze power. He froze the Warp Star's pilot and passed by Cody.

"What the hell are you doing!.?" Carlos yelled at the Rocket Star's pilot. He got frozen and Cody passed by him. Carlos broke out of the ice and chased after the other two racers at a fast speed. He reached the Rocket Star and bashed it so hard, the pilot and the star exploded into digi dust.

"That's what you get, traitor." Carlos said as he made a right turn. He was close to Cody as they entered a straightaway. Ramps rose out of the ground. Cody avoided them, but Carlos hovered over one of them and was sent into the air. He glided over to the end and reached a set of rails. He grinded on the leftmost one. Cody got on the rail next to it. The rails went up and into the water.

"What!.?" Cody yelled, taking a deep breath. He followed Carlos under the water. He was surprised to see a city as well as the rest of the course. It seems that the "water" was just a hologram, concealing the city underneath.

'_Wow!_' Cody thought, exhaling. He got ahead of Carlos.

"Oh no ya don't! I'm gonna win!" Carlos yelled as he jumped rails. He sped up to Cody and spun his star to attack. Cody slowed down as Carlos got back into first place. The rail ended and Carlos reached a blue rail that took him to a spinning cylinder.

"I gotta catch up!" Cody said to himself. He sucked up a passing plasma wisp and became Plasma Cody. He got a green hat with electricity crackling out of it. Cody quickly moved around to charge up as he entered the cylinder. He got through and his hat was fully charged. After going through a difficult bobsled part, he got a speed boost and reached a jump panel. The Winged Star flew past the sky and above the "water." Carlos was slightly ahead as Cody landed. He unleashed the energy he was saving in the form of a giant ball. It went towards Carlos at an incredible speed.

°BZZZZPT!.!.!°

"AHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled. His body crackled with electricity, slowing down his star. Cody zoomed by as Carlos recovered. Carlos sped past a snowboard part and a few turns. Ahead of him was a castle-like area with boost arrows on the ground. Part of a beam was on the ground in front of the castle walls.

"And now, the greatest shortcut ever devised!" Carlos hit two of the three boost arrows and hit the beam, causing the Shadow Star to soar above the walls and land ahead of Cody, who was still going around the walls.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos laughed as he zoomed down a straightaway, through a tunnel, and to the finish line. "I win! I win! Go me, Goby!" He jumped up and cheered as Cody and the Warp Star crossed the line.

Score:

Tied for first: Carlos & Cody: Thirty points.

Second: Warp Star: Eight points.

Retired: Rocket Star

"And now, we present the final scores for our racers!" A waddle do yelled. Carlos, Cody, and the Warp Star's pilot walked forward. "The Rocket Star's pilot was knocked out of the race by Lord Carlos. The Warp Star's pilot won third place." The crowd cheered.

'_Here it comes._' Carlos thought with a grin. '_The announcement of my victory._'

"It was difficult to settle the tie our last two racers got, but we _did_ come to a decision." Waddle Do said. "The winner is… CODY!.!.!" The crowd cheered.

"WHAT!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" Carlos roared, his face turning red in anger. "HOW DID HE WIN? I HAD THE ADVANTAGE!"

(Me: Unfortunately, you didn't.)

"What do you mean?"

(Me: Mario Kart's ruling on ties refers to the _player_, not the computer character. You were playing as a computer character. That's why the tie was awarded to Cody.)

"Crap!.!.!" Carlos stomped the ground in his state of rage.

"And now, we present Cody's prize." Waddle Do said as he walked up to Cody holding a red pillow. On the pillow sat a gray coin with a cloud engraved on it.

"Hold it!" Carlos yelled as he charged towards Cody with his hammer drawn. "If Cody's flat as a pancake, he can't win!" He swung, narrowly missing Cody as he dodged. Carlos swung some more before Cody jumped and landed a far distance from him.

"Oh no ya don't!" Carlos threw the hammer at Cody. The hammer spun in the air. Thinking fast, Cody shuffled his feet and jumped forward. He opened his mouth and sucked the hammer in a tornado. He swallowed the hammer and jumped up into the air, launching into a funky animé transition. Cody got a striped strap tied around his head and Carlos' hammer appeared in his right hand.

"He became Hammer Cody!" Waddle Do yelled.

"Thanks for the news flash." Carlos said sarcastically. Cody jumped down and landed a few feet ahead of Carlos. He made the hammer grow to an immense size and whacked Carlos, knocking him into the sky. He became a star.

On the Dark Carrier…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos screamed as he flew out of the Dark Door and into the wall. The door closed as he slumped to the ground.

"Hmmm… I guess Cody won." TK said. Everyone else nodded.

Back in the game…

"Sorry about that. Here's your prize." Waddle Do said as he gave Cody the pillow. He grabbed the coin and he returned to his normal, non pink form.

"You got the Medallion of Dreams!" The usual voice said. "You followed your dreams and beat the great Emperor in some races. Prepare to start the next game." Cody disappeared in a grayish light.

Back on the Dark Carrier…

Cody emerged from the Dark Door. The heroes cheered as Cody showed them his medallion.

"Alright! That's five games down, three to go!" Davis said cheerfully.

"Just you wait til tomorrow." Carlos said, regaining consciousness. "You won't win."

"Whatever you say." Yolei scoffed.

"Hmph! Get out of my sight." Carlos growled. Our heroes disappeared and the Dark Carrier flew off into the night.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Congrats Cody." Kari said. Everybody was walking home.

"Thanks." Cody replied. "We got five medallions already. I wonder what uses these have." He looked at his medallion.

"Beats me. Maybe we can get Izzy to look at them." Yolei said.

"Let's sleep on it. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Davis said, yawning.

"Yeah." TK agreed. "Tests, homework, another game."

"All in a day's work." Kari said, separating from the rest of the group to walk home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"That was nuts." Carlos commented. He was holding an ice pack to his head. "We had so much fun when we played that game. Why'd I lose?"

"Well, it was in the rules." I replied, causing him to growl. "Down boy." I turned to the camera. "Anyway, what game will our heroes play next time? Hell, what game were they playing _this_ time? Find out next time!"


	11. Super TK Advance 4: Super Davis Bros 3

Here are the answers for the last chapter. Sorry I didn't have much to spoof.

Game: Kirby: Air Ride

Cast

Cody: Kirby

Carlos: King Dedede

Courses

Make believe Meadows: Fantasy Meadows

Icy Hillside: Frozen Hillside

Sky Desert: Sky Sands

Checker NiGHTS: Checker Knights

And there ya go! Let's get to the next chapter!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Ten

Super TK Advance 4: Super Davis Bros. 3

(A/N: If you knew me personally, you would've seen this one a mile away)

"That does it! They've gone too far!" Carlos roared. He was messing around with his Dimensional Transporter. "They won't win this next one."

"But Carlos, what about the randomizer?" Wormmon asked as he walked up.

"Screw the randomizer! I'm picking the next game!" Carlos snapped as he took a small black cartridge from his pocket. "This is one of the boss's and mine favorite games and quite old. I doubt those fools were alive long enough to enjoy this treasure of a game." He placed the game inside the core.

"They won't know what hit them." He closed the panel and screwed it shut. He got up and started walking.

"Get ready to play tomorrow, Wormmon. I will claim my rightful victory over those casual gamers. GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!" Carlos' laugh echoed throughout the Dark Carrier as he warped back to the real world.

The next afternoon in The Hub...

"And now fools, it's time to start the next game." Carlos growled.

"Woah. He sure is pissed about something." TK whispered to the group. Everybody else nodded.

"He must still be mad about yesterday's game." Kari whispered.

"Hmph. He deserved whatever happened to him if ya ask me." Yolei said with her arms crossed.

"Enough secrecy!" Carlos yelled, breaking up the huddle. "Roulette start!" The different crests shuffled around until all of them appeared in the neon display. The crests of Hope & Courage shone brightest. Carlos hid the smirk he got.

"It seems like everybody's playing. Dark Door! Open!" The door creaked open and Carlos, Kari, TK, Davis, and the digimon were sucked in, leaving Yolei and Cody alone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Davis, TK! Wake up!" The boys heard Kari yell. They stirred and woke up.

"Ugh... My head." TK said as he stood up.

"Where are we?" Davis asked as he got up as well.

"We're in a castle in the game." Kari replied. The boys turned to her and gasped.

"Well hello." Davis said, bowing to Kari. She was dressed in a flowing pink dress. She was also wearing a tiny gold crown on her head.

"Like the look." TK said. She was also wearing make up. Kari got a good look at the boys and laughed.

"Well you guys are pretty ugly!"

"Huh?" TK and Davis asked with confusion in their voices. They turned towards each other and laughed as well.

Davis was wearing a red shirt, blue overalls, and a red cap with a red D on it. TK was wearing a green shirt, blue overalls, and a green cap with a green T on it. Both of them had on fake-looking mustaches. They laughed for a good few minutes before a letter flew in the nearby window and landed by Kari.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up the letter and read. She gasped. "Guys! This is terrible!" She showed them the note, which said:

_Dear Princess Kari, _

_I have horrible news! A bunch of Carlos' slaves are spreading chaos (not the water monster) all over the Fungus Kingdom! HELP US! _

_Love,_

_Mushroomon ;-) XOXOXOXOXO_

"Oh man! We gotta help those guys!" TK yelled.

"I'll say. But first, I'm gonna punch out that Mushroomon for getting all chummy with MY princess!" Davis yelled. The other two sweatdropped.

"I wonder what happened to Gatomon and the others." Kari said.

"Beats me. Maybe we'll see them." TK offered.

"Come on! We gotta save that kingdom!" Davis yelled as he ran out of the castle. TK followed as well.

°GAME START!°

World One: Grass Land

When Davis & TK stepped out of the castle, a vast world laid before them. Like in the real Digital World (in chapter 4)? and music note blocks lined the sky, as well as platforms, pipes, and clouds with eyes in them. It seemed like there was a straight line leading from Kari's castle, across a field, to a bigger castle. The whole area seemed to be clear.

"I guess we should go to that castle and see the king." Davis said. "Maybe they got something wrong 'cause I don't see any destruction." He started to walk.

"Hold it." TK said. "I know what game we're playing."

"Ya do?" Davis asked. TK nodded.

"Yeah and I know how we can get to the last world real fast."

"Wait. How do you know what we're playing? Did you play this game before?"

"No. I've never played this, but I did research online on a bunch of games last night, including this one." TK answered.

"Cool. So how do we get to the last world?"

"We have to get the three magic whistles. Once we get them, we can warp to any world we want, even to the last one." TK explained. "Two of the whistles are hidden in this world and the last one is in the next world."

"So all we gotta do is get these whistles and we can beat this game real fast?" Davis asked. TK nodded. "Cool! It's weird that this is the sixth game and we can beat it so fast!"

"Yeah. Carlos must really be slipping." TK added before chuckling.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos' laugh boomed across the land. "Did you idiots really think it would be that easy?"

"Yeah! And you can't do anything about it!" Davis challenged to the sky.

"Pathetic. I knew that you guys would try to second guess me sooner or later, so I personally removed the whistles from the game!"

"Aw man!" Davis groaned, slapping his head. Carlos laughed some more.

"I must applaud you though on your valiant effort, but there's a reason why I'm smart and you clowns aren't."

"Even without the whistles, we'll still beat you!" TK yelled. To this, Carlos made with his evil laughter again.

"Sure you will. Enjoy the game." He laughed again as his voice faded.

°PAUSE!°

Me (nervously): Uhhh Carlos, you didn't _really_ remove the whistles, did ya?

Carlos: °Laughing evilly° Of course I did. Now you can't skip your way to the last world!

Me: I can still skip, but I can't do it legit… °Sighs°

°RESUME!°

"We better get started then." Davis said with a dejected sigh. TK put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We can still win this. At least Kari's safe for once." Davis picked his head up after the pep talk.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He grinned. "Let's do this!" The two digi-destined walked forward in silence. They got no further than twenty feet when TK suddenly tackled Davis to the ground.

"What the—!" Davis yelled, blushing. TK got off him.

"You almost got hit by a boomerang!" TK said. He then looked to the left.

"Duck!" He tackled Davis again. Laughter was heard as the two boys got back to their feet. They dusted themselves off and looked to their right. Two palmon were standing in front of them. They were wearing black turtle shells and green helmets. The one on the left was holding a boomerang in his vines. The one on the right wasn't holding anything.

"What's the deal?.!" Davis barked at the two digimon.

"Who are you?" TK asked. The palmon just laughed.

"We're just one of many sets of Lord Carlos' Digirang Bros!" The left one said, tossing the boomerang again. The boys dodged it.

"Yeah! We're gonna make sure you two don't reach that castle!" The right one said, producing a boomerang and tossing it at Davis. The red clad boy dodged it. The Digirang Bros. kept tossing boomerangs. The boys kept dodging for a few minutes before TK spied a blue flower growing out of the ground.

"There we go!" TK said cheerfully. He dove for the flower, dodging another boomerang in the process. He grabbed it and became Fire TK. His clothes changed colors. His hat and shirt changed from green to white and his suspenders turned green. Before the Digirang Bros. could toss another boomerang, he shot two fireballs at them, causing them to explode in digi dust.

"You alright?" TK asked as he walked over and helped Davis up.

"Yeah. Thanks for the assist." Davis replied. "What happened to your clothes?"

"You can get power ups in this game to fight enemies, as well as stay alive." TK started. "I got a fire power up."

"Cool. I better get myself that." Davis said. Ahead of them, where the Digirang Bros. once stood, a small treasure chest stood. Surprised by its appearance, Davis walked up to it. The chest opened and a leaf floated out.

"Quick! Grab it before it floats away!" TK yelled. Davis did as he was told and grabbed the leaf. In a puff of smoke, raccoon ears grew out of his cap and a tail came out of his butt.

"The hell!.?"

"Ahhh... You became Raccoon Davis. You can fly and whip enemies with your tail." TK explained. Davis raised an eyebrow.

"How can I fly? I'm a raccoon!" TK shrugged.

"You just can. Try not to question it."

"Fine." Davis then got a running start and jumped into the air. He started flapping his tail and started gaining height. "Oh my god! I'm flying!"

"Good for you, but wait for me!" TK yelled, running after the raccoon. He jumped up and grabbed on to Davis' hands.

Davis flew him the rest of the way to the castle, avoiding the enemies who were on the ground. They soon reached the castle and ran inside, avoiding a confrontation with another pair of Digirang Bros. They ran into the throne room and were shocked at the sight they saw. A mushroomon was jumping frantically while an ekans with a crown on was slithering in front of the throne.

"Thank God you're here!" The mushroomon yelled as he noticed the two boys. "The king! He was turned into this—" He pointed at the pokémon. "—by this digimon in a shell!"

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this digimon?" TK asked.

"Well, he was wearing this fake as hell wig, he was also blue and dragon-like."

"Veemon?" Davis gasped. "Where'd he go!"

"He went out to the courtyard after he transformed the king." Mushroomon replied. Davis started running out of the room. "Be careful! He's in one of those new fangled doom ship thingies!"

"Doom ship?" TK asked as he turned to the digimon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 1

"Veemon!" Davis yelled as he ran out into the courtyard. He saw a huge wooden ship take off into the sky. He ran up to the anchor and grabbed on. Davis jumped up and wound up on front of the ship.

The background was extremely stormy. Lightning flashed and thunder clapped in the background. The ship seemed to be a straightforward course. Cannons lined the floor and the ceiling in one section. At the end, Davis noticed a grey pipe that led into the ship.

"I guess I gotta get to that pipe." He said as he ran forward.

He jumped over two cannons that were firing cannonballs. He ducked to dodge the bullet that came out of a third cannon. It fired two more shots before Davis jumped over it. He reached the covered part of the ship. Cannons were mounted on the ceiling as well as the floor. Davis had a tough time dodging cannon balls and bullets, but he made it to a ? block. He hit it and a flower popped out.

"Hmmmm… Should I get that or not?" His question was answered when he got hit by a stray cannon ball, causing him to lose his raccoon powers.

"Guess I'm getting it!" He jumped up and grabbed the flower, allowing him to become Fire Davis. He got the same costume change TK did, except his suspenders turned red. He got through the last section without any trouble and dived into the pipe. When he landed, a sight that tore him up inside was standing in front of him.

It was Veemon, only different. He was wearing a white wig and a light green turtle shell that was spiked. He had a black wand with an orange jewel in it in his left hand. What scared Davis the most though was the look in his partner's eyes. They were a deadly crimson, clearly the mark of a digimon who's been effected by a dark ring.

"Veemon? Can you hear me?" Davis asked with a nervous tone.

"Kill, crush, destroy!" Veemon yelled in a dull tone as he aimed the wand at Davis. Three orange rings shot out. Davis quickly jumped to avoid the attack, but Veemon jumped as well, crashing into Davis and making him return to normal. Davis landed on his back and rolled to avoid getting hit by Veemon.

"Sorry buddy, but I gotta do this!" Davis yelled as he jumped on Veemon's head.

The digimon retreated to his shell and spun, jumping into the air. Davis moved to dodge the attack. Veemon landed and came out of the shell, firing those rings again. Davis dodged and jumped on Veemon as he was jumping up. Veemon withdrew into the shell and spun around again. Davis made the third hit as soon as Veemon stopped his attack. The digimon's shell started to crack. It broke and Veemon's eyes returned to normal. He blinked when he saw Davis.

"D-Davis? What happened?" He asked weakly. With eyes full of tears, Davis scooped the digimon in his arms.

"You were under Carlos' control, but I freed ya. Come on. Let's get outta here."

"Sorry, but that fight took a lot out of me. I'm sorry I hurt you. Good bye Davis…" Veemon coughed as he disappeared in a bluish light.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!" Davis wailed.

(Me: What are you blabbering about?.! He's not dead!)

"°Sniff° He's not?"

(Me: No. He was transported back to the Dark Carrier.)

"Oh. Thank God." Davis sighed with relief. He then got a scowl on his face. "He turned me against my best friend. He'll pay!"

(Me: Yeah sure. Just pick up the wand already.)

Davis looked around and noticed the wand sitting by Veemon's discarded shell and wig. He picked it up and suddenly, the floor disappeared from underneath him!

"Wha?" He looked down at the castle below.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled as he dropped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I hope he made it." TK said. He was pacing around the throne room as Mushroomon was feeding the king a fat tasty rat. Suddenly, a whistling sound filled the room. "Do ya hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mushroomon asked.

"That whistling sound." TK replied. "Sounds like—"

"AhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" Davis screamed as he broke through the roof, wand in hand. He landed on the floor with a sickening thud. "Ow…"

"Davis! Are you alright!.?" TK asked as he ran over to his friend. Davis shakily stood up.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"°Gasp° You got the wand back!" Mushroomon yelled as he snatched it from Davis. The fungus pointed the wand at the ekans. A bright beam shot out from the wand at the king. The pokémon glowed white before turning into a veggiemon. Mushroomon handed the wand to the king and bowed.

"I'm back to normal! Thank you so much!" The king yelled. He produced an envelope. "This is a letter from Princess Kari." He handed the envelope to Mushroomon, who gave it to TK.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you feeling better?" TK asked. He and Davis were walking out of Grass Land.

"Kinda." Davis replied, sighing. "Veemon was being controlled by Carlos up there. I fought him and won, but he was really weak after the battle. He was teleported back to the Dark Carrier."

"If Carlos brainwashed Veemon, that means—!" TK started running. "He's got Patamon and the other digimon as well!"

"Wait for me!" Davis called as he followed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

World Two: Desert Land

"Ugh… The heat." Davis groaned as he crawled. They left Grass Land for the harsh heat of Desert Land. Palm trees swayed in the humid wind. An angry sun floated in the sky, beating un-relentlessly on the sands' inhabitants. "Water. Water…"

"Davis! We just got here! Shut up!" TK yelled. Davis blinked and then stood up.

"Oh. Sorry. By the way, what did Kari's letter say?" TK looked at the paper.

"It says 'If you encounter bakemon, look them in the face and they'll turn away.'" He glared at the sky. "What's with this author and bakemon!.?"

(Me: I'd like to see you come up with another ghost-like digimon!)

"…Anyway, the letter also came with this jewel." TK took out the jewel. It was a wing with a P on it.

"What's this thing do?" Davis asked, taking the jewel.

"Beats me, but it must be important if Kari sent it."

"Alright." Davis pocketed the jewel. "I just thought of something."

"There's a first."

"Shaddap! Anyway, didn't you say that Carlos probably brainwashed Gatomon as well as everybody else?"

"Yeah." TK replied. "What about it?"

"Dude! That means Kari is probably crying for her partner right now!"

With Kari…

"I am Evil Kari! I am Evil Kari!" Kari, wearing a devil's outfit, sang while dancing.

Back with the other two…

"So what's your point?" TK asked. Davis fell over.

"If I save Gatomon, Kari will finally love me and we can live happily ever after!" Davis drooled at the prospect. TK sweatdropped.

"Question: If you _do_ save Gatomon, how will Kari see it? We'll be miles away and most likely up in the air when that happens." Davis wasn't paying attention to TK's reasoning though. He was too busy blabbering.

"And then we'll get married and have four—no wait—_seven_ kids! Yeah! And then they'll fall in love too and then..."

(A/N: Inside reference, you know I love it!)

"Uhhh author guy?" TK asked.

(Me: You called?)

"Ya. Who's more of a hopeless romantic, Davis or Brock from Pokémon?"

(Me: I'm putting my money on Brock, but Davis comes very close.)

"Thought so." TK grabbed Davis' suspenders and started dragging him. "Come on, Lover Boy. Let's save the king here."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After walking over a few sand dunes, Davis and TK saw a few pyramids among a castle. The tops of the towers were that of Arabian castles. You know, rounded tops.

"Wow. That was easy. All we gotta do is sneak in the castle, beat whichever digimon is in there (hopefully it'll be Gatomon) and we're done here." Davis said.

"Yeah. Sure buddy." TK remarked. "But you're right. It HAS been easy. We didn't come across a single enemy since we got here."

"Ahem!" A voice yelled. TK and Davis turned around to see two palmon holding hammers. They were dressed up like the Digirang Bros. from Grass Land except their heads were painted orange.

"Oy…" TK slapped his forehead.

"Uhhh... Why are your faces painted orange?" Davis asked, giving the digimon a weirded out look.

"Lord Carlos has a twisted sense of humor." One of the palmon replied, sighing.

"That's funny. I thought the author had a twisted sense of humor."

(Me: Nope. That's definitely Carlos.)

"Oh."

"Anyway," The other palmon said. "We're the Digihammer Bros!"

"This isn't gonna happen in every world, is it?" TK asked.

(Me: Hmmm... Let me get back to you on that. I'll try not to let it though.)

"Ugh… Anyway, a few fireballs will put you guys in your place."

°WHAM!°

A hammer hit TK and he lost his fire power.

"So much for that idea, big mouth!" Davis yelled. The Digihammer Bros. started tossing hammers at our heroes. Miraculously, they dodged every single hammer that was tossed at them. Davis ran up and jumped on the left brother's helmet and the digimon was digitized. He quickly hit the other brother before he had a chance to attack. That digimon digitized as well.

(A/N: From now on, I'm using "digitized" as the term for when a digimon explodes into digi dust.)

"Damn! That was close." TK yelled.

"Yeah. Let's get to that castle before anything else happens." Davis replied.

"Hang on. We should get some power ups before heading in."

"Ok. And just _where_ do ya expect to get some?.!" Davis asked. TK, ignoring the statement, looked around before he spotted a group of ? blocks.

"Right there!" TK pointed at the blocks. He ran over and punched them. After getting a few coins, two leafs popped out. Davis ran over as well. They each grabbed a leaf and got raccoon power. They then flew off to the castle.

°PAUSE!°

Carlos: Ya know, if you're just going to do this the whole chapter, you might as well skip to the last world.

Me: I would, but you see, _SOMEBODY_ REMOVED THE MAGIC WHISTLES!.!.!.!

Carlos: °Grins nervously° Oops...

°RESUME!°

Our boys, or raccoons, made it inside the castle. In the throne room, they saw a mushroomon jumping around. A ledyba wearing a turban was crawling up and down a vine.

"HELP!" The mushroom yelled. "The sultan's been turned into this bug by a digimon in a shell!"

"Gasp! I sense a connection!" Davis yelled with way too much emotion.

"Holy obviousness, Batman." TK said with little emotion. He turned to the mushroom retainer. "Don't worry! I'll get the wand back!" He started to run out of the room.

"Hang on! What if Gatomon's up there!" Davis asked.

"Oh don't worry. The digimon that transformed the sultan was walking on all fours, had a yellow tail and his face was painted." Mushroomon said.

"That's Armadillomon then." TK said.

"Armadillomon? Go ahead then." Davis said, waving a dismissive hand. TK ran out to the castle's courtyard. He saw a doom ship getting ready to take off. He grabbed on to the anchor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 2

TK arrived at the front of the ship. Unlike the first one, parts of the ship were connected by screws and there were a lot more cannons. Those parts connected by screws were higher up than the rest of the ship.

"There's no way Davis had _this_ hard a time in Grass Land!" He complained. "Oh well, at least it's cooler up here than in the desert."

He started the level by running forward. He jumped near the end of the ledge he was on and used his tail to descend slowly and land on the second of two cannons. He hopped off the cannon and ran across a straight expanse of wood, passing over a diagonal cannon. He jumped and descended slowly again, passing four cannons and landing in a clear space with a ? block floating over the middle. He hit the block and a flower popped out.

"I don't need it. I've been surviving long enough with my raccoon powers." So TK ignored the flower and continued on.

He hopped on a huge crate. He looked down and noticed three bullet-launching cannons stacked up on top of each other to his left. He would've bypassed that part if it wasn't for the column of wood blocking his way. TK bravely jumped down from the crate. The cannons fired their bullets, but they didn't even come close to TK. They sailed right below him! TK quickly got off the other crate he was on and ran under the gap in the divider. He noticed three more cannons stacked up ahead of him. Before they fired, he jumped up on the nearby crates and on another section of the ship.

"Man that was close! I'm almost there." TK ran ahead. He jumped down from the ledge he was on and was in a rather clear section. Scratching his head, he walked forward. He passed three windows when suddenly…

°BAM!°

Something hit him upside the head, causing him to lose his raccoon power. TK rubbed his head and looked behind him. There was a wrench on the floor. He picked it up.

"What's with you and the tools?"

(Me: Don't blame me. I'm not the one who decided on having tools be thrown.)

"Then who—" TK started before he heard a growl. He looked up and saw a mole-like creature standing in a manhole in the section he just passed. A wrench was in the digimon's hand.

"Gotta go!" TK dodged a bunch of wrenches and couple more bullets before jumping in the pipe at the end.

"Whew. Safe." He panted. His eyes then widened as he looked ahead.

The room he was in was dark. He saw a couple of red lights ahead of him. TK's eyes widened more. He was about to scream when the lights turned on, revealing Armadillomon. His face was painted white with a grey star painted where his left eye was. He was wearing a shell like Veemon's, except it was grey. His eyes were glowing red. He was clutching a black wand with a red jewel in it in his mouth.

(A/N: Armadillomon can only hold stuff in his mouth, right?)

"I think I'm in trouble." TK said with a nervous expression as he stood up.

Armadillomon roared and jumped at him, firing rings in the process. TK backed up and dodged the rings. He jumped on Armadillomon. The digimon went into his shell and jumped around. Armadillomon ended his attack and fired more rings at TK. TK jumped up and dodged them, landing on Armadillomon's head in the process. He spun around in his shell one more time before TK let him have it, ending the battle. Armadillomon's shell digitized.

"Uhhh wha?" Armadillomon asked in a dazed tone. His eyes returned to their normal color. His body glowed with a yellowish light and he disappeared.

"Whew. Two down, five to go." TK panted. He grabbed the wand and the doom ship disappeared from under his feet. He quickly pulled a string, opening the parachute he had.

"Good thing I picked this up after I beat Armadillomon." TK drifted down to the castle's courtyard and walked in the throne room.

"So you made it." Davis said.

"Yep. Here's the wand." TK said with a grin. He handed it to Mushroomon. The digimon pointed it at the bug. Like in Grass Land, a light shot out and transformed the sultan into a datamon.

"I'm cured! Thank you, humans. Here's a letter from the princess." The sultan said, handing a letter to Davis. The two boys waved good bye and left the castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok. What's in the letter?" TK asked as they approached a pipe.

"Just this cloud looking thing." Davis replied. He pulled out a cloud-shaped jewel from the letter. "Kari didn't say anything about it except that it's called a Lakitu's cloud."

"What's a lakitu?"

"Beats me, but it has to do with this cloud, I guess." Davis shrugged. TK looked at a sign that was by a pipe.

"'To Water Land.'" He read. "Guess this'll take us to the next world."

"Then let's go!" Davis yelled, jumping into the pipe. TK followed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

World Three: Water Land

When they emerged from the warp pipe, TK and Davis gasped at what was ahead of them. A wide ocean was ahead of them. Seagulls were heard squawking as they flew through the block-filled sky. A soft, gentle breeze blew.

"Ahhh…" Davis sighed. "This is much better after being in that heat."

"Yeah. I'm about ready for a day at the beach." TK replied.

"No time! We gotta save the rest of the digimon!"

"AWWWW!.!.!" TK wailed.

"What a baby." Davis sighed, sweatdropping. He turned his attention back to the sea. "How do we get across to the castle? I can't carry you the whole way." TK looked around before noticing a shack to his left.

"Maybe someone there can help us." He pointed at the house.

"'Mushroomon's house of diving suits.'" Davis read as they approached. They went inside, where a mushroomon was standing behind a counter.

"Hi! Welcome to Mushroomon's house of diving suits. What can I get for you boys?" The digimon said cheerfully.

"We're trying to get to the castle where the king of Water Land is." TK replied.

"Ooooh. That's tricky business. I heard the king was turned into something by one of Carlos' minions."

"Do you know who did it?" Davis asked.

"I'm not sure, but the attendant at the castle said this cat digimon wearing a shell and a huge bow is the culprit." Mushroomon replied.

"That's Gatomon! YES!" Davis yelled, punching the air. Mushroomon and TK sweatdropped.

"Anyway, can you help us?" TK asked.

"Oh sure. I'll give ya my two best suits!" Mushroomon said. "For a price, of course." The other two fell over.

"Ugh… How much?"

"Well, these suits are pretty rare, but I like you boys, so I'll give 'em to ya for five coins each." TK dug into his pockets and after feeling around for a bit, he pulled out ten coins that he got from bashing blocks in Desert Land.

"Here you go." TK said, handing the coins to the manager. The vegetable grinned as he snatched the coins.

"Yes sir! I'll get you those suits right away!" Mushroomon went to a chest and opened it. He came back a few moments later with two packages. He handed each one to Davis and TK. They opened them.

"Uhhh... Are you sure this is a diving suit?" Davis asked as he pulled out a green suit.

"Yep. Only the best here!" Mushroomon replied.

"It feels weird." TK said as he slipped on the suit. He resembled a frog. He was even crouching like a frog. "And where are the oxygen tanks?"

"Don't need 'em. In this game, you can breathe underwater."

"Author!" Davis yelled.

(Me: What now?)

"Is that true?"

(Me: You really question things too much. Yeah, you can breathe underwater in this game.)

"Cool." Davis turned to the mushroom. "But why do these suits look like frogs?"

"These are the legendary frog suits." Mushroomon answered. "The spirit of a frog was captured in each one. You can swim really fast while wearing it, but your speed sucks on land."

"But we won't wind up eating flies, right?" Frog TK asked.

"Unless you want to. The suits only give you a frog's swimming ability. Nothing more, aside from being able to jump high on land."

"Well, thanks for the help. We'll be going now." Frog Davis said, hopping out the door. TK followed.

"Good luck and watch out for the fish underwater!" Mushroomon yelled.

Outside, TK and Davis were at a beach, getting ready to dive in.

"What was it that guy said?" TK asked, doing some stretching.

"I think he said something about watching out for fish or something. I wasn't really paying attention." Davis said. "Let's go." And with that, he jumped in the water, followed by TK. They swam out a little bit before diving.

They entered a completely new world. Like in the world above? and music note blocks littered the sea as well as pipes that didn't really go anywhere and giant red rings. Fish swam peacefully among coral reefs. Jellyfish swam, chasing after a school of red fish, until the jellyfish were chased off by a bigger red fish. Green fish swam past flowers that tossed fire at them, hardly succeeding in hitting them.

'_I wonder if we can talk underwater as well._' TK thought after swimming for an hour.

"Hey Davis. Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" Davis asked, not stopping his swim.

"Nothing. I was just checking if we can talk underwater since we can breathe." To that, Davis stopped.

"Ok. Hey! We can talk!" TK sweatdropped.

"Ya. How far do you think we got?"

"Beats me. I'd say we're about halfway through." Davis replied with a shrug. The frogs went back to swimming.

They got a quarter of the way further before a nearby giant fish named Big Bertha swam towards them at an alarming speed. Davis and TK took no notice of the fish approaching them from behind. An electrifying jellyfish swam past TK. The bubbles caused him to sneeze.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Big Bertha said.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Davis asked.

"For saying 'bless you,' duh!"

"That wasn't me."

"Then who—" TK asked. His forehead turned blue and he turned around to face Bertha!

"Hello." She said, flashing her many teeth. TK's eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He screamed as he sped past Davis.

"What's eating him?" Davis asked, turning to Bertha, who shrugged. Davis turned around and started swimming again, only to turn around. Bertha flashed her teeth again.

"Oh. _That's_ what was eating him." He turned around again.

"TK! Wait for me!" He yelled, swimming at a fast speed as well.

"I love playing with my food!" Big Bertha squealed. She roared and followed the frogs.

"Davis! Swim faster!" TK yelled. Davis caught up. Big Bertha was in hot pursuit. Davis looked down and noticed a set of rings.

"I got an idea! Follow me!" Davis dove down towards the rings. TK and Bertha followed. Bertha almost reached TK when he & Davis swam through the rings. Bertha crashed into the rings, causing them to break.

"Ouch! I hate it when dinner has to fight!" Bertha yelled before she continued the chase. TK and Davis swam up and were approaching a school of jellyfish.

"I got it!" TK yelled. "Water types are weak against electricity, right? If we can get that huge lunker to run into those jellyfish, we'll be safe!"

"Are you sure?" Davis yelled back. "And I thought we were done playing Pokémon!"

"Davis, it's Science, _not_ Pokémon! Come on and be careful!" TK swam into the school. Davis hesitantly followed.

The jellyfish were sleeping, so they didn't have any problems passing through. Bertha entered just as TK and Davis got through the school. She didn't seem to be as careful as our heroes. She just bashed into the first few jellyfish, causing those fish to cling to her and shock her.

"Argh! Get off before I get me some peanut butter fish to go with the whole lotta you!" She yelled. The other jellyfish woke up and attacked Bertha, shocking her badly. "Ahhh! Get away from me!" She swam away.

"Whew. Glad _that's_ over." Davis said.

"Yeah. And guess what? We're at the castle!" TK replied, pointing at a sign by a nearby pipe. It read "This way to the king's castle."

"Talk about lucky and we didn't even get hit by anything." Just then, a stray jellyfish swam by and gave both TK and Davis a love tap, causing their frog suits to leave them like ghosts.

"Damn it..." TK groaned.

"Let's get outta here!" Davis yelled angrily as he swam up the pipe. TK followed. When they emerged from the pipe, they were above the surface of the water on an island. Ahead of them was the castle. They started walking.

"So which pokémon do you think Gatomon turned this king into?" TK asked.

"I'm thinking a squirtle or maybe a magikarp." Davis replied.

"Hmmm… I think she turned the king into a staryu or maybe a mudkip."

"Well let's see." Davis said as they entered the throne room. Their guesses were way off. What awaited them was a rhyhorn wearing a crown.

"That's low." TK said.

"Yeah. Rock types suck against water!" Davis yelled.

"Help! The king was—" The mushroomon started.

"Save it. We know." Davis said. "See ya." He walked out into the courtyard and clung to the doom ship's anchor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 3

Davis wound up on the front of the ship and started running towards the end.

'_Gotta save Gatomon. Make Kari love me._' He thought in a trance as he jumped over a column of wood.

He ran forward, not caring about the bullet launcher ahead. He jumped over the launcher and landed on a ledge. He jumped down and ran past some diagonal cannons. He jumped up to another ledge and hit the ? Block situated there. He grabbed the flower that popped out and became Fire Davis. He jumped forward and ran past another set of cannons. He then ran up to where a screw bridge was. It went over a pit that contained two flamethrowers.

Davis bravely jumped over the pit and landed safely. The ship then split into two paths. An upper one and a lower one. Davis jumped and took the upper path. There weren't anymore obstacles in his way. Just some of the wrench throwing enemies TK encountered on the last doom ship. Davis got through the barrage and jumped in the pipe.

"Hello beautiful!" Davis yelled as he saw Gatomon.

Like the other two digimon our heroes rescued, she was wearing a spiked shell. The shell was pink. She was wearing a red spotted bow on her head. She was also wearing too much jewelry. The dark wand she was holding in her right paw had a purple jewel in it. Her eyes were glowing red.

"When I rescue you, my dear Gatomon, Kari will absolutely adore me!" Davis squealed. Gatomon started the battle by shooting out a life preserver. It bounced all over the room. Davis dodged it while shooting fireballs at the kitten. After about ten fireballs to the shell, it digitized, releasing Gatomon from Carlos' control. The jewelry she was wearing disappeared as did she. Davis punched the air in victory.

"Score! Kari's gonna love this!" He then picked up the wand, causing the doom ship to disappear.

"Aw man. I forgot this paaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrt!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He landed in the water.

"Dinner!" Big Bertha yelled.

"CRAP!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Davis yelled as he swam for it.

Later…

"Here's your stupid wand." Davis, dripping wet, said as he handed the wand to Mushroomon. The digimon pointed it at the king. The king turned from a rhyhorn to a divermon.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" The fishy king said. "Now I can go swimming again! Here's a letter from the princess." He gave the letter to TK.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whew. That world was tough." TK said. They were walking towards the pipe to the next world.

"Yeah. But at least I saved Gatomon. I can't wait to tell Kari!" Davis yelled, putting his arms behind his head.

"Speaking of Kari, she told us what Lakitu's cloud does." TK said, looking at the new letter.

"What's it do?" Davis asked.

"According to the letter, we can use the cloud to skip straight to the castle in the next world."

"Awww sweet! My baby's figured out how to beat out Carlos!"

"Whatever." TK said, sweatdropping. "We also got this thing." He took out a small music box.

"Now what's that thing do?"

"She didn't specify. There wasn't enough room left on the paper."

"Oh well. I guess we'll find out when we need it." Davis said as he approached the warp pipe. He jumped in, followed by TK.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

World Four: Giant Land

"Man. It's a good thing Kari told us about that cloud." Davis said.

Across from them was an island known as Giant Land. The castle was pretty close to them, but giant digihammer bros. were patrolling the area. These brothers were togemon carrying huge sledge hammers. If it wasn't for the cloud they had, TK and Davis would have had to jump in a nearby pipe, causing them to traverse the island from the eastern side, forcing them to battle the giant digimon.

"Yeah. Bring it out so we can use it." TK said.

"Right." Davis replied. He brought out the cloud-shaped jewel. The jewel glowed white and a cloud with a smiley face appeared. TK and Davis hopped on. The cloud floated up, crossed over the river separating them from the castle, and landed them right in front of it. The cloud disappeared as our heroes ran inside.

"Help! The king was turned into this monkey thing by a bird in a shell!" The local mushroomon yelled as TK and Davis ran inside the throne room. The king was indeed turned into a monkey. A primeape to be exact.

"Don't worry! Super TK will save you!" TK yelled over dramatically while running with his arms in front of him. The other two, plus the primeape sweatdropped.

"What has he been having?" Mushroomon asked.

"Believe me, I wish I knew." Davis replied with a sigh. TK "flew" out of the throne room and into the courtyard, where he found this world's doom ship.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 4

TK arrived on front of the ship.

(Me: Do I really have to say that ALL the time!.?

Audience: YES!.!.!.!

Me: Ugh…)

Anyway, TK arrived on front of the ship. Unlike the last three ships, this one was actually separated in some areas. TK ran forward. He reached a cannon. Since he was on a higher ledge, he waited for the cannon to fire something. What he saw surprised him. Fire spewed out of it. TK looked ahead and saw similar cannons like it.

"I is gonna burn!" He yelled. To make a long story short, TK made it to the pipe, dodging fire that was tossed from every direction. Before he jumped inside the pipe, he hit the nearby ? block. He got a leaf and became Raccoon TK.

"Whew. It was a hot time in the dark ship tonight!" TK yelled with a grin as he landed in the room. No one was around though. "Huh? Ummm excuse me, I'm supposed to be having a boss fight here!"

"Ba CAW!.!.!" TK heard a voice yell. He looked up and saw a red-eyed Hawkmon in the air. His yellow-jeweled wand was in his beak. He was wearing a thick pair of glasses, a blue spiked shell, and the craziest wig you've ever seen! It was rainbow colored and sticking straight up. TK got out of his random mood (for lack of a better word).

"Alright you buzzard! Let's go!" He yelled. Hawkmon dive bombed TK. TK dodged and Hawkmon was heading towards the wall!

°WHAM!°

"Ba caw..." Hawkmon was down for the count. TK jumped on his head three times, making the shell, wig, and glasses digitize. Hawkmon disappeared in a pinkish light. TK picked up the wand and the doom ship disappeared. He flapped his tail and flew down to the castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was fast." Davis said as TK entered the throne room. He handed the wand to Mushroomon, who fired it at the king, changing him from a primeape to a tentomon (not Izzy's).

"Thank you so much!" Tentomon said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just fork over the letter. We're on a schedule." Davis said. Sweatdropping, the bug digimon handed Kari's next letter to our heroes, who left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You didn't have to be so rude." TK scolded.

"What? It's true. We need to beat this game fast so I can tell my sugar booger about my accomplishment." Davis replied. TK sweatdropped big time after hearing that one.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the next world."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

World Five: Sky Land

TK and Davis emerged from the warp pipe.

"What's the deal?.! I thought we were gonna wind up in the sky!" Davis yelled. They were in a field that led to a tower that spiraled miles into the air past some clouds.

"Guess we gotta climb up that tower." TK said. The boys walked towards the tower. They made it there without any trouble, surprisingly. They entered the tower and began their climb.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tower

TK and Davis walked inside the building. They got a good look at the decor. Beautiful potted plants were in every corner of the room. The floor was checkered. A giant portrait of Carlos grinning evilly was posted on the wall behind a desk. At the desk sat a digirang brother in a suit.

"Woah. Some office building." TK murmured.

"Hello. Do you have an appointment?" The digimon asked.

"Uhhh... No. We're—" Davis started.

"Ahh yes. We've been expecting you." The digirang brother interrupted. He pressed a button under the desk. A trapdoor opened underneath TK and Davis.

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" They both yelled as they fell. After a period of falling, they landed on another checkered floor. They groaned and stood up.

"When we get back up there, that guy's gonna pay!" Davis yelled.

"Yeah. We better get started." TK said as he walked forward, followed by Davis. They reached a floating steel ball. A ball made of light was rotating around it. TK waited for the ball to rotate away from him. He ran ahead. Davis followed.

"Davis! Hold up!"

"Why?" Davis asked. Just then, the ball struck him, causing him to lose his fire power.

While flashing, Davis ran from the roto-disc and dodged another one. TK followed as Davis hit the nearby ? block. A leaf popped out and he grabbed it, becoming Raccoon Davis. Our heroes got past one more roto-disc before reaching a pipe in the ceiling. They jumped and entered the pipe. The pipe sent them to the next floor. In this corridor, two thwomps were falling repeatedly. Being as fast as possible, the two raccoons ran under the thwomps and got through without getting crushed. They went up another warp pipe that was at the end of the room.

"What the—I thought we were in the basement. How did we get all the way up in the sky?" Davis asked as he and TK emerged from the pipe. The area they were in was indeed up in the air. The tops of two towers were ahead of them. At the second tower was a pipe that led to the rest of the level.

"Davis, we're in a game with digimon who can throw hammers. Stop questioning the damn logic!" TK yelled. They jumped and glided with their tails to the first tower and then to the second tower, collecting coins along the way. They jumped in the pipe.

When they got out of the pipe, TK and Davis were inside the tower again. Ahead of them was another thwomp. Ahead of it was a roto-disc spinning between two spike pits. After waiting for the thwomp to go up, our heroes ran ahead, jumped over the first pit, dodged the disc, and jumped over the second one. They entered a nearby pipe that went up. They then walked up some stairs and jumped into another pipe.

"I think we're in the last section." TK said. Ahead of them was a palmon in a red shell. It was walking around on a cloud under a few blocks.

"The hell!.? How's that digimon walking on the cloud?.!" Davis yelled.

"…What did I just tell you?"

"Stop questioning the logic." Davis replied with a grin.

"Thank you. Now shut up!" TK jumped on the palmon. The digimon retreated into its shell and TK kicked it off. Davis floated over and hit the brick block that was between two ? blocks. A vine grew out of it and extended up to another cloud. The raccoons climbed up the vine and jumped on a nearby cloud. They jumped on another one and up one last pipe.

(Me: I hope I don't have to say the word "pipe" for a long time.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now this is more like it!" Davis exclaimed. They were on a giant cloud. Huge stars were stuck on it.

"It sure looks peaceful up here." TK said as he felt a calming breeze blow past. Davis looked up.

"Hey TY."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you wanted to know what a lakitu was?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I think you're about to find out." Davis pointed up. TK looked and gasped. Tens of thousands of smiley faced clouds were speeding towards them. Riding each cloud was a gabumon wearing a green striped shell and thick glasses. Each of them was holding a spiked egg above their heads.

"Quick! Do something!" TK yelled. Davis frantically searched his pockets until he pulled out the music box he got from one of Kari's letters.

"Maybe this'll help." He cranked the lever on the side. A lullaby was heard coming from the box. In mere seconds, every single gabumon was fast asleep as well as nearby digihammer bros. and parapalmon.

(A/N: Parapalmon are palmon that wear red winged shells.)

"Whew. Good job." TK whispered.

"Come on. Let's get to that castle." Davis replied. Our heroes ran past the fallen enemies and got to the castle unscathed. When they reached the throne room, the usual fungus was jumping around while a fearow with a crown on was flying around the throne.

"Save the drama for your mama and tell us who did the deed." Davis said before Mushroomon even got a word out.

"It was an orange digimon wearing sunglasses that had bat wings on the side of his head." The mushroom replied.

"Patamon!.? See ya!" TK yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Hey! It's my turn!" Davis protested. TK didn't listen though. He ran out to the courtyard and, well, you know.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 5

As usual, TK arrived on front of the massive ship. Unlike the last one, this one was complete. The main difference, however, was that there were cannons mounted EVERYWHERE! I can't even describe the blood, sweat, and tears TK went through to reach the pipe at the end. I'll say this, however: he got hit once, but got a flower among the mess. Fire TK was now ready to jump in the pipe to face the horrors of battling his partner digimon.

"Ok Patamon, where are you?" TK asked as he looked around the room.

"Up here." A demonic voice replied. TK looked up and struggled to avoid laughing. His partner was floating in the air. Patamon was in a shell that looked too big for him. Only his stubby arms were seen. Patamon was holding a black wand with a black jewel in it in his left paw. He was wearing big red sunglasses, so TK was spared from seeing his horrid red eyes.

"I shall destroy you on behalf on Lord Carlos!" Patamon yelled. He then started to lose altitude.

"Ugh! Damn shell!" He fell and landed with a crash.

The entire room shook from the weight of the shell. TK was stunned. Patamon aimed his wand and fired. TK got struck, losing his fire power in the process. TK quickly jumped and landed on Patamon. The digimon withdrew into his shell and jumped. TK jumped as well to avoid getting stunned again. When Patamon ended his attack, he fired the wand again. TK jumped over the attack and landed on his partner again. Patamon withdrew into the shell and tried to tackle TK. The shell was too heavy though and he fell. Before the digimon can attack again, TK jumped on him one last time, ending the battle. Patamon's sunglasses and shell digitized.

"Thanks for saving me, TK." Patamon said before he disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

(Davis: Why does Patamon get the cool exit?.!

Me: o.O Where'd you come from? And I felt like letting him have the cool disappearing action.)

After a quick crying fit over his partner, TK grabbed the wand. The ship disappeared from underneath him and he landed safely on a nearby cloud. He went back to the castle, where he gave the wand to Mushroomon. The fungus transformed the king to his normal form, a biyomon.

"Thanks a lot! Here's your letter." The king said as he gave it to TK. The boys left the castle as TK looked at the letter.

"Sweet! Kari gave us another Lakitu's cloud." TK said as he held the jewel above his head.

"Cool! Let's get going." Davis replied as he jumped in a pipe.

Later…

"Help! The king was turned into this mole thing!" Mushroomon yelled, pointing at a sandshrew wearing a crown. TK and Davis had used their Lakitu's cloud to skip over the frozen tundras of Ice Land. TK was now wearing a tanooki suit to stay warm in the icy palace. A tanooki suit is a full body raccoon suit. Davis, however, was shivering in his new hammer suit. It was made up of a black shell and a black helmet, giving him the look AND powers of a digihammer brother.

"Y-you t-took the l-last two shipssssss." Davis said, stuttering from the cold. "I-I'm t-taking the last o-onesssss..."

"Be my guest." TK replied, content that he managed to save his partner. Davis muttered something that shouldn't be said in casual conversation as he walked out to the courtyard. He nearly froze his hands off when he grabbed onto the doom ship's anchor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 6

Davis wound up on the front of the ship. This one was mostly complete. Two sections of the front were connected by screw bridges and halfway through the ship, there was a gap, so in a sense, Davis was traversing two ships.

"Welp. Better get started." He said as he stepped forward. He walked up to the first screw bridge. It went over a small gap, so Davis had no trouble jumping over the gap. He then jumped up to a ledge that had a railing on it. Strangely, there wasn't a pipe on it.

"What gives!.? There's always a pipe by an area with railings like in the last few ships!"

(Me: Sorry to burst your bubble, but you have to work a little bit more.)

"Grrrr…" Davis then jumped on the bolt lift on an incomplete screw bridge.

He quickly hopped off it and landed on the bolt lift of the second complete bridge. He hopped off of that one too and landed on hard wood. He walked a little further and noticed a rocket engine spewing fire below him. Davis waited for the fire to die down before jumping down. He jumped off the top of another engine before it blasted fire. He cleared the gap and started to climb up past a couple of engines. He would've made it unscathed, but the last engine blasted him, forcing the spirit of the hammer suit to leave him.

"Awww man! Do you know how rare those things are!.?" Davis complained.

He quickly jumped to another ledge where two ? blocks floated. He hit the one on the left and got a leaf. He turned into his raccoon form. He hit the other block and got a coin. He jumped and landed on a straightaway. He ran forward, jumped up to a small ledge, and jumped in front of a rocket engine. Davis jumped before the rocket fired. He landed in another area with railings. This time there was a pipe.

"Finally!" He yelled as he jumped in.

When he landed, he saw a darkgomamon riding a circus ball. The digimon was wearing a wig similar to what Hawkmon was wearing. It was skinnier than the other one. He was also wearing a green spiked shell and he was holding a green jeweled wand in his right flipper. Unlike the past five digimon, Darkgomamon's eyes weren't glowing red. He was completely in control.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.! What do we have here!.? A human ready to lose!.?" Darkgomamon sneered.

"Oh I'm gonna win this." Davis retorted with bravado.

"We'll see."

Darkgomamon rolled towards Davis, using his wand to fire a ball in the process. Davis jumped and bounced off the ball, landing on his opponent at the same time. DG retreated into his shell as he launched another ball. Davis moved back to avoid the two balls that were now bouncing all over the room. DG came out of his shell again and created another ball. Davis ran over, dodged a ball, and hit DG upside the head. After the digimon went into his shell again, Davis made the final hit. Darkgomamon and all the balls digitized. Davis punched the air in triumph and he grabbed the wand. The ship vanished and he flew back to the castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I guess you lost your suit." TK said as Davis entered the igloo of a castle.

"Yeah, but at least I warmed up." Davis replied as he gave the wand to Mushroomon. The digimon pointed the wand at the sandshrew king, transforming him into a frigimon.

"Thank you for releasing me!" Frigimon said, getting TK and Davis in a bear hug.

"Too cold! Too cold!" They yelled.

"Here's a letter from Princess Kari." The king said after he released the boys. He handed them the letter.

"Th-thank you." TK said, shivering.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A light snow started to fall as TK and Davis were leaving Ice Land.

"'Dear TK and Davis, I'm doing fine.'" TK read the letter Kari wrote. "'I hope you guys are having fun. You only have one more digimon king to rescue and the game's over. Good luck. Enclosed is another P wing jewel. Make good use of it. Sincerely, Kari.'"

"I wonder what this jewel is for." Davis said, taking the jewel from TK. "She already gave us two. One at Grass Land and the other at Giant Land."

"Who knows." TK said, snatching the wing from Davis and pocketing it. They went inside a nearby warp pipe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

World Seven: Pipe Land

"Woah! It's a plumber's worst nightmare!" Davis yelled as he and TK emerged from the pipe. An entire mess of pipes lied ahead of them. They all seemed entangled and there were piranha plants coming out of nearly every one. "It'll take forever to get through all that!"

"You won't believe this." TK said, looking at a sign. "That mess of pipes is the castle."

"Wha?.?.?" Davis asked as he turned to the sign. It read "Welcome to Pipe Land's castle. WARNING: Don't feed the plants!" Davis looked behind the sign and saw even more of a mess. Millions of pipes stretched as far as the eye can see! Davis fell over.

"Come on! Let's get this last one taken care of." TK said as he walked towards the castle. Davis got up and followed.

They walked in the biggest pipe that marked the entranceway to the castle. They were warped to the throne room. As in all six castles before it, a mushroomon was panicking while a dragonair was floating around the throne. Strangely, the dragon type wasn't wearing a crown this time.

"That's new." Davis said while hearing mushroomon go on about the king's horrible state. He then got ready to leave.

"Hey Davis! Use one of those P wing things." TK yelled.

"Ok." Davis shrugged as he took out one of the jewels. It glowed brightly and when the light subsided, he was still in his raccoon form, only a white P was on his suspenders.

"It's weird. I suddenly have the energy to fly high. Thanks TM!" Davis said before charging out into the courtyard. He grabbed the last doom ship's anchor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doom Ship 8

"Suckas! Ya'll can't get me!" Davis yelled as he flew over the entire ship. He was pretty lucky that TK told him to use that P wing. The whole ship was even more of a mess than the castle was. Various parts of the ship were connected by screw bridges. Other parts were just separated. It was like going through an armada! He flew to the end and into the pipe.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!" Davis laughed when he reached the room. In front of him was Wormmon. He was in a dark green shell that's as big as Patamon's was. He was wearing a huge white wig. The wand he was holding had a dark blue jewel in it. Like Darkgomamon, he wasn't under Carlos' control.

"What are you laughing at!" Wormmon yelled. He stepped forward, only to trip due to the weight of the shell. The entire room shook, but Davis wasn't affected; he was flying in the air.

"Get back down here!" Wormmon yelled, jumping at Davis. The raccoon dodged and landed on Wormmon's head. Wormmon went into his shell and used a spinning tackle. The shell was too heavy though and he barely got close to hitting Davis. The room shook again as Davis made the second hit. When Wormmon ended his tackle attack, he shot energy from his wand at Davis. Davis dodged every single beam and landed on Wormmon one last time, causing him to fall on his shell.

"I lost… I'm sorry Carlos." Wormmon said with a tear as his shell and wig digitized. He then disappeared in a black light, leaving the wand behind. Davis grabbed it and he flew back down to the castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thanks for the suggestion, TK." Davis said as he walked inside the throne room. The P on his suspenders faded away. He handed the wand to Mushroomon, who zapped the king with it. The king became a seadramon wearing a Viking's hat.

"Finally! Took you guys long enough to get to me! Here's a letter from the princess." The dragon said as Mushroomon gave TK & Davis an envelope.

"Open it, TJ. I wanna see the congratulations Kari sent." Davis said.

"Alright." TK said as he opened the envelope and read the letter. His eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!.!.!.!.!"

"What?.!" The red clad plumber raised an eyebrow.

"Take a look at this!" TK said as he gave Davis the letter. It said this:

_Yo suckas!.!.!_

_I nabbed the princess while you were going around beating my generals. She's at my castle. Come and get her if ya dare! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!_

_Carlos, King of Darkness :D_

"Dude! He grabbed Kari!" Davis yelled after reading. "We gotta rescue her!"

"But where do we look for her?" TK asked.

"There's one place." Seadramon said. He turned to Mushroomon. "Take them to the pipe."

"Yes sire." Mushroomon said, bowing to the king. He turned to our heroes.

"Follow me." And he walked out of the room. TK and Davis followed. After about an hour, Mushroomon led them to the basement of the castle. There, a warp pipe with a skull pictured on the side was standing in the middle of a lava pit.

"This pipe will take you to the last world. Good luck." Mushroomon said before leaving.

"Well, let's do this." TK said.

"Right. For Kari!" Davis agreed. They both jumped into the pipe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Last World: Dark Land

When TK and Davis emerged from the pipe, they arrived in a world of pure darkness and evil. There were lava pits and skulls everywhere. There were trees that looked as dead as can be. They looked around for a bit and saw Carlos' castle. It was on top of a hill surrounded, strangely, by water. The moat, of course, was filled with as many aquatic traps and monsters you can think of. The castle was immense; at least fifty stories tall. It sported a huge skull wearing a crown as the entranceway. A gigantic gold crown was situated on top of the fortress. Many dark horror-filled towers surrounded the main section.

(A/N: In other words, this castle looks exactly like its cartoon counterpart. I didn't like how the game's version of the castle looked anyway.)

"Man. I hate to say it, but he's outdone himself as far as villain hangouts go." Davis said with awe.

"Whatever. We gotta figure out how to get in there." TK said. Just then, the ground started to rumble. Our heroes stared ahead in horror at the sight.

Carlos sent an entire army to attack! Many tanks rolled on the ground. Each one carrying digirang bros, digihammer bros., and new batch of brothers. Unlike the other two types, these were agumon wearing the same attire. Giant digihammer bros. were also charging.

TK and Davis ran away from the huge flurry of hammers, wrenches, boomerangs, cannonballs, bullets, and fireballs (courtesy of the agumon). They must've ran for nearly an hour before they came across two ? blocks. The boys bashed the blocks, making two stars pop out. They grabbed them and their bodies started to flash in a rainbow of colors. They had become invincible.

"Hurry! This item's effect doesn't last long!" TK yelled. He and Davis charged towards the army. The digimon and tanks fired a new batch of projectiles. The attacks bounced off of our heroes and were sent right back at them! What followed were huge explosions and millions of digimon digitizing. When the dust settled, TK & Davis, no longer invincible, were the only ones standing.

"Damn! We must've wasted at least a billion dollars on special effects in five seconds!" Davis yelled. TK rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" They both got a running start and flew off towards the castle. They soon landed up on the hill in front of the castle's entrance. Surprisingly, there weren't any guards in front of the door.

"Wow. The coast is clear." Davis said.

"He must've sent all of his remaining soldiers earlier." TK replied. He opened the door and walked inside, followed by Davis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carlos' Castle

(A/N: Just a quick reminder, TK is still in his tanooki suit and Davis still has his raccoon powers.)

"It sure is scary in here." Davis said. He and TK were walking down a hall of Carlos' magnificent castle. They walked by different portraits displaying Carlos at different periods of his life. High speed hedgehog in one portrait. Hot shot pokémon trainer in another. Even a shot of him in his blue period: crying over a spilled ice cream cone.

"What's so bad about him crying over an ice cream cone?" TK asked.

(Me: His blue period was recently.)

"Ohhh..."

"Well, this trip down memory lane is good and all, but where is Carlos?" Davis asked, passing by a portrait of Carlos as King Dedede, leering with his mallet slung over his shoulder.

"Knowing most games, I'd say he's all the way in back of the castle." TK replied, passing by a portrait of Carlos as Dr. Robotnik. The eyes in the picture followed their movements. They got a little further when they noticed three statues floating in the air. They were of Carlos in his Digimon Emperor's uniform. His fists were at his hips and his mouth was open, showing some sharp teeth. TK stopped and thought for a moment.

"Why are you standing around for? We got a princess to save!" Davis said as he walked forward. TK quickly snatched his tail and pulled him back. "What?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious that we haven't seen any enemies since we got here?"

"Duh! Carlos sent every digimon he had when we were outside." Davis replied.

"We don't know that for sure. He might still have digimon hiding in here. The castle's certainly big enough. Besides, he might've set traps."

"Like Mirror Force?"

°WHAM!°

"Cut the references already!"

"Ow..." Davis said, rubbing the lump on his head. "Well how do we know what's a trap?"

"Hmmmm…" TK hummed, picking up a rock. He tossed it ahead. It landed in front of the first statue. Immediately, a red laser shot out of the statue's mouth and digitized the rock.

"…Damn. That's new."

"Hmph. Thought so." TK said. "The statues around here must be able to sense our movements, so they'll fire at us if we get close."

"You're starting to sound like Yolei." Davis muttered.

"The lasers fire diagonally, so if we fly over them, we'll be safe." TK walked back a few feet, then charged at the statues. Just before he entered the statues' range of fire, he jumped and wagged his tail, enabling him to fly over the statues.

"Come on Davis!" Davis did the same thing TK did and flew over the statues. They ran up a flight of stairs.

Just as they finished traversing the stairs, a lift made of donut blocks elevated them over the wall they ran into. They got off the lift and walked across to another donut block. It wobbled due to the boys' weight and fell. They got off at another floor before the block plunged into a bottomless pit.

"Whew. That was close." Davis said, panting.

"Come on. We're not done until we beat Carlos." TK replied. Our heroes ran forward up a flight of stairs, avoiding roto-discs along the way. They got to the top of the new staircase and descended. On the way down, the duo dodged fireballs and laser blasts. When they got to the bottom, they ran across a straightaway, towards a lava pit!

"Stop!" Davis yelled.

"We can make it! Keep going!" TK yelled back.

Just as the straightaway ended, the raccoons jumped and flew over the large expanse, avoiding more fireballs. They soon made it to solid ground and went through a steel door. On the other end was a ton of statues, including one that was directly in front of them! TK and Davis got in a defensive position, waiting for the pain. But it didn't come.

"Huh?" They both asked as they looked up. The statue was still there, but it wasn't firing anything.

"I guess some are just for decoration." TK said.

"Guess so." Davis answered. They walked through a hall full of inactive statues before reaching a huge set of double doors. They were red and made of metal.

"This must be it. You ready?" TK asked as he grasped one of the huge handles.

"Yeah. Let's go." Davis responded. He grabbed the other handle and they pulled the doors open. The stepped inside an empty room. A bridge of bricks separated them from a red cell door. A block was above the door.

"Kari must be behind that door." TK said as he walked forward.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" A familiar voice laughed. Carlos landed on top of the block. He was wearing a huge green shell. It was decorated with many golden spikes. He was also wearing a gold crown on his head. "So you fools actually got this far. No matter. This is where you two will fall!"

"Dream on, turtle boy!" Davis yelled.

Carlos started the battle by spewing fire from his mouth. Davis and TK dodged two fireballs before Carlos leaped into the air, flipped and did a hip drop, aiming for the two boys. TK and Davis jumped out of the way and Carlos landed on the bridge, digging into it a little. The bricks started to crack. Davis ran up to Carlos and delivered a kick to the shell.

"Owwwwwww!.!.!.!" Davis yelled in pain, hopping on his foot. "That shell's hard!"

"Hehheh." Carlos laughed low as he jumped up again.

"Look out!" TK yelled. He ran up to Davis and pushed him out of the way. Carlos came crashing down towards TK. The blond quickly activated his suit's ability. TK transformed into a statue as Carlos landed on the bridge. The cracks got bigger as Carlos stood up. He ran after Davis, breathing fire the whole time. TK got out of his stony state and looked at the bridge closely.

"The bridge looks like it could break any minute." TK snapped his fingers. "That's it! Davis! Fly!"

"Uhhhh... Ok." Davis said as he jumped up and flapped his tail.

"Get down here, ya little—" Carlos yelled.

"Over here, ya idiot!" TK yelled. He was close to the cell. Carlos turned towards him. TK stuck his tongue out at him. Steam came out of Carlos' ears.

"Ohhh! You're gonna get it!" Carlos jumped up. Just as he was about to hit TK, the raccoon of Hope jumped on solid ground. Carlos landed on the bridge and it broke under his weight!

"NO!.!.!" Carlos screamed. He swung at the air trying to grab onto something. He grabbed onto TK's tail. The weight of Carlos' shell caused TK to get pulled towards the edge until he was hanging on to the ledge. "Pull us up!"

"Ugh! You're too heavy!" TK grunted. Carlos tried to pull up. Because Carlos was playing as the big bad boss of the game, the spirit of TK's tanooki suit vanished, tail and all. Having nothing to hold on to, Carlos plummeted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

°CRASH!.!.!°

The entire castle shook. TK lost his grip, but Davis swooped down and got him. They got back on solid ground in front of the cell door. It then opened. TK and Davis ran into the cell. Kari was crying until she noticed she was being watched. She stood up and turned towards Davis and TK.

"You saved me!" Kari yelled as she ran up to them. She put an arm around both of them and hugged them tightly.

"This was all worth it." Davis sighed, blushing.

"That's six down. Only two more to go." TK said. Kari released them and they were in their normal clothes again. A light blue coin was floating in front of them. The engraving of a star was on it. Kari grabbed it.

"You got the Medallion of Magic." Our favorite voice said. "You used many magic items to defeat the great King. Prepare to start the next game." Our heroes then vanished in a flash of light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that was the second longest chapter of the fic. Stay tuned for the answers for this game and another chapter of action.


	12. Final Boss Battle Bonanza! Pt 1

Pre-chapter Conversation

"Here are the answers for the last chapter." Carlos started.

Game: Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3

Cast

Davis: Mario

TK: Luigi

Kari: Peach

Mushroomon: Toad

Veemon: Larry Koopa

Armadillomon: Morton Koopa Jr.

Gatomon: Wendy O. Koopa

Hawkmon: Iggy Koopa

Patamon: Roy Koopa

Darkgomamon: Lemmy Koopa

Wormmon: Ludwig Von Koopa

Carlos: The great Bowser

Digirang Bros.: Boomerang Bros.

Digihammer Bros.: Hammer Bros. (not that it was hard to guess)

Gabumon: Lakitu (Although the boss clearly said it in the chapter)

Agumon: Fire Bros.

Togemon: Sledge Bros.

"Lastly, the boss decided to have the kings transformed into pokémon because otherwise, he would've spoiled the chapter by making them be actual Mario enemies."

"Here's the next chapter!" I shouted happily.

"I better get going then."

"Wait. You'll need this." I handed Carlos a device with a red button on it. The brunet raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's this?"

"This is a soul transference device." I explained. "You can use it if you are in immediate danger. It'll release you from your game form."

"Ok, but why would I need it?"

I leaned over and whispered in Carlos' ear"

"We're playing _that_?" He yelled frightfully. "Why?"

"Duh! You can't have a collection of game parodies without a game from this great series."

"Whatever."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Chapter Eleven

Final Boss Battle Bonanza!

Part One

(A/N: Because I'm tired of writing this fic, I'm just gonna skip the 7th game and go straight to the last one. I'll give a summary, plus last battle commentary for what the 7th game would've been.)

That night in the Dark Carrier…

Carlos was seething. He was bearing his teeth and growling. He was squeezing his left fist. He squeezed it so hard that drops of crimson started falling on the cold floor.

"AHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He screamed in righteous fury as he stomped the floor and pounded the walls in rage. "That was the best game! How could they win!.? It's impossible!.!.!"

"Carlos…" Wormmon said. He was cowering in the corner. Spending months with a maniac who's trying to take over the world will do that to ya.

"They are too close! They already got six of the medallions!.!.!" Carlos roared, shooting a glance at the gold door. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden disc. "This is one of my hardest games. It's chock full of dangerous mazes and puzzles. They can't possibly beat it in a day, let alone at all. It took me a week and two days to beat this."

(Me: o.O;.;.;.; Carlos, you had that game in your pocket _unprotected_!.?)

"Yeah. Why?"

(Me: You suck at storing games.)

"Heh, heh. Oops." Carlos then got back to character. "In any case, they won't survive this game." He opened the panel and put in the game. He closed it and screwed it shut. "See ya later, Wormmon." Carlos left the Dark Carrier.

The next day…

"I can't believe I have to spend my Sunday playing some game." Davis groaned.

"I'm supposed to be helping my mom with stuff today." Kari said.

"I'm just supposed to be sleeping." Yolei said.

"And I'm supposed to be hanging with friends." TK said.

"I'm supposed to be doing kendo practice." Cody added.

"My, my. Would you like some bread to go with your whine?" Carlos sneered. "If you all got things to do, just give up now and let me win." He got a grin when everybody glared.

"Anyway, it's time to begin. Roulette! Go!" The crests shuffled around until all of them showed up. TK's glowed brightest.

'_They won't even come close to beating me._' Carlos thought with a grin. The Dark Door opened and sucked everybody in.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe he's this close to beating me." Carlitodorf (Carlos) said. He was wearing a sinister black wizard's robe. He was also much fatter than he was in the Digital World. He was standing atop a dark castle. The sea served as the sky above. The princess of Lowrule, Kari, was lying unconscious a few feet away.

Here's the lowdown. Everybody was playing The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The chapter would've been called "The Legend of Kari: The Wind Breaker." TK was playing as Link, Carlos is playing as Ganondorf, but because I felt like it, his character's name is Carlitodorf. Obviously, by the name of the chapter, you would've guessed that Kari is playing as Princess Zelda. She was also playing as the pirate Tetra, except her name is Ketra. Lame cover-up, I know. Davis is playing as the King of Hyrule. To play the whole spoofing thing, I called Hyrule "Lowrule."

Veemon played as Valoo, the god of Dragon Roost Island (which would've been called "Dramon Roost Island"). He was gigantic and had fake cardboard wings. Armadillomon played as the great Deku Tree, the god of Forest Haven. Patamon played as the last god, Jabun (I had no other part to cast him as). Hawkmon played as Prince Komali of the Rito (which in the chapter would've been a tribe of hawkmon). Yolei played as Medli, Prince Komali's best friend. She had a hawkmon's body. Cody played as Makar, a Korok from Forest Haven. Gatomon played as Aryll, Link's sister. Finally, Wormmon played as the following monsters: the Helmaroc King, Phantom Carlito (Ganon), and Puppet Carlito.

The game started off with TK stuck on Outset Island. It was his twelfth birthday and Gatomon, who was in a bad mood throughout the game, came and woke him up. She gave TK her telescope as a birthday present. TK through it and discovered a giant bird, which was being pursued by pirates. The bird had a girl in its talons. The pirate ship blasted the bird with a cannonball, knocking the girl into the forest on top of the island's mountain. TK got a sword from an old digimon and went to rescue the girl. After fighting some ugly-looking monsters, TK rescued the pirate, who introduced herself as Ketra. After leaving the forest, TK and Ketra watched in horror as Gatomon was snatched by the great bird. It flew off towards a dark place known as the Forsaken Fortress.

After getting a shield and some green clothes, TK got on the pirate ship and rode to the fortress. There, he was shot towards the cell window, but unfortunately, he crashed into the wall instead. The blow caused TK to drop his sword. After a terrifying experience traversing the fortress, he reclaimed his sword and got into the cell. There, he found Gatomon and some girls. TK was about to cut the lock and free everybody when the bird appeared. TK fought bravely, but the bird was too strong. It grabbed him and carried him to the top of the island. There, TK saw a man—or rather, boy—dressed in black. The black clad boy ordered the bird to dispose of TK, which it did rather nicely. He was tossed off to the east.

What followed after that was TK meeting the King of Blue Lions, his faithful—or not—boat. TK got a sail for the boat, which happened to have Davis' "lovely" voice. Afterwards, TK sailed all the way to Dramon Roost Island. There, Davis gave TK a magical tool; the mystical Wind Breaker pills. The way they worked was that TK would swallow one pill from the never-ending bottle and move his body in order to control the winds by the sound he would make with his body.

Needless to say, after that followed enough fart jokes to put Nickelodeon out of business. From then on, TK used the not-so-mystical pills to get through the harsh dungeons to retrieve the three pearls needed to enter the sacred Tower of the Celestial Digimon. After completing the dangerous trial, TK went under the sea to find out his destiny, and get the Master Sword, the sword of evil's bane. After that, he rescued Gatomon, defeated the robotic bird Wormmon was inside of, and strengthened his sword by going to two temples with Yolei and then Cody.

After getting the pieces of the Triforce of Hope, TK bravely went back down to Lowrule and went to Carlito's Castle. There, he braved the challenges the castle had to offer and even fought a giant puppet piloted by Wormmon. Now, TK got to the castle's roof, where his destiny awaited. He unsheathed his sword as he saw the evil wizard standing across from him with the princess lying by his side. Carlitodorf's back was turned to TK.

"Let her go!" TK yelled. Carlitodorf gave him a glance.

"Oh. It's you." He growled as he turned towards the horizon again. "My hometown lay within a vast wasteland. When the sun rose into the sky, a burning wind punished my land, searing the world. And when the moon climbed into the dark of night, a frigid gale pierced our homes. No matter when it came, the wind carried the same thing... Death. But the winds that blew across the green fields of the Digital World brought something other than suffering and ruin. I... loved that wind, I guess." A single tear rolled down his cheek. TK couldn't help but be moved by that speech.

"Man Carlos. Did all that really happen to you in the real world?" The green clad boy asked. Carlitodorf turned to him with a silly grin.

"No, but it makes for a hell of a motive, huh?.!" TK fell over. Carlitodorf turned back towards the horizon. "In any case, it can only be called fate. ...That here I would again gather the three with the crests. ...That I should lay my hand on that which grants the wishes of the beholder... That when Darkness, Light, and Hope come together, the Celestial Digimon would have no choice but to come down... The power of the Celestial Digimon... The Triforce! He who touches it will have whatever he desires granted!"

"Already, the crest of Light is mine..." He gave a glance at the unconscious Kari. His eyes then shifted towards TK. "All that remains..." TK's sword started to glow and the Triforce of Hope appeared on the back of his left hand.

Carlitodorf turned his body towards the other boy. He leaned forward and charged at TK. TK put up his mirror shield as the wizard appeared before him. Carlitodorf paused before punching him a few times. Left, then right, then left again! His attack knocked the Master Sword out of TK's grip. It landed just mere inches from Kari's head. Carlitodorf followed up with another right hook, knocking TK back a couple of feet. TK started to cough in pain.

"Do not fear. I will not kill you...yet." Carlitodorf said as he walked towards TK. "I only need the power that dwells within you." And with that, he picked up TK by his left hand.

"You won't get away with this..." TK groaned. Carlitodorf ignored him.

"Now! Let us put an end to this game!" All three of their left hands glowed with a golden energy. A gold triangle emerged from all of them and flew into the sky. With another golden glow, the triangles fused together to form the Triforce. Carlitodorf laughed evilly as he flung TK a few feet behind him.

"Celestial Digimon! Hear that which I desire!" He raised his left arm. "Expose this land to the rays of the sun once more! Let them burn forth! GIVE LOWRULE—no—THE DIGITAL WORLD TO ME!.!.!" He was about to touch the Triforce when he saw another tanned hand on it.

"The one who touches it will have whatever he wishes granted..." The arm that the hand belonged to was covered with a blue sleeve. Carlitodorf hissed. "That is what you said, right dude?" The arm belonged to King Davis of Lowrule!

DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!.!.!.!.!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" Carlitodorf roared.

"CELESTIAL DIGIMON OF THE TRIFORCE! HERE MY WISH!" Davis yelled. "Kari! I want Princess Kari to be mine!"

(Me: WHAT!.?.! THAT'S NOT IN THE SCRIPT!)

"Give us a future! Wash away this ancient land of Lowrule! Let a ray of peace shine on the future of the Digital World!.!.!" The Triforce started to glow brightly. Davis and Carlitodorf glared icily at each other. "And let our destinies finally be fulfilled... Carlos! May you drown with Lowrule!" The Triforce split into three separate entities again and flew into the sky.

"Heheheheheheheheheheh..." Carlitodorf laughed low. The barrier protecting Lowrule from drowning started to open. Water filled in columns.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" It started to rain on the tower as the wizard continued his evil laugh. TK stirred and awoke due to all the noise. He struggled to his feet as he saw Carlitodorf laugh like a maniac.

"You fool." Carlitodorf said. "A future...for you? Don't you know how the game ends? You'll be stuck here too!" He added another evil laugh as he saw Davis' terrified expression. "I may have lost the chance to rule the Digital World in this game, but at least I get to take one of you with me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" TK looked back as he noticed Kari waking up. She walked up to TK with his sword in her hands.

"What are you laughing at, Carlos?.! You're insane!" She yelled.

"Kari, you're alright." TK said.

"Yeah. Sorry I overslept. I guess it's time to leave this place. We gotta get back to the world above! Back to the Digital World!" She paused. "And to spend time with my love, Davis." TK fell over.

"_What!.?_" TK got back up and Kari gave him his sword as Carlitodorf rose his arms up.

"Alright then. Allow me to show you..." He started. Two swords appeared in his hands. "Your future. Yes... Allow me to show you just what hope you have..." He faced TK with a murderous look. His eyes were bloodshot.

"See how much your precious Triforce is worth!.!.!" He yelled.

°Final Boss Battle! Carlitodorf!°

TK brought out his sword as he faced Carlitodorf.

"TK!" Kari called.

"Yeah?" TK asked as Kari walked up to him. She snatched his bow and light arrows.

"I'll cover you! Let's take him together!"

"Right!" TK nodded.

"No matter if two or a million faced me, I'll still win!" Carlitodorf yelled. He jumped at TK and swung his swords. TK rolled out of the way and slashed at Carlito, who just blocked with his left sword. He promptly hit TK with his right one.

"Ow!" TK yelled. Just then, a blur of gold whizzed past TK and struck Carlitodorf. Electricity coursed through his body. TK looked at Kari, who was getting another arrow ready.

"Get him before he recovers!" Kari yelled. TK lunged at his opponent and slashed him with his sword. Carlitodorf groaned in pain as he got up. He slashed at TK and scored a direct hit.

"Yes! Got him!" Carlitodorf cheered. TK looked really tired.

"That battle against Wormmon totally wiped me out. I'm done for if I'm not more careful." TK flipped backwards to dodge Carlitodorf's strike.

TK backed up a long distance to recover his strength. Carlitodorf saw through this though as he leaped into the air with his swords drawn. TK quickly sidestepped and tried for another slash. Carlitodorf skillfully blocked the strike. He would've hit TK again if it wasn't for Kari getting him with another light arrow. Carlitodorf hissed as TK slashed him again. Kari took the opportunity to make another hit. She pulled back the string.

"This is really annoying." Carlitodorf growled as the light arrow struck him. He ignored the electricity as he got up, much to Kari and TK's surprise. He jumped towards Kari and sheathed his left sword. He then brought his hand back and slapped her, knocking her out.

"Animal..." TK hissed with a cold glare.

"There. That's one annoyance taken care of." Carlito said as he brought out his left sword again. He turned to TK. "And now for the other one." He jumped again as TK held up his shield. TK blocked the attack and flipped backwards as Carlitodorf slashed at him.

As Carlitodorf was about to bring down his right sword, TK parried by rolling under the blade and doing an uppercut with his own sword. TK quickly slashed at Carlito as he recovered. Carlitodorf stood and tried for another slash. Again, TK rolled under the sword and slashed Carlitodorf's face. Kari woke up and readied the bow. She pulled back the string and let go, firing another light arrow. Carlitodorf was ready as he spin jumped into the air, dodging the piece of wood. Kari fired six more and Carlitodorf dodged them all by doing the Matrix.

"Damn! I love my Samurai Jacktion!" Carlitodorf laughed.

"TK! Ya gotta distract him!" Kari yelled.

"How?" TK asked.

"I don't know, but think of something! I know! I'll aim for you and you hold up your shield. Got it?"

"Yeah." TK nodded. Just then, Carlitodorf slashed TK hard! His body turned gray as he slumped to the ground. Kari gasped.

"Oh no..." She buried her face in her hands.

"I… did it?" Carlitodorf said with shock. He looked over the lifeless body. He got a grin. "I did it! I defeated TK! That means I get to rule over the Digital World! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!" He laughed evilly.

"Poor TK..." Kari sobbed. Carlitodorf laughed some more before he noticed a pink light out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards TK and gasped. A pink light was floating around him. The color started to return to TK as he stood.

"NO! I was so close!" Carlitodorf yelled. Kari looked up and gasped.

"TK! You're ok!" She yelled.

"Hold it! I thought I said extra lives aren't allowed!" Carlitodorf protested. "Why did he get a fairy?.!"

(Me: Fairies count as items, so he's not doing anything wrong.)

"Wow. Good thing I saved that fairy I got at Forest Haven." TK sighed.

"I'm not going to lose!.!.!" Carlitodorf roared as he charged towards TK. At the last second, TK jumped up, flipped and brought his sword down. Carlitodorf's eyes widened in terror as the camera whited out.

°CRASH!°

That was the sound of the jewel on Carlitodorf's head breaking. TK had plunged his sword deep into the boy's skull. Carlitodorf's eyes were still wide as saucers as he dropped his swords. A small chuckle escaped his throat.

"Heh...heh... The wind is...blowing..." TK jumped off as Carlitodorf's form turned to stone from the bottom. Right before he fully turned to stone, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"It's over..." TK sighed. He started to fall.

"TK!.!.!" Kari yelled as she ran to him. She held him up as Davis walked up to them.

"Guys! You did it!" He cheered. He then got a sullen look on him as a sad piano song played. "Listen. While you were fighting Carlos, I looked over my script. It turns out that I DO have to stay here." TK and Kari gasped.

"Wait! Don't follow the script!" Kari yelled. "How can I live without you?.!" TK sweatdropped.

'_What the hell did I miss while I was out?_' He thought.

"I'm sorry Kari. It's... out of my hands. Farewell." Davis said. The last of the barrier disappeared and water surrounded all of them.

TK closed his eyes, but quickly reopened them as he noticed he wasn't wet and that he can breathe. He and Kari were wrapped in a clear barrier, protecting them from drowning. The current took TK up towards the surface, but Kari fought the current. She swam towards the one she loved. Davis, who wasn't protected by a barrier, held his hand towards Kari's. They were about to reach each other when Davis put his hand down.

"DAVIS!.!.!.!" Kari yelled as she floated away, followed by a purple coin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kari, now in her Ketra form, was floating on the surface of the ocean with TK by her side. She opened her eyes and TK followed suit.

"Well, we did it." TK said.

"Yeah, but what about Davis!.? Not to mention we're stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Ketra sobbed.

"Ahoy there!" Hawkmon's voice filled the air. TK and Kari looked up and saw the digimon floating. Ketra looked back and gasped. Her pirate ship was there. The pirate digimon waved. Ketra looked even happier as she saw Gatomon on the crow's nest. She was waving as well. TK noticed that Cody and Yolei were on the ship as well. He turned to Ketra.

"We're safe!" Ketra yelled as she and TK waved at the ship. TK then saw something glowing in front of him. It was the purple coin from earlier.

"What's that?" TK asked as he swam forward. He grabbed the coin. On it was the engraving of a tornado.

"Congrats! You got the Medallion of the Winds!" The voice said. "This proves that you used the power of the winds to defeat your opponents. You got all seven medallions! Proceed to the final game."

"I thought for sure we had to get eight medallions." TK said as he and everybody else returned to their normal forms. Patamon, Veemon, and Armadillomon appeared on the pirate ship. Hawkmon armor digivolved to Halsemon and lifted TK & Kari onto the ship.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Yolei said.

"But what happened to Davis and Carlos?" Cody asked. TK and Kari hung their heads low.

"They're both gone. I destroyed Carlos." TK said.

"And Davis, he drowned!" Kari sobbed.

"Who said I drowned!.?" A voice asked. Kari looked up and a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Davis! But how?.!"

"I just disappeared and arrived here." He answered. Kari ran up to him and embraced him tightly. Everybody else raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the hugging?" Cody asked TK, who shrugged.

"Beats me." He said.

"Well, let's get out of this game!" Yolei yelled.

"Right." Everybody else said. Just then, everything became dark as a column of water rose up out of the sea in front of them.

"What's that?.!" The digimon yelled. The water went down, revealing the Koopa Clown Car floating in the air. Carlos, in his normal form, was seen with a worn out Wormmon. They were both slumped over the side of the floating vehicle and breathing heavily.

"Oh man. That was close." Carlos groaned with a cough.

"Yeah. We almost didn't make it, Carlos." Wormmon replied.

"HOW DID YOU TWO SURVIVE!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" The good guys yelled. Carlos & Wormmon looked down at the ship. Carlos made the Koopa Clown Car float down to the ship.

"Ahhh… What a tale that is. Here's what happened:"

°°Flashback°°

(A/N: "°This format°" means Carlos is talking)

_°CRASH!°_

"°You digibrat defeated me in that battle by driving your idiotic sword halfway into my head!°" _The camera shows Carlitodorf slowly turning to stone._

_'No! What'll I do!.?' He thought. He reached into his left sleeve and pulled out a small device with a red button on it. 'This is…'_

°°Flashback in a flashback (Cool, huh?)°°

_"I better get going then." Carlos said._

_"Wait. You'll need this." I handed Carlos a device with a red button on it. The brunet raised an eyebrow at me._

_"What's this?"_

_"This is a soul transference device." I explained. "You can use it if you are in immediate danger. It'll release you from your game form."_

°°End flashback in a flashback°°

"°I pulled out the soul transference device the boss gave me.°"

_'This had better work.' Carlitodorf thought. He pressed the button just as his arms turned to stone._

"°Unknown to you fools, I got out of that form before I was destroyed.°"

_Carlos popped out of the statue as an invisible ghost. He saw Davis and the others talking before the water surrounded them. Carlos then flew into the castle, rescued Wormmon, who was struggling out of the puppet robot he was in, and went to the roof. Carlos got out a remote and the center of the roof opened, revealing the Koopa Clown Car. Carlos and Wormmon hopped in. The propeller under the car turned on and it floated to the surface._

°°End Flashback°°

"You may have defeated me, but I still have one chance left to claim victory!" Carlos yelled. He made the clown car dive down towards the ship. He grabbed Kari and put her in the clown car. Wormmon used his Sticky Net attack to tie up Kari.

"HELP!" She yelled.

"Let her go!" The good guys yelled.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.! You gotta beat me in the last game in order save her!" Carlos laughed as he, Kari, and Wormmon disappeared in a flash of darkness.

"Let's go guys!" TK yelled as they disappeared in flashes of white.

In the Dark Carrier…

°SMASH!°

The dark door fell on the floor as Carlos flew out. The Koopa Clown Car flew up to the golden door. Carlos held up his D-3.

"Golden Door! Open by my royal command!" He yelled. The D-3 glowed brightly and the gold door creaked open as our heroes emerged from the dark door. "GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!" The Koopa Clown Car flew in the door. The gold door slammed shut before TK and the others even reached it. Davis ran up to the door and bashed it with his fist.

"Let us in, Carlos!"

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!.!.!" Carlos' voice was heard on the other side. There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

"How do we get in?" TK asked.

"Duh! Pull the handle!" Yolei yelled as she grabbed onto the golden door's handles and pulled with a grunt. The door wouldn't budge though. "Little help here?" The other humans and digimon held on to Yolei and each other as they pulled. Despite their combined strength, the door still wouldn't open.

"We're approaching this from the wrong angle." Cody said as he inspected the side of the door. "Come quick! I found something!" Everybody else ran up to him.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"Look at this." Cody replied. Everybody looked at where he pointed at. There was a circular slot there. Inside the slot was a winged shoe; the symbol of the Medallion of Speed. "Davis, do you still have your medallions?"

"Yeah." Davis replied, taking out the Medallions of Speed, Battles, and Parties.

"Put the Speed one there." Cody pointed at the slot. Davis put the Medallion of Speed inside the slot. It glowed brightly. Cody noticed six more slots around the one that was glowing. Inside each was the symbol of their respective medallion.

"So _that's_ what the medallions are for." Yolei said. "We have to use those to get inside." TK took out the Medallions of Flight, Magic, and Winds. Cody took out the Medallion of Dreams.

"Come on! Let's fill these holes!" Davis yelled. The Digi-Destined got to filling the slots. In order, going clockwise, the Medallions of Flight, Battles, Parties, Dreams, Magic, and Winds were placed. Each Medallion glowed a rainbow of colors. The gold door glowed in the same manner as it opened.

"Let's do it." TK said to his friends. The other kids and their digimon nodded.

"Right." They bravely walked through the door. The gold door creaked and closed with a slam.

To be continued…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mid-chapter Conversation

Part One

"Wow. You skipped a whole game." Carlos started sarcastically. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Shut up. At least I didn't kill myself writing commentary for the game." I retorted, turning to the camera. "Anyway, what will our heroes face inside the mysterious golden door that's been around for the past six chapters? Find out in Part Two!"


	13. Final Boss Battle Bonanza! Pt 2

The Substitute

Chapter Eleven

Final Boss Battle Bonanza!

Part 2

The Digi-Destined ran into the gold door. All around them was darkness. They must've ran for about an hour before they came across Carlos. Wormmon was by his side and Kari was behind them. She was tied up in rope instead of Wormmon's Sticky Net. She was also gagged. Carlos was laughing evilly as he tossed his D-3 up and down.

"I see you brats figured out how to open the door."

"This has gone on far enough! Release Kari!" Davis yelled.

"I think I'll keep her a little longer." Carlos laughed.

"What game do we have to play to free Kari?" TK asked, seeing that Carlos wasn't going to let Kari go anytime soon.

"Not game, my friend. _Games_."

"We already played seven games!" Yolei protested. "You said we only had to play _eight_ games!" Carlos chuckled at her distress.

"Calm down. I'll keep my word about the number of games. What I meant was that in order to win the girl's freedom and the freedom of the Digital World, you will face me in the last boss battles of eight games. If you can survive this onslaught of tough fights, I'll release the girl."

"And if we mess up?" Cody asked.

"I believe you know what happens then."

"Fine! Let's go already!" Davis yelled. Carlos smirked.

"You don't know what tortures you'll face." Carlos caught his D-3 in the air. "Let's begin! Game Transform!" The D-3 glowed white and everybody disappeared in a flash.

°Final Boss Battle 1: Sky Sanctuary Zone°

Davis, in his red mole form, was teleported high up in the sky. After he left the teleporter, he grabbed three rings that were above him. He was on a huge platform. Davis looked towards the horizon and saw Angel Island floating.

"What a view." He said. He shook his head. "Alright Carlos! Come out!" Davis heard a whirring sound behind him. He turned and saw Wormmon in a cheap robot costume. He was piloting an egg pod that had a yellow claw at the bottom.

"You won't beat me." Wormmon said without any emotion in his voice. Davis smirked.

"Oh man! This'll be too easy!" He jumped towards Wormmon with a spiked fist raised.

He would've punched out Wormmon's pod, but the digimon made the claw grab him, immobilizing him.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Wormmon ignored him as he made the pod float a few feet ahead. There, a robotic form of Carlos was waiting. Davis started to struggle. Mecha Carlos jumped and rolled into a spiked ball. He rolled towards Davis. Just before he can be punctured, Davis broke free from the claw and glided over to the other end of the arena. Carlos couldn't stop himself though as he destroyed Wormmon's pod. Wormmon disappeared in a flash of black energy.

"Hahaha! You destroyed your partner!" Davis laughed. Mecha Carlos didn't say anything. He rolled into a ball again and charged towards Davis.

Davis jumped over Mecha Carlos and he stopped. Davis took the opportunity and jumped on Carlos' head twice. He jumped back as Carlos got into a ball again. Davis jumped up to avoid getting hit, but Carlos had other ideas. He jumped as well and crashed into Davis, causing his rings to fly out. Davis made a mad dash for them, but only managed to snag one before the others fell off the arena.

Mecha Carlos got out of ball mode and stood with his back turned towards Davis. He then kneeled as the rockets on his feet turned on. He skated backwards towards Davis, who jumped on him two more times. Carlos stopped and was getting ready to go into ball mode again. Davis hit him once more. Carlos rolled underneath Davis as the mole glided over. Carlos stood straight up, but before he can do anything, Davis hit him three more times. Small explosions covered Mecha Carlos' body. He slumped over defeated, electricity crackling around his body. Davis punched the air in triumph.

"Alright! I did it!" He started to jump for joy. Davis was so busy celebrating that he didn't notice Mecha Carlos' eyes glow.

Mecha Carlos got in a kneeling position and his rockets sprang to life. The sound went to Davis' ears and he looked back in horror. Carlos sped forward and past him. Davis followed Carlos until he reached a huge green jewel. Davis noticed that Kari was trapped in the emerald. Mecha Carlos jumped on the emerald and it flickered. Electricity surrounded him and he jumped up. Carlos flexed his arms and in a flash, his blue armor turned gold. He was now Super Mecha Carlos.

"Oh crap! Now what?.!" Davis asked.

Carlos flew forward out of the arena. He came back a few seconds though. He targeted Davis and charged energy. A golden light appeared on his chest as he fired three balls of energy. Davis jumped over the first one, rolled under the second and jumped over the last one. The failed attack used up Mecha Carlos' energy. He lost his super form and landed feet first on the arena. Before Davis can do anything, Mecha Carlos rolled over to the Master Emerald and jumped on it again. Like before, electricity surrounded him and he transformed again. Carlos flew around again and targeted Davis. This time, he dove towards Davis. The mole saw the attack and jumped over him. Carlos flew back up into the air. Again, he fired three energy balls at Davis and again, the red one dodged them with ease. Carlos lost his super form again and fell.

"That's it! I can attack him between transformations!" Davis said.

Before Carlos was able to roll to the emerald, Davis struck him on the head. Carlos made it to the emerald and charged up again. After flying around, Super Mecha Carlos shot his energy attack at Davis. Davis nearly got burned, but he got through the attack without sustaining damage. Carlos got out of his super form again. This time, Davis hit him three times before he was able to power up.

This time, instead of flying around, Carlos just floated. He reared back and launched energy rings at Davis. Davis ran around the attack flawlessly. Carlos dropped out of his form and Davis hit him. Carlos quickly reverted back to his super form. He fired the rings again and Davis dodged them. Gold turned to blue again as Mecha Carlos fell. Davis hit him once more just before Carlos regained his super form. This time however, Carlos shot his energy attack at Davis. Davis dodged the first two, but the last one hit him, causing the last ring he had to fall off the arena.

"Uh-oh!" Davis yelled. Carlos fell again and made his way to the Master Emerald. Before he jumped though, he turned towards the scared Davis with an evil glint in his eyes. Before Davis knew it, Carlos was charging right for him.

"Oh no you don't!" Davis said as he ran forward.

Mecha Carlos went for a spinning tackle, but Davis dodged the attack. When Carlos got into a standing position again, Davis made the seventh hit. Carlos, clearly mad, turned and raised a metal fist. He made to punch Davis, but Davis drove a spiked fist through Mecha Carlos' core. Electricity crackled around Carlos again. An explosion came from him and the metal fell off, revealing a burnt, human Carlos. He grabbed his D-3.

"Game Transform!" Everything grew white again.

°Final Boss Battle 2: Perfect Carlos°

"It's my turn now!" Cody, the blue porcupine yelled. He was in a destroyed city. Water filled the streets. He was standing on top of a piece of highway.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Something, well, roared. Startled, Cody looked ahead of him.

Carlos appeared in the middle of the water, only instead of his normal human form, he was a gigantic monster made out of water. Two watery tentacles rose up out of the water next to him. Though he was a monster, Carlos had his human head. It was watery and huge like the rest of him. Cody looked at the subbing Emperor for a few moments before he snapped his fingers in realization.

"Oh, I get it. You're playing as the god of destruction." Just then, the seven Chaos Emeralds appeared and circled around Cody. They circled around him really fast before his blue quills became golden.

"I feel the power! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled. Carlos sweatdropped.

(Me: Could you get started already?)

"Oh. Sorry." Super Cody jumped off the piece of street he was on and flew on the surface of the water.

A timer indicating his ring count started to count down from fifty as "Open Your Heart" started to play. Cody went up a ramp that was sticking out of the water and got some rings. He also hit a speed pad, increasing his speed as he flew. Cody's body gave off a bluish glow. He turned right and saw Perfect Carlos. The water monster launched some orange projectiles at him. Cody went around them with no problem. He sped right into Carlos' body and spun around for a bit before shooting out of his head, damaging him. Carlos roared in pain as he disappeared and then reappeared in another area.

"Get back here!" Cody yelled as he turned around and sped off.

He went up a small ramp and got some rings to preserve his power. He hit another speed pad and again, his body gave off a bluish glow. Cody jumped over some overturned cars when he saw Carlos. Carlos was charging energy into his mouth. He fired a huge beam of energy at Cody. Super Cody dodged the attack, went inside Perfect Carlos again, and caused the second hit of the battle. Carlos disappeared into the water and reappeared in the first area. Cody turned around, got some rings, and was able to make the third hit with no problem. "Open Your Heart" stopped playing and a sinister song played (I don't know how to describe the song that plays).

Carlos appeared in the second area again. Cody got on a discarded piece of highway and made to grab some rings, but he got hit by one of Carlos' projectiles. The blow slowed him down, but he was able to hit the nearby speed pad. Moving at a fast enough pace, Cody sped forward towards Carlos. The evil one moved his tentacles around really fast until he generated two mini-tornadoes. He sent them spiraling towards Cody. Cody dodged one that came in from the left, but he got caught by the right one. He was tossed around by the whirlwind as Carlos started to charge energy.

"Ugh! I gotta get free!" Cody yelled. He made his body glow brightly. With a roar, he broke out of the tornado and started to charge energy.

"Digi Blast!" Cody held out his D-3 and a beam of golden energy shot out towards Perfect Carlos. Carlos was engulfed by the light. With a loud roar, he was knocked out of his watery form and started to fall towards the water.

"Where the hell did THAT come from!.?" Carlos yelled as he brought out his D-3. "Game Transform!" Before he hit the water, he and Cody disappeared and everything grew white again.

°Final Boss Battle 3: The Koopa Clown Car°

"Let's go, Carlos!" TK yelled. He was wearing a red shirt and blue suspenders. He was also wearing a red hat with a red "T" inside a white circle.

TK was standing on the roof of a castle. The sky was dark and stormy. Lightning would strike every few seconds. A few seconds later, Carlos' flying machine floated over the center of the arena. The clown face on the machine was smiling a mischievous smile. Evil laughter was heard as Carlos appeared, wearing a spiked shell.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you wore that?" TK asked.

"Hey! This shell's very stylish!" Carlos replied.

"But it was real heavy." TK said.

"I know that! That's why I got the model that's made out of cardboard. I can move around freely." Carlos said with a grin. "Now let's get to business, shall we?"

"Right!" TK yelled, getting back into the fighting spirit. The clown car started to float around the arena. Carlos was way too high for TK to reach him.

'_There has to be a way to attack him._' TK thought. '_But how?_'

His mind then drifted back to a happier time. Before he went to the Digital World. When he and Matt were living with their parents before their divorce. They were huddled in their room in front of their TV. Matt was playing a game on their Super Nintendo. TK was watching.

"How are you supposed to beat him?" Little TK asked. On the screen was a red clad hero standing on top of a castle much like present-day TK was. In the middle of the screen, a machine much like the one Carlos was in floated down. In a few seconds, a huge green turtle appeared inside the machine.

"Just watch, little bro." Matt answered with a wink. The character in the machine moved around the top of the screen, preventing Matt's character from hitting him. Matt just kept his character still. After the turtle floated for a bit, he stopped, retreated into the machine, and tossed out two robots. TK went back to reality.

"That's it!" He yelled. Carlos stopped floating, retreated into the clown car, and tossed out two robotic darkgomamon wearing shells.

"Get him, my robotic minions! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled as he popped his head out. The hovercraft started moving again.

TK put on a smirk as he jumped on one of the mechamon. The robot deactivated and TK picked it up. With a grunt, he tossed it straight up into the air just as Carlos flew overhead. Carlos stopped and was getting ready to unload more robots when the robot TK tossed landed on him with a clunk.

"Ow!" Carlos yelled, rubbing his head.

'_Don't tell me he's played this before!_' He thought as the clown car started to move again. '_Well, I hope he enjoys this little addition._' He pressed a button on the hovercraft's dashboard. The remaining robot on the castle turned towards TK, reached into its shell, and pulled out a rocket launcher!

"Oh crap!" TK yelled. The mecha darkgomamon pressed the trigger and a missile flew out towards TK. The boy used all of his strength to jump. He cleared the missile and started running towards the robot.

"You idiot! You missed!" Carlos yelled at the robot digimon. The robot sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. TK jumped on it and deactivated it. He grabbed the robot, jumped into the air, spun around, and tossed it at Carlos' head. Carlos growled as he rubbed his head and went back into the machine. The Koopa Clown Car flew around the arena and up about twenty feet above the castle.

"Let's see him deal with this." Carlos said as he reached into the glove compartment. He pulled out some fireballs. "Flaming Fireball Attack!.!.!" He tossed them down onto the arena.

"Aw come on!" TK yelled as he ran, dodging fireballs in the process. He was soon cornered when he got to the edge of the castle. Luckily for TK, the flurry of fire stopped falling.

"Whew!" But then, a few more started to fall directly above him!

"Dude! Give me a break!" TK jumped over the fireball in front of him that was still burning and ran for it. The attack ended shortly as Carlos lowered back onto the field of battle. Instead of him popping up though, Kari did, wearing a pink dress and gold crown.

"Again!.?" Kari yelled. "Oops! I mean, HELP!.!.!" She tossed out a feather just as Carlos snatched her down and came up.

"A _feather_!.? What happened to the mushrooms, woman!.?" He yelled.

"He's already in his super form, so the author thought it would've been better to give him a feather!" Kari replied.

"BOSS!.!.!"

(Me: It's true. I mean, why give him a lousy mushroom in the first place?)

°POOF!°

TK grabbed the feather and became Cape TK. Carlos drummed his fingers on the dashboard.

"Uhhhh… So THAT wouldn't happen!" He gestured to TK. The clown car started to move a little higher. It floated around for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Here we go." TK said expectantly as Carlos went into his machine, but instead of tossing out two mecha darkgomamon, the hovercraft turned upside down and dropped a massive bowling ball! It started to roll towards TK.

"Awwww!.!.!" TK yelled as the ball came closer. He jumped over it.

"Aw man! I thought for sure I got him by surprise!" Carlos yelled as the clown car righted itself and started to move around again. After another few seconds, Carlos disappeared and reappeared with two mecha darkgomamon. He tossed them.

"Get 'im, boys!" The robots started to move towards TK.

"Ha! Those things can't beat me!" TK yelled confidently. Carlos snapped his fingers and the darkgomamon produced two flamethrowers. TK sweatdropped.

"Fry him!.!.!" Carlos roared. The robotic digimon fired a stream of fire at TK.

TK thought fast and started to spin around, using the power of his yellow cape. Carlos stared in horror as TK spun fast enough to become a tornado. TK made the tornado spin towards the fire streams. The wind of the tornado fueled the fire and it all combined to become a Fire Spin attack! It wrapped around the mechamon and tossed them into the air. The tornado was still coming towards Carlos!

"Oh crap!" Carlos put his arms over his head in a defensive position. Luckily for him, the tornado dissipated. Carlos looked up and grinned. "Ha! Ya didn't get me!" TK smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He pointed up. Carlos looked up and gasped. The two mecha darkgomamon were coming down towards him! They both conked him on the head, one right after the other. Grumbling, Carlos retreated back into the clown car and made it swoop around the arena and up twenty feet again. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some fireballs.

"Flaming Fireball Attack!" He tossed them out and TK started dodging them. He ran to the edge of the castle again. The first wave of fire ended, much to TK's relief, but the second started to fall. TK started to run, but he tripped and ran smack into the fireball that was still burning. It made him lose his cape power up. He avoided the rest of the fireballs as Carlos floated back to the castle. Kari popped out again.

"Here TK! You're almost there!" She yelled as she tossed out another feather. TK grabbed it and once again became Cape TK. Kari was snatched down and Carlos reappeared.

"Let's see you deal with this!" He yelled as he pressed a button. The clown face on the hovercraft changed.

Instead of the mischievous smile it had before, an evil smirk replaced it. The bright, happy eyes were replaced by angry, yellow eyes. The clown car looked like it popped a vein. The clown car started falling on the castle, causing it to shake whenever it landed. It bounced around in an effort to crush TK. TK jumped around as well to avoid not just Carlos, but the tremors his clown car were making. After a few minutes of this, Carlos stopped in mid-jump and released two robots.

"Pump him full of lead and don't miss!" He yelled.

"Right!" The two robot darkgomamon replied with a salute. They pulled out two guns. TK stared wide-eyed.

"Oh come on!" He yelled as Carlos went back to bouncing. TK moved around to avoid getting squashed and to prevent the robots from getting a lock on him. After seeing his plan wasn't working, Carlos stopped bouncing and flew up into the air.

"Now get him!" The shell-wearing Emperor yelled. TK looked at the robots, who were aiming at him. He felt his cape and got an idea. The robo digimon fired their guns. Just before the bullets can hit TK, he swung his cape forward, doing one of his character's SSBM moves. The bullets were deflected and they hit the robots, deactivating them.

"Oh no ya don't!" Carlos yelled as he made the clown car crash into the castle. He almost hit TK, but the caped boy jumped, grabbed one of the mecha darkgomamon, and chucked it at the cockpit before Carlos went up. TK scored a direct hit. Carlos rubbed his head and started to crash around again. TK couldn't get close to the other robot without getting hit by Carlos. After a few minutes of dodging, TK saw an opening and took it. He ran towards the robot, which reactivated and started to run towards the edge.

"Get back here!" TK yelled. He jumped on the robot, deactivating it again. He picked it up and tossed it at Carlos.

"Aw crap." Carlos said dully as the robot sailed through the air and knocked him upside the head. The blow caused his head to land on a red button that was on the dashboard. The clown car flipped upside down and dropped Kari and Carlos. His shell broke and he brought out his D-3 again.

"This is getting old! Game Transform!" Carlos, Kari, and TK disappeared and everything got white again.

°Final Boss Battle 4: Battle atop Corona Mountain°

"The water's great, isn't it, Wormmon?" Carlos' voice was heard. You can see a giant bathtub. The water, for some odd reason, was green.

"Sure is, Carlos!" Wormmon cheered. He was in an inner tube. The digimon was wearing a small spiked shell. "Come on in, Mama Kari! The water's fine!" The camera switched to Kari, who's still wearing that pink dress! She's standing on a huge rubber ducky. She glared at Wormmon.

"Mama!.? I ain't yo mama, boy! And I'm not going in that water! It'll burn me alive!" Indeed, the green water was boiling hot. Just then, Yolei made the scene! She landed on the side of the bathtub. She was wearing the same outfit TK was wearing earlier, except there was a red Y on her cap. There was a huge water gun on her back.

"Yolei!" Kari cheered. She then got a perplexed look on her. "Why are you cross dressing?"

"I have no idea." Yolei said with a sigh.

"You!.? Don't you guys ever give up!.?" Wormmon yelled as he faced Yolei.

"Yolei!.?" Carlos' voice boomed. Yolei jumped back in shock when she noticed him. He was gigantic! He was wearing a pair of purple swimming trunks and the biggest spiked shell you've ever seen! "Again!.? How many more games do we have to do in this series!.?"

(Me: Silence! I still got one more coming!)

"Oh joy..." Carlos muttered. "Anyway, how dare you cut in on my vacation time!.?" He roared at Yolei.

°BATTLE START!°

Wormmon jumped in a bath toy that happened to be a small battleship complete with bullet bill ammo! He fired some bullets at Yolei from the right, so she ran to the left. However, Carlos inhaled and then breathed a giant stream of fire in front of her! The attack was coming closer from both ends.

"Oh man! What am I gonna do?" Yolei yelled.

"_Quick! Squirt some water at Carlos!_" A voice said. It sounded like Hawkmon, but was computerized. It also sounded like it came from behind her. Yolei looked at her water can.

"Wha?" The nozzle moved.

"_Don't ask questions! You're about to get barbecued!_" The nozzle said?

"Alright!" She yelled. She gripped the two pumps at her sides, targeted Carlos' mouth, and squeezed. Just before she could get burned, a stream of water shot out of the nozzle and splashed Carlos, extinguishing the flames. He coughed and sputtered.

"Ack! I hate water!" He yelled as he wiped his mouth. Yolei got in a thinking pose.

"There was something I forgot…"

"_The bullets! Run, you purple-haired blonde!_" Hawkmon yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Yolei started running. "Wait! Did you just call me a blonde!.?.!" Hawkmon didn't answer as Yolei reached a part of the tub's perimeter that branched off towards a platform. Seeking safety from Carlos' attacks, Yolei ran to the platform. The bullets were still on her tail though.

"_Squirt those bullets!_" Hawkmon ordered.

"Who's the tamer here?" Yolei asked. She targeted the bullet bills and fired. The impact from the water blew up the bullets.

"Shoot her!" Carlos roared at Wormmon. The digimon unloaded more bullet bills.

"Alright Hawkmon, you seem to know what's going on. How do I beat him?" Yolei asked.

"_I can't tell you everything._" The water can started. "_But look down._" Yolei did as she was told. She discovered that she was standing on a picture. It looked like a meteor was pictured.

"A meteor?" Yolei asked, getting into another thinking pose. "That means that I probably have to destroy this platform by landing on it from a high distance. But how?"

"_I hate to rush you, but those bullets are coming close!_" Hawkmon yelled. Yolei snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Maybe I can change the nozzle." Yolei pressed a button on the side of the water can. She looked over her shoulders at the nozzle. It changed to a rocket-shaped nozzle.

"Alright! Let's do this!" She squeezed the pumps. Pressure started to build up as the bullets grew closer and closer. Just before they can hit, Yolei jumped and let go of the pumps. She shot up into the air.

"Now what?" She asked.

"_Use the Hip Drop!_" Hawkmon replied.

"Right!" Yolei said. She flipped and got into a sitting position. She started to plummet down to earth. Her butt caught fire from the friction and she crashed into the symbol, destroying the platform.

"ACK!.!.!" Carlos yelled as the bath tub started to shake. The platform started to fall as water started coming out of the tub.

"_Jump!_" Hawkmon ordered. Yolei hopped from platform piece to platform piece and got back on the rim of the tub.

"Fire!" Carlos yelled. Wormmon launched some more bullets as Carlos used his Flamethrower attack again. Yolei quickly switched nozzles and fired her Water Gun attack at Carlos, causing him to cough and sputter again. She ran ahead to another platform.

"How many more of these are there!.?" Yolei asked.

"_Sensors detect there are four more platforms to destroy._" Hawkmon replied. Yolei switched to the rocket nozzle, but before she can even start pumping, she got hit by one of the bullet bills! The impact caused her to roll towards the edge of the platform.

"_Yolei!_" She went over the edge, but reached an arm out! She managed to grab the edge.

"Quick! Wormmon! Fire again before she gets back up!" Carlos ordered.

"Right!" Wormmon replied as he jumped on a switch. The battleship opened and some bullet bills flew out.

"_Yolei! You have to pull yourself up!_" Hawkmon yelled.

"Ugh! I'm almost there!" Yolei yelled as she grabbed the ledge with other arm. She started pulling herself up. The bullet bills were about a foot away when she got back up. Thinking fast, she switched nozzles and squeezed the pumps. The stream destroyed the bullets, but the nozzle sputtered.

"_Yolei! You're out of water!_" Hawkmon yelled in a panic.

"Now what?" Yolei groaned. She then saw a water bottle spinning on the ground ahead. It must've popped out of one of the bullets. She grinned and started running for it. Carlos also noticed the water bottle. His eyes widened.

"Wormmon! Fire another batch! She can't get that bottle!"

"Got it!" Wormmon replied as he made the ship fire again. The bullet bills whizzed out of the ship, straightened out, and headed for Yolei.

"Almost got it…" Yolei grunted. She held a hand out. Both parties were inching closer and closer to the bottle. At the last second, Yolei made the save and got the bottle. Instantly, Hawkmon was refilled. Yolei dodged the bullets by doing the Matrix like Carlos did in Part One of this chapter.

"Damn! I was so close!" Carlos roared. "Let's see you deal with this!" And he jumped up and landed in the tub, making water splash out towards Yolei.

"Watch out! That's really hot!" Kari yelled. Yolei back flipped to avoid the dangerous liquid. She landed on the platform's meteor symbol as she switched nozzles again. She pumped until the pressure got high. She jumped and rocketed into the sky. Yolei performed another hip drop and destroyed the platform. She jumped to the rim of the tub. Carlos stared wide-eyed.

"Damn! All that for the second hit!.? There's no way we can top that!" True, for the last three hits weren't nearly as impressive for Yolei to make. When she destroyed the last platform, she tipped over the tub, knocking herself, Carlos, Wormmon, and Kari over. They started falling.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNN!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos roared.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!.!.!.!.!.!" Wormmon finished.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!.!.!.!" Yolei shrieked. But what about Kari? Well she drifted down safely, thanks to her parasol. Everybody else landed headfirst on a beach outside an island city. Yolei and Wormmon struggled to their feet, but Carlos was having some trouble.

"MMPH! MMMMMMMMPH!.!.!.!" His voice was muttered due to the sand.

"What'd he say?" Kari asked when she landed.

"I think he said, 'GET ME OUTTA HERE!.!.!.!'" Wormmon answered. Just then, everybody returned to their normal forms. Carlos pulled his head out of the sand.

"Finally!" He yelled. He then looked up as he noticed a huge shadow that got bigger. "Aw sh—" He couldn't finish as the shell landed on him. Kari and the others grimaced. All anybody can see was Carlos' arm. He was struggling to hold up his D-3.

"Game…Transform…" He groaned. Everybody disappeared again.

°Final Boss Battle 5: VS. Meta Carlos°

"Guess it's my turn again." Davis said. He was a pink gumball like Cody was a little while ago. He was onboard a floating base. In front of him was a sword stuck in the floor. On a high ledge in front of him was a figure that was fully covered with a black cape. Davis didn't notice the figure though.

"I guess I gotta pick up that sword." And so, he did. In a flash of light, Davis became Sword Davis. He was wearing a green cap. The figure on the ledge tossed off his cape and jumped down on the arena. He unsheathed his sword. The sword was golden and slightly crooked. The figure was round and small like Davis. He was wearing a white mask. Davis can make out a pair of red eyes.

"You fools may have gotten through half of the battles, but I'll win this. You'll see." The figure said. Davis heard Carlos' voice coming from him.

"Carlos?" Davis tried to stifle his laughter at the sight of the pint sized emperor. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos fell over.

"And what about you, Pinky!.? Draw your sword!" Carlos started the battle by charging at Davis. The pink hero dashed towards the dark one. It looked like they were going to do a good ol' fashioned animé quick strike! The two swordsmen went past each other while swinging their swords once. They stopped and stood with their backs facing each other. Davis smirked as he sheathed his sword. Carlos stomped the ground as his mask started to crack.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled as the mask fell in two pieces. He tossed his sword at the ground and brought out his D-3. "GAME TRANSFORM!.!.!.!"

°Final Boss Battle 6: Two for one deal°

TK, the green clad swordsman, and Patamon, his trusty fairy, ran into the top room of the dark tower. In front of him was a boy in a red cape playing a pipe organ. He was wearing sunglasses like Ray Charles.

"Look ma! I can play the piano!" Carlos played a really evil sounding song. TK gasped as he looked up. Kari was encased in a purple jewel. She was wearing a white dress decorated with some gold junk on the top. She was wearing gold triangle earrings. As Carlos continued to play the song, the Triforce of Hope appeared on the back of TK's right hand. Kari gasped as the Triforce of Light appeared on the back of her right hand. The dark one stopped playing the organ.

"The crests are resonating again." He said. "Who'd think that I, the greatest evil doer in the Digital World, can lay hands on that which will grant me infinite power?" He chuckled evilly as he stood. He turned towards TK.

"You have done too much to stop me! I will end you!" Carlos held up his left fist. The Triforce of Darkness shone on the back of his hand. Waves of purple energy were shot out towards TK.

"Hang on, Patamon!" TK yelled.

"TK! I can't get any closer!" Patamon yelled. "The waves of darkness are too strong!"

"Damn straight they're too strong!" The villain yelled. "This will be a private fight. Your services won't be needed." With that, Patamon crashed through the wall and into the sky.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!.!.!.!.!.!" The digimon yelled as he became a star.

"There. That's better." The Emperor laughed as he started to float. The pipe organ disappeared.

°The great king of evil: CARLITODORF°

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!" Carlitodorf laughed as he floated over the center of the arena. He drove a fist over the center. The shockwaves knocked the floor tiles around the center loose. Thinking fast, TK ran to one of the corners of the room. He brought out the Master Sword.

"See if you can handle this!" Carlitodorf yelled as he rose up his left fist. It crackled with electricity as a ball of lightning formed. "Yah!" He tossed it at TK. Luckily for TK, he remembered his battles against Wormmon in the seventh game.

"Batter up!" TK grinned. Just as the lighting ball was about to strike. He swung the sword and hit the ball, sending it towards Carlitodorf.

"Ha! This ain't Baseball!" Carlitodorf yelled as he hit the lightning ball with his left hand. He grinned. "This is Tennis!" The ball came sailing towards TK. TK swung his sword again and the ball bounced towards Carlitodorf. The villain went for another hit, but he miscalculated his swung.

"…Oh crap."

°BZZZZZZZZZPT!.!.!.!°

Carlitodorf got zapped and was stunned. He clutched his sides as the electricity crackled around his body.

"There's something I'm supposed to do, but what?" TK said as he got into a thinking pose. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah!" He brought out his bow and light arrows. He drew back the bow, loaded an arrow, targeted Carlitodorf, and fired. The golden arrow struck the evil wizard.

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled as the golden energy crackled around his body. The blow caused him to fall on the central platform. TK drew his sword and jumped over to the platform while Carlitodorf tried to recover. TK got in a few good slashes before Carlitodorf regained his strength. The hero jumped back before the villain can attack.

In the real world…

"Man! What a show!" Tai yelled as he ate some popcorn. For the past few games, the Digi-Destined have been watching their younger friends duke it out with the evil substitute on Tai's PC.

"Yeah. If TK and the others win two more battles after this, it'll be all over." Matt commented. "And stop eating all the popcorn, Tai!" He snatched the bowl. Tai pouted.

"I hope he keeps his word and stops terrorizing the Digital World." Sora said.

"Why do you think he won't?" Mimi asked.

"You know how villains are." Sora replied. "He'll probably lie and keep them captive."

"Don't think like that." Joe scolded. "He'll let them go." Izzy was silent the whole time. He seemed to be typing something on his laptop. While the older Digi-Destined were having their little discussion, TK was able to slash Carlitodorf three more times.

"That does it! You're finished!" Carlitodorf yelled as another lightning ball formed in his hand. "WHOOLAH!.!.!" He tossed it towards TK, who was panting, but ready. He raised his sword and struck the ball, sending it towards Carlitodorf. He slapped the ball in TK's direction. TK slashed the ball again. Carlitodorf pulled back and punched the ball with a huge amount of strength. It soared at TK at such a speed that he didn't have time to defend.

"AHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" He yelled as he was pushed back by the blast. He stood up shakily. Electricity was crackling around him. Carlitodorf cackled.

"And now to end this." Carlitodorf held up his arms and a black ball started forming. It got bigger and bigger until it took up the whole room. TK gaped in horror. "And now, Darkness…"

"Hand of Fate!" A voice yelled.

"Wha?.?.?" Carlitodorf asked. A beam of light shot through a window and blasted him. His energy ball disappeared as he screamed in pain. The electricity left TK and he stared at the light in surprise.

"What was that?"

"TK!" The voice from earlier yelled. TK grinned when a figure appeared.

"Angemon! You did that?" Angemon nodded.

"Yes. Now strike Carlos before he recovers!" Carlitodorf landed on the platform. TK nodded and picked up the Master Sword. With a scream, he leapt towards the platform and struck Carlitodorf.

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!" Carlitodorf cried out as he stumbled back. He kneeled as he faced TK while panting.

"No… Not another loss." He coughed up some blood. It landed on the floor with a splat. Carlitodorf rubbed his mouth and stood.

He delivered an earth-shattering roar as he jumped up. His body glowed with a blue aura. The entire room glowed brightly as it started to disappear. When the glowing subsided, TK found himself standing outside. The room had disintegrated, leaving him and Patamon (who dedigivolved) on the roof with an unconscious Carlitodorf in front of them. The boy fell on his knees and finally dropped. His cape was ripped in many places.

"Oh man." TK said sorrowfully. "But where's Kari?"

"Look!" Patamon said. TK looked up. The jewel containing Kari floated down. It landed by TK and faded away, leaving Kari. She opened her eyes and looked at Carlitodorf. She gave him a disgusted look. She then turned to TK and hugged him.

"Oh, TK! You did it!" She yelled. "Now let's get out of here before—" Just then, the castle started to shake.

"What's with those vibrations?.!" TK yelled over the noise. Patamon turned to him.

"TK, listen to me! Carlos is using the last of his power to destroy the castle and take us with him! We gotta get out of here!"

"But what about—" TK stopped himself and narrowed his eyes at his partner. "How do you know that?" The digimon/fairy grinned sheepishly.

"I snuck out once to play video games with Matt." TK sighed.

"We'll talk about this later. We have to take Carlos with us!"

"There's no time!" Kari yelled. "Follow me! I know the way out of here!" With that, she ran over to a flight of stairs, Patamon following close behind.

TK ran up to them, but not before taking a last glance at the fallen emperor. He knew that Carlos was as misunderstood as Ken is, but Kari was right. There wasn't enough time to save him and get out of the castle alive. They ran down the flight of stairs, avoiding falling debris. When they got to the bottom, a gigantic gate prevented them from going any further.

"Now what?.!" TK asked. Kari walked up to it as her body glowed with a pinkish light. She grunted as she held up her D-3. The bars rose up.

"Hurry!" She yelled as she ran inside. TK and Patamon followed.

Inside the room, pots littered the floor as well as many rocks with some falling all over the area. Kari walked around the room, trying to find the exit while TK avoided the rocks. After some more searching, Kari finally found the exit, which was barred. Using the same ability she used earlier, she made the bars rise. Everybody ran through the gate.

In the next room, everything was on fire. After avoiding some more debris, Kari opened another gate and the trio ran. They were outside again. The group ran across a bridge. Before they reached the next gate, a huge boulder fell and crashed through a section of the bridge, creating a huge hole. The group couldn't stop for anything though. Kari and TK jumped over the hole while Patamon flew over. Kari opened the gate and everybody went in. She walked around a pile of burning rubble went suddenly, she was trapped in a ring of fire.

"TK! Help!" She yelled. Just then, two huge skeleton creatures with shields and swords appeared.

"Guess I gotta fight these guys!" TK yelled as he took out his sword.

The stalfos on the right charged at TK with its sword drawn. TK pulled up his shield and blocked the strike. He brought his sword forward in a jab, but the stalfos jumped back and lunged again. TK saw an opening in the monster's defenses and struck it. The skeleton jumped back and then lunged yet again. TK stabbed it again. This pattern continued until it was defeated. Now, the left stalfos went after him. Using the same pattern, TK was able to beat him in no time. The fire around Kari disappeared.

"Thanks a lot, TK. Now let's get out of here!" She ran towards a gate, dropping some heart containers in the process. TK grabbed them and the energy he lost in the battle against Carlitodorf was recovered.

After opening the gate with her D-3, Kari and the others ran for it. They ran through a corridor, avoiding more rocks. TK almost got struck by one, but he held up his shield, avoiding getting knocked out. After turning left, the trio saw another gate.

"Open says me!" Kari joked as she held up her pink D-3 again. It glowed brightly and the gate was raised. TK and Patamon clapped as Kari bowed.

"Ok. Enough of that." She stopped the celebration as she and the other two ran through the gate. Now they were on another bridge. Kari ran ahead to the other side when she noticed something moving.

"Look out, TK! There's a zombie here!" True. There was a zombie there. A redead, to be exact. Before the monster can paralyze TK with its stare, He jumped and cut through it with his sword. TK ran ahead to join Kari, who just opened the next gate.

"Look! The exit!" Patamon yelled.

In front of them was a carpeted staircase that led to a bright light; the outside world. Everybody climbed the stairs, avoiding more debris by moving either to the left or right when needed. The castle was crumbling behind them as they ran through the exit. The group dove on the ground in front of them as rocks flew.

"Oh man, that was close." TK said as he and Kari stood. They watched as the castle's central tower leaned over and toppled. TK felt a sudden pang of guilt for the boy that was still up there. Despite the fact that he was their enemy, TK felt that no one should deserve that fate.

The entire castle started collapsing. The layers started coming down slowly, becoming as flat as a pancake. When it was all done, a single pile of rubble stood in the ruins of the once proud castle. Kari turned to TK.

"Thank you for saving me. I guess we can just—" She started. A sudden noise stopped her. The sound came from the ruins of the castle. "What was that?"

"I'll check it out. Stay here." TK said as he walked forward.

Just as he entered the ruins, a wall of fire surrounded it, leaving TK trapped! Another sound was made as he turned to the pile of rubble. With a huge crash, Carlitodorf flew out from under the rocks! He was breathing hard as he glared at TK with eyes that glowed red with fury. He held up his left fist, which glowed with the Triforce of Darkness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlitodorf screamed as his body glowed blue again. TK drew his sword as Carlitodorf started to change form. He changed from his human form to a gigantic, pig-like monster. Two gold trident-like swords appeared in his hands.

°CARLITO°

Carlito flipped and landed in front of TK. He swung his swords wildly. TK held up his Master Sword to attack, but Carlito smacked it away! TK looked in horror as the sword spun through the air and landed right by Kari.

"Great! Now what!.?" TK asked as he turned towards the monster.

"Don't worry, TK! I won't run away this time!" Patamon yelled.

"That's good, but how can I attack him without my sword?"

"Try looking at your inventory with your D-3." Patamon replied. TK did as he was told and brought out his D-3. He pressed one of the buttons and small pictures of his available items were displayed.

"Hey! I got another sword here!" TK said excitedly as he made his selection. It a puff of smoke, Biggoron's sword appeared in his hands. The blade was so big, he had to hold it with both hands. "Damn! This thing weighs a ton!"

"Here he comes!" Kari yelled. Carlito was charging right for TK and Patamon. The digimon got in front of TK.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" He yelled as he fired a bubble at Carlito. It just popped in his face, not doing any damage. "…How come that never works?" He sulked. TK sweatdropped and faced the pig boy.

"You're mine, Babe!" Carlito just roared in response to that insult and raised his left sword. TK struggled to hold up his sword as Carlito lunged. TK successfully blocked the attack, but he couldn't push Carlito back. As he was struggling, TK noticed Carlito's tail. It was rainbow colored unlike the rest of his body, which was black.

'_That must be his weakness._' TK thought.

Using as much of his strength as possible, he pushed back Carlito's sword and rolled under his legs. Before he can turn around, TK struck his tail with the sword. Carlito writhed in pain for few seconds before turning around. He went for a slash, but TK rolled under his legs and slashed his tail again. Before TK can do anything, Carlito turned around and hit him with his left sword, causing him to be rocketed into a wall. Kari screamed as Carlito ran towards TK with both swords raised. TK got up and shook his head. It was then that he saw Carlito.

"Crap!" He yelled. Carlito swung his swords. TK managed to dodge the attack. Carlos made to swing again, but TK rolled under his legs and slashed his tail again. Carlito roared in pain as he fell. He used his left sword to hold himself up. The fire surrounding the arena disappeared.

"TK!" Kari yelled. "Hurry! Grab the Master Sword!" TK turned and ran out of the arena. He plucked the sword out of the ground. "Now go beat that overgrown pig!"

"Right!" TK nodded. He ran back into the arena and the fire started up again. Carlito got back up on his feet.

"Alright, Miss Piggy! Let's go!" Carlito roared again as he charged for TK. The green hero again rolled under the piggy one's legs and slashed his rainbow tail. Carlito roared in pain as he tried for a slash. He seemed to crush TK under his swords. What the villain didn't notice though was that TK had a smirk on his face, although he was slowly sinking into the ground.

"Light Arrow!" TK yelled as he drew back the bow and fired.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlito yelled in pain as he got struck by the holy energy. He jumped high into the air and landed with a thud. He quickly got up and started hopping on his left foot while examining his right foot, which TK struck. While he started to pull out the offending arrow, TK snuck behind him. When Carlito put down his foot, a chopping sound filled the air.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlito roared in agony as he fell again. TK walked in front of him with a smirk on his face. Just then, a ray of yellow light struck Carlito's face. TK turned and saw Kari. She was holding out her D-3, which was shooting the beam.

"I'm using my power to subdue him! Make the final blow!" She yelled. The Master Sword glowed with a holy light. TK raised the sword. Before Carlito can do anything to defend himself, TK slashed him in the face a few times before thrusting the sword into his skull!

"Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks." TK said in an action star-like tone. Carlito got up and started roaring in pain.

"Now I'll seal him in the Dark Ocean forever!" Kari yelled as she raised her D-3. A rainbow-colored beam shot out from it. Carlito noticed the light and his eyes widened. He took out the soul transference device and pressed the button. Carlos popped out of Carlito in spirit form. The monster got hit with the beam & disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Carlos returned to his solid form and grabbed Kari.

"When will I win!.?" He yelled as he took out his D-3. "Game Transform!" Everything and everybody disappeared.

°Final Boss Battle 7: Rainbow Road°

(Me: Welcome to the Carlito Kart Grand Prix! It's a beautiful night on the infamous Rainbow Road course! The stars are out in full light. Oh look! Our racers are coming up to the starting line!)

Eight karts sped their way up to the starting line, which was a rainbow. Above the starting line was a neon sign that read "Carlito Kart" in rainbow letters. Each kart had one driver and one person in back.

(Me: And now, let's introduce our racers! In first place, half of our resident villainous duo, Carlos and his partner, King Bakemon, in their purple roadster!)

"I'm-a Carlos! I'm-a gonna win!" Carlos yelled.

He was in the driver's seat of a purple car that resembled a Cadillac. He was wearing a yellow shirt, yellow cap with a blue C on it, and purple suspenders. You couldn't see it, but he was also wearing green elf shoes. He also was wearing a fake mustache. Floating behind the kart was a bakemon wearing a gold crown. King Bakemon cackled; a sure sign of victory.

(Me: Next up, in second place, we have the second half of our villainous duo, Wormmon and his partner, a cross-dressing darkgomamon!.? in their purple racer!)

"Alright. We're gonna win this, partner." Wormmon said.

He was wearing the same getup Carlos was except his suspenders were black. His shirt was dark purple, as was his hat, which had a sideways W on it. In back was a darkgomamon wearing a pink dress and gold crown. Unknown to Wormmon and Carlos, the digimon had a skinny white striped tail with a ring near the end… The kart they had was purple and made to look like a rat.

(Me: In third place, we have our first pair of goodie-goodies, Davis and Veemon in their Red Fire!)

"We're gonna mop the floor with 'em, right Veemon?" Davis asked. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the sixth game. He was in the driver's seat of a red kart with a red D pictured on the front.

"Right!" Veemon replied. He was painted green and was wearing a saddle on his back.

(Me: In fourth, we have Yolei and Hawkmon in their Bloom Coach!)

"It's nice to know I'm wearing a dress instead of that—ick!—plumber's outfit!" Yolei cheered. She was wearing a yellow dress and a crown. The kart she was in was classy looking. Like it was a really old car.

"Ugh… I'm in a shell again." Hawkmon groaned. He was wearing a red winged shell.

(Me: In fifth, we have TK and Patamon in their Green Fire!)

"Ok Patamon. We're gonna go all the way!" TK yelled. He was wearing the same outfit he wore in the sixth game. His kart was like Davis', except it had a green T on the front.

"Why am I in a shell again?" Patamon complained. He was wearing a small spiked shell. "At least it's light."

(Me: In sixth, we got Cody and Armadillomon in their Barrel Train!)

"Eeek! I'm a monkey!" Cody yelled. To be exact, he was a chimp wearing a red cap and shirt. The kart he was in was a train made out of barrels.

"And I'm wearing a shell, again!" Armadillomon yelled. He was wearing a green shell.

(Me: God, what a bunch of whiners! Anyway, in seventh, we have Cherrymon and Shadowzudomon in the Zudo King!)

Shadowzudomon was in the driver's seat of the heaviest kart in the bunch. It was so heavy, it had six wheels. Cherrymon was in back.

(Me: And dead last, it's Etemon & Mushroomon in the Jumbo Barrel!)

Their kart was a barrel. What else do ya want me to say?.! Oh, and Etemon's driving.

(Me: And now to describe this lovely course. As I said earlier, this course takes place at night. Our racers will be racing on a giant rainbow suspended above a city. Some parts of the course have guardrails to protect against falling, but the majority of the course has NO protection at all.)

"No protection? The HELL?.!.?" Davis yelled.

(Me: If you do happen to fall, we have many lakitu tow clouds ready to assist you. What else is there to say?)

"How about describing the course in more detail and the rules, genius!.?.!" Carlos yelled with sarcasm.

(Me: Alright… First the rules. The first to complete a lap around the course will be considered the winner. If Carlos, Wormmon, or the teams of Cherrymon & Shadowzudomon and Etemon & Mushroomon win, Carlos will be considered the victor.)

"What!.?.! The odds are against us!" Yolei yelled.

(Me: Don't you know math, woman!.? If the any of the four of you goodie-goodie teams win, Carlos loses. The odds are even!)

"And what about the course?" Cody asked.

(Me: Ahhh yes. The course. First of all, look down. You'll notice that you can see clouds on the road. When the race starts, you'll go down a straightaway, which goes into two tight turns. Next, you'll go through a straightaway that goes into an upward spiral. Afterwards, you'll go into a curvy and dangerous straightaway, then into a giant pipe that will propel you upwards. After your elevator ride, you'll go through one more straightaway before going into one more spiral that ends at the finish line.)

"How do you expect us to remember all that?.!" TK protested.

(Me: I don't.)

"Figures." All the good Digi-Destined and their digimon said.

"Can we PLEASE get started some time this century!.?.!" Carlos yelled.

(Me: Alright already! Lakitu, get over there!)

A turtle in a cloud floated over to the starting line. In his hands was a fishing pole that had a stoplight on it.

"Remember, one lap around the course will determine the winner." Lakitu said. "Three." One of the lights flashed red. Everybody revved up their karts.

"Two." Another light turned red. The engines started purring.

"One." The third light turned on. Most of the racers started getting nervous.

'_Heh. I'm gonna win this time._' Carlos thought with a smirk.

"GO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" All the lights turned green.

"Let's go!" Carlos yelled. His kart did a rocket start as the others' tires skidded. Carlos was in first place as the racers went straight ahead. They went a few feet forward before they reached a rainbow-colored speed pad. The racers were propelled into the air and landed on a slope. Carlos approached a row of item blocks.

"Bakemon! Switch!" Carlos ordered. He and King Bakemon switched places. Carlos was in back and the ghost took the wheel as their kart drove past a block. A bob-Omb appeared in his hand. "Alright! My special!"

"Woah! How'd he do that?" Davis asked. The Red Fire passed by Wormmon. The Green Fire drove by.

"I guess we can all do that." TK said. They drove past the row of blocks too.

"Let's see you deal with this!" Carlos yelled. He tossed the bob-Omb back. It landed on the track and started ticking.

"Get out of the way!" Davis yelled as he turned the wheel hard. He accidentally swerved into TK as Wormmon passed by. The digimon noticed the bomb.

"AHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

°BOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The blast sent not just Wormmon's kart soaring, but also got the other two digimon-only teams. The good guys passed them.

"Aww man!" Carlos groaned. "Step on it!" He and Bakemon drifted into the first tight turn. They went left and continued going straight for bit, then drifted right at the second tight turn. The duo hit a double block as they heard an alarming sound.

"What's that?" Carlos asked, looking back. A red shell tossed by Patamon was heading for them! "Ack!" They got hit, causing their kart to flip over. TK and Davis sped past him. Carlos growled.

"There's no way I'm gonna lose this! Switch!" The villains switched again.

"Let's go! We just gotta stay ahead long enough to win!" Davis yelled to Veemon as they went through a couple of long speed boosts to the spiral. Suddenly, a hissing sound filled the air.

"TK!" Patamon yelled.

"What?" TK replied.

"Look!" Patamon pointed up. TK looked and gasped. A winged spiked shell was floating above Davis' kart!

"Davis! Look out!" Too late. The shell rammed into Davis and Veemon, causing a huge explosion that sent all four of them flying. Carlos laughed evilly as he went into the spiral.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright! I knew that would work!" Etemon yelled at the back of the pack.

"Good job!" Wormmon complimented as his kart went through an item box. His partner got a star. "Ok. Use it." The darkgomamon held up the star and the whole kart glowed with a gold energy. The kart sped forward at full speed.

"Cody! Behind you!" Yolei, who was in fifth, yelled at Cody.

"Oh crap! Cody yelled in distress. He tried to shake Wormmon off, but nothing helped. He got hit and was knocked off the stage.

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!" He and Armadillomon yelled as they fell towards the city. Before they went any lower, a fishing hook grabbed the barrel train.

"Gotcha!" A lakitu yelled.

"Whew! Saved..." Cody sighed as the kart was being lifted.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.! We're doing pretty well!" Carlos yelled as he and King Bakemon sped around the spiral. They went up and hit a few speed pads. They soon got through the spiral and were approaching a difficult part of the track with no barriers that snaked around.

"Oh man! He's too far ahead!" Davis yelled as they drove through a double block. Davis got a red shell and Veemon got his special, an egg. "Quick! Toss that egg!"

"Right!" Veemon replied. He tossed the egg on the track. It started to roll towards Carlos. They switched and Davis tossed his shell.

"Woah! Yipe! Hey, watch the road!" Carlos yelled as Bakemon drove through the S curve. They were almost to safety when…

°BAM!°

"Ugh!" Carlos yelled as the kart tumbled. The egg had hit them, causing a star, mushroom, and shell to pop out. "Why you—"

°WHAM!°

The red shell hit, causing them to tumble over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Direct hit!" Davis cheered as Veemon drove through the S curve. He reached over and grabbed the star that popped out earlier. They became invincible as they turned left. They hit a block, some speed boosts before going inside the pipe.

"THIS IS FUN!.!.!.!.!" They both yelled as they were propelled high in the air, followed by TK and Wormmon's teams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I hate playing 150cc sometimes…" Carlos groaned as he was lowered back on the track. Yolei bumped into him and caused his team to go flying off again.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

"Don't worry, master! I'll get 'em! Shadowzudomon yelled as he tossed a spiny shell.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We're almost there!" TK yelled. His and Davis' teams got through the pipe. The straightaway they were on was kinda bumpy and had some speed boosts that ended at another jump. They each went on two speed pads and made the jump.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The spiny shell hit both of them in the middle of the jump, causing them to fall towards the city.

"Yes!" Wormmon yelled as he got through the jump. He and his partner went around the final spiral, which went around a rainbow-colored star and through the finish line first! Davis followed with TK behind, then Yolei, then Carlos, then Cody, then Etemon, and lastly, Shadowzudomon.

"Wormmon won! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos laughed. "I will personally torture all of you for putting me through all this stress!"

(Me: Carlos…)

"What now, oh bearer of bad news?"

(Me: You lost.)

"Don't you dare pull that crap on me! Wormmon won fair and square! I beat those digi punks! Now give me what I want!"

(Me: That's the thing. Look at Wormmon's partner.)

"Wha?.?.?" Carlos turned to Wormmon's partner. "It's a darkgomamon. What about it?"

(Me: Use your D-3, genius.)

Carlos shuddered, but did as he was told. He held his D-3 up to Darkgomamon.

"G-g-g-g-game Transform…" The D-3's screen lit up, as did Darkgomamon. When the light subsided, Carlos stomped the ground in extreme anger as the good guys, plus Wormmon looked in shock at the digimon.

"**GATOMON!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!**"

"Hey guys!" Gatomon yelled.

"H-h-how did you—?" Patamon started.

"I just dressed up as one of their little friends. Guess they were too dumb to look." Gatomon replied.

(Me: You see? Because Gatomon was on Wormmon's team, you lost since she's a good guy.)

"**I DON'T FREAKING BELIEVE THIS!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" Carlos roared as he held up his D-3. "**GAME TRANSFORM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" Everything got white.

°Final Boss Battle 8: Final Confrontation on Saffron City°

The Pokémon theme started playing as everybody appeared on top of the Silph Co. building. A person wearing a red mechanical suit with a gun on the left arm appeared on a floating platform. A tall kid wearing green and holding a shield and sword appeared on the corner of the building. A smaller kid wearing the same thing, only holding a smaller shield and sword appeared besides the taller kid. A red-haired kid wearing blue armor and a red cape appeared near the shed of the building. He was holding a sword in his right hand. Finally, a little boy with rosy red cheeks, little dot eyes, and a cute smile appeared on top of the shed. He was wearing a striped shirt, blue jean shorts, and a red cap.

"Uhhhhh… Sound off!" The one in the cape yelled. "I don't know who's who. I'm Davis."

"I'm TK." The tall guy in green said.

"I'm Cody." The little guy in green said.

"I'm Yolei." The red one said in an electronic voice. The Digi-Destined turned to the little boy.

"I'm Patamon." He said in a cheerful voice.

"Huh!.?.!" Davis exclaimed. "If _that's_ Patamon, where's Carlos?" They all got in a thinking pose.

"Maybe he's posing as some other character that appears on this stage?" Patamon offered.

"Then I guess we win?" Yolei asked.

"Then why are we still here?" Cody asked.

"GUYS!.!.!.!.! HELP!.!.!" A voice shrieked. Everybody looked towards the horizon. Kari, tied up, was being held up by a pidgeot. "Get me outta here!"

"Kari! How do we help her?" TK asked.

"Maybe we should fight each other and end the game. That way, Kari will be set free once a winner's been decided." Patamon said. The others turned and gave him a suspicious look. He sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess?" Patamon replied with another nervous chuckle.

"Works for me! I guess we get a break guys!" Davis yelled with a smile. Patamon put on an evil grin.

(Me: Begin the battle!)

°DING! DING! DING!°

"Yah!" Patamon yelled as he jumped off the shed. He stomped on Davis' head and kicked him into the open shed door.

"Charmander!" A charmander popped out and used Flamethrower on Davis.

"AHHHH!.!.!.!" He yelled as he ran around, holding his butt. Patamon chuckled evilly as he turned towards TK.

"PK Fire!" He held his fingers out and a tiny lightning bolt came out. It struck TK and he was hit with a small column of fire.

"Ack! Something's wrong here." TK yelled. Cody moved in to attack Patamon with his sword, but Patamon rolled to avoid the attack and made his way towards Yolei. A poké ball appeared. Patamon grabbed it and jumped towards the girl.

"Stay back!" She yelled as she fired a few small energy shots from her gun.

"Psy Magnet!" Patamon yelled. A blue energy shield surrounded him and absorbed the energy blasts. He then tossed the poké ball at Yolei, hitting her. The ball landed right by her and released a Moltres! Yolei was too close to the legendary bird of fire. She got burned multiple times and flew up into the air. She flew so high that she became a star.

(Me: Yolei has been eliminated by Carlos!)

"CARLOS!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" The remaining Digi-Destined yelled as they faced Patamon.

"Smooth move, big mouth!" Patamon yelled in Carlos' voice. He laughed evilly as he faced the Digi-Destined. The dot-like eyes turned into brown ones that were full of mischief and evil.

"Yes, it's true. I'm really Carlos! You fools were too easy to trick! Thinking that I would be dumb enough to make myself play as some random character. GWAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!" The good guys groaned.

"I knew it was too good to be true." TK said.

"Yes. And your screw up has caused you to lose your friend." Carlos said.

"What game are we playing, if you don't mind me asking?" Cody asked.

"Actually, I _do_ mind because even a brainless fool like you should know what we're playing." Carlos sneered. "We're playing a combination of my and the boss's two favorite games. In this game, we fight to try to force each other off the edge to oblivion. We each have one life. As the boss just said, I knocked out Yolei. All that remains is to get rid of you three."

"And what makes you think we'll go down so easily?" Davis asked.

"It's quite simple. You're in my element. I'm one of the greatest players of this game. You can't possibly comprehend my abilities and knowledge of this game."

"Enough bragging!" TK said. "Let's fight."

"As you wish." Carlos replied, getting into a fighting pose. "Let's go."

"AHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" The three boys yelled as they charged towards Carlos. Carlos took out a baseball bat and started charging for his smash move. Just before he could be attacked, he swung the bat, knocking the good guys back on the building. They stood up.

"Want some more, huh?" Carlos teased as he squatted. "PK Flash!" TK blindly dashed towards Carlos as a little ball of energy emerged from the evil one's head. It started to grow as TK got closer and closer. TK jumped as Carlos released the energy.

"ARGH!.!.!" TK yelled as he got shocked by the attack. He was propelled into the air. Carlos smirked and jumped up. He would've kicked the green clad boy if it wasn't for Cody. He used a spin attack and struck Carlos. Carlos used his double jump and pointed his fingers towards the little boy.

"PK Fire!" The lightning bolt shot out, but Cody defended against the attack by raising a gray shield.

"My turn!" Davis yelled as he jumped up with his sword raised. Carlos was prepared though.

"PK Thunder!" He yelled as he concentrated. A ball of lightning came out of his head. Carlos made the ball go around behind him. Davis was about to deliver a devastating blow when the ball of lightning hit Carlos, making him crackle with electricity and crash into Davis, shocking him too. Carlos landed on top of the shed.

"I call that my PK Thunder Tackle. You like?" He teased. Davis got up. A bob-Omb appeared by him. Davis picked it up with a grin.

"Eat this!" He yelled as he tossed it. The bomb whizzed through the air towards Carlos. A huge explosion would've occurred, but Carlos caught it! The other three boys gasped.

"I told you I'm a pro." Carlos smirked and jumped again. He tossed the bomb directly below him…at Cody! Cody rolled out of the way and produced a bomb of his own.

"Here!" He yelled as he tossed it up.

"Ack!" Carlos yelled as he got hit by the small explosion. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hee yah!" TK yelled as he lunged forward with the Master Sword. Carlos rolled out of the way and stood up. He brought out his yo-yo and swung it, propelling TK upwards. Carlos jumped and head butted him. TK went a little further and then back down. Carlos used his double jump and was about to deliver another blow when TK went into another lunge!

"Take this, you sitting duck!" Cody yelled. Carlos looked in horror as the boy used his double jump and was level with him. Cody took out a bow and drew back a fire arrow. Carlos smirked again.

"Think you can hit me with that?" He asked.

"Only one way to find out." Cody replied. He let the arrow fly. Not forgetting about TK, Carlos spun in the air, allowing him to dodge TK's lunge and make HIM get hit with Cody's fire arrow.

"Cody!" TK yelled as he patted the flames on his outfit.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.! This is so fun! I should've played this first!" Carlos laughed as he landed safely. He was then knocked backwards by Davis' Flare Blade. Carlos stumbled into the shed, where an electrode appeared!

°BOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

"AHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled as he was propelled out-of-bounds. Is this it!.?

"Not by a long shot! PK Thunder!" Carlos made another lightning ball fly out and hit him, propelling him back to the battlefield. A heart container appeared near where Carlos landed. Grinning like a fool, he grabbed it and ALL of his damage recovered. A poké ball also appeared by him.

"Boys, one of you is going down in ten seconds." And with that, Carlos tossed the ball, revealing a snorlax.

"Snoooooooorrrrrr…" The pokémon snored as he flew up. Carlos charged in and repeatedly punched Cody.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaxxxx…" The pokémon came back down as Carlos grabbed Cody and tossed him into the air. The force of Snorlax's attack knocked back Davis and TK a few feet, but poor Cody suffered so much damage that he was blasted into the sky. He became a star.

(Me: Cody's out, and in eight seconds too!)

"Ahhhh… I love my handy work." Carlos said as he blew on his fist. He turned to the other two. "Now who's next?"

"Ready TJ?" Davis asked, readying his sword.

"Yeah." TK replied. "On three."

"One..." Davis started.

"Two..." TK continued.

"THREE!" They both yelled. TK ran forward while Davis just stood still.

"DAVIS!.!.!" TK panicked.

"I'll just wait for you to warm up before I join in." Davis replied. TK fell over.

"Enough games. Time to go!" Carlos yelled as he jumped forward. TK swung his sword, but Carlos easily dodged the attack. TK tossed a boomerang. Again, Carlos dodged it, even when it came back.

"YAH!.!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled, scaring TK. The blond boy wildly swung his sword, not even noticing Carlos jump over him. Carlos tapped him on his shoulder.

"Are you done slicing air?" TK stopped and his face turned blue in fear. He turned around to see Carlos with a home run bat (which he just picked up).

"Good bye Jim." Carlos said as he brought back the bat. He smashed it against TK, creating a sickening crack. TK got tossed out.

(Me: And he's outta there!)

"God, I love this item!" Carlos said as he tossed the broken bat behind him. He turned to Davis, who was shivering in anger.

"So, ready to throw in the towel? Are you upset that I kidnapped your little girlfriend and single-handedly decimated your friends? Or maybe you're just jealous of my grand power. Face it, boy. You're finished. After a few punches and some psychic blasts, I'll defeat you and rule this world. Better yet, I'm gonna draw this out veeeeeery slowly so you can feel the pain you and your friends have put me through for the last six and a half chapters."

"Shut up…" Davis hissed. Carlos clearly looked amused.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Shut up." Davis said a little louder.

"You're going have to speak up, boy." Carlos said with a grin.

"I said SHUT UP!.!.!" Davis roared. His blood was boiling. His face was bright red with anger. It looked like his hair was going to burst into flames any minute. Suddenly, a star landed on him, making him become invincible. His eyes glowed red. Carlos shrank back.

"Oh crap… I think I'm in trouble."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Davis roared an earth-shattering scream. He charged towards Carlos, who used his PK Fire attack. It hit Davis, but he was unaffected. He slashed Carlos with his sword. Carlos was thrown back, but Davis quickly grabbed him and tossed him towards the shed.

"Venusaur!" The giant grass type yelled as it appeared and shot Carlos with its Razor Leaf attack. Carlos rolled backwards towards Davis, who grabbed him and tossed him far behind towards the left edge of the stage. Carlos soared through the air with gritted teeth as Davis jumped to the farthest floating platform.

"PK THUNDER!.!.!" Carlos cried desperately. He concentrated all his energy into making the lightning ball hit him and send him back to the stage. Unfortunately for him, Davis was charging up his Flare Blade. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw the attack. He already used up his up and B move, so he was powerless to stop himself.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Davis yelled as he brought the fully charged sword down and struck Carlos. His body caught fire as he was sent flying.

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!**" Davis' invincibility ended as Carlos flew out of sight towards the abyss.

"°Huff° It's—°Puff°—over." He panted as he stood.

Suddenly, a yo-yo tied itself around Davis' waist! He gasped and looked over the edge. Carlos was hanging on by a thread, literally! He started to pull up on the string.

"Oh hell no! You are NOT gonna beat me that easily!" He yelled as he pulled himself closer. Davis raised his sword to cut the string, but Carlos gave it a strong tug. The force of the tug caused Davis to drop his sword into the abyss, where it digitized.

"If I have to go, I'm taking you with me!" Carlos' weight was causing Davis to be pulled closer to the edge.

"Is that so?" Davis asked with a grin. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, Carlos." He said no more as he jumped. Carlos' eyes widened.

'_He's sacrificing himself…_' He thought. '_That idiotic little—_'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" They both yelled as they plummeted. Their bodies disappeared as everything turned white.

"Davis!" Kari yelled as the screen turned white.

In the real world…

"AHHHHH!.!.!.!" The old Digi-Destined yelled, covering their eyes. Both computer screens glowed brightly. A ding came from Izzy's laptop.

"_You've got port._" It said. Izzy gasped.

"Guys! The Digi Port's open!" They all grabbed their digivices.

"Then let's go!" Tai said. "Digi Port! Open!" The screen glowed brightly and all of them disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh… My head…" Davis groaned as he sat up.

"Davis! You're ok!" Veemon yelled as he hugged him. Davis smiled and stood. He looked around his surroundings. He was back onboard the Dark Carrier with all the other kids and digimon.

"Where's Carlos?" He asked.

"Right there." Cody replied, pointing at the Emperor, who was standing by a window. Carlos sighed.

"It's all over… I lost all eight games." He sniffled. He turned to the Digi-Destined and took off his sunglasses. "I don't know how you did it, but I'm impressed. It's a shame we couldn't have met under different circumstances. We might've been friends."

"We can still be friends, you know." Kari said.

"Yeah. Just abandon all this high tech stuff." TK said. Carlos smiled and shook his head.

"I can't do that. I'm borrowing all this stuff, remember? Besides, after what happened, you think I'm just gonna bury the hatchet!" He calmed down. "But I digress. A deal is a deal. I'll let you guys off and—"

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The entire Dark Carrier shook and alarms started blaring.

"What the—!.?" Everybody yelled. Carlos grabbed a walkie talkie.

"Bridge, what was that!.?" He yelled.

"_Sir, we're under attack!_" A voice on the other end said.

"I'm on my way!" Carlos replied. "Let's go, Wormmon!"

"But what about them?" Wormmon asked, pointing at the good guys.

"Leave them. This is an emergency!" Carlos ran out of the room, followed by Wormmon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-chapter Conversation

"NO!.!.!.!.!" Carlos screamed, crying and banging on the floor. "HOW COULD I LOSE AGAINST THEM!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!"

"Beats me." I shrugged, turning to the camera. "Anyway, this was our last chapter of parodies."

"Thank God."

I rolled my eyes. "In any case, what was that explosion about? Find out in the last chapter of The Substitute."


	14. Epilogue

Pre-chapter Conversation

"YAY!.!.! It's the last chapter!" Carlos cheered.

"And why, pray tell, are you so happy?" I asked. "You just got your ass handed to you by them."

"Exactly! The sooner we do this last chapter, the sooner we can go to another dimension with no pain. So get writing!"

"Alright, alright!" I groaned, turning to the camera. "Anyway, now I'll reveal the eight games that were played."

Battle one: Sonic 3 & Knuckles (Or just Sonic & Knuckles)

Davis: Knuckles

Wormmon: Egg bot

Carlos: Mecha Sonic

Battle Two: Sonic Adventure: DX

Cody: Sonic

Carlos: Perfect Chaos

Battle Three: Super Mario World

TK: Mario

Kari: Peach

Carlos: Bowser

Mecha Darkgomamon: Mecha Koopa

Battle Four: Super Mario Sunshine

Wormmon: Bowser Jr.

Kari: Peach (Again!)

Carlos: Bowser (Again!)

Yolei: Mario

Hawkmon: FLUDD

Battle Five: Kirby Super Star (To be precise, the last battle in the Revenge of Meta Knight mini-game)

Davis: Kirby

Carlos: Meta Knight

Battle Six: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

Carlitodorf/Carlito (Carlos): Ganondorf/Ganon

Kari: Zelda

TK: Link

Patamon: Navi

Battle Seven: Mario Kart: Double Dash!

Carlos and King Bakemon: Wario and King Boo

Wormmon and Gatomon: Waluigi and Peach

Davis and Veemon: Mario and Yoshi

Yolei and Hawkmon: Daisy and Paratroopa

Comments: Yolei definitely strikes me as a tomboy, which is what Daisy is.

TK and Patamon: Luigi and Bowser Jr.

Cody and Armadillomon: Diddy Kong and Koopa Troopa

Cherrymon and Shadowzudomon: Petey Piranha and Bowser

Etemon and Mushroomon: Donkey Kong and Toad

Comments: I really didn't like how this part of the chapter turned out. Sorry.

Battle Eight: A combination of Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee (My two all time favorite games!)

Stage: Saffron City

Comments: They should've used this stage in SSBM instead of that crappy Yoshi's Story stage!

Yolei: Samus

TK: Link (Again!)

Cody: Young Link

Davis: Roy

Carlos: Ness (The best character in both games!)

"Well that's it. Let's start!" I said.

"Finally!" Carlos shouted impatiently.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Substitute

Epilogue

Battle in the Sky

(A/N: This part is taking place while Davis and the others were coming back from the last game.)

The old Digi-Destined flew out of a TV that was in a safe section of the Digital World.

"Tai!" A voice rang out.

"Matt!" Yelled another voice.

"Izzy!"

"Sora!"

"Mimi!"

"Joe!" Tai and the others stood up and noticed a group of digimon approach. The kids smiled and ran over to their digimon partners.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled.

"Tentomon!" Izzy yelled.

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled.

"Palmon!" Mimi yelled.

"Gomamon!" Joe yelled. The kids and digimon hugged each other.

"Tai! Something's terrible happened!" Agumon said.

"We know. We gotta get up in the air." Tai replied.

"Yeah!" The others agreed. Everybody but Joe held up their digivices. "Digivolve!"

"Right!" The digimon replied. A good ten minutes of special effects later, everybody but Gomamon had digivolved. Agumon was Metalgreymon, Gabumon warp-digivolved to Metalgarurumon, Tentomon was now Megakabuterimon, Biyomon's now Garudamon, and Palmon became Lilymon.

"Alright, people! We got some Digi-Destined to save!" Tai said. He and everybody were riding their respective digimon. Joe and Gomamon were riding with Izzy on Megakabuterimon.

"Let's fly!" The others said. The digimon jumped up and soared high up into the air.

(A/N: Metalgreymon CAN fly, right? Well, even if he can't, he can in this fic!)

Everybody flew at least ten thousand feet in the blue sky for some time before the rockets of the Dark Carrier can be seen.

"That must be it." Joe said in awe.

"It's huge!" Sora said.

"It's also where we'll find TK and the others." Matt said.

"Let's get closer." Mimi said.

"Hang on. That ship might have defenses." Izzy said.

"We won't know til we try! Let's go, Metalgreymon!" Tai yelled.

"Right!" Metalgreymon yelled as he and the other digimon progressed forward.

On the bridge of the Dark Carrier…

°BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!°

"Sir, there are five unidentified objects on radar! They're closing in from behind!" A darkgomamon yelled to his superior, a gazimon.

"Five, eh?" Gazimon asked.

"Yes. We must contact Lord Carlos at once!"

"We can't!" Another darkgomamon said. "Lord Carlos is still fighting those other kids!"

"Right. Lord Carlos left us in charge for this exact reason." Gazimon said. "Send out the flight droids! Get the guns online!"

"Right!" The crew of darkgomamon yelled as they started typing on their computers.

Outside…

"Incoming!" Gomamon yelled at the sight of many planes that flew out of the Dark Carrier.

"They spotted us!" Mimi shrieked.

"Looks we'll have to fight these guys." Tai said with a grin. "Charge!" The digimon flew head on towards the planes. The planes started firing their vulcan guns. The digimon separated to avoid the bullets. They were each followed by two planes.

"I've had enough of this!" Matt yelled after being chased around. "Get 'em, Metalgarurumon!"

"Got it!" Metalgarurumon replied as he turned towards the planes. "Ice Missiles!" Sections of the digimon opened up and many red missiles flew towards a few of the planes. They got hit and were frozen solid. The ice cubes dropped out of the sky.

"Thanks Matt!" Mimi yelled.

"No prob!" Matt replied.

"Oh no! It's getting away!" Lilymon yelled, pointing at the fleeting Dark Carrier.

"We gotta hurry and catch it!" Matt yelled.

"But what about Tai, Sora, Joe, and Izzy!" Mimi asked.

"Giga Blaster!" They heard Metalgreymon yell out.

°BOOOOOM!.!.!.!°

"What about us?" Tai asked with a smirk as Metalgreymon, and the other two digimon joined Matt and Mimi. "Those guys were no problem at all!"

"Quit your bragging! Let's go!" Sora yelled. The digimon charged towards the Dark Carrier.

On the bridge…

"Sir, the planes failed!" A darkgomamon said.

"I know! I saw what happened!" Gazimon yelled, looking at a view screen. He thought for moment before putting on a grin. "Let them come a little closer."

"What!.?"

"You heard me! Prepare to deploy some more planes and get the sky mines online!"

"Roger!" The crew yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whew! We caught up." Joe sighed. The digimon had flown above the rocket engines of the massive ship.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Launch the mines!" Gazimon ordered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several stations on the ship opened and fired spiked bombs at the Digi-Destined.

"Watch out!" Izzy yelled. The bombs flew towards everybody. A few were dangerously close to Megakabuterimon.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon yelled. Many different colored fishes appeared and destroyed the bombs.

"I thought you could only do that when you're by water." Joe said in surprise. Gomamon chuckled.

"I've been practicing!" The rest of the bombs flew past them and towards the other digimon.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon yelled as she charged energy into her flower-shaped gun. She fired a green beam of energy that destroyed the rest of the mines.

"My turn! Horn Blaster!" Megakabuterimon said as his horn glowed brightly. A huge bolt of lightning shot out and destroyed the bomb launchers.

"Alright everybody, scatter!" Tai yelled. All five digimon separated and took on different sections of the ship.

"Ice Missiles!" Metalgarurumon roared as he fired his missiles at the left side of the ship. They froze some bomb launchers. The other digimon started attacking the rest of the ship.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

"This is insanity!" Gazimon yelled as the ship started to rock. Static was heard.

"Incoming communication!" A darkgomamon with a headset on yelled.

"Put it through!" Gazimon replied.

"_Bridge, what was that!.?_" Carlos' voice yelled. Gazimon shuddered, but answered him in a brave tone.

"Sir, we're under attack!" He replied.

"_I'm on my way!_" Carlos said as the transmission ended.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carlos and Wormmon ran out of The Hub.

'_Who could possibly have the nerve to attack me!.?_' Carlos thought as he ran up a spiral staircase. '_I'm the strongest one in this world! Wait until I get up to the bridge! They're gonna wish they've never been born!_' The Dark Carrier rumbled again as the two kept running.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's causing all that!.?" Yolei yelled as she fell to the floor as the result of another tremor.

"I'll tell ya who." Davis said, looking out the window with a grin. "The Calvary!" Everybody else ran to the window and cheered when they saw Garudamon and Sora fly by, followed by a swarm of jets.

"Come on! We're getting out of here to help them!" TK yelled.

"Right!" Everybody else yelled as they too ran out of The Hub.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, I'm here. Status report." Carlos said as he entered the bridge. The digimon crew saluted him as he sat in the captain's chair.

"Sir, while you were playing that last game, a group of five digimon attacked us. We tried to hold them off, but nothing proved affective." Gazimon replied.

"That's because you didn't have me around to tell ya what to do!" Carlos yelled as he grabbed the rabbit by the ears and tossed him backwards. "Now then, give me a visual on our little friends." A view screen appeared in front of him, showing the five attackers.

Lilymon was using her Flower Cannon on a part of the bottom of the ship. Garudamon used her Wing Blade attack to destroy the planes pursuing her. Metalgarurumon was seen freezing more planes. Megakabuterimon was seen bashing into the ship. Finally, Metalgreymon was using his Giga Blaster to destroy some bomb launchers. Carlos noticed the six kids riding the digimon.

"Hmmmm… They must be other Digi-Destined..." He put a hand to his chin. "Alright! First thing we need to do is force them above the ship. Deploy twenty planes and fire our remaining lasers!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So far so good." Tai said. He then noticed some planes coming towards him, firing their vulcans. "Fly away, Metalgreymon!"

"Right Tai!" Metalgreymon replied as he flew away from the planes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ugh! There's too many!" Sora yelled as some lasers started firing at her. One beam struck Garudamon's right arm. "Garudamon!"

"I'll be fine, Sora. Let's get away from here." Sora's partner said as she flew high up. The planes herded the other digimon up far above the Dark Carrier.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Perfect." Carlos said. "Activate the Thunder Shock Satellite System!"

"Roger!" A darkgomamon yelled as he typed on a keyboard.

Outside, a satellite flew out of a hatch into space.

"What was that all about!.?" Joe asked as he ducked to avoid getting shot.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good!" Izzy replied.

"Come on! We gotta fight back!" Tai yelled.

"We can't!" Sora yelled back. "If we stop to try an attack, we'll get shot out of the sky!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sir, they're in range." A darkgomamon said.

"Fire!" Carlos yelled. In space, the satellite glowed yellow and shot a massive lightning bolt down towards the Digital World.

"This is nuts!" Matt yelled as Metalgarurumon flew around the enemy fire. It was then that he noticed a bright light. He shielded his eyes.

"What's that!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" The other Digi-Destined gasped as they looked up too. The gigantic lightning attack was coming down fast!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Quick! Raise the Lightning Shield!" Carlos ordered. A blue barrier surrounded the Dark Carrier.

The massive lightning bolt then struck the digimon. The planes were digitized as the digimon and kids yelled in pain. The lightning bolt went right through them and towards the ship. The entire ship rocked from the impact of the attack, but the lightning had no additional effect. The electricity faded, as did the shield.

"Ha! There's no way they survived the Mega Lightning Attack!" Carlos cheered. "But just to be sure… Point the camera up!" An outside camera went up to where a gray cloud of smoke was seen. Electricity was still crackling. The cloud dissipated, revealing the Digi-Destined!

"What!.?.! How!.?.!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"°Cough° Is everybody ok?" Joe asked. He looked at the other Digi-Destined and digimon. They were all still floating, although they were black from the attack.

"Yeah. I'm cool." Matt said. "But my hair is sticking up!" Everybody laughed.

"Can you guys still fly?" Sora asked.

"We're still in the air, aren't we?" Megakabuterimon retorted.

"I'm gonna show that Emperor who's boss!" Tai yelled as Metalgreymon flew down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Direct all fire towards that lizard thing!" Carlos ordered. The lasers flickered to life and started firing beams at Tai. Metalgreymon moved around the lasers beautifully.

"Hmph! What a show off! Deploy the planes!" A whole swarm of planes flew out from the sides of the Dark Carrier and started shooting at the Digi-Destined. Metalgreymon fled from the planes. That was when Carlos got a devilishly clever idea.

"This is perfect. Make the planes chase them to the front of the ship!"

"But sir—!" A darkgomamon started.

"Just do it!" Carlos barked. "Heh. What fools. What they don't know is that my Dark Carrier is an exact duplicate of Dr. Robotnik's Egg Carrier; just with a black paint job. I just need one clean shot. Bring the main cannon online!"

"Yes sir!" The same darkgomamon replied and started typing up orders. "It'll be five minutes before the cannon is fully charged."

"Excellent."

Back outside…

"Tai's in trouble! We gotta help him!" Sora yelled.

"Leave him." Matt said. "He wanted to show that kid who's boss, so let him."

In the bridge…

"Cannon at fifty percent power!" A darkgomamon behind a computer said.

"Metalgreymon is almost in front of the ship." Another darkgomamon said.

"Open the cannon's hatch!" Carlos ordered.

Back outside…

"What's going on down there?" Mimi asked. Everybody else saw what she was looking at. The nose of the Dark Carrier started opening. They also noticed Tai and Metalgreymon getting close to it. Izzy gasped.

"He's going to attack Tai!"

"You sure?" Matt asked.

"Positive. I've seen enough sci-fi movies and animé shows to know that they're going to use their main cannon." Izzy replied. "And after that devastating attack we just suffered… Tai's gonna get shot out of the sky!"

"Let's go!" Sora yelled. The four remaining digimon swooped down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sir! The other digimon are closing in!" The second darkgomamon said.

"The cannon's at seventy-five percent power." The first one said.

"Stop those other digimon from interfering!" Carlos yelled. The top-side lasers changed their target from Tai to the other Digi-Destined. The four digimon tried to get through the barrage, but couldn't. Tai & Metalgreymon arrived about fifty feet from the cannon. The planes left them alone and went after the other Digi-Destined.

"Wonder why they just left us alone like that…" Tai said before shaking his head. "Hurry Metalgreymon! Fire at that open area!" He pointed at the open hatch.

"Right! Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon roared as he opened his chest plate. Two missiles that looked like ugly versions of bullet bills flew out towards the cannon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The cannon is fully charged!"

"FIRE!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos roared. Tiny spheres of white light formed by the cannon and grew to a huge height. When it finished charging, it fired an immense beam of energy! It digitized the missiles and struck Metalgreymon before he could do anything to defend himself.

"TAI!.!.!.!.!.!" The other good guys yelled as Metalgreymon dedigivolved to Agumon and fell along with their leader.

"Quick! Get this ship outta here!" Carlos ordered.

"Right!" A darkgomamon at the helm said. He pressed a button on a nearby control panel and the Dark Carrier blasted off at near light speed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tai, I'm sorry…" Agumon said as he closed his eyes.

"Agumon…" Tai said. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Suddenly, his digivice glowed! Agumon's body glowed bright orange.

"Agumon! Warp digivolve to…" Agumon started as some cheap computer effects started.

"Wargreymon!" The effects ended and he caught Tai, preventing him from falling anymore.

"Agumon, you digivolved…" Tai said. Wargreymon flew back up to the other digimon.

"What happened to that ship?" Tai asked when they reached the others.

"Right after you guys got shot, the Dark Carrier flew away." Izzy replied.

"We gotta catch up!" Tai yelled. Wargreymon placed him behind Matt and everybody flew off to find Carlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whew! Glad that's dealt with!" Carlos sighed as he slumped in his chair. "Now to deal with those other kids."

°BOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The entire ship shook again.

"What now!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.!" Carlos yelled. A view screen turned on, showing an ogremon. There was much destruction going on behind him. "What is going on over there!.?"

"_Sir! A bunch of kids and their digimon are running around, destroying everything in their path. We need reinforcements! Heeeeee—_" Ogremon was cut short as he was hit by Gatomon's Lightning Paw. The screen then showed static. Carlos stared wide-eyed. The crew looked at him, expecting to get an order.

"Carlos… Are you alright?" Wormmon asked.

"Th-those kids are destroying my precious ship." Carlos started slowly. He then grabbed Wormmon's antenna. "Of course I'm not alright!" Carlos tossed him and he landed on the still-unconscious Gazimon.

"Glad to see you're alright…" Wormmon groaned.

"Contact the digimon in the surrounding areas and tell them to stop those little brats!" Carlos ordered. "I don't know what they're planning, but they won't get far. Ugh… How could things have gotten so bad? At least we're far from those other kids." He sighed as he put his head in his hands.

Outside…

"There it is!" Tai yelled as the Dark Carrier came into view. The sky became dark and stormy.

"Let's go! I'm ready to pound the living daylights outta him!" Matt yelled. They said no more as the digimon flew closer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The alarms started blaring as Davis and the others ran through the hall.

"God! Where's the exit!.?" Davis yelled as he dodged a laser blast.

"Who knows!.?" Yolei yelled as she ran from a random digimon.

"We gotta get to the deck!" TK yelled. "We can fly out from there!"

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled as she attacked a digimon. "But how?.! There aren't any stairs or elevators around!"

"Vee Head Butt!" Veemon yelled as he tackled another digimon. "Maybe we can find a map! Otherwise, we won't know where we're going!" Just then, more lasers started firing.

"Less talking, more running!" Cody yelled as they ran down another hall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

°KABOOOM!.!.!.!.!°

"Not again!" Carlos groaned as the Dark Carrier shook.

"Sir! Those kids from before are back!" The darkgomamon watching the radar yelled. Carlos' face started to turn dark red.

"Turn this ship around and get the main gun charging!"

"Right!" The crew replied.

Back outside…

"Aw man! He must have a whole army in there!" Sora yelled as Garudamon weaved around enemy fire.

"Look!" Mimi yelled. Everybody looked and saw the Dark Carrier turning towards them.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled as he tossed a huge orange ball of energy at some planes, destroying them. "They gonna use their main attack again! Come on, Metalgarurumon!" He flew towards the ship.

"Right!" Metalgarurumon replied as he flew over to Garudamon. Matt and Tai jumped off.

"Go get 'em, guys!" Tai yelled.

"We're rooting for you!" Matt supplied. Metalgarurumon nodded.

"I'll do my best. Just be careful."

"Got it!" Metalgarurumon flew off to join Wargreymon as the others were back to fighting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Two bogeys at 12:00!" The darkgomamon at the radar yelled.

"On screen!" Carlos ordered. The screen turned on and showed the two Ultimate digimon. "Hmmmm… Those two must be the strongest in the group. Otherwise, they'd be stupid to challenge my beam cannon. Is it charged yet?"

"We're almost there." A darkgomamon behind a computer replied.

"Stall them. Fire some mines!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"We here!" Wargreymon yelled to his comrade. The hatch started to open.

"Let's do it!" Metalgarurumon yelled back. They started charging energy when the Dark Carrier launched some mines at them.

"Ice missiles!" Metalgarurumon shot his attack. The missiles collided with the mines and exploded. The cannon started charging.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled as he launched a ball of energy. The beam shot out and both attacks collided. They struggled against each other for a few minutes before the ball disappeared and the beam moved freely towards the digimon.

"Get out of the way!" Metalgarurumon yelled as he pushed Wargreymon out of the beam's path. The beam passed directly below them.

Inside the bridge, Carlos was less than pleased.

"I can't believe you missed! Charge it up again!" He yelled.

"Y-y-yes sir…" Darkgomamon said. The beam charged up and fired.

"Let's do this together!" Wargreymon yelled.

"Right!" Metalgarurumon replied.

"Terra Force!"

"Ice Missiles!" Both digimon launched their attacks towards the energy beam. The attacks combined to create a purple beam that was as big as the Dark Carrier's beam. They both collided and started to fight each other for dominance.

"Ugh! Keep it up!" Wargreymon yelled, trying to focus his energy into the attack.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"More power!" Carlos roared. The beam's power intensified. Some computers on the bridge started to blow up. The digimon's attack was being pushed back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't give up!" Metalgarurumon yelled as he too focused his energy. The Dark Carrier's beam was being pushed back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I won't lose this! Increase energy output!" Carlos ordered.

"We can't!" Darkgomamon yelled. "The system's overloading!" With that, the last of the computers blew up. The digimon's attacks combined with the Dark Carrier's beam and were sent towards the massive ship.

"Brace for impact!" Carlos yelled as he dove under his seat.

°BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!°

The bridge shook violently as the beam struck the front of the ship. The cannon was totaled.

"Oh no... The ship suffered too much damage." Carlos said as he got back on his chair. "We're lucky we're still in the air." Just then, alarms blared.

"What now?" The only darkgomamon that still had a computer shuddered.

"S-s-s-s-sir! You better see this." The screen displayed the new Digi-Destined standing in front of a door that said, "DANGER! Engine Room. Stay away at all costs! (This means you!)"

"THE ENGINE ROOM!.?.!.?.!.?.!.?.! IF THEY GET IN THERE, WE'RE FINISHED!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos yelled. "Quick! Open the intercom!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The engine room, huh?" Kari asked, looking at the door.

"If we destroy the engines, the ship will fall out of the sky." Yolei said, getting an evil smirk on her.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Davis yelled.

"_Wait! Don't go in there! I give up!_" Carlos' voice rang through out the hall.

"You sure?" TK asked with a malicious tone.

"_Yes! I give up! I'll let you guys out! Just don't destroy my precious ship! Please!_" Carlos was clearly begging for mercy now. The good guys cheered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There. You're free. See ya next time!" Carlos yelled as everybody was let off. "When my Dark Carrier is repaired, you can bet that I will be back! I won't lose again!"

"Yeah whatever." Davis scoffed.

"We'll be ready for ya!" TK yelled. The Dark Carrier took off into the sky. Carlos sat at the bridge and seethed.

"I WILL win the next time I deal with those little brats. They haven't heard the last of me! GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The computer screen in Ken's room brightened. When the light faded, Carlos stood. He was fighting mad as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Those stupid kids!" He hissed. "I can't believe I lost again!"

It's been six months since that battle against the Digi-Destined. Since then, Carlos has taken over parts of the Digital World the same way the real Emperor does; by putting control spires in different areas and assigning digimon goons to guard them. In almost every instance, the Digi-Destined would come around and destroy the spire, saving the digimon in the area. He even tried some bigger schemes, like using the Dark Carrier again and even recycling his video game scheme. He even tried making the good guys into a pizza! Nothing worked.

Carlos grabbed his D-3.

"Stupid thing can't even help me claim victory!" He tossed it on his bed. Instantly, the screen glowed blue. Carlos looked at it and put on a devious grin. (Sound familiar?)

"Yes. I understand. They won't beat me again." Carlos ran over to the computer and opened a program. He was about to start typing when the door opened. Carlos hissed at the light that flooded into the room.

"Carlos, it's time to go." Ken's mother said. Carlos' eyes widened.

"It's time to go back home already!" Mrs. Ichijouji nodded.

"Yes. Now hurry up." She left the room.

"Yes ma'am." Carlos groaned.

Elsewhere…

"I had a lot of fun here ma'am." Ken said as he bowed respectfully to Carlos' mom. They were at the airport.

"Well it was great having you stay with us." Carlos' mom replied as she bowed as well. "I hope you have a safe trip back."

"Thank you." Ken said as he walked to his plane.

'_It'll be great to go back to the Digital World again._' He thought. '_I feel great enough to take on those little brats!_'

Both planes took off. Midway through the flight, both planes passed each other. Carlos' dark spore left him and entered Ken. Carlos became normal again and Ken became his evil, smart self once again. Ken's D-terminal beeped, telling him he had an e-mail. Curious, he opened it up and read.

_Ken,_

_Those kids are too hard to beat! It's your turn to deal with them. Good luck!_

_Best wishes,_

_Carlos_

'_So he went to the Digital World, after all?_' Ken thought. '_At least **somebody** took care of things while I was gone._' He sighed as the plane flew the rest of the way to Japan.

**THE END**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Post-story Conversation

"YES! It's over!" Carlos shouted for joy. "Now I can ditch this stupid name!"

"Ah yes. Another masterpiece completed by your's truly!" I nodded, turning to the camera. "Hope you all had fun! From the Digital World, I'm Prince Izzy and—"

"HOLD IT!.!.!.!.!" A bunch of voices shouted.

"Huh?" Carlos and I looked behind us.

A horde of digimon and Digi-Destined appeared.

"You completely trashed my machines!" Ken roared at Carlos, who put on a look of fear.

"Errr… W-well—"

"And you made us play those stupid games!.!.!" Davis added.

"Heh, heh…" I chuckled nervously.

"GET 'EM!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Tai ordered.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" The digimon bellowed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!" Carlos and I screamed as we ran for it.

"Well like I said—WOAH!.!.!" I dodged a Nova Blast. "—I'm Prince Izzy! Yikes!" I dodged a Flower Cannon.

"And I'm—YEOWCH!.!.!.!" Carlos avoided a Blue Blaster. "—Izzy! Crap!" He barely dodged a Celestial Arrow.

"See ya!.!.!.!.!" We both yelled.

"If we live long enough, that is!" Carlos remarked.


End file.
